


Après la pluie - Saison 1

by Zeegzag



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Apprendre à devenir une famille, Du fluff et de l'humour, Dépression et mention de pensées suicidaires, Gen, Les Incarnés tentent tant bien que mal de s'adapter, Mais aussi quelques passages plus sombres, Minor Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Ne prend pas en compte Dirige of Cerberus, Quelques câlins fraternels à l'occasion, famille - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-02-07 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 43
Words: 113,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18610399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeegzag/pseuds/Zeegzag
Summary: Se voyant accorder une seconde chance, Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo viennent trouver refuge au Septième Ciel. Ce qui n'est pas sans poser quelques problèmes. En effet, comment cohabiter avec ceux qui ont autrefois été vos ennemis, sinon vos victimes ? Et surtout, comment trouver sa place en un monde pour lequel vous n'êtes pas forcément adaptés ?





	1. Episode 1 - Partie 1

1

Cloud a du mal à en croire ses yeux. Près de lui, Tifa semble tout aussi chamboulée et a porté une main à sa bouche, comme pour étouffer un cri.

À l’extérieur, la pluie tombe en rafales ; une véritable averse qui fait ruisseler Edge, envahit ses rues de flaques boueuses et fait déborder ses gouttières. Il ne doit pas être plus de trois heures du matin et dans leur quartier, le calme règne. Derrière les volets des habitations voisines, pas une lumière et, le long de l’artère, un éclaire public réduit au maximum, qui rend à la nuit toute sa noirceur en maints endroits.

Néanmoins, difficile pour eux de ne pas reconnaître les silhouettes grelottantes venues frapper à leur porte, les tirant d’un sommeil déjà bien trop court d’ordinaire.

D’instinct, Cloud fait passer Tifa derrière lui. Son regard bleu braqué sur leurs visiteurs et déjà prêt à réagir au moindre signe d’hostilité de leur part. Mais les trois autres, qui le fixent de leurs yeux verts, semblent à peine capables de tenir debout. Aucune agressivité dans leurs expressions. L’air las, sinon absent, leurs cheveux gris dégoulinent de pluie et leur colle au visage.

Survient un moment de flottement, pendant lequel le couple se retrouve incapable de décider de la bonne attitude à adopter. Puis Kadaj fait un pas dans leur direction. Le regard presque masqué par ses cheveux, la voix qui s’échappe de ses lèvres est faible, se résume à un murmure.

— Grand…

Le reste meurt dans sa gorge alors qu’il perd connaissance, laissant tout juste à Cloud le temps de le rattraper.

 

2

Après avoir fait entrer les trois jeunes hommes, ils avaient permis à Loz et Yazoo de rassembler plusieurs chaises afin d’y étendre Kadaj. Tout en les gardant à l’œil, Cloud était allé chercher le vieux poêle électrique situé derrière le bar et l’avait ramené dans la salle, pour le brancher à proximité de leurs visiteurs frigorifiés.

À l’étage, il peut à présent percevoir le pas de Tifa, qui rassemble serviettes et couvertures à l’intention de ces derniers. Les Incarnés installés face à lui, il les observe, l’expression encore méfiante.

Loz s’est accoudé à la table et soutient sa tête d’une main. Yazoo, lui, paraît à peine conscient. Ses longs cheveux lui tombent devant le visage et il n’a pas esquissé le moindre geste depuis qu’il s’est laissé tomber sur sa chaise. Comme le silence menace de s’éterniser, Cloud se masse la nuque avant d’attaquer :

— Et donc… qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ?

Il sait, pour avoir assisté à leur trépas, qu’aucun d’eux ne devrait se trouver à Edge. Il revoit Kadaj couché dans ses bras qui, après avoir agrippé une main qu’il était le seul à voir, s’était volatilisé en une myriade de particules verdâtres. Puis ses frères étaient arrivés, à l’agonie eux aussi. Ils l’avaient attaqué dans le dos, alors qu’il pensait ses épreuves terminées, qu’il savourait la fin des affrontements. Ses géostigmates disparus, un avenir se dessinait de nouveau devant lui… jusqu’à ce que la mort le frappe.

Un suicide… ces deux-là avaient ni plus ni moins commis un suicide, en espérant l’emporter avec eux. Cloud, heureusement, avait pu être sauvé… et maintenant, il se retrouve chez lui en compagnie de ces trois hommes qui sont techniquement ses ennemis.

— Il y a eu un problème…, commence Loz, d’une voix basse, grave, trop grave.

Comme pour quémander la suite, Cloud hausse les sourcils. C’est toutefois Yazoo qui poursuit :

— Nous n’avons pas été acceptés.

Ce dernier se trouve toujours dans la même position, la nuque ployant en avant et les cheveux ruisselant en direction de ses cuisses. Un peu comme s’il n’avait plus ni la force de les rejeter en arrière, ni de se tenir droit.

— Acceptés ? répète Cloud.

Au même instant, Tifa les rejoint. Les bras chargés, elle tend une serviette, ainsi qu’un drap, à Loz, puis à Yazoo, avant de déplier une couverture et de l’étendre sur Kadaj. Tout en faisant cela, elle l’observe plus attentivement, constate à quel point il est pâle et ne peut s’empêcher de s’en inquiéter. En cet instant, il semble si fragile, juste un adolescent dont on peinerait à croire en la dangerosité.

Son estomac se contracte, tandis qu’elle se remémore les événements survenus quelques mois plus tôt. Est-ce que ça va recommencer ? Ce cauchemar n’en finira-t-il donc jamais ?

Quand elle se détourne finalement, Yazoo a trouvé la force de se redresser pour s’essuyer les cheveux. Loz, lui, après avoir vaguement frotté les siens, s’est enveloppé dans son drap et paraît plus épuisé que jamais.

— Que voulez-vous dire par : vous n’avez pas été acceptés ? insiste Cloud, sans rendre à la jeune femme le regard que celle-ci rive à présent dans sa direction.

— Nous…, commence Loz.

— Ça signifie que la Rivière de la Vie n’a pas voulu de nous.

Tifa sursaute. Derrière elle, Kadaj se redresse tant bien que mal sur sa couche de fortune. L’expression sombre, les sourcils froncés, il se maintient d’une main au dossier le plus proche et rive son regard dans celui du blond. S’il n’était pas aussi blafard, aussi fébrile, on aurait pu craindre qu’il ne se jette dans sa direction pour l’attaquer. Mais ce qui déforme en cet instant son visage n’est pas tant l’hostilité qu’il éprouve à l’égard de son vis-à-vis, que le produit de l’inconfort qui le malmène.

— Elle nous a fermé ses portes et nous a renvoyé ici !

Cette fois, Cloud vient rencontre le regard perdu de Tifa. Ça n’a pas de sens… ça n’a aucun sens ! Pourquoi la Rivière de la Vie prendrait-elle le risque de laisser ces trois-là fouler davantage Gaïa ? Eux qui sont également ses ennemis, qui ont cherché à faire revenir Sephiroth afin que cette planète tombe pour de bon entre ses mains.

_Et puis Kadaj a absorbé les cellules de Jenova…_

C’est d’ailleurs ce qui l’inquiète le plus en cet instant. Kadaj a accompli sa Réunion et a permis à Sephiroth de s’incarner de nouveau en ce monde. Sera-t-il en mesure de recommencer, une fois qu’il aura pu récupérer ? Faut-il craindre une nouvelle crise aux conséquences aussi terribles que la précédente ?

Comme s’il lisait dans ses pensées, le concerné lâche :

— Maman n’est plus avec moi. On me l’a arrachée !

Et sa voix, en cet instant, vibre de colère… non, de haine. Une haine terrible qui fait briller son regard et trembler davantage son corps. Yazoo, qui en a terminé avec ses cheveux, abandonne finalement la serviette sur la table et s’emmitoufle dans son drap. Le bas du visage disparaissant derrière, il marmonne :

— On nous l’a arrachée…

Un gémissement du côté de Loz, dont les traits déformés laissent à penser qu’il va éclater en sanglots. Cloud se gratte le crâne. Bon, on ne peut pas dire qu’il soit plus avancé, mais au moins, il est rassuré d’apprendre que Kadaj ne pourra pas redonner naissance à leur ennemi… en tout cas, pas prochainement.

— Mais pourquoi êtes-vous venus ici ? s’enquiert Tifa.

C’est bien là ce qu’elle ne s’explique pas. Pourquoi être venus frapper à leur porte, surtout dans cet état de faiblesse ? Ils auraient, au contraire, dû se tenir loin de tout, loin de la civilisation, cachés quelque part, le temps pour eux de se remettre d’aplomb. Car il ne fait aucun doute qu’en cet instant, elle et Cloud n’auraient aucun mal à se débarrasser de leurs visiteurs. Seulement, elle ne se voit pas s’en prendre à eux, pas alors qu’ils tiennent à peine debout, et n’ignore pas que son compagnon partage son sentiment.

Mais ça, les Incarnés ne sont pas censés le savoir…

Pour toute réponse, Yazoo secoue doucement la tête. Loz, lui, a fermé les yeux, le visage déformé par la douleur, mais beaucoup trop épuisé pour réussir à pleurer. C’est donc Kadaj qui, de nouveau, les éclaire :

— Parce que nous n’avions nulle part d’autre où aller !

 

3

— Ton sentiment ?

Après avoir proposé au trio de rester dans la salle du Septième Ciel, afin qu’ils s’y reposent un peu, Cloud et Tifa sont remontés à l’étage, aussi troublés l’un que l’autre.

Sans un mot, Cloud ouvre la porte de son bureau et y pénètre, la jeune femme sur les talons. Au deuxième, Marlène et Denzel dorment à poings fermés, se sont tout juste réveillés quand la jeune femme est montée chercher du linge un peu plus tôt. D’une voix pâteuse, Denzel avait cherché à savoir ce qu’il se passait et, à son grand soulagement, quelques mots avaient suffi à le rassurer. L’instant d’après, lui et la petite fille retombaient au pays des songes.

Mais maintenant qu’elle se retrouve seule avec Cloud, l’idée que leurs visiteurs puissent représenter un danger pour les enfants l’angoisse terriblement.

Tout en allumant la lumière, le blond incline la tête sur le côté.

— Eh bien…, commence-t-il, pas très sûr.

— J’ai peur.

Disant cela, elle a recroquevillé ses bras autour de son corps, son regard nerveux braqué en direction de la porte.

— J’ai eu pitié d’eux, quand j’ai vu l’état dans lequel ils étaient, mais maintenant, je me demande si nous avons bien fait de les laisser entrer.

Car n’est-ce pas, au fond, comme permettre au loup de pénétrer dans la bergerie ?

Cloud ne répond pas tout de suite. Apprendre que Kadaj ne possède plus les cellules de Jenova l’a grandement rassuré et, à présent, il lui semble que les Incarnés ne seront pas un problème insurmontable à gérer s’ils devaient se montrer hostiles. Il comprend néanmoins les craintes de sa compagne, de même qu’il ne peut prétendre avoir l’esprit parfaitement tranquille.

— Je les interrogerai sur leurs intentions dans la journée, la rassure-t-il. Mais pour l’instant, je crois que nous ne risquons rien à les laisser dormir un peu.

De toute façon, il est évident qu’il aura du mal à obtenir quoi que ce soit d’eux tant qu’ils n’auront pas regagné un peu de force…

 

4

Quand ils émergent de nouveau, le soleil s’est levé. À l’extérieur, Edge a repris vie et on peut entendre le moteur de véhicules qui passent dans la rue.

À cause des événements de la nuit, et une fois n’est pas coutume, ils se sont tous deux réveillés en retard. Au rez-de-chaussée, les Incarnés dorment toujours, tous trois étendus sur des chaises qu’ils ont alignées pour former des couches sommaires. Après les avoir tirés de leur sommeil, et constatant qu’ils ne paraissent pas en meilleure forme que quelques heures plus tôt, Cloud leur indique son bureau, à l’étage. Ils pourront continuer de s’y reposer, leur dit-il, et il y a même un lit. Il n’est pas très grand, mais s’ils se serrent un peu, ils pourront s’y étendre à deux.

C’est donc en grommelant et en bâillant que le trio gagne l’étage et pénètre dans le bureau. Situé dans le fond de la pièce, le lit de Cloud est défait et, près de lui, un bureau sur lequel repose de la paperasse, un téléphone, mais aussi un cadre photo montrant les habitants des lieux, tous quatre réunis sur un même cliché. Sa couverture toujours sur les épaules, Kadaj s’en saisit et l’observe d’un œil endormi. Yazoo, lui, s’est déjà traîné en direction du lit et s’y laisse tomber sans plus de cérémonie. Refermant derrière eux, Loz dit :

— Vas-y toi aussi. Moi, je prendrai trop de place.

Kadaj cligne des paupières et repose le cadre. Puis il tend sa couverture à son frère, afin qu’il s’en serve comme matelas. Dans le lit, Yazoo est enroulé dans son drap, couché sur ceux de l’occupant des lieux. Il tire dessus pour l’en destituer, récoltant au passage quelques grognements indignés.

— Allez, donne ça à Loz !

Non sans difficulté, il parvient enfin à lui arracher son drap, qu’il jette en direction de Loz. Celui-ci a déjà étalé au sol la couverture et attrape le linge d’une main. Il l’étend sur ce qui lui tiendra lieu de matelas, avant de se coucher dessus et de ramener son propre drap sur son corps musculeux. La seconde d’après, sa combinaison en cuir a disparu, le laissant nu comme un ver là-dessous.

Après avoir forcé Yazoo à se serrer un peu contre le mur, Kadaj s’est couché à ses côtés. Le dos de son frère collé au sien, il recouvre leurs corps des couvertures froissées de Cloud, avant d’attraper l’unique oreiller et de le jeter également à Loz. Celui-ci le remercie d’un grognement et le place sous sa tête, avant de croiser les mains derrière sa nuque, le regard fixé en direction du plafond.

Le sommeil alourdit déjà ses paupières quand il marmonne :

— Tu crois qu’on va être séparés… ?

Les yeux mi-clos, Kadaj redresse la nuque. Dans son dos, Yazoo a déjà plongé dans l’oubli.

— Ça n’arrivera pas ! répond-il – et dans sa voix vibre une détermination dangereuse.

— J’ai peur, Kadaj. Moi, je ne veux pas qu’on se quitte. Je veux rester avec vous pour toujours.

Le ton de son frère a pris des intonations plaintives, signe qu’il est à deux doigts de se mettre à pleurer. Kadaj soupire. Il n’a vraiment pas l’énergie de s’occuper de lui maintenant.

— Dors, Loz, ordonne-t-il. Je te dis que tout ira bien !

Lui répond un reniflement, qu’il préfère ignorer. Reposant sa tête contre le matelas, sa combinaison ne tarde pas à se volatiliser dans des volutes de fumée noire. Contre sa peau, il peut sentir celle de Yazoo qui, sans doute trop épuisé, n’a même pas songé qu’il devrait s’en débarrasser pour dormir.

L’engourdissement ne tarde pas à le visiter et il plonge dans le sommeil, l’odorat gorgé d’un parfum qui n’est ni le sien, ni celui de ses frères…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je peux enfin commencer à poster ce projet qui me tient à cœur. Que d'émotions !
> 
> Il s'agit donc d'une fic qui tournera pas mal autour du sujet de la famille, parce que ces petits-là, les Incarnés, se prêtent parfaitement à ce genre de thème. Prévue pour durer 4 saisons (La ligne d'arrivée me semble tellement loiiiin, là d'où je me tiens), je pense poster toutes les parties d'un épisode assez rapidement (Genre une tous les jours ou tous les deux jours) et... en ferai de même avec le suivant, quand il sera prêt. (Et à moins de gros problèmes de dernière minute, je pense qu'il y aura donc quelque chose comme un mois de pause entre chaque épisode.) 
> 
> A la base, j'avais prévu de proposer un petit morceau d'épisode toutes les semaines, mais... les épisodes en question étant davantage pensés pour être lus plus ou moins d'une traite, j'ai peur, au final, que ça ne gêne plus la lecture qu'autre chose.
> 
> En ce qui concerne cette première saison, pas de mise en garde particulière. Elle abordera le thème de la dépression, et peut-être également du suicide, mais pas de mort de personnage, ni quoi que ce soit de très violent.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !


	2. Episode 1 - Partie 2

5

Kadaj sent qu’il chute et a juste le temps d’agripper les couvertures, avant de s’écrouler durement contre une surface dure et froide. Un drap lui tombe devant le visage, l’aveugle, qu’il repousse en arrière dans un geste agacé.

L’espace d’un instant, il a du mal à reconnaître l’endroit où il se trouve. Puis il avise Loz, couché à terre, le bureau, où figure le cadre, et jette un regard par-dessus son épaule. Yazoo est à présent sur le dos, les bras écartés, prenant toute la place dans le petit lit. Un bruit de bouche dangereux lui échappe et il grogne :

— Yazoo… !

Il va se redresser pour le repousser et reprendre sa place dans le lit, quand il remarque que la porte de la chambre est entrebâillée. Dans l’ouverture, un œil se dessine, ainsi qu’une petite main dont les doigts agrippent l’encadrement. Comme leurs regards se croisent, son observateur bat de la paupière, avant de prendre la poudre d’escampette. Kadaj pousse un soupir.

S’il est encore fatigué, il découvre qu’il meurt également de faim. Une main portée à l’emplacement de son estomac, il se remet sur pieds, sa combinaison de cuir venant aussitôt épouser son corps. Puis il contourne Loz – qui continue de dormir à poings fermés, la respiration puissante – et sort dans le couloir. D’ici, il peut percevoir des odeurs de cuisine, ainsi que le brouhaha de conversations ; le son de verres qui s’entrechoquent, de chaises qui grincent, ou encore de couverts qui tintent contre les assiettes.

L’escalier gémit quand il s’y engage. À son arrivée, les clients tournent la tête dans sa direction et, ne le reconnaissant pas, s’en retournent vite à leur occupation première. Seule Tifa, derrière son comptoir, perd momentanément tout sourire. Près d’elle, une petite fille dont la peur lui fait écarquiller les yeux. Kadaj n’a aucun mal à la reconnaître, se souvient de cette gamine que Loz a ramenée avec lui, à la Cité perdue. Comment s’appelle-t-elle, déjà… ? Il n’est même pas certain de le savoir.

Comme il s’approche d’elle, Tifa se crispe davantage, pas certaine de savoir à quoi s’attendre. Marlène se cache aussitôt derrière elle et elle peut sentir ses mains agripper ses vêtements. Dans sa poitrine, les battements de son cœur se sont accélérés et elle ouvre la bouche pour saluer l’Incarné qui, la devançant, déclare :

— J’ai faim… !

L’espace d’une seconde ou deux, elle en reste toute bête. Puis, les mots faisant leur chemin jusqu’à sa conscience, elle bredouille :

— Ah… oui… installe-toi. Je te prépare quelque chose !

Là-dessus, elle s’empresse de se diriger vers ses fourneaux, Marlène sur les talons. Kadaj sort de derrière le comptoir et va prendre place sur l’un des sièges hauts qui le longent. Comme il laisse son regard voler autour de lui, son nez se fronce d’agacement. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde ici à son goût. Beaucoup trop de bruit, également.

A l’idée que c’est ce à quoi risque de ressembler sa vie, à présent, qu’il va sans doute devoir composer avec toute cette masse, cette espèce grouillante dont il abhorre l’existence, un soupçon de révolte vient lui tordre les entrailles. Il l’étouffe toutefois, conscient que laisser éclater sa haine ici et maintenant est la dernière chose à faire dans sa situation. D’autant plus qu’il a sur ses épaules la responsabilité de ses frères. Loz lui a déjà exprimé ses craintes à l’idée qu’ils puissent être séparés, et il devine que Yazoo les partage. Du reste, lui non plus ne veut pas qu’on les lui arrache. Ils sont tout ce qu’il possède… tout ce pourquoi il va lui falloir continuer un peu.

— Et voilà !

Tifa dépose devant lui une assiette dont il s’intéresse vaguement à son contenu. Préfère porter le regard en direction de la gamine qui, toujours en partie dissimulée derrière la jeune femme, l’observe en fronçant les sourcils. Comme il hausse les siens, elle disparaît dans un petit hoquet derrière sa protectrice. L’instant d’après, Kadaj a saisi sa fourchette et, sans un remerciement, ni un mot pour celle qui se tient toujours face à lui, entreprend de fouiller dans l’amoncellement de nourriture qu’il reconnaît à peine.

L’espace de quelques secondes, Tifa le regarde faire en silence. Puis, elle se risque :

— Les deux autres…

Avant de s’arrêter, prenant conscience qu’elle ne connaît pas leurs noms. Kadaj, qui avale sa première bouchée, la renseigne :

— Le costaud s’appelle Loz. L’autre, c’est Yazoo… (Puis, plantant sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande, il relève les yeux dans sa direction.) Ils dorment toujours.

Là-dessus, il retire ses gants et les dépose près de lui. Bien qu’il ait dormi jusqu’au début de l’après-midi, la fatigue tire encore ses traits. Les paupières lourdes, ses cheveux dépeignés lui donnent des allures misérables, que n’arrange en rien son teint blafard.

Tout en lui remplissant un verre d’eau, Tifa songe qu’elle aurait préféré que Cloud soit là à son réveil. Elle se sent d’ailleurs soulagée que ses frères soient absents, tant se retrouver en la seule compagnie de Kadaj la met déjà mal à l’aise. Elle ignore ce qu’il convient de dire. Ignore quelles questions elle peut se permettre de poser. N’est pas certaine de savoir quelle attitude adopter à son encontre. Et si pour l’heure il ne se montre pas hostile, une pointe d’inquiétude la malmène malgré tout, consciente qu’elle est que la situation pourrait à tout moment dégénérer et qu’elle n’aura jamais la force de se mesurer à lui si ça devait arriver.

_Des trois, c’est sans aucun doute le plus puissant… et je n’ai même pas été capable de mettre son frère en difficultés._

Un peu amère, elle ferme le robinet et dépose son verre devant Kadaj. Sursaute, comme celui-ci relève brusquement ses yeux vers elle. Des yeux verts, étranges, dont les pupilles lui rappellent celles d’un félin.

— Nous ne sommes pas là pour causer des problèmes, lui dit-il.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répondre, quand un vacarme se fait entendre à l’autre bout de la pièce, suivi d’une bordée de jurons. L’un des clients vient de renverser son verre et peste à présent contre le liquide qui tache son pantalon. Tifa s’empresse d’aller chercher une serpillière et va s’occuper des dégâts, laissant derrière elle une Marlène déboussolée par ce brusque abandon. Une exclamation lui échappe et elle lève les yeux vers Kadaj, qui l’observe.

Désireuse de ne pas lui montrer à quel point il la terrifie, elle fronce les sourcils et lui rend son regard. Ses petites mains, elles, se crispent sur le tissu de sa robe.

— Tu devrais apprendre à quel moment baisser les yeux, lui conseille-t-il, en retirant sa fourchette de sa bouche. Ça t’épargnera bien des problèmes…

En réponse, la gamine se contente de le fixer avec plus d’intensité encore, espérant que l’autre ne remarquera pas les tremblements qui se sont emparés d’elle. Après un soupir las, Kadaj retourne à son repas et cesse de faire attention à elle.

Joignant les mains derrière son dos, elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds, se balance d’avant en arrière, sans trop savoir quoi faire à présent. Au même instant, la porte d’entrée s’ouvre et Cloud pénètre dans le Septième Ciel, une boîte en carton sous le bras. Avec un sourire, la petite se précipite dans sa direction.

Le blond s’arrête en découvrant Kadaj au comptoir. Ayant presque terminé son assiette, celui-ci lève sa fourchette en guise de salut.

— Grand-frère… est-ce que tu as un peu de temps à m’accorder ?

L’interrogé bat des paupières et vient déposer son chargement près de l’Incarné.

— Tout dépend pourquoi ?

Kadaj se permet un sourire en coin. Puis il attrape son verre d’eau et, portant celui-ci à ses lèvres, dit :

— Je crois qu’il y a certaines choses dont il faut que l’on discute… et je préférerais que l’on règle ça juste tous les deux.

Et comme Cloud lève les yeux en direction du plafond, il l’informe :

— Ils dorment encore.

Le blond a un hochement de tête. Rassurée par sa présence, Marlène a enroulé ses petits bras autour de sa taille et ne semble plus vouloir le lâcher. Il se tourne vers Tifa, qui revient en direction du bar, et questionne :

— Denzel ?

— Sorti.

— D’accord. Je monte !

Là-dessus, il tapote le crâne de Marlène et passe derrière le comptoir, afin de gagner les escaliers. Kadaj repousse son assiette et lui emboîte le pas. Puis, au moment où il passe devant Tifa, et à la surprise de cette dernière, il dit, comme si la chose le frappait soudain :

— Oh ! Merci pour le repas…

Suite à quoi, il s’engage à son tour dans l’escalier.

Dans le bureau, le calme plat, signe que ses frères ne sont toujours pas levés. Le blond s’est déjà engagé dans un second escalier, menant à la chambre de Tifa et des enfants. Kadaj le suit et jette un regard circulaire à cette pièce chaleureuse où s’exhibent les effets personnels de ses occupants. Les rideaux de l’unique fenêtre sont ouverts et la lumière qui filtre à travers celle-ci est suffisante pour qu’il ne soit pas nécessaire d’y ajouter l’aide d’un éclairage artificiel. Cloud se laisse tomber sur le lit du fond, invite Kadaj à en faire de même sur celui qui se trouve face à lui.

— Je t’écoute.

Après un regard pour le lit où des peluches ont été abandonnées, Kadaj s’y installe. Puis il se passe une main dans les cheveux, fait disparaître les quelques épis qui se présentent sur son chemin et pousse un soupir. Il a vraiment du mal à croire qu’il se retrouve, lui, dans cette situation.

— Il s’est passé quelque chose, commence-t-il. C’est difficile à expliquer, mais… pour faire simple, je crois qu’on nous a pris en pitié.

Il prend le temps de réfléchir à ses dernières paroles et fronce légèrement les sourcils.

— Ça ou… on a dû drôlement mécontenter quelqu’un. Bref, disons qu’on a décidé de nous renvoyer ici. Pour nous donner une seconde chance…

En tout cas, c’est ainsi que lui et ses frères l’ont interprété. Il ne garde que peu de souvenirs de ce qu’il s’est passé entre le moment de sa mort, et celui où ils ont tous les trois repris connaissance aux abords d’Edge. Ne leur restait qu’un sentiment. Le même. Celui que quelqu’un, quelque part, s’était laissé émouvoir par leur sort, celui de pantins à qui l’on n’avait pas laissé d’autre choix que de suivre des directives destinées à les faire disparaître au bénéfice d’un autre. Mais aussi d’une colère. Celle que l’on réserve à des enfants qui ont fait une grosse bêtise et dont on considère qu’il est à présent de leur devoir de se faire pardonner.

— Enfin, sans doute. Tout n’est pas très clair à ce sujet, mais je crois que tant qu’on se tiendra tranquille… que nous ne chercherons pas à mettre en péril l’existence de cette planète, alors, on nous permettra de vivre ici.

— Et dans le cas contraire ? s’enquiert Cloud.

Car il devine que la simple idée de retourner à la Rivière de la Vie ne représente pas une menace suffisante pour les contraindre à l’obéissance. Surtout pas alors qu’ils étaient prêts à se sacrifier pour permettre à leur Réunion d’avoir lieu.

— Dans le cas contraire…, répond Kadaj, dont le regard va momentanément se perdre en direction du plafond. Je crois qu’on nous séparera…

À cette simple idée, une boule d’angoisse vient lui malmener les entrailles et il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas porter une main à son estomac. Encore une fois, il ne s’agit là que d’une impression. Mais la peur qui les habite, lui et ses frères, depuis leur réveil ; la certitude qu’on les punira de cette façon s’ils venaient à se montrer désobéissants, laisse peu de doute quant au caractère réel de cette menace.

— Je ne sais pas ce qu’il se passera ensuite… est-ce qu’on ne nous permettre plus jamais de nous revoir ? Est-ce qu’on se fondra dans la Rivière de la Vie ? Est-ce que notre conscience nous sera retirée pour faire de nous de simples souvenirs ? Qu’est-ce qu’on est censé comprendre, exactement ?!

Il y a de la peur dans sa voix, que la colère commence doucement à éclipser. La révolte se lit sur son visage et, s’il ne se trouvait pas en cet instant avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, il est évident qu’il l’aurait laissé s’exprimer avec toute la violence qui le caractérise en temps normal.

Le silence s’installe entre eux, le temps pour Cloud de méditer sur ce qu’il vient d’entendre. Au terme de quoi, il avoue :

— Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes venus ici…

La veille, Kadaj leur a dit qu’ils n’avaient nulle part d’autre où aller. C’est sans doute vrai, mais il a également le sentiment qu’il ne leur a pas tout dit…

— Qu’est-ce que nous aurions pu faire d’autre ? grogne son interlocuteur. Nous aurions pu retourner à la Cité perdue, mais je ne crois pas que nous parviendrons à rester sur le droit chemin sans une tierce personne pour nous y aider.

— Et vous comptez sur moi pour endosser ce rôle ?!

La surprise de Cloud est totale. Est-ce qu’il se rend bien compte de ce qu’il est en train de lui demander ?

Les traits de l’Incarné se crispent. Son exclamation semble l’avoir blessé et il peut sentir la colère vibrer dans chacun de ses mots quand il rétorque :

— Je sais bien que tu n’en as rien à faire de nous. Tu as toujours fait comme si nos problèmes ne te concernaient pas. Alors que nous sommes de la même famille… !

— Tu sais… à propos de cette histoire…

— C’est facile pour toi de te comporter de cette façon avec nous, le coupe Kadaj. Tu n’es pas seul… tu sais comment vivre en ce monde, et puis tu as déjà tout. Alors que nous… (Ses poings se crispent sur ses cuisses et son regard, qui brille de reproche, se détourne sur le côté.) Mais moi, je ne peux pas fuir mes responsabilités. Je veux que Loz et Yazoo soient sauvés… ce sont mes frères et je ne les laisserai pas tomber.

— Te voilà bien sentimental, tout d’un coup.

Le Kadaj de ses souvenirs lui semble bien plus dur… sans doute également trop émotif, mais incapable d’éprouver la moindre compassion pour qui que ce soit d’autre que Jenova. Toutefois, il est vrai qu’il ne l’a connu que pour le combattre. Tout comme ses frères. Il ignore donc tout de leur relation ; surtout, de la façon dont ils ont l’habitude de se comporter les uns avec les autres.

— Qu’est-ce que ça a de si surprenant ? rétorque l’Incarné, soudain sur la défensive.

L’agressivité qui perce dans sa voix, le regard dangereux qu’il rive dans sa direction, tout, dans son attitude, lui rappelle un adolescent qui, surpris à dévoiler ses sentiments, est prêt à se jeter à la gorge du premier qui osera se moquer de son instant de relâchement. La chose le ferait presque sourire s’il ne connaissait pas sa véritable nature. Aussi par prudence préfère-t-il passer à autre chose, s’attarder plutôt sur un détail dans le discours de son interlocuteur qui le dérange :

— Tu veux que tes frères soient sauvés, c’est ça ? Mais et toi, Kadaj ?

Car des trois, il est bien placé pour savoir qu’il est celui dont ils auront le plus à craindre les éventuels écarts.

— Moi… ? Moi, je serai là pour les y aider. Et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela. Après tout, c’est aussi ça le rôle d’un grand-frère, non ? Prendre soin de ses cadets…

Cloud décide d’ignorer le reproche bien trop perceptible dans sa réponse. Visiblement, il aura du mal à lui faire renoncer à l’idée qu’ils appartiendraient à la même fratrie.

_Et donc… ce serait lui l’aîné… ?_

Son apparence affirme le contraire, mais… n’étant pas humain, ce n’est pas comme si ça signifiait grand-chose. Du reste, ça explique sans doute en partie l’autorité qu’il a sur les deux autres. Ils sont à ce point à cheval sur les questions familiales que cette hiérarchie leur est certainement naturelle.

Malgré tout, la réponse de Kadaj ne le tranquillise qu’à moitié et, comme si l’autre lisait dans ses pensées, il ajoute :

— Je ne compte pas provoquer de désordre, si c’est ce que tu crains. Non, je n’ai pas forcément envie de me laisser domestiqué, mais je ne veux pas non plus courir le risque de ruiner les chances de mes frères.

Cloud secoue la tête, à peine plus rassuré.

— Et tu comptes sur moi pour vous accueillir ici et t’aider à leur apprendre à s’adapter.

Il soupire, pas certain d’apprécier l’idée.

— Ce que tu me demandes, ajoute-t-il, prudemment. Tu te rends bien compte que c’est compliqué ? (Et comme l’expression de Kadaj se durcit, il explique :) Moi et Tifa… nous ne sommes pas riches et avoir trois bouches de plus à nourrir reste un coût.

— Je n’ai pas dit que nous nous contenterons de végéter. Vous possédez cet établissement, non ? Nous pourrons travailler pour vous en échange.

— Ce n’est pas si simple. Et puis, nous n’aurons pas les moyens de vous verser un salaire à tous les trois.

— Peu importe ! Nous nous contenterons de repas et d’un lieu où dormir.

— Je ne sais pas…

— Quoi ? Si tu ne veux pas de nous ici, ce serait sans doute mieux de le dire directement !

— C’est compliqué, Kadaj, vraiment…

D’autant plus compliqué qu’il ne se sent pas la force d’assumer la charge que l’Incarné tente de lui mettre sur les épaules. Et puis, ce n’est pas comme s’il était seul à vivre ici…

— Si c’est seulement une question d’argent, alors nous trouverons bien comment en gagner de notre côté, insiste Kadaj. Il faut juste nous laisser un peu de temps. Pour que nous puissions nous habituer et puis…

Il se mord la lèvre, le regard de nouveau envahi par la colère et la frustration. Mais au lieu de laisser ses sentiments éclater, il se courbe en avant, les mains crispées sur les genoux, dans un geste de supplication qui finit de troubler son interlocuteur.

— Au moins, laisse-nous une chance !

Clous bat des paupières. Pour quelqu’un d’aussi fier que son vis-à-vis, il devine combien se retrouver à devoir à le supplier, lui, est humiliant. Et pour qu’il s’y résigne, c’est qu’il est bien plus désespéré qu’il daigne le laisser paraître…

_Il faut vraiment qu’il tienne à eux…_

Et à cette pensée, il se sent encore plus désolé de devoir le décevoir.

— Ce n’est pas que je sois forcément contre l’idée, mais je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul. Ce ne serait pas correct…

Surtout, il n’est pas certain que la cohabitation avec ces trois-là soit possible. Il n’ose d’ailleurs imaginer la réaction de Tifa quand il va la mettre au courant. Oui, il y a peu de chance pour qu’elle accepte de partager son toit avec eux. Surtout avec les enfants…

À présent, l’amertume peut se lire dans l’expression de Kadaj. Cloud, qui se remet debout, lui dit :

— Je vais en discuter avec Tifa. En attendant, vous pouvez rester ici… au moins quelques jours.

Il ne pense pas prendre de risques en lui faisant cette offre et ne se voit de toute façon pas les mettre à la porte sans plus de cérémonie, alors qu’ils ne possèdent rien et qu’ils sont encore épuisés de leur expérience. Même Tifa aurait sans doute agi de même… ce, qu’elle soit d’accord ou non pour leur laisser une chance.

Là-dessus, il se dirige vers la porte et mène une main à sa poignée. Derrière lui, Kadaj n’a toujours pas fait mine de se lever. Lui tournant le dos, il peut l’entendre murmurer pour lui-même :

— Je suis définitivement inutile…

Et ces quelques mots, en cet instant, résonnent en lui de façon douloureuse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas déjà, je tiens à préciser que l'idée comme quoi Kadaj serait le plus âgé des trois n'est pas une fantaisie de ma part, mais bien quelque chose de canon : en effet, Kadaj a droit à une première apparition sans ses frères dans le roman "Lateral biography Turks" qui prend place très peu de temps avant les événements d'Advent Children.


	3. Episode 1 - Partie 3 (Fin)

6

Quand ils regagnent le rez-de-chaussée, deux nouveautés les attendent. La première, c’est que Denzel est de retour et ne semble pas franchement de bonne humeur. La seconde, c’est que Loz et Yazoo se trouvent à présent installés au comptoir. L’un picorant dans son assiette, l’autre engloutissant son repas avec le même empressement qu’un affamé. Tifa, quant à elle, ne paraît pas très à l’aise au milieu de cette compagnie et une lueur de soulagement s’allume dans son regard en voyant revenir Cloud.

Kadaj se dirige aussitôt vers ses frères et Loz, qui lève sa fourchette, la bouche encore pleine, lance :

— On se demandait où t’étais passé !

En réponse, il lui offre un demi-sourire, avant de se tourner vers Yazoo. Contrairement à Loz, qui a déjà retrouvé toute son énergie, celui-ci a les traits tirés et donne l’impression d’être encore à moitié endormi. Kadaj lui pose une main sur l’épaule, qui lui fait tout juste lever les yeux.

— Pourquoi vous les avez laissés entrer ?

Cloud note l’expression renfrognée de Denzel. Forcément, il n’a pas oublié que les trois hommes les ont piégés, lui et d’autres enfants, afin d’en faire leurs marionnettes et ne peux donc que désapprouver leur présence ici.

Jugeant préférable de remettre cette conversation à plus tard, le blond lui demande à la place :

— Vous voulez bien vous occuper de la salle, toi et Marlène ? Il faut que je règle quelque chose avec Tifa.

La petite se trouve en cet instant derrière le comptoir et tient à l’œil les Incarnés. Loz en particulier. Se tenant juste devant Tifa, l’air déterminé, elle donne l’impression de vouloir faire barrage de son corps si l’autre venait à se montrer menaçant.

Comme Denzel approuve d’un hochement de tête, Cloud lui presse l’épaule en remerciement. Puis il rejoint Tifa et lui glisse à l’oreille :

— J’ai à te parler.

Avant de l’entraîner en direction de la cage d’escalier, où la jeune femme l’agrippe par le bras.

— Je leur ai dit qu’il fallait qu’ils changent de vêtements. Ils attirent trop l’attention comme ça et quelqu’un pourrait se souvenir d’eux !

— Je vais voir ce que je peux leur trouver d’autre, répond Cloud. Est-ce qu’ils t’ont dit quelque chose ?

— Pas vraiment… le grand… Yazoo ? N’est pas très bavard. Le deuxième, c’est une autre histoire…

Elle se frotte les avant-bras, soudain nerveuse. Elle garde en souvenir son combat contre lui. De sa défaite, surtout, alors qu’elle pensait être capable d’en triompher. Mais non, l’homme s’est révélé trop fort… beaucoup trop fort. Au terme de quoi, Marlène a été enlevée juste sous ses yeux, sans qu’elle ne puisse rien faire pour venir en aide à la petite fille.

— Mais il ne dit presque que des bêtises. Et toi ?

— Kadaj m’a expliqué leur situation…

D’un même mouvement, ils tournent les yeux en direction du trio. Kadaj s’est installé près de Yazoo et a fermé les yeux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Tifa explique :

— Il m’a dit qu’ils n’étaient pas là pour causer des problèmes…

— Tout dépend de ce qu’on entend par là…, réplique Cloud en se grattant les cheveux.

— Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit exactement ?

— Mhh… c’est compliqué. Disons qu’il pense qu’ils ont été renvoyés là pour… faire leurs preuves, en quelque sorte.

— Faire leurs preuves… ?

Dans les grandes lignes, il entreprend de lui rapporter sa conversation avec Kadaj, attentif aux changements d’expression de sa compagne. Quand il termine, celle-ci a recommencé à se frotter les avant-bras et fixe les Incarnés. Kadaj a rouvert les yeux pour rendre son regard à Marlène qui, décidément, l’apprécie encore moins que les deux autres.

— Qu’est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

Gêné, Cloud détourne les yeux, à la façon d’un gamin pris en faute. Une chance pour lui que Tifa, en cet instant, ne fasse plus du tout attention à lui.

— Je lui ai dit qu’ils pouvaient rester ici quelques jours… le temps de récupérer.

— C’est sans doute ce qu’il y avait de mieux à faire, approuve-t-elle, avant que le silence de son interlocuteur ne la pousse à s’intéresser de nouveau à lui.

Le voyant là, dans son coin, la mine plus piteuse que jamais, elle fronce légèrement les sourcils.

— Tu lui as bien dit qu’il était impossible qu’ils restent chez nous plus longtemps, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non, je…

Il se racle la gorge, bascule son appui d’un pied sur l’autre, avant d’avouer :

— Je lui ai dit que je n’étais pas totalement contre, mais que je devais en parler avec toi avant.

— Cloud !

Son exclamation indignée attire sur elle l’attention des trois Incarnés, ainsi que celle des enfants. Peu désireuse de partager le reste de leur conversation, elle baisse le ton pour ajouter :

— Tu te rends compte que tu me laisses le plus mauvais rôle ? Si je dis non, c’est moi qui passerai pour la méchante !

Cloud ne répond pas, toujours aussi penaud, osant à peine croiser son regard. Elle pousse un soupir. Un enfant qui se fait gronder par sa mère, voilà à quoi la scène lui fait penser. À croire que sur certains points, il ne grandira jamais !

— On ne peut pas les garder avec nous, insiste la jeune femme.

— Non, sans doute pas…

— Tu voudrais que ce soit le cas ?

— Je ne sais pas… je sais qu’ils sont dangereux… mais j’ai tout de même envie de les aider.

— C’est une lourde responsabilité. Est-ce que tu en es bien conscient, au moins ?

— Je sais, oui…

À nouveau, elle soupire. Moins par agacement, que par résignation cette fois.

— Il a dit qu’ils travailleraient gratuitement… ?

— Il prétend ne rien vouloir de plus que le gîte et le couvert. On devrait pouvoir s’en sortir avec ça, non ?

— Oui, on devrait…

Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux, se sentant soudain très fatiguée.

— Et c’est vrai qu’un peu d’aide ne serait pas de refus.

Faire tourner un établissement comme le Septième Ciel n’est pas une mince affaire. Surtout qu’elle est seule la plupart du temps pour s’en occuper.

— Mais ce n’est pas dit qu’ils puissent nous être utiles…, termine-t-elle, à peu près certaine qu’aucun des trois n’est capable de cuisiner ne serait-ce que le plat le plus simple et craignant déjà les conséquences de leur comportement sur la clientèle.

— Si ça ne fonctionne pas, ils chercheront un autre travail… Kadaj m’a dit qu’ils le feraient, si nous avions besoin d’argent.

Tifa observe son compagnon. Il semble avoir pris sa décision et elle le sent désireux de tenter le coup. Elle-même, à dire vrai, n’a plus vraiment le cœur de les mettre à la porte, maintenant…

— Un mois, capitule-t-elle. On peut les héberger un mois, le temps d’un essai. Si ça leur convient et s’ils acceptent de partir sans faire d’histoire si nous ne parvenons pas à vivre sous le même toit, alors…

— Je vais leur en parler.

— Oui… oh, et Cloud : il faut vraiment que tu leur trouves de nouveaux vêtements !

 

7

— Ça ne sera sans doute pas facile au début, mais on essayera de faire mieux par la suite…

Cloud se trouve en compagnie des Incarnés dans son bureau. Des vêtements sont éparpillés un peu partout et, dans un coin, des paires de chaussures s’empilent. Comme il ne connaissait pas leur taille, et qu’eux-mêmes se sont révélés incapables de le renseigner sur la question, il leur en a déniché tout un assortiment de différentes pointures – celles qui ne leur conviendront pas étant destinées à être ramenées à l’organisme caritatif qui les lui a confiés.

Assis sur le lit, Yazoo finit de boutonner sa chemise. Près de lui, Loz se débarrasse d’un énième t-shirt trop petit pour sa carrure, pour se saisir finalement d’un pull usé dont il contrôle plusieurs fois l’élasticité, avant de le passer. Seul Kadaj garde encore sa tenue de cuir et fixe d’un air morne le t-shirt qu’il tient.

— Un mois…, marmonne Yazoo en libérant ses cheveux encore prisonniers de sous ses vêtements pour les rejeter en arrière. Ça fait court pour essayer de s’adapter…

— On y arrivera bien, rétorque Loz en terminant de rabattre son pull. Du moment qu’on reste ensemble, y a pas de raison qu’on s’en sorte pas ! Non, j’ai pas raison ?

Ce à quoi Yazoo répond par une moue peu convaincue. Déstabilisé, Loz se tourne vers Kadaj. Celui-ci soupire et dépose le t-shirt sur le bureau :

— Je t’ai dit que tout irait bien, Loz…

Il se sent soudain très épuisé et, intérieurement, s’en veut de mentir de la sorte à son frère, alors qu’il n’est lui-même pas certain que les choses se passeront comme il l’espère. Mais il n’a pas la force, vraiment, de supporter ses plaintes et ses angoisses. En cet instant, tout ce qu’il voudrait, c’est qu’on le lui fiche la paix.

Sa réponse a toutefois pour mérite de rendre son sourire à Loz. Ragaillardi, il se passe une main dans les cheveux et les recoiffes sommairement du bout des doigts. Sur le lit, Yazoo a croisé les jambes et fixe Kadaj d’un regard pénétrant, un peu trop au goût de ce dernier, qui préfère se détourner.

— Reposez-vous pour ce soir, leur dit Cloud. Nous verrons pour le reste demain… Kadaj, est-ce que je peux te parler ?

Kadaj le suit en direction du couloir et referme la porte du bureau derrière eux. Le blond se passe une main dans la nuque, avant de questionner :

— Rien n’est encore gagné, tu en es bien conscient ?

— Je le suis…

— Ce sera sans doute à toi de les guider… de t’assurer qu’ils feront ce qu’il faut. C’est un rôle plutôt lourd…

Las, Kadaj hausse les épaules.

— Comme je te l’ai dit, je dois prendre mes responsabilités. Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne connais pas… ou que je comprends sans doute mal.

— Je vous aiderai, bien sûr, le rassure Cloud. Mais je ne suis pas parfait non plus…

Surtout que ce sera davantage leur capacité à se faire accepter des enfants qui jouera dans la balance. Lui et Tifa parviendront sans doute à s’habituer à eux, mais il ne peut pas en dire autant des deux petits. Et si ceux-ci ne parviennent pas à se sentir en sécurité à leurs côtés, s’ils n’arrivent pas à accepter leur voisinage, alors…

— Essayez de ne pas trop vous disputer avec Marlène et Denzel…

Il a presque l’impression de les traiter comme des enfants en disant cela. Néanmoins, il a le sentiment que ce n’est pas totalement faux… car en dépit de leur apparence physique, les Incarnés conservent en eux une bonne part d’immaturité qui risque de jouer en leur défaveur.

Pour toute réponse, Kadaj approuve d’un signe de tête. Tout en se demandant dans quoi il s’est embarqué, Cloud songe que les prochains jours risquent d’être particulièrement éprouvants pour eux tous.

— La salle de bain est en haut des escaliers, à droite. Allez-y, si vous en avez besoin, mais essayez de ne pas trop utiliser l’eau chaude. Il risque de ne pas y en avoir assez pour tout le monde, sinon…

Son interlocuteur ne répond toujours pas, s’est contenté de lever les yeux en direction des escaliers indiqués. En cet instant, il n’a strictement rien du Kadaj qu’il a connu. Ses traits fatigués, sa silhouette mince, tout comme l’inquiétude qu’il croit deviner dans son regard, dévoilent un être différent et bien plus vulnérable. Il serait facile, en cet instant, d’oublier tout de lui : de ce qu’il a commis, de ce qu’il incarne.

_Si seulement ça pouvait être aussi simple…_

Cloud prend une longue inspiration. Il ne lui est en effet pas possible de balayer le passé aussi facilement, cependant… il lui semble qu’il y a tout de même quelque chose qu’il peut faire dans l’immédiat. Aussi, et après une courte hésitation, déclare-t-il :

— Tu n’es pas inutile, Kadaj.

Il voit la surprise s’imprimer sur le visage de l’autre. Sans rien ajouter, il lui pose une main sur l’épaule, avant de le dépasser.

— Dans ce cas, commence Kadaj dans un murmure, tandis que le pas de Cloud atteint le rez-de-chaussée. Pourquoi est-ce que c’est lui qu’elle aime… ?

La colère, l’amertume, embrasent à présent son regard ; sentiments qu’il s’empresse d’étouffer, de peur qu’ils ne le submergent.

Puis il mène la main à la poignée de la porte et rejoint ses frères qui, de l'autre côté, l’attendent.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc, fin de l'épisode 1 ! \o/
> 
> Je vous dis donc à dans... deux semaines (Peut-être un peu plus, si besoin), pour l'épisode 2. :)


	4. Episode 2 - Partie 1

1

Ténèbres, tout n’est que ténèbres autour de lui. Il ne s’est jamais senti aussi seul, aussi incomplet… aussi vulnérable. Un univers froid, silencieux comme la mort. L’impression qu’il n’existe plus personne à part lui.

— Loz… ?

Aucun écho. Sa voix retourne au néant après être née.

— Yazoo ?

Il est glacé. Plus qu’il ne l’a jamais été au court de son existence.

— Maman !

L’appel d’un enfant effrayé qui espère que ses parents lui viendront en aide. Le consoleront, le rassureront, l’éveilleront du mauvais rêve qui le retient prisonnier entre ses griffes.

Il en est à présent à claquer des dents, se rend seulement compte qu’il est nu. Il tente de matérialiser sa combinaison de cuir, avec l’espoir qu’elle le réchauffera un peu, mais rien ne se passe. Comme si elle aussi l’avait abandonné…

L’envie de pleurer, d’un coup, s’abat sur lui. Un hoquet lui échappe et il doit serrer les dents, refuse obstinément de se laisser aller aux larmes qui emplissent ses yeux. Il faut qu’il sorte d’ici. Qu’il se mette en marche. Il finira bien par arriver quelque part !

Dans son dos, une main émerge du néant. Vient se poser sur son épaule et le fait frissonner. Il se retourne et tombe nez à nez avec un homme aux cheveux aussi argentés que les siens. Longs, plus longs que ceux de Yazoo et aux yeux verts étrangement familiers. Un regard chargé de mépris et, sur ses lèvres, un sourire. Glacial. Cruel.

Les doigts glissent jusqu’à sa nuque. Il hoquette, se sent partir en avant, prisonnier d’une poigne puissante.

Se débattre ! Il faut qu’il…

Mais l’idée a à peine frappé son esprit qu’il est déjà trop tard. Les ténèbres se sont refermées sur lui, l’entravent, le privent de tout mouvement et commencent à le dévorer. Un hurlement lui échappe, comme l’autre se rapproche, attire son corps vers le sien.

Puis la nuit s’abat sur sa conscience…

  


2

Kadaj ouvre les yeux. La respiration saccadée, son cœur bat à toute allure. Il peut sentir un poids contre sa poitrine l’écraser, comme pour l’empêcher de bouger. Mais alors que la panique le submerge, il reconnaît finalement la pièce où il se trouve – ce bureau où lui et ses frères logent depuis la veille.

Un soupir lui échappe et il ferme momentanément les paupières, avant de s’intéresser au poids qui l’écrase toujours et de grogner :

— Yazoo… !

Le bras de ce dernier est posé en travers de son torse. La tête tournée dans sa direction, Yazoo dort à poings fermés. Son front presque à toucher son crâne, sa respiration lui chatouille le cou. Intérieurement, il jure et repousse son frère sur le côté qui grogne, mais ne se réveille pas. Se contente de ramener les couvertures à lui et de s’y emmitoufler un peu plus étroitement.

Les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil, Kadaj s’assoit sur le lit et se gratte les cheveux. Les stores sont fermés, mais deux lamelles sont manquantes et laissent filtrer un fin filet de lumière qui tombe sur le visage de Loz. Étendu sur sa couche sommaire – à laquelle on a rajouté une autre couverture, afin de rembourrer son matelas – il respire fort et a rejeté son drap sur le côté. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, Kadaj se redresse, attrape du bout des doigts le linge en question pour le rabattre jusqu’au menton de son frère. Puis il se masse le front et, les sourcils froncés, cherche à se souvenir de son rêve sans beaucoup de succès. Tout ce qu’il lui reste, c’est ce sentiment de vide terrible… et surtout de peur.

Une main posée sur le bureau, son regard tombe sur le cadre… ou plutôt, les cadres. Celui où Cloud est entouré de sa petite famille ; où tous semblent heureux, unis. Et l’autre, à côté, où la même scène se joue, mais avec cette fois plus de monde encore. Immortalisation en un cliché de l’amitié qui lie tout ce petit monde… et des sourires sur presque tous les visages.

Leur vue fait monter en lui un sentiment de colère, de haine pure, et il va pour les balayer du dos de la main, avant de se reprendre. S’il fait ça, il réveillera ses frères. Alors, à la place, crispé et un sentiment de rage au bord des lèvres, il tend les doigts vers eux et les rabats face contre le plateau afin de ne plus avoir à supporter cette vision d’un bonheur qui lui semble inaccessible.

  


3

— Vous avez bien compris, tous les deux ? Épluchez-moi ces légumes et découpez-les pendant que je m’occupe du reste.

Yazoo observe le couteau qu’on lui a remis, tandis que Loz en fait de même pour l’éplucheur qu’il tient. Puis les deux s’échangent un regard, avant de se tourner vers Tifa.

— Qu’est-ce qu’on doit éplucher, au juste ?

— On découpe comme on veut ?

— Loz épluchera d’abord la peau des légumes, répond la jeune femme en venant subtiliser son outil au concerné, pour lui montrer comment faire. Juste la peau ! Et une fois que c’est fait, tu le donnes à Yazoo pour qu’il le découpe en rondelles. (Puis, se tournant vers ce dernier :) Essaye de faire en sorte que ce soit harmonieux… qu’elles soient toutes plus ou moins de la même grosseur.

À nouveau, les deux frères s’entre-regardent et Tifa tente de ne pas laisser apparente la nervosité qui monte en elle. Elle ne s’attendait pas à se retrouver aussi vite seule en compagnie des trois frères. Malheureusement, Cloud a reçu un appel pour une livraison et elle se doit, à présent, de les diriger sans être tout à fait certaine qu’elle s’en sortira.

— Yazoo, tu devrais attacher tes cheveux, dit-elle, comme elle le voit se pencher en direction de son poste de travail et que plusieurs mèches viennent l’effleurer.

Sous le comptoir, elle récupère l’un des nombreux élastiques qui s’y trouvent et le tend au jeune homme. Celui-ci l’accepte sans un mot, son visage toujours aussi fermé que la veille. Puis il entreprend de se faire une queue de cheval, tandis que Loz se met au travail.

Assis derrière le bar, Kadaj termine son petit déjeuner. L’établissement ouvrira d’ici une bonne heure et, à l’occasion de leur première journée ici, Tifa lui a demandé de bien vouloir l’aider en salle. Elle n’est pas certaine d’avoir fait le bon choix, mais… de toute façon, elle a encore du mal à évaluer lequel des trois a le caractère le moins problématique.

Pour l’heure, il fixe ses frères, l’air renfrogné, et elle espère qu’il n’accueillera pas les clients avec cette tête-là.

Dans son dos, le rire de Loz s’élève.

— Qu’est-ce que c’est censé être, au juste ?

Tifa se retourne, découvre Yazoo en train de lorgner son frère d’un air agacé. Ce dernier, qui continue de se moquer, a attrapé l’une des rondelles de légume qu’il vient de découper. Quoique de rondelle, le truc est tellement massacré qu’il ressemble plutôt à une demi-lune. Le reste n’est pas vraiment plus harmonieux et, comme elle s’approche, découvre qu’il ne semble pas y en avoir une seule qui soit de la même taille ou de la même forme que les autres.

— Qu’est-ce que tu y connais, de toute façon ?

— Je sais reconnaître un massacre quand j’en vois un, répond Loz avec un large sourire.

Tifa, qui devine à l’expression de Yazoo que la situation ne va pas tarder à tourner au vinaigre, adresse un regard à Kadaj. La joue appuyée contre son poing, celui-ci observe la scène. Un soupir lui échappe.

— C’est bon, Yaz’, je vais m’en occuper, dit-il en venant subtiliser le couteau à son frère.

Yazoo grommelle quelque chose en réponse que personne ne parvient à saisir. Sans beaucoup de délicatesse, Kadaj repousse sur le côté l’œuvre de son frère de la lame de son couteau et attrape un légume encore intact. Loz, lui, s’est déjà remis au travail.

Respirant mieux, Tifa se passe une main dans les cheveux. À cause de tout ce qu’il s’est passé depuis la veille, elle n’a pas vraiment eu le temps de terminer les préparatifs du déjeuner d’aujourd’hui. Elle s’y prend donc un peu tard, mais à eux quatre, elle se dit qu’ils s’en sortiront.

Elle songe qu’il va être l’heure pour les enfants de descendre prendre leur petit déjeuner, quand un bruit de bouche de mauvais augure s’élève du côté des Incarnés. Elle blêmit, voit Kadaj loucher sur l’entaille qu’il vient de se faire au doigt. Le sang qui s’en échappe goûte sur le plateau et les légumes. Yazoo pousse un rire franc qui lui vaut d’être fusillé du regard par son frère.

— La ferme !

Mais l’hilarité de l’autre, plutôt que de se calmer, gagne au contraire en intensité. Furieux, Kadaj se jette sur lui et l’attrape par le t-shirt. Tifa se précipite en avant.

— Kadaj ! glapit-elle. Pose ce couteau, c’est dangereux !

Des chocs répétés s’élèvent soudain et poussent tout ce petit monde à se calmer. Trois paires d’yeux se tournent vers Loz qui, ayant attrapé un autre couteau, vient de découper le légume qu’il a terminé d’éplucher. Il adresse un sourire satisfait à ses frères.

Ceux-ci viennent lorgner, non sans agacement, sur le résultat qui n’a rien à voir avec le leur. Dans un reniflement, Yazoo attrape l’une des rondelles et l’inspecte d’un air blasé. Kadaj, lui, a porté son doigt blessé à sa bouche et semble plus sombre que jamais.

— Eh bien… c’est du beau travail, bredouille Tifa en jetant un œil au résultat. Oui… beau travail, Loz !

Le sourire de ce dernier s’élargit face au compliment. L’air à présent très fier de lui, il fait tourner son couteau entre ses doigts. Avec un bruit de bouche agacé, Yazoo laisse retomber la rondelle. La jeune femme, elle, poursuit :

— Yazoo : toi et Loz, vous échangez. Kadaj : tu devrais aller t’occuper de ton doigt. Il y a tout ce qu’il te faut dans la salle de bain.

— C’est bon, pas besoin, grogne ce dernier en réponse.

— Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour les clients, insiste-t-elle, comme elle le voit loucher sur sa blessure qui recommence à saigner. Il y a une petite boîte en fer, juste à côté de l’évier. Tu y trouveras de l’alcool, ainsi que des pansements.

Elle devine qu’elle l’agace, mais il obtempère malgré tout. Ses yeux le suivent, comme il disparaît dans la cage d’escalier et elle croise les bras, l’expression toujours aussi soucieuse. Derrière elle, elle peut entendre les deux autres discuter à voix basse…

  


4

Kadaj ferme le robinet et porte son doigt blessé à son regard. L’eau a nettoyé les traînées de sang qui le souillaient, mais les perles rougeâtres qui grossissent déjà le long de la plaie ne tarderont pas à ruiner ses efforts. L’ampoule au-dessus de sa tête grésille et jette sur la petite pièce une lueur malade. Pour toute fenêtre, une lucarne située au niveau de la cabine de douche. Près de l’évier, il trouver la boîte que lui a indiqué Tifa et l’ouvre. Il en sort un flacon d’alcool presque vide, qu’il coince sous son aisselle avant d’en dévisser le bouchon. Puis il en verse un peu sur sa blessure, pousse un sifflement de douleur et tend la main en direction d’une boîte de pansements défoncée.

Il termine de bander son doigt quand la porte de la salle de bain grince, laissant entrer un Denzel qui se fige aussitôt à sa vue.

Le gamin est encore en pyjama et a les cheveux pleins d’épis. Passée la surprise, ses sourcils se froncent et son expression se fait hostile. Kadaj se contente de l’ignorer, range ce qu’il a sorti et va pour refermer la boîte quand l’autre lance :

— Partez !

Comme l’Incarné tourne les yeux dans sa direction, Denzel puise dans la rancœur qu’il éprouve à son égard pour ne pas se laisser intimider. Les poings serrés, il soutient son regard.

— Personne ne veut de vous ici. Cloud et Tifa n’osent pas vous le dire, mais moi, je m’en moque. Vous ne me faites pas peur !

Le silence de Kadaj – qui se contente de l’observer à la façon d’un félin intrigué par une proie un peu trop téméraire –, ne tarde toutefois pas à le mettre mal à l’aise. Un frisson lui remonte le long de l’échine et, refusant de montrer à l’autre sa peur, il hausse le ton, hurle avec agressivité :

— Qu’est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ?!

— Denzel, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?

Un pas précipité dans l’escalier. Tifa les rejoint et, l’espace d’un instant, reste interdite devant la scène qui l’accueille. Une lueur effrayée s’est allumée dans son regard, mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu demander d’explications, Kadaj s’avance vers eux, force Denzel à s’écarter s’il ne veut pas entrer en collision avec lui. Tifa a juste le temps de l’imiter et sent l’Incarné la frôler. Celui-ci se dirige déjà en direction de l’escalier quand la voix de Denzel, à nouveau, se fait entendre :

— Y en a même pas un seul qui s’est excusé.

— Denzel…, souffle Tifa, alors que Kadaj se tourne de nouveau dans leur direction.

— Mais quoi, c’est vrai ! s’insurge le gamin. Ils s’imposent chez nous, mais y en a aucun pour regretter ce qu’ils ont fait ! Et après, il faudrait qu’on ait de la compassion pour eux !

— Je t’ai déjà expliqué que les choses sont compliquées…

— C’est faux ! Ils attendent quelque chose de nous, alors c’est à eux de faire des efforts !

— Oui, mais…

— Désolé.

Pris de court, Tifa et Denzel cessent leur échange pour se tourner vers Kadaj. Celui-ci, les bras croisés, s’est appuyé de l’épaule contre le mur. Son expression, toutefois, est difficile à déchiffrer… presque dénuée de tout sentiment.

— Je suis désolé, ajoute-t-il.

Tifa se mord la lèvre, pas certaine de savoir comment se comporter. Dire les mots, c’est une chose, mais encore faut-il les penser vraiment.

Après un moment de flottement, Denzel secoue la tête.

— Ça marche pas. T’es même pas sincère quand tu dis ça ! (Puis, à l’intention de Tifa :) Je les aime pas : je veux qu’ils s’en aillent.

Et sans laisser le temps à la jeune femme de répondre, il s’engouffre dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte derrière lui.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour infos, ce deuxième épisode compte 5 parties. J'en posterai une tous les deux jours, donc, je vous dis à mercredi pour la suite. :)


	5. Episode 2 - Partie 2

5

Tifa suit des yeux Kadaj qui, un plateau entre les mains, apporte leur commande à un groupe de clients survoltés. À l’heure du déjeuner, le Septième Ciel est toujours noir de monde, aussi doit-elle parfois requérir l’aide des enfants pour ne pas se laisser déborder. Aujourd’hui, néanmoins, pas trace des petits nulle part : Denzel, après son altercation avec Kadaj, a quitté l’établissement sans lui adresser la parole, tandis que Marlène s’est installée dans le bureau de Cloud pour – selon elle – répondre au téléphone au cas où des clients appelleraient. La jeune femme se retrouve donc de nouveau seule avec les Incarnés, ce qui n’est pas pour améliorer son humeur.

— Si tu veux mon avis, l’était temps que vous embauchiez du personnel. Ouais, tu pouvais pas continuer comme ça, juste avec les gosses.

Elle sourit maladroitement à son interlocuteur. Installé au comptoir, l’homme termine son déjeuner en nettoyant son assiette à l’aide d’un morceau de pain. Les cheveux rares et la silhouette décharnée, son visage commence à se creuser de profonds sillons. Une main aux ongles abîmés venant gratter derrière son oreille, il ajoute :

— N’empêche, j’ai l’impression de les avoir déjà vus quelque part. Surtout le grand, là, avec les cheveux longs.

Disant cela, il désigne Yazoo de son morceau de pain imbibé de sauce. Se tenant près de Tifa, celui-ci est courbé au-dessus d’un évier, les mains mouillées et savonneuses. Le cœur de la jeune femme manque un battement, tandis que l’Incarné lève les yeux vers l’homme ; lui adresse un regard qui semble ailleurs. L’autre se penche dans sa direction et insiste :

— T’habites dans quel coin, exactement ? Je suis certain de t’avoir croisé y a pas longtemps.

Tifa cherche encore comment détourner la conversation, quand Loz, derrière elle, questionne :

— Heu… Tifa ? Tu pourrais m’expliquer comment je prépare ça ?

Elle se tourne vers lui. Se tenant près des fourneaux, celui-ci tient en main le papier de sa commande en cours et semble bien embêté. Elle opine du chef, avise Kadaj qui arrive dans leur direction et lui lance, ce avec plus d’empressement que nécessaire :

— Kadaj ! Tu veux bien remplacer Yazoo ? Je crois qu’il a envie de changer un peu.

— Ce serait pas de refus, approuve Yazoo en essuyant ses mains sur le tablier qui ceigne sa taille.

Intérieurement, elle lui est reconnaissante de son soutien. Il lui semble en effet que Kadaj saura mieux gérer la curiosité de leur client que son frère – dont le silence, à la longue, risque de fâcher son interlocuteur. Là-dessus, elle rejoint Loz qui, se grattant à présent le crâne, adresse des regards perdus aux différents ingrédients qui se dessinent sur les étagères.

Kadaj prend une longue inspiration et expire bruyamment. Il tend à son frère son plateau, qui en échange lui remet son tablier.

— Deux thés glacés et un verre d’alcool de Corel, lui dit-il. Pour la table, près de l’entrée.

Puis il vient s’installer derrière le comptoir et, après une grimace contrariée, s’attaque au restant de vaisselle.

Comme Yazoo s’éloigne pour s’occuper de la commande, le client porte son attention sur lui et l’observe un moment tout en mâchonnant son morceau de pain.

— Non, toi, tu me dis rien du tout. Mais ça se voit que vous êtes de la même famille. Ouais, les cheveux… et puis, les mêmes yeux. C’est pas commun, tout ça ! On en croise pas tous les jours, hein, des types comme vous.

— Encore heureux, grommelle Kadaj en déposant sur le côté une assiette ruisselante.

— Vous étiez de Midgar, vous aussi ?

— On vient d’arriver…

— Ah oui ? Et vous êtes d’où, au juste ? Pas que ça me regarde, dans le fond, mais je suis curieux.

Kadaj incline le cou sur le côté, comme pour soulager une tension soudaine, et ferme les yeux. L’autre lui tape déjà sur le système. Il l’enverrait bien se faire voir, mais devine que ce ne sera pas tellement à leur avantage auprès de Cloud et de Tifa. Aussi se contente-t-il de répondre :

— D’un hameau près du village Ossements.

Ce qui semble beaucoup surprendre son interlocuteur.

— C’est sur le continent voisin, ça ! Mince, qu’est-ce qui vous a décidé à venir jusqu’ici ?

— Envie de changer d’air ? propose-t-il sèchement, en laissant tomber plusieurs couverts au milieu de la vaisselle propre.

Les objets tintent bruyamment, attirant l’attention de Tifa. Un pli soucieux vient lui barrer le front, comme elle devine Kadaj sur le point de perdre patience. Elle remet donc d’autorité la spatule qu’elle tient à Loz et questionne :

— Tu peux t’occuper du reste ?

Avant de le laisser prendre sa place derrière la casserole où rissole un assortiment de légumes et de boulettes de viande.

Puis elle attrape une cafetière pleine et retourne en direction du comptoir. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle propose :

— Un café, monsieur Smith ?

Visiblement choqué par l’attitude de Kadaj, l’homme a la bouche béante. La seconde d’après, il bat des paupières et lui rend son sourire.

— Non, ça ira pour aujourd’hui.

Disant cela, il se lève et dépose sur le plateau ce qu’il doit pour son repas.

— C’était délicieux, comme toujours, Tifa. Oh, et… jeune homme ? Je suis désolé, hein, pour mon indiscrétion. Avec toutes les saloperies qui nous sont tombées dessus récemment, on a tous des expériences dont on n’a pas forcément envie de parler. Ouais, je sais ce que c’est !

Après son départ, Kadaj grogne :

— Quelqu’un devrait lui expliquer que quand on espère vivre vieux, on évite de mettre son nez dans ce qui ne nous regarde pas. (Et comme Tifa lui adresse un coup d’œil soucieux, il ajoute :) Je ne lui aurais rien fait, mais d’autres pourraient…

Là-dessus, il tire sur la chaîne qui relie le bouchon de la bonde et l’eau sale s’évacue. De nouveaux clients entrent au même moment, jettent un regard un peu déçu autour d’eux, comme ils ne voient aucune table de libre. Yazoo se dirige dans leur direction avant qu’ils n’aient eu le temps de tourner les talons et leur désigne le comptoir, où il reste encore quelques places. Les autres lui font signe que ça ne les intéresse pas, aussi leur demande-t-il de bien vouloir patienter quelques instants.

Tifa l’observe, plutôt satisfaite de voir qu’il ne s’en sort pas trop mal. Tout comme Kadaj, son attitude laisse à désirer, mais là où le premier tend à se montrer un peu trop sombre ou sec dans son comportement, Yazoo donne juste l’impression de s’ennuyer terriblement… ce qui, pour l’heure, est sans doute ce qu’elle peut espérer de mieux.

Elle continue de le suivre des yeux, le voit aller récupérer la note d’une table de quatre personnes qui se lèvent pour passer leurs vestes. L’instant d’après, il se dirige vers le comptoir, son plateau chargé de vaisselle sale et de restes alimentaires.

— L’éponge, dit-il, en déposant le plateau devant Kadaj, avant de tendre l’argent à Tifa. Les deux, là-bas, demandent si on peut leur réchauffer les parts de tartes qu’ils ont commandées en dessert.

— Dis-leur que ça arrive tout de suite, répond la jeune femme, avant de se diriger vers Loz pour lui montrer comment se servir du four.

Ce dernier, qui termine de préparer un supplément de sauce, l’écoute attentivement et la suit en direction du frigidaire encastré dans le mur, pour en sortir une tarte protégée sous une cloche de plastique. Yazoo, lui, est déjà reparti et, après avoir donné un coup d’éponge sur la table à présent vidée de ses occupants, fait signe aux clients qui attendent toujours près de l’entrée. Quand il revient rendre l’éponge à Kadaj, il se penche dans sa direction pour lui glisser à l’oreille :

— J’ai déjà envie de tout envoyer voler.

— Retiens-toi, lui répond son frère en passant un verre recouvert de mousse sous le filet d’eau du robinet. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus, mais on n’a pas vraiment le choix.

— Je sais… en tout cas, Loz a l’air de s’amuser.

Kadaj adresse un regard par-dessus son épaule au désigné. Lui et Tifa sont penchés en direction d’un four dont la jeune femme ouvre la porte. Puis, du doigt, elle lui désigne les différents boutons de l’appareil et entreprend de lui expliquer leur fonction. Loz paraît attentif, et même plutôt intrigué par cette nouvelle machine dont il va devoir se servir. Kadaj ne peut retenir un petit sourire.

— C’est bien… ça lui change les idées.

— Lui changer les idées, hein ? fait doucement Yazoo, qui s’est appuyé contre le comptoir, une main soutenant son menton. Je l’ai entendu pleurer, ce matin, en voulant aller prendre ma douche. Il devait penser que personne ne le surprendrait, s’il s’enfermait dans la salle de bain, cet imbécile.

— Tu lui as demandé ce qu’il avait ?

— Non… je suis redescendu sans faire de bruit. Je crois que je n’aurais pas eu la force de le consoler, sinon.

Kadaj observe le visage épuisé de son frère. Si celui-ci a naturellement l’air à moitié endormi, un œil habitué comme le sien n’a aucun mal à comprendre qu’il n’est pas dans son assiette. Des trois, Yazoo est celui qui a le plus de mal à récupérer, mais en plus, il devine chez lui un début de blues qu’il n’apprécie pas.

— Ce sera prêt dans cinq minutes, lance Tifa, qui revient vers eux. Et… Yazoo ? Je crois qu’on t’appelle.

D’un air blasé, Yazoo jette un œil par-dessus son épaule et avise les derniers clients installés qui lui font signe de la main. Un soupir lui échappe et il se redresse pour aller dans leur direction. Sa vaisselle terminée, Kadaj referme le robinet, tandis que Tifa s’éloigne pour s’occuper de clients installés au comptoir. Ceux-ci s’expriment bruyamment, la félicitent pour sa cuisine, tout en lui remettant ce qu’ils lui doivent.

— Revenez nous voir ! leur lance-t-elle, comme ils se dirigent vers la sortie.

Quand elle revient vers Kadaj, elle a empilé la vaisselle dont ils se sont servis et la lui abandonne, avant de trottiner vers le four duquel s’échappe à présent une bonne odeur. Loz, qui se tient à proximité, en ouvre le foyer et, à l’aide d’un torchon, saisit la grille pour la tirer hors de sa tanière. Kadaj, lui, lorgne d’un œil agressif la vaisselle sale et ne se retient qu’à grande peine de la balayer de la main. Vraiment, il commence à regretter d’avoir échangé sa place avec Yazoo !

Il se met tout juste au travail quand ce dernier revient avec la commande de ses clients. Il la tend à Tifa et récupère les deux assiettes qu’elle tient – sur lesquelles des parts de tarte fumantes s’exhibent. La jeune femme se tapote les lèvres du doigt en parcourant des yeux la liste des plats. Puis elle revient à Loz qui, n’ayant plus rien à faire, bâille à s’en décrocher la mâchoire.

— Je t’ai déjà montré tout ce qu’il y a sur cette commande, lui dit-elle en lui tendant le petit bout de papier. Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller tout seul ?

Une main portée à son épaule, qu’il fait rouler, Loz parcourt à son tour la liste du regard, avant de répondre :

— Ça devrait aller…

— D’accord. Tu m’appelles si tu as besoin d’aide.

Là-dessus, elle s’approche de Kadaj, dont l’expression est plus renfrognée que jamais ; le regarde déposer la vaisselle sur la pile déjà présente près de lui et songe qu’elle va devoir ranger tout ça avant que ça ne s’écroule. Elle récupère donc un torchon et se déplace à sa droite.

Alors qu’elle attrape un verre et fait glisser son torchon à l’intérieur, elle prend une longue inspiration. Rassemble le maximum de courage, avant de se risquer :

— À propos de ce que t’a dit Denzel ce matin…

— Il a raison, la coupe Kadaj. En vérité, je ne regrette rien de ce que j’ai pu faire.

Un aveu brutal qui la laisse un moment hésitante. Qu’est-elle censée répondre à ça ?

Se mordant la lèvre, elle se demande si les deux autres pensent la même chose. Sans doute que oui, étant plus que probable qu’ils partagent peu ou prou la même morale. Et si elle est certaine de ne pas apprécier l’idée, elle ne peut s’empêcher de songer à ses propres fautes. Aux drames qu’elle a commis ou aidé à commettre involontairement. À l’époque, elle non plus ne regrettait pas forcément… qu’importe les morts, si c’était pour combattre la Shinra ! Il lui avait fallu attendre un certain temps, avant de comprendre. Avant de percuter le mur de sa culpabilité…

— Tu sais, on fait tous des erreurs…

Des erreurs… est-ce vraiment ainsi qu’elle souhaite désigner ses crimes ? En cet instant, elle a presque l’impression que son choix de vocabulaire malheureux est une insulte aux victimes.

— Ça prend parfois du temps de s’en rendre compte.

— Je suis parfaitement conscient de ce que j’ai fait, la détrompe-t-il toutefois. Je ne sais pas si j’ai tué, mais j’aurais pu… j’ai d’ailleurs essayé. Et je crois que même ça, je n’arriverais pas à le regretter.

— Tu veux dire que si c’était à refaire, alors… il n’y a rien que tu voudrais changer ?

— Si c’était à refaire…, commence Kadaj, avant de se murer dans le silence.

Son regard s’est embrasé. La colère y brille et la haine, plus terrible encore, ne tarde pas à l’éclipser. Sa peau a blêmi et il a agrippé le rebord de l’évier des deux mains. Fixe droit devant lui.

Tifa retient sa respiration, le sent sur le point d’exploser, de laisser libre court à cette violence qui grandit en lui et cherche à le submerger. Instinctivement, elle serre les poings, tout en espérant qu’elle ne sera pas obligée d’intervenir pour le calmer.

— Si c’était à refaire, répète-t-il, d’une voix aussi tendue qu’amère. Alors j’aimerais autant ne jamais être venu au monde. (Et sans laisser le temps à son interlocutrice de réagir, il détache son tablier et le jette en direction de Yazoo, qui arrive avec un plein plateau de vaisselle sale.) On échange !

Là-dessus, il sort de derrière le comptoir, attrape au passage un plateau abandonné et s’avance en direction d’un couple qui vient de pénétrer dans l’établissement…

 


	6. Episode 2 - Partie 3

6

— Ce n’est pas simple.

Seize heures et la salle du Septième Ciel est à présent presque vide. Tifa a envoyé les Incarnés lui faire une course – désireuse de les éloigner un peu, le temps de souffler – et seuls trois habitués, dans le fond, discutent à voix basse autour d’un verre. À la gauche du comptoir, Marlène s’est installée avec son cahier à dessin et des crayons de couleur. Elle trace une silhouette humanoïde tout en chantonnant par le nez, ses petits pieds se balançant sous elle.

Cloud est revenu de sa dernière livraison et s’est installé face à Tifa, qui place devant lui une tasse de café. Dans son dos, la cuisine est au repos, les ustensiles utilisés au cours du déjeuner lavés et retournés à leur place d’origine.

— Pour le moment, Loz est celui qui me semble le plus facile à gérer, poursuit-elle en prenant place sur un tabouret situé derrière le comptoir. Il suffit de lui donner quelque chose à faire et de le féliciter quand il le fait bien pour qu’il se tienne tranquille. Et puis, il apprend vite, il n’y a pas besoin de lui expliquer longtemps les choses pour qu’il les reproduise.

En un sens, son comportement lui fait un peu penser à celui d’un enfant. Curieux et sans doute sensible à toute forme d’ennui qui pourrait le pousser à faire des bêtises. L’occuper, lui offrir des félicitations, comme le ferait un parent pour son fils, fonctionne bien avec lui. Et puis, contrairement aux deux autres, il est facile d’approche et discuter avec lui n’est pas une épreuve en soi. Bon, comme la veille, il a des réflexions, des paroles, qui lui semblent incroyablement stupides et d’autres où la logique peut parfois lui échapper, mais… malgré les mauvais souvenirs qu’elle garde de leur première rencontre, c’est sans doute celui dont elle parviendra à s’adapter le plus facilement à la présence.

— Kadaj, ajoute-t-elle en enroulant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts, me fait déjà plus peur. J’ai l’impression qu’il y a beaucoup de colère en lui et qu’il éprouve des difficultés à la contrôler. En fait, c’est sans doute celui qui risque de nous poser le plus de problèmes…

Avec lui non plus, ce n’est pas forcément difficile de communiquer, mais sa conversation n’a pas grand-chose d’agréable. Qui plus est, elle ressent comme une sensation de menace chaque fois qu’elle se tient près de lui, la poussant à rester constamment sur ses gardes. Sans parler de son caractère un peu trop imprévisible, qui ajoute à son malaise.

Elle a tourné les yeux vers Marlène et la regarde mettre en couleur les cheveux de son dessin. Noirs et longs… et au vu de sa tenue, il s’agit sans doute d’un portrait d’elle. Ce ne sera pas le premier, la petite adore gribouiller ceux qu’elle considère aujourd’hui comme sa famille.

La cuillère de Cloud tinte, comme il termine de touiller son café et, portant sa tasse à ses lèvres, il questionne :

— Et le dernier ? Yazoo… c’est ça ?

Tifa cille, puis pousse un soupir.

— Lui… c’est compliqué. Je n’arrive pas du tout à le cerner. Je l’entends discuter avec ses frères, mais moi, il m’ignore la plupart du temps. On ne sait jamais vraiment ce qu’il pense et il a une façon de vous regarder qui me met franchement mal à l’aise. C’est comme s’il portait un masque en permanence.

Oui, c’est exactement ça… un masque ! Les expressions de son visage sont plus que limitées et elle ne le voit s’animer qu’en présence de ses frères. Un peu plus tôt, elle l’a surprise à s’échanger des sourires avec Loz – moins larges et chaleureux que ceux de ce dernier, toutefois –, mais c’est à peine si, pour sa part, elle a obtenu quelques coups d’œil. Un peu comme s’il ne reconnaît et ne se soucie que de ceux qu’il considère comme sa famille, tandis que les autres ne seraient que des ombres dont l’existence l’indiffère. Il n’a aucun problème à communiquer avec la clientèle, une fois en salle, à répondre à la plupart de leurs questions, mais c’est toujours de façon mécanique, sans beaucoup de nuances, ni dans son ton, ni dans ses expressions. Une machine… un genre de robot, voilà à quoi il lui fait penser dans ces moments-là.

— Ils s’en sortent bien, cela dit… ils font ce qu’on leur dit de faire et… oui, ils n’auront sans doute pas trop de mal à prendre le rythme, mais…

Mais elle a peur que leurs comportements étranges ne finissent par gêner la clientèle. Kadaj, par exemple, n’a que trop peu de patience. Or, dans ce métier, c’est une qualité requise, sans quoi on passerait la moitié de son temps à se chicaner avec ceux qui pénètrent dans votre établissement.

— Tu sais, reprend-elle en baissant la voix, afin de ne pas être entendue de Marlène. Kadaj m’a dit quelque chose d’étrange, tout à l’heure… qu’il voudrait n’être jamais venu au monde.

Les paroles de l’Incarné la perturbent plus qu’elle ne le souhaiterait. Elle ne s’était pas attendue à ce genre de propos de sa part. Oui, il l’a vraiment prise de court et ce bouillonnement de sentiments négatifs qui semblait l’habiter rend son aveu encore plus glaçant. Parce qu’elle a senti qu’il était sincère… que ce n’était pas de la simple provocation ou le fait d’un abattement passager.

Elle voit une ombre passer dans le regard de Cloud. Reposant sa tasse à présent vide, il lui explique du même ton discret :

— De ce que j’ai compris, il se sent inutile…

— Inutile ? répète la jeune femme en se penchant en avant. Comment ça ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr… vis-à-vis de ses frères, sans doute. Il pense qu’il est de son devoir de s’assurer que tout ira bien pour eux.

— Tu crois qu’il ne se sent pas à la hauteur ?

— Peut-être, oui.

Mais il y a également autre chose. Il ne saurait mettre de mots précis dessus. C’est comme un sentiment sombre, sinon étouffant et, tout ce dont il est certain, c’est que l’Incarné ne lui a pas tout dit, la veille, au cours de leur conversation. Qu’il garde en lui des secrets qui l’inquiètent… car ceux-ci, sans doute, pourraient avoir des impacts négatifs sur leur existence à tous.

Néanmoins, il ne voit pas trop comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Ignore de quel côté attaquer, de quelle façon l’amener à se confesser. Il sait qu’il lui faudra s’en occuper rapidement, avant qu’un drame ne puisse se produire, mais pour l’heure, malheureusement, il sent que tenter de lui tirer les vers du nez ne fera que précipiter la catastrophe. Que Kadaj est actuellement beaucoup trop à fleur de peau pour qu’il soit possible d’aborder le sujet sujet avec lui. Non, il va lui falloir attendre un peu… quelques jours… une semaine… le temps qu’il puisse récupérer, s’adapter un minimum à son nouvel environnement.

_Surtout, me laisser le temps de trouver la meilleure approche…_

Il a tourné les yeux en direction de Marlène, qui continue son dessin sans faire attention à eux. Songe que si Kadaj considère avoir la responsabilité de ses frères sur ses épaules, lui-même se trouve actuellement dans le même genre de situation… et que deux des êtres placés sous sa protection seront incapables de se défendre en cas de dérapage.

— Je crois… que ça va être un peu compliqué pour nous, dans les jours à venir, soupire-t-il finalement.

Et Tifa, qui se remémore la scène entre Denzel et Kadaj ce matin-là, ne peut que partager son avis…

  


7

— Je crois que je vais réussir à m’y faire !

Yazoo tient entre ses doigts la liste de courses remise par Tifa. De la poche arrière de son pantalon dépasse l’argent que celle-ci leur a également confié. Avec un air ennuyé, il porte une main à ses longs cheveux, démêle distraitement une mèche qui s’est prise dans la fermeture de sa veste et dit :

— Ah, vraiment ?

Loz, qui marche quelques pas derrière lui, approuve d’un signe de tête.

— Oui, je veux dire… Tifa est plutôt sympa, non ? Et puis, c’est pas mal comme boulot. Moi, en tout cas, ça me plaît. Ouais, j’ai hâte qu’elle m’apprenne d’autres trucs !

— La première fois que vous vous êtes vus, tu as bien failli la tuer, lui rappelle Yazoo, ce qui le fait grimacer.

— C’est du passé, maintenant ! Regarde ce qu’on a fait à notre grand-frère, et pourtant…

— Pourtant, ce n’est pas encore du passé pour eux. On leur fait peur et aucun ne nous apprécie. Et puis moi, ça ne m’amuse pas de travailler là-bas. Les mains toute la journée dans l’eau de vaisselle… et si c’est pas ça, obligé de s’occuper de ces gens et d’écouter leurs bêtises. C’est bruyant, ça pue et en plus, ça vous donne des ordres. On est tombés bien bas…

— Pourquoi t’es comme ça, Yazoo ? pleurniche Loz. On avait dit qu’on ferait des efforts. Qu’on essayerait de s’adapter. Ça fait même pas deux jours et toi…

— Je sais, Loz, je sais, soupire Yazoo. Je vais faire des efforts. On va tous faire des efforts…

Disant cela, il jette un regard à Kadaj qui, à la traîne, marche les mains enfoncées dans ses poches et les yeux baissés. Il n’a pas desserré les dents depuis qu’ils ont quitté le Septième Ciel, l’air plus sombre que jamais. Son attitude est loin de le rassurer. Il peut gérer les fluctuations d’humeur de Loz, mais ceux de Kadaj…

Loz, qui observe également leur frère, lui adresse un regard inquiet. Yazoo hausse les épaules pour toute réponse. Ce n’est pas exactement le moment de s’occuper de ça.

— Cette liste n’en finit pas, se plaint-il à la place. J’ai un peu le sentiment d’être exploité et…

Il ne termine toutefois pas, deux hommes sortant à cet instant d’un débit de boissons un peu plus loin dans la rue. Des individus en costumes noirs, constitués d’un roux bruyant et d’un chauve silencieux. Le trio s’arrête à leur vue et les Turks, qui les repèrent également, en font de même. Reno ouvre des yeux ronds, d’abord trop surpris pour réagir, avant de jurer et de porter la main à sa matraque télescopique qu’il déploie d’un geste.

— Merde ! C’est quoi ce délire ?!

Derrière lui, son collègue ne dit toujours rien, mais on sent, à la façon dont il se tient, qu’il est tout aussi perdu et déjà prêt à en venir aux mains. Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Yazoo, qui fait un pas dans leur direction.

— Je commençais justement à m’ennuyer, dit-il, sentant l’excitation du combat monter en lui.

Avec un rire, tout aussi électrisé, Loz vient se placer à ses côtés.

— Tu crois qu’on nous en voudra si on s’occupe d’eux ?

— Non… je suis sûr que non. Ce sera un peu comme rendre service à cette planète, dans le fond.

— Qu’est-ce que t’en dis, Kadaj ?

Toujours en retrait, l’interrogé observe lui aussi les Turks. Il y a quelque chose de prédateur dans le regard qu’il braque dans leur direction et, l’espace d’un instant, on le sent prêt à répondre à l’invitation qui se présente à lui. Les émotions négatives qui l’habitent ne demandent qu’un exutoire sur lequel se déverser et, comme il fait un pas en avant, Rude et Reno en font de même en arrière.

Néanmoins, il finit par dire :

— Laissez tomber : ils n’en valent pas la peine.

Loz se tourne vivement vers lui, l’air d’un gamin à qui l’on viendrait d’arracher son jouet. Yazoo, lui, se contente de l’observer par-dessus son épaule, un sourcil arqué en signe d’interrogation. Kadaj porte une main à ses cheveux et, l’expression soudain épuisée, ajoute :

— Allez, on y va !

Loz adresse un regard déçu en direction des Turks, tandis que Yazoo laisse entendre un petit bruit de gorge. L’instant d’après, tous deux lui emboîtent le pas.

  


8

Reno prend une longue inspiration. Il a du mal à croire en leur chance.

— Ils se tirent vraiment, hein ?

— Il semblerait, répond Rude qui suit les Incarnés des yeux.

Une bonne partie de la tension présente en lui se relâche et ses épaules se décrispent. À eux deux, ils n’auraient jamais pu les affronter. Surtout pas avec Kadaj dans le lot. Ouais, ils l’ont échappé belle !

Le roux, qui ne semble toujours pas en revenir, secoue la tête.

— Ils étaient morts, pas vrai ? Cloud a dit qu’ils l’étaient !

Pour toute réponse, le chauve laisse entendre un grognement. C’est en effet ce que leur a affirmé le jeune homme, mais…

— Dans ce cas, continue Reno en se tournant vers lui, comment t’expliques ça ?!

Au fond de ses yeux bleus, une inquiétude que Rude partage.

— Faut prévenir Tseng.

Et à son collègue de sortir vivement son téléphone portable.


	7. Episode 2 - Partie 4

9

Il est à présent vingt-trois heures et le Septième Ciel a fermé ses portes. Tifa termine tout juste le ménage, tandis que Loz, très fier de lui, sert à ses frères le dîner qu’il leur a confectionné. S’appuyant sur le manche de son balai, elle les observe ; voit Kadaj piquer de sa fourchette, d’un œil soupçonneux, le contenu de son assiette, tandis que Yazoo goûte du bout des lèvres et semble apprécier suffisamment pour continuer de picorer.

Elle pousse un soupir. La soirée ne s’est pas trop mal déroulée et, en dehors de l’humeur maussade de Kadaj et du peu de vie de Yazoo, elle n’a rien à reprocher à leur dernier service. Loz – heureusement qu’il est là, a-t-elle envie de dire – a même un peu discuté avec certains clients, qui lui ont ensuite fait savoir qu’ils appréciaient ce nouveau membre de son équipe. Oui, c’est plutôt un bon début dans l’ensemble. Si on omet le comportement des enfants…

Se mordant la lèvre, elle porte son attention en direction des deux gamins en pyjama qui, assis à une table, devraient déjà être au lit. Elle les fait toujours dîner en avance, afin de s’assurer qu’ils n’auront pas à veiller aussi tard qu’elle et Cloud, mais ce soir-là, ni l’un ni l’autre ne semble décidé à aller se coucher. Et si Denzel fixe la porte d’un air buté, Marlène, elle, montre des signes évidents de fatigue. Elle bâille, se frotte les yeux, sa petite tête dodelinant comme si elle luttait contre l’appel du sommeil.

Abandonnant son balai dans un coin, elle s’approche de la fillette.

— Marlène ? Et si tu allais te coucher ?

Mais celle-ci secoue la tête.

— J’irai quand Denzel ira.

— Et moi j’irai pas me coucher tant que j’aurai pas vu Cloud, dit celui-ci, sans quitter la porte des yeux.

— Vous allez être épuisés, demain…

— Je suis plus un bébé !

— Et moi non plus, soutient Marlène, en redressant fièrement la tête.

Elle serait toutefois plus convaincante si elle n’avait pas autant de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. D’ailleurs, la voilà qui bâille de nouveau et porte une main à sa bouche devenue immense. Contrariée, Tifa se demande ce qu’il convient de faire.

Elle ne devrait pas les laisser agir à leur guise, mais… elle a le sentiment, en cet instant, que les forcer à monter se mettre au lit risque d’entraîner des complications dont elle se passerait bien. Denzel, elle en est certaine, ne lui obéira pas. Non, elle l’imagine plutôt se mettre en colère et elle n’a aucune envie de démarrer une dispute maintenant. Trop tard. Trop de monde. Et elle préfère éviter que Marlène s’en mêle – ce que la petite, elle en est certaine, ne manquera pas de faire.

Au bar, les Incarnés poursuivent leur repas sans sembler faire attention à eux. La voix de Loz s’élève, forte, et Yazoo, parfois, lui répond. Kadaj, lui, est le plus silencieux des trois, se contentant ici et là d’émettre de vagues marmonnements. Son attitude ne paraît pas déstabiliser Loz, qui continue de parler comme si de rien n’était. Yazoo, de son côté, adresse de temps à autre des regards en coin à son frère, installé entre lui et Loz. Chose que Kadaj ne semble pas remarquer, à moins qu’il n’ait décidé de l’ignorer.

_On ne va pas s’en sortir comme ça…_

Elle revient aux enfants, va pour leur demander d’aller au moins se brosser les dents, quand Cloud passe le pas de la porte. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur bondit. Enfin !

Denzel saute sur ses pieds, mais Cloud lui fait savoir d’un geste qu’il n’a pas le temps de s’occuper de lui maintenant.

— J’ai eu un appel de Reno, lance-t-il à l’intention de Tifa.

Et comme elle l’observe sans comprendre, il ajoute :

— Il m’a interrogé à leur sujet. (Disant cela, il se tourne vers les Incarnés, qui l’observent à présent.) Il prétend les avoir rencontrés en ville et il tenait à s’assurer que je ne lui avais pas menti en prétendant qu’ils étaient morts.

Cette fois, une lueur d’inquiétude passe dans le regard de la jeune femme. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

— Que lui as-tu répondu ?

— Que j’avais vu Kadaj rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie et que toi, ainsi que le reste d’AVALANCHE, aviez vu les deux autres en faire de même. Il ne semblait pas tranquille et je ne suis pas certain qu’il m’ait cru. (Puis, avec un haussement d’épaules :) Je lui ai dit que j’enquêterai de mon côté, mais…

Mais ils ne vont pas pouvoir mentir aux Turks éternellement. Tôt ou tard, ils apprendront pour leur nouveau personnel et viendront traîner leurs semelles ici. Ce qui n’annonce rien de bon pour leur tranquillité. La Shinra connaît la dangerosité des trois frères et risque de ne pas apprécier de savoir qu’ils leur ont offert l’hospitalité.

Quant à elle, la dernière chose qu’elle souhaite, c’est de voir la compagnie – ou du moins, ce qu’il en reste – envahir à nouveau son existence.

_Peut-être que nous devrions contacter Reeve pour lui expliquer ce qu’il se passe ici… ?_

Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu émettre cette proposition, Loz lance :

— Vous voyez qu’on aurait dû se débarrasser d’eux !

À ces mots, Tifa sursaute.

— Vous les avez attaqués ? s’informe Cloud.

— On voulait, lui répond Loz, mais ‘daj nous a dit de laisser tomber.

— Soit disant qu’ils n’en valaient pas la peine…, ajoute doucement Yazoo, qui s’est accoudé au bar et fixe un point devant lui.

Kadaj hausse les épaules.

— J’ai pensé que ça nous attirerait encore plus d’ennuis si on le faisait, grogne-t-il.

Mais on sent qu’il n’est pas satisfait et sans doute regrette-t-il de ne pas avoir saisi l’occasion qui se présentait à lui pour liquider des gêneurs.

— Tu as bien fait, lui dit Cloud. Néanmoins… (Il laisse son regard balayer le trio.) Vous auriez dû nous prévenir que vous les aviez croisés…

À nouveau, Kadaj hausse les épaules, tandis que Yazoo ne répond pas, l’air de s’ennuyer terriblement. Seul Loz semble nerveux, adresse des coups d’œil à ses frères, comme pour leur demander confirmation qu’ils n’ont rien fait de mal.

— Quoiqu’il en soit, reprend Cloud. Il faut nous attendre à recevoir prochainement leur visite. Évitons de les provoquer jusque-là !

Là-dessus, il passe derrière le bar pour gagner le frigidaire, l’air de dire que la discussion est close. Les Incarnés s’en retournent donc à leur repas, en marmonnant pour Loz. Denzel, lui, explose :

— Quoi ? C’est tout ?!

Tous les regards se tournent vers le gamin, qui hausse encore le ton :

— Vous allez les laisser s’en tirer comme ça ? Ils risquent de nous attirer des problèmes, mais vous, ça vous va ?!

— Denzel…, commence Tifa.

— Non, mais c’est vrai ! Ils nous ont déjà fait du mal par le passé, et maintenant, ils vont continuer à nous mêler à leurs histoires. Pourquoi est-ce qu’on devrait accepter ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne les laissez pas se débrouiller tout seuls ? Ça nous regarde pas, nous !

Au bar, Kadaj est retourné à son assiette, tandis que Loz paraît paniqué par la tournure des événements. Yazoo, lui, se contente d’observer Denzel. De ce regard froid, inexpressif, qui rappelle celui d’un reptile. Cloud referme le frigidaire et questionne :

— Que voudrais-tu que nous fassions ? Si les Turks viennent frapper à notre porte, nous ne pourrons pas nous contenter de fermer les yeux.

— Alors il faut qu’ils partent ! réplique le gamin. Marlène et moi, on veut pas d’eux ici. On vous l’a dit, mais vous ne nous écoutez pas. Et maintenant, on va encore avoir des problèmes et tout ça par leur faute. (Son doigt s’est braqué en direction de Yazoo, qui continue de l’observer en silence.) Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes toujours comme ça ?

— Toujours comme quoi ? s’enquiert Cloud.

Il n’y a pas d’agressivité dans sa voix. Pas davantage dans son expression, ce qui déstabilise un peu l’enfant qui a soudain l’impression de mal se comporter avec lui. Son héros. L’homme grâce à qui il a de nouveau une famille. Il sait pertinemment tout ce qu’il lui doit. À lui, comme à Tifa. Et cette situation le rend triste. Pourquoi est-ce que c’est à lui de faire des histoires ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’ils n’arrivent pas à ouvrir les yeux par eux-mêmes ? L’amertume teinte sa voix quand il répond :

— Toujours trop gentils…

Puis, la colère embrasant ses yeux, il se tourne vers Yazoo.

— Et vous, vous en profitez ! Vous savez qu’ils sont comme ça. C’est pour ça que vous êtes ici. Personne d’autre ne vous aurait accepté nulle part, alors vous êtes venus chez nous ! Et maintenant, il faudrait avoir pitié de vous, alors que tout ce que vous faites c’est créer des ennuis partout où vous allez ! Je vous déteste ! Vous n’avez pas le droit de profiter de nous comme ça et…

— Denzel, calme-toi ! intervient Tifa.

La situation est en train de leur échapper. Terrifiée par les cris du garçon, Marlène est venue se réfugier contre elle. Kadaj, lui, continue son repas comme si tout ceci ne le concernait pas. Se contente de faire signe à Loz de l’imiter, comme l’incapacité de celui-ci à trouver comment se comporter rend sa panique de plus en plus visible. Yazoo, de son côté, n’a toujours pas lâché des yeux le gamin. Exaspéré, celui-ci lui rend son regard.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous regardez toujours les autres comme ça ?! Vous vous prenez pour qui ? Tu crois peut-être que tu vas me faire peur, mais moi je ne vais certainement pas vous…

Tifa voit la main de Yazoo se tendre. Presque au ralenti. Prise d’un sursaut de panique, elle lâche Marlène pour bondir en direction de Denzel. Mais alors qu’elle s’attendait à ce qu’un drame ne se produise, les doigts de l’Incarné se contentent de se refermer sur le nez de son interlocuteur, qui en lâche une exclamation comique et écarquille les yeux. Cloud, qui s’apprêtait lui aussi à intervenir, sent un petit rire – tant nerveux, qu’amusé – lui remonter le long de la gorge et qu’il doit étouffer.

— Arrête de crier, tu déranges tout le monde, dit Yazoo.

Le rouge aux joues, Denzel écarte sèchement sa main et se frotte le nez. Ses yeux, eux, lancent des éclairs.

Yazoo s’accoude d’un bras au bar.

— Tu nous en veux, à ce qu’il paraît. Je ne comprends pas très bien, mais j’imagine que tu as tes raisons…

— Il m’a reproché qu’aucun de nous ne se soit excusé, glisse Kadaj en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

— Mais pourquoi ? fait Loz, perdu. Tu sais de quoi tu devrais t’excuser, toi, Yaz’ ?

Yazoo se passe une main dans les cheveux.

— J’ai attaqué notre grand-frère… je suppose que c’est suffisant pour qu’il m’en veuille. Et puis, c’est moi qui l’ai emmené avec les autres enfants jusqu’à notre repère.

— Et alors ? On leur a pas fait de mal ! s’insurge Loz.

— En vérité…, commence Cloud, mais Kadaj le coupe :

— De toute façon, vous deux, vous n’avez fait qu’obéir à mes ordres. (Puis, se tournant vers Denzel :) Si tu dois vraiment en vouloir à quelqu’un, alors c’est à moi. Eux, ils ont juste fait ce que je leur demandais.

— Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Kadaj, réplique doucement Yazoo. Tu ne peux pas prendre sur tes épaules toute la responsabilité. Non, si on a obéi, c’est parce qu’on le voulait bien.

— Et lui, il attend qu’on s’excuse. J'ai bien essayé ce matin, mais ça l'a énervé que je ne sois pas sincère.

— Parce qu’en plus, il faudrait être sincère…

— D’accord, mais moi, je lui ai rien fait ! déclare Loz, en croisant les bras. Bon, peut-être que la gamine pourrait m’en vouloir… (Disant cela, il tourne les yeux vers Marlène, puis hausse les épaules.) Mais quand même, à elle non plus, on lui a pas fait de mal.

Cloud se gratte les cheveux, tandis que Tifa pince les lèvres.

— Ça ne va pas être simple, soupire-t-il.

— Vous êtes sérieux ? s’enquiert Denzel, qui ne semble pas en revenir. Vous pensez vraiment que vous n’avez rien fait de mal ?

Yazoo reporte son attention sur lui.

— Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à ce que l’on soit sincère avec toi, alors je vais l’être : je ne ressens aucune culpabilité vis-à-vis de mes actes. Nous avons fait ce que nous devions faire et je ne crois pas me tromper en affirmant que mes frères pensent la même chose.

— Vous les avez entendus ! s’exclame Denzel en jetant un regard à Cloud, puis à Tifa. Et maintenant, vous voulez vraiment continuer de les aider ?

— Tu ne sembles pas comprendre, intervient Yazoo, d’un ton toujours aussi calme. Dans le cadre de notre mission, votre existence n’avait aucune sorte d’importance. Est-ce que toi, quand tu écrases un insecte, tu t’en veux réellement ?

— Vous nous prenez pour des insectes ?!

— Ou quelque chose d’approchant… Ce qui ne veut pas dire que nous ne sommes pas capables de faire évoluer notre vision, mais pour ça, il va falloir nous laisser du temps.

— C’est n’importe quoi ! Vous ne pouvez pas nous demander, à nous, d’être patients !

— Dans ce cas, poursuit Yazoo en se penchant légèrement en avant, comme pour se mettre à hauteur de son interlocuteur. Qu’est-ce qu’on peut faire, maintenant, pour essayer d’arranger les choses ? (Et comme Denzel ouvre la bouche, il lève une main pour le couper.) En dehors de partir : tu pourras dire ce que tu veux, mais je ne crois pas que ça nous excusera de quoi que ce soit à tes yeux.

Un silence s’abat sur la pièce.

Cloud et Tifa s’échangent un regard, se demandent s’il convient ou nous d’intervenir. Ils savent que ce n’est pas en cherchant constamment à éviter les conflits entre Denzel et les Incarnés que la situation s’améliorera entre eux. Néanmoins, il reste difficile d’évaluer à quel moment les choses basculent suffisamment pour qu’il leur soit nécessaire de les calmer. Parfois, ça peut se jouer d’un rien… et on ne le remarque souvent que trop tard.

Kadaj, de son côté, préfère rester en retrait. Se contente d’observer son frère d’un air pensif, conscient que sa personnalité plus calme que la sienne est sans doute ce qui convient le mieux dans le cas présent. Il n'ignore toutefois pas combien – et même pour lui – le mode de raisonnement de Yazoo peut être particulier. Aussi se tient-il prêt à reprendre la parole, des fois que celui-ci commencerait à parti trop loin.

Le silence, lui, se poursuit. Et bientôt, il devient évident que l’échange touche de toute façon à sa fin. L’enfant, en effet, a ouvert la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt. Les sourcils froncés, il paraît soudain perdu. Incapable de savoir quelle réponse il convient de donner. Pour ne rien arranger, Yazoo continue de le fixer. Sans presque jamais ciller.

Finalement, et après quelques instants de réflexions infructueuses, il se mord la lèvre et le rouge lui monte aux joues.

— C’est pas juste. Vous avez pas le droit de me demander ça !

Là-dessus, il s’enfuit en direction de la cage d’escalier. Ses pas ne tardent pas à se faire entendre à l’étage et Cloud fait signe à Tifa qu’il s’occupe du reste…

 

10

— Denzel… ?

Cloud trouve l’enfant dans la chambre du deuxième, debout face à la fenêtre. Il referme doucement la porte derrière lui, n’allume pas la lumière que Denzel a laissée éteinte. Préfère se contenter de l’éclairage artificiel provenant de la rue. Comme il s’approche, son poids fait gémir le plancher sous lui.

— Ils en ont rien à faire de ce qu’on ressent, dit le gamin, en continuant de lui tourner le dos. Ils pensent seulement à eux.

Cloud se gratte les cheveux, gêné. Il n’a jamais été très à l’aise avec les enfants. Mais Denzel est attaché à lui, bien plus qu’à Tifa, et il lui a semblé qu’il se devait de prendre la responsabilité de venir lui parler.

— Je sais, soupire-t-il, en s’asseyant sur le lit situé derrière l’enfant.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que vous les gardez chez nous ? Pourquoi vous les laissez dire des trucs pareils ?

Ses petites épaules se sont crispées et Cloud peut le voir trembler. Le sommier sous lui craque, comme il s’installe plus confortablement.

— Moi et Tifa… on essaye de se mettre à leur place. (Denzel tourne le visage dans sa direction.) On se dit… qu’ils ont sans doute droit à une seconde chance.

Mais il voit, à l’expression de Denzel, que celui-ci ne comprend pas. Même, qu’il se sent blessé par ses paroles. Alors, il questionne :

— Est-ce que tu sais ce qu’ils sont ?

L’enfant secoue la tête en signe de négation. Cloud a un petit sourire et tapote le matelas, pour l’inviter à s’installer. Denzel renifle, afin de montrer son mécontentement, mais vient tout de même prendre place près de lui. Puis, bougon, il grogne :

— Ils sont pas humains, ça, j’en suis certain… c’est plutôt des monstres.

Le blond prend une longue inspiration. En un sens, il n’est pas très loin de la vérité, même s’il devine que Denzel ne pense pas sérieusement qu’ils ne soient pas nés humains.

Il se demande d’ailleurs s’il doit lui dire la vérité… Si ça ne risque pas, au contraire, d’aggraver les choses. Peut-être de le terrifier plus que de raison. Néanmoins, il a le sentiment que ce ne serait pas correct de lui mentir. Qu’après ce qu’il a vécu avec ces trois-là, Denzel a le droit de savoir.

— Je t’ai déjà parlé de Sephiroth…

Denzel lève les yeux dans sa direction, soudain intéressé.

— En quelque sorte… ils sont… (Il plisse les yeux, cherche le terme adéquat.) Lui ? (Il secoue la tête.) Enfin, c’est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Ils sont eux… mais ils sont également lui. Mhh… tu sais, tu n’as pas tort, quand tu dis qu’ils ne sont pas humains. Ils ne le sont pas. Tout ce qu’ils en ont c’est l’apparence et…

À nouveau, il se gratte la tête. Comment expliquer simplement la chose ? Même pour lui, leur existence reste en grande partie un mystère.

— Disons… que c’est Sephiroth qui les a créés.

Et face à la lueur inquiète qui s’allume dans le regard de l’enfant, il se dit que ce n’était peut-être pas le meilleur des aveux à faire.

— Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas responsables de ça. Ce n’est pas comme s’ils avaient choisi… tu vois, c’est un peu comme un enfant qui naîtrait dans une mauvaise famille. Est-ce que tu le tiendrais responsable de ce que ses parents ont pu commettre comme atrocités ?

— Non… mais eux, c’est pas comme s’ils n’avaient pas déjà fait du mal.

— C’est vrai…

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que Sephiroth est leur père ?

Cloud prend le temps de la réflexion, pas certain de la réponse à donner.

— Peut-être… enfin, pas exactement. Je crois qu’ils le voient plutôt comme leur frère. Ils… ils sont en quelque sorte comme des parties de lui. Des parties de lui qui ont pris vie et ont développé leur propre personnalité. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

Une moue vient retrousser la lèvre de Denzel.

— Pas vraiment, non.

— Ah…

— Mais tu dis que toi et Tifa, vous pensez qu’ils ont le droit à une seconde chance. Pourquoi ? Vous lui laisseriez, à Sephiroth, une seconde chance ?

Cloud ne répond pas tout de suite. S’il a raconté à Denzel leur combat contre l’homme, il lui a passé bien des choses sous silence. On ne dévoile pas à un enfant un épisode aussi horrible que celui de Nibelheim, par exemple – encore moins quand celui-ci a lui-même perdu ses parents dans une tragédie tout aussi monstrueuse. Un drame orchestré par la Shinra, mais dans lequel, lui, Tifa, ainsi que Barret – trois personnes qui constituent aujourd’hui sont entourage – ont joué un rôle. À cet instant, il se demande si, un jour, il le lui avouera. Se demande qu’elle sera sa réaction. Contrairement à Tifa, et s’il aura toujours le regret de ne pas avoir pu empêcher l’effondrement de la plaque, il ne se juge pas responsable de ce drame. Néanmoins…

… _l’un des réacteurs que j’ai aidé à détruire, lui, a tué pas mal de monde. Et d’autres enfants comme lui se sont sans doute retrouvés orphelins après ça…_

— Je ne crois pas, dit-il finalement. Tu sais, Sephiroth a commis… beaucoup de crimes. Et encore récemment… (Il secoue la tête.) Ce que je veux dire, c’est que s’ils ont effectivement des choses à se reprocher, ils ont en grande partie agi sous influence. Ils étaient nés… pour ça. Ils ne devaient même pas penser qu’autre chose, une autre vie, était possible pour eux et… enfin, bref ! Ce n’est pas que je leur cherche forcément des excuses, mais je crois que s’ils ont pris un si mauvais départ dans la vie, ce n’est pas entièrement de leur faute. Qu’ils ont le droit d’essayer de se racheter.

— J’ai pas l’impression qu’ils aient tant que ça envie de se racheter, moi.

— Je pense qu’ils sont encore un peu perdus. Ils… tout ça, c’est très nouveau pour eux.

Puis, après un court silence, il ose avouer :

— Tu sais, moi et Tifa… nous aussi nous avons commis des choses dont nous ne sommes pas très fiers.

— Comme quoi ?

Cloud vient rencontrer le regard de l’enfant. Il peut y lire de la curiosité, mais aussi, quelque part dans le fond, un soupçon d’inquiétude. Peur d’être déçu, d’apprendre que celui qu’il admire, en définitif, ne vaut pas mieux que les trois intrus qui se tiennent juste sous ses pieds.

— Je t’en parlerai peut-être quand tu seras plus grand. Tout ce que j’essaye de te dire, c’est que si nous agissons de cette façon avec eux, c’est parce que… nous ne sommes pas tout blancs non plus. Et pourtant, ça ne nous a pas empêchés d’être qui nous sommes aujourd’hui.

Un nouveau silence, puis :

— Je ne les aime pas.

— On ne te demande pas de les aimer. Et puis, nous non plus, nous ne sommes pas certains d’y parvenir…

D’autant que d’un côté comme de l’autre, la méfiance règne. Du temps sera donc nécessaire avant d’espérer que voir les choses s’améliorer… à supposé que ce soit possible.

— Mais nous voulons leur laisser l’occasion de faire leurs preuves. De nous montrer qu’ils sont capables de changer.

— Et donc… on va devoir les supporter pendant un mois.

— On a donné notre parole. Je suis désolé, mais on ne reviendra pas dessus.

— Et si je les aime toujours pas après un mois ? Si je ne veux toujours pas qu’ils restent, est-ce qu’ils partiront ?

— Ce qui est important pour nous, c’est que toi et Marlène vous vous sentiez bien là où vous vivez. Aussi… si au final, il s’avère que c’est toujours difficile pour vous d’accepter leur présence, alors, oui, nous leur demanderons de partir.

— Promis ?

— Promis. Mais de ton côté, j’aimerais que tu essayes d’y mettre un peu du tien.

Aussitôt, Denzel se renfrogne.

— Pas question que je sois sympa avec eux. Ils peuvent toujours courir !

Un sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Cloud, qui vient poser une main sur son épaule.

— Je ne te demande pas ça. Mais si au moins tu pouvais éviter de nous faire d’autres scènes comme celle de ce soir…

Et comme l’autre continue de faire sa mauvaise tête, l’air plus buté que jamais, il lui envoie une petite bourrade.

— Je ne te demande pas la lune, quand même !

Il continue de sourire, en vérité amusé par l’attitude de Denzel. D’ailleurs, le gamin ne tarde pas à se dérider pour lui rendre son sourire. Se frottant le nez, il répond :

— D’accord, je vais essayer !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, pour le moment, c'est la partie sur laquelle j'ai le plus bossé et dont je suis le moins satisfait. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. O.O''' Ou alors c'est parce que j'ai trop le nez dedans, et donc plus assez de recul pour l'évaluer à peu près correctement... ?
> 
> Bref ! Plus qu'une partie avant la fin de cet épisode. Je vous dis donc à mardi ! :)


	8. Episode 2 - Partie 5

11

Tifa termine de réchauffer leur dîner, à elle et à Cloud. Après le départ de ce dernier, un silence s’est abattu sur la pièce, qu’elle n’a pas cherché à briser. Dans le fond, elle commence à se demander s’ils ont vraiment bien fait de vouloir laisser une chance aux Incarnés. C’est normal que les enfants réagissent de la sorte, qu’ils soient en colère contre eux, adultes censés les protéger et qui ont pourtant introduit dans leur foyer des êtres dont les seuls souvenirs qu’ils gardent sont traumatisants. Sans compter que la conversation entre Yazoo et Denzel la glace toujours. Oui, sans doute ont-ils oublié un peu trop vite qu’ils ont été créés à partir des restes d’un être qui s’est depuis longtemps dépouillé de toute compassion, comme humanité.

_Et pourtant, ils sont capables de se soucier du bien-être des uns et des autres…_

Elle se tourne vers Marlène. Assise sur une chaise, la petite somnole à présent tout à fait, les bras croisés sur la table et son visage disparaissant derrière. Il est plus que temps pour elle de monter se coucher et aussitôt que Cloud sera redescendu, elle l’expédiera là-haut sans passer par la case brossage de dents.

Un murmure, du côté de Loz. Celui-ci s’est courbé en avant, parle si bas qu’elle ne parvient pas à comprendre ce qu’il dit. Yazoo s’est accoudé au comptoir, le menton posé dans le creux de sa main, et lui répond parfois. Kadaj, lui, a croisé les bras et fermé les paupières.

Après une longue inspiration, elle s’approche d’eux.

— Yazoo… ?

La conversation prend fin et l’interpellé, lentement, lève les yeux dans sa direction. En cet instant, elle a presque l’impression que son regard passe à travers elle, comme si elle n’était constituée d’aucune matière. C’est déstabilisant, mais elle s’efforce de l’ignorer pour continuer :

— Quand tu dis que vous êtes capables de faire évoluer… votre vision des choses, est-ce que tu es sincère ?

Kadaj rouvre les yeux de moitié pour la fixer. Et face au silence qui lui répond dans un premier temps, elle songe que sa question était sans doute un peu trop maladroite.

— Ce que tu veux savoir…, reformule finalement Yazoo. C’est si nous sommes capables de devenir comme vous, n’est-ce pas ?

Pour la première fois, son regard se fixe vraiment sur elle, paraît la reconnaître comme un être vivant. La chose ne dure toutefois que quelques secondes et, déjà, elle a l’impression de ne plus être qu’un objet un peu gênant dans son champ de vision.

— Plutôt… est-ce que vous serez à terme capables d’éprouver de l’empathie pour ceux extérieurs à vous trois ?

Elle ne sait pas trop quel regard la met la plus mal à l’aise. Celui sans vie de Yazoo ? Celui bien trop pénétrant de Kadaj ? Ou bien celui de Loz, qui la fixe comme si elle était une sorte de bête curieuse ?

Yazoo laisse entendre un petit bruit de gorge.

— Puisque nous sommes censés faire des efforts, commence-t-il. Nous… adapter ; j’imagine que nous n’y couperons pas.

— Mais ça a l’air de t’ennuyer, note-t-elle.

Kadaj émet un claquement de langue irrité. Lui et Loz conservent toutefois le silence, préfèrent laisser leur frère poursuivre cette conversation. Le regard dans le vague, celui-ci incline la tête sur le côté.

— Est-ce que je dois être franc ?

— Je préférerais, oui.

Même si elle devine que la suite ne va pas lui plaire.

— Personnellement, j’aimerais rester comme je suis.

Elle attend une suite, un développement, qui ne vient pas. De plus en plus glacée, elle questionne :

— Ça te dérange tant que ça de devoir changer ?

— C’est fatigant.

— Vous aussi, vous pensez comme lui ?

Loz fronce les sourcils, en signe de réflexion. Kadaj, lui, répond :

— À la base, nous n’avons pas besoin de plus que ce que nous possédons déjà.

— Et donc, ça ne te plaît pas non plus de devoir changer… ?

Il hausse les épaules.

— Je m’en moque. Si je dois changer, je changerai. Même si je pense que ce sera plus encombrant qu’autre chose.

— D’éprouver des sentiments pour nous ? Tu vois vraiment ça comme un fardeau ?

À nouveau, Kadaj hausse les épaules. N’ajoute rien. Elle se tourne donc vers Loz, qui semble toujours éprouver des difficultés à rassembler ses idées.

— Moi… j’ai envie qu’on reste ensemble. Alors, s’il le faut, je veux bien changer. Ça ne me dérange pas. Et puis… (Ses sourcils se froncent de nouveau, comme il cherche à mettre des mots sur les sentiments qui l’habitent. Il se tourne vers ses frères.) Est-ce qu’on est vraiment si mauvais ?

— Tout dépend de ce qu’on entend par « être mauvais »…, répond Kadaj, en refermant les yeux.

— J’imagine que c’est une question de perspective, complète Yazoo. Et puis, on ne se comporte pas avec eux comme on se comporte entre nous. C’est ça aussi, je crois, qu’on nous reproche.

Scandalisé, Loz ouvre la bouche sur une exclamation muette.

— Il faudrait qu’on soit avec tout le monde comme on est entre nous ? Mais c’est pas possible ! On va pas devoir faire ça, quand même ?!

Son regard balaye Kadaj et Yazoo, dans l’attente d’une réponse, avant de se poser sur Tifa.

— En vérité, ce n’est pas ce qu’on vous demande, le rassure la jeune femme. C’est normal… de se comporter différemment suivant les personnes. Oui, il y a des gens qu’on aime plus que d’autres. Qui nous sont également plus proches. On n’a donc pas à traiter tout le monde de la même façon, mais… (Elle lève les yeux au plafond, le temps pour elle de rassembler ses mots.) Mais on se doit au moins d’être correct.

— Et ça veut dire quoi ?

— Eh bien…

— Et si c’est quelqu’un que l’on n’aime pas ? s’enquiert Yazoo.

— Si c’est quelqu’un que l’on n’aime pas…, commence la jeune femme.

— Moi, si j’aime pas quelqu’un, je lui casse la tête !

— Ne te laisse pas trop aller non plus, dit Kadaj, en rouvrant les yeux de moitié. Tu sais bien qu’on doit faire attention.

— Oui, mais si c’est lui qui cherche ?

— Je ne vais certainement pas me laisser faire, dans ce cas, fait Yazoo en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque. M’adapter, d’accord, mais il y a une limite.

— Tu crois qu’on nous en voudra si on se laisse pas faire, Yaz’ ? questionne Loz en se penchant dans sa direction.

— Kadaj ?

Ce dernier laisse entendre un soupir et secoue la tête.

— J’en sais rien et je suis fatigué, répond-il en se mettant debout. Laisse tout ça où c’est, poursuit-il à l’intention de Tifa en désignant les vestiges de leur dîner. On nettoiera demain matin.

— Je peux le faire maintenant…, commence Loz en se levant lui aussi.

— Demain, j’ai dit ! Yazoo !

L’interpellé termine son verre, avant de suivre ses frères. Tifa les regarde disparaître dans la cage d’escalier sans rien ajouter, n’ayant de toute façon pas la force de prolonger cette conversation.

_Je savais que ce serait compliqué, mais à ce point… !_

Elle baisse les yeux sur leurs assiettes vides, se demande si elle doit s’en occuper. À la place, elle se dirige vers Marlène et la secoue doucement par l’épaule, comme elle entend le pas de Cloud résonner à l’étage…

  


12

Yazoo referme derrière eux au moment où Cloud passe dans le couloir. Près de leur lit, Kadaj se déshabille pour se mettre en pyjama. Un peu perdu, Loz se tient au milieu de la pièce et les regarde l’un, l’autre, avant de questionner :

— Y a quelque chose qui va pas, ‘daj ?

L’interrogé fait passer son t-shirt par-dessus sa tête et le jette sur le lit. Puis, tout en attrapant celui qui le remplacera, répond :

— Non.

— Alors pourquoi tu nous as fait remonter ? insiste Loz, en se massant la nuque. Je suis pas fatigué, moi, et puis, j’avais encore plein de questions à poser.

— Justement, on en a déjà trop dit, lui fait savoir Kadaj en se recoiffant sommairement les cheveux, avant de s’attaquer à son pantalon. Il faut éviter de leur montrer qu’on est trop différents. Ça risque de jouer contre nous, sinon.

— Tu crois qu’on leur a fait peur… ? s’inquiète Loz, en jetant un regard à Yazoo qui, adossé à la porte, se contente d’observer leur frère.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules.

— Sans doute.

Il se débarrasse finalement de son pantalon qui atterrit, d’un coup de pied, au milieu de la pièce. Loz affiche à présent une moue, l’air franchement perdu. Puis il hausse les épaules à son tour et ôte son pull. Kadaj, qui termine de passer un jogging ayant vu des jours meilleurs, remarque que Yazoo ne l’a toujours pas lâché des yeux. Une pointe d’agacement monte en lui et il questionne sèchement :

— Quoi ?

— Tu es sûr que tu n’as rien à nous dire… ?

Étonné par la question, Loz hausse les sourcils et se tourne vers Yazoo. Kadaj, qui soutient le regard de ce dernier, semble sur la défensive.

— À propos de quoi ?

Yazoo met quelques secondes à répondre. Et quand il le fait, c’est d’une voix prudente, un peu traînante :

— Tu es bizarre, en ce moment. Et j’ai vraiment l’impression que tu…

Plusieurs coups frappés contre la porte mettent toutefois fin à l’échange. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Yazoo s’écarte et l’entrouvre juste assez pour apercevoir Cloud de l’autre côté.

— J’ai ramené ça pour Loz, dit-il en levant un objet devant lui.

Surpris, Loz tourne un regard rond en direction de Kadaj, avant de se diriger vers la porte pour l’ouvrir en grand. Récupérant l’objet caoutchouteux, plié en plusieurs couches, il le contemple sans comprendre. Cloud lui explique :

— C’est un matelas gonflable. Ce n’est pas encore le grand luxe, mais j’imagine que ce sera toujours plus confortable que le sol. Tiens, j’ai aussi ça pour le gonfler.

Disant cela, il lui remet également une pompe. Loz la tourne et la retourne, avant de revenir à ses frères et, un large sourire aux lèvres, brandir fièrement ses nouvelles acquisitions.

— Vous avez vu ? Moi aussi, j’ai un matelas maintenant !

Assis sur le lit, Kadaj lui répond :

— Qu’est-ce qu’on dit ?

Et comme Loz perd tout sourire, pour arborer un air franchement perdu, il ajoute :

— Qu’est-ce que tu dirais si c’était moi qui te l’offrais ?

Une lueur de compréhension passe dans le regard de son frère.

— Oh… heu… merci ? C’est ça, hein ? (Puis, se tournant vers Cloud :) Merci.

En retour, le blond lui adresse un petit sourire et vient s’appuyer d’un bras contre l’encadrement de la porte. Loz est déjà en train de défaire son ancien matelas, quand il dit :

— Pour la Shinra… ne tentez rien, d’accord ? Je vais m’en occuper.

Loz arrête ce qu’il est en train de faire, interroge Yazoo du regard, avant que les deux ne se tournent vers Kadaj. Ce dernier, d’un hochement de tête, fait savoir à Cloud qu’ils en prennent note. Ignore l’expression déçue, sinon contrariée de ses frères.

Il n’était, de toute façon, pas prévu qu’il les implique davantage…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeet... fin de l'épisode 2 ! L'épisode 3 dans grosso-modo trois semaines. Il sera un peu plus court, celui-là, puisqu'il fera 4 parties. :)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine. ! :D


	9. Episode 3 - Partie 1

1

— Yazoo, lève-toi !

Un « Mhhh » lointain lui répond. Étendu sur le ventre, Yazoo est emmêlé dans les couvertures ; occupe tout l’espace disponible dans le lit une place qu’ils partagent. Debout à son chevet, les poings plantés sur les hanches, Kadaj a déjà l’air à bout de patience.

Yazoo a toujours été un gros dormeur et, en dehors des périodes de crise où il leur faut être sur le qui-vive, éprouve des difficultés monstres à se réveiller. C’était déjà agaçant à l’époque, ça l’est d’autant plus aujourd’hui qu’ils se sont installés ici ; dans cet environnement sécurisé où il peut se permettre de laisser libre cours à ce trait de sa personnalité.

— J’ai dit debout !

Un grognement se fait entendre, sans que Yazoo ne fasse toutefois mine de se lever. Le visage en partie dissimulé derrière ses cheveux, l’un de ses bras pend dans le vide. Kadaj prend une longue, très longue inspiration. Bon… puisqu’il veut jouer à ça !

Il se penche dans sa direction et le secoue rudement par l’épaule.

— Dernier avertissement : lève-toi ou je te sors de là moi-même !

Un grognement plus prononcé s’élève. L’instant d’après, les bras de son frère se sont refermés autour de sa taille et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, le tirent en direction du lit. À présent à moitié écroulé sur Yazoo, il se débat, tente d’échapper à son étreinte tout en pestant.

— Arrête ça tout de suite !

Les paupières de Yazoo s’entrouvrent et, avec un petit sourire, il répond :

— Juste cinq minutes.

— Pas question. Lâche-moi !

— Quatre minutes, alors. (Et refermant les yeux, il vient se lover contre lui comme on le ferait avec une grosse peluche.) C’est beaucoup plus sympa avec Loz, mais tu feras bien l’affaire.

— Yazoo !

Kadaj a serré les poings, prêt à le frapper. Il change toutefois d’idée et appelle à la place :

— Loz ? Loz ! Viens ici tout de suite !

L’interpellé, qui sort tout juste de la salle de bain, dévale les escaliers quatre à quatre. Découvrant la scène, il s’insurge :

— C’est pas juste ! Moi aussi, je veux un câlin !

— Idiot, c’est pas ce que tu crois ! Il ne veut pas me lâcher, alors aide-moi !

Loz s’avance vers eux et, non sans mal, oblige Yazoo à libérer sa victime. À peine Kadaj s’est-il extrait de ses bras qu’il attrape les couvertures et disparaît dessous en grommelant. L’instant d’après, le silence. On ne voit même plus une mèche de cheveux dépasser de sous le monticule froissé qui se tient à présent roulé en boule au milieu du matelas.

Loz se gratte la joue.

— Faut pas s’approcher de lui quand on veut le réveiller. Moi, ça va. Je suis trop costaud pour qu’il arrive à me faire basculer, mais toi…

Là-dessus, il baisse les yeux sur la silhouette fluette de Kadaj. Celui-ci lui décoche un regard agacé. La mine plus renfrognée que jamais, il attrape les couvertures et tente de les arracher à Yazoo, qui tient bon. Il en est à pester et à s’aider d’un pied appuyé contre le lit, quand Loz dit :

— Attends, c’est pas comme ça qu’il faut faire. Je vais te montrer… !

Il repousse doucement Kadaj sur le côté et, avec un large sourire, se penche en direction de Yazoo en frétillant des doigts. L’instant d’après, celui-ci est la victime d’une attaque de chatouilles qui ne tarde pas à lui arracher récriminations et éclats de rire. Il se tortille, tente d’échapper à son frère, roule sur le côté, pour ne parvenir qu’à découvrir un peu plus son dos de son cocon. Loz se jette aussitôt sur cette cible offerte.

— Stop ! Stop ! C’est bon, je… !

D’un geste sec, Kadaj lui arrache ses couvertures et les balance sur le côté. Un hoquet échappe à Yazoo qui, les cheveux en bataille et les vêtements en vrac, se redresse sur un coude.

— Dans la salle de bain, ordonne Kadaj à l’intention de Loz.

Une exclamation échappe à leur frère, comme les bras de Loz se referment sur lui et qu’il est jeté sur son épaule.

— C’est bon, repose-moi ! s’insurge-t-il, en commençant à se débattre. Je me lève, d’accord ? Je me lève !

Sans l’écouter, Loz suit Kadaj en direction du couloir. Tifa, qui monte à l’étage au même instant, se fige ; voit Yazoo relever vivement la tête en l’apercevant et pousser un cri scandalisé – brisant l’espace d’un instant le masque si peu expressif qu’il aime arborer.

— Bon sang, Loz, tu es en train de m’humilier ! Repose-moi, je te dis !

Mais Kadaj, d’un signe de tête en direction des escaliers du deuxième, ordonne :

— Jette-le sous la douche !

Loz sourit, tandis que Yazoo, de plus en plus indigné, recommence à se débattre.

— Quoi ? Non, pas moyen ! Loz ? Kadaj !

Sans plus faire attention à eux, Kadaj se tourne vers Tifa.

— Il ne voulait pas se lever.

La jeune femme ne répond pas, se contente de regarder les deux autres disparaître dans la salle de bain, dont la porte claque derrière eux. Puis un choc se fait entendre, suivi d’une exclamation au moment où l’on ouvre le robinet de la douche. Elle se mord la lèvre et doit se détourner, la main portée à sa bouche, tandis qu’un petit rire vient secouer ses épaules.

Le drôle d’air avec lequel la fixe Kadaj la pousse toutefois à reprendre son sérieux.

— Désolée, dit-elle, sans parvenir toutefois à faire disparaître son sourire. Je venais te voir, justement. Je vais être à court d’épices, alors si tu pouvais aller m’en chercher au Chocobo Furieux… ?

— Maintenant ?

— Non, ça peut attendre jusqu’à cette après-midi : je devrais encore en avoir assez pour aujourd’hui.

De la salle de bain leur parviennent à présent les voix de Loz et de Yazoo, la première visiblement amusée, tandis que la seconde est furieuse. Kadaj, lui, opine du chef…

  


2

Il est un peu plus de quatre heures et la salle du Septième Ciel est déserte. Assise derrière le comptoir, Tifa est penchée sur son livre de comptes. Dans son dos, Loz se tient devant la gazinière. Les grésillements de l’huile contre la casserole envahissent la pièce, parfois accompagnés du raclement d’une spatule contre la surface en métal. À eux deux, ils ont presque terminé les préparatifs du dîner et Loz en est à la dernière étape de leur menu principal : faire cuir les galettes de pomme de terre qu’accompagneront du bacon, ainsi qu’une soupe épicée qui finit de refroidir au frigidaire. Entrées et desserts s’y trouvent également, majoritairement composés de restes qu’ils n’ont pas pu liquider la veille, comme l’avant-veille. À Edge, tout se conserve aussi longtemps que l’on peut se le permettre, tant il est encore difficile pour certains de s’alimenter correctement.

Assise au comptoir, Marlène est là. La petite a terminé de prendre son goûter et, un cahier ouvert devant elle, planche sur les devoirs qu’elle aura à rendre le lendemain en classe.

Tifa repose son stylo et vient appuyer son menton contre sa main. Il n’y a pas encore d’école digne de ce nom, en ville, la plupart ayant été construites là où on le pouvait, avec le matériel qu’on trouvait et les volontaires disponibles. Trois fois par semaine, Denzel et Marlène se rendent donc au même établissement, où plusieurs classes doivent encore se partager la même pièce, le tout sous la tutelle d’un professeur qui tente de faire de son mieux avec ce trop-plein d’élèves. Un problème en passe d’être solutionné, car aux dernières nouvelles, les responsables de quartier, secondés par le WRO, prétendent vouloir se pencher dessus. Avec pour objectifs : la construction de véritables établissements et l’embauche d’ un personnel suffisamment nombreux et surtout correctement payé – histoire d’éviter qu’on ne se retrouve toutes les semaines avec de nouveaux postes vacants pour lesquels on peine à trouver de remplaçants.

Une des joues de la petite est déformée par le bonbon qu’elle suçote. Celui-ci roule le long de sa peau, disparaît momentanément pour venir déformer son autre joue, avant de refaire le chemin inverse. Parfois, sa mâchoire se referme doucement dessus, en éprouve la solidité, avant de le relâcher pour un nouveau tour de piste. Un craquement finit toutefois par se faire entendre et Tifa la prévient :

— Savoure-le ! Tu sais que tu n’en auras pas d’autres aujourd’hui.

Puis elle se tourne vers Loz, qui dépose une nouvelle galette sur la pile près de lui. Il attrape ensuite le bol où se trouve le mélange dont elles sont constituées et en place un peu dans la poêle. Celui-ci grésiller comme en protestation. Sa spatule graisseuse à la main, il observe attentivement la cuisson, regarde les bords se dorer doucement ; attend le bon moment pour enfin retourner la galette, qui laisse entendre de nouvelles plaintes.

Tifa prend un air songeur. Comme elle le disait la veille à Cloud, il suffit de l’intéresser à quelque chose pour qu’il s’y consacre pleinement et ne cause pas de problèmes. Il se montre un peu plus turbulent quand ses frères sont à proximité, mais sinon, elle ne se sent plus tellement nerveuse en sa présence et en est, du reste, la première étonnée.

Car ce n’est pas comme si elle pouvait oublier ce qu’il est. En tant qu’Incarné de Sephiroth, son existence reste un danger potentiel pour eux et même au-delà de leur cercle restreint. Cloud le premier en est parfaitement conscient. Oui, lui à qui l’on a implanté des cellules de l’ancien SOLDAT sait combien il peut être difficile de se soustraire à son influence – et Loz et ses frères, qui ont été créés dans le seul but de lui permettre de se réincarner en ce monde, y sont sans doute encore plus sensibles.

Du reste, il est sans doute illusoire d’espérer que toute trace de Jenova ait disparu de ce monde. Non, des cellules pures doivent encore se trouver quelque part et si les Incarnés devaient mettre la main dessus, ils craignent qu’ils ne décident de tout balancer pour accomplir cette Réunion que leur conscience leur réclamera. La question, maintenant, étant de savoir si ce qui leur a permis de revenir les arrêtera à temps, ou non…

— Loz ? Est-ce que je peux te poser une question… ?

Sa voix est un peu hésitante, mais il lui semble qu’elle n’aura pas de meilleur moment pour éclaircir un point qui l’angoisse tout particulièrement. Ni Kadaj, pas plus que Yazoo, n’accepteraient de lui répondre et, en leur présence, Loz les imitera, encouragé en cela par leur attitude.

L’interpellé s’est tourné vers elle. Les sourcils froncés, il semble un peu méfiant et Tifa devine que ses frères ont dû le mettre en garde contre leur curiosité. Elle lui fait donc un sourire, ignore s’il est très réussi, et se lance :

— Je me demandais simplement si…

Elle cherche les bons mots, ceux qui ne risqueront pas de le braquer, mais doit finalement y renoncer tant la chose se révèle compliquée.

— Est-ce que… toi et tes frères… vous ressentez toujours le besoin de retrouver Jenova ?

Elle aurait pu lui demander tout de go s’ils ont dans l’idée d’accomplir leur Réunion, mais ça aurait sans doute été trop brutal. D’ailleurs, son interlocuteur semble déjà sur la défensive. Hésite l’espace d’un instant à lui répondre, avant de s’en retourner à sa cuisson et de déposer la galette sur la pile près de lui. Comme il s’obstine au silence, Tifa pense avoir raté son coup et va pour s’en retourner à ses comptes quand, finalement, Loz avoue :

— Je… je sais pas trop pour Kadaj et Yazoo, mais moi… beaucoup moins qu’avant.

Il prend une longue inspiration.

— Enfin, c’est pas que je veux plus… c’est que c’est plus comme avant. Avant je… je l’entendais. Moins que Kadaj, mais j’arrivais à l’entendre. Aujourd’hui… c’est de plus en plus faible. Et Yazoo dit… (Il secoue la tête et préfère changer de sujet, se souvenant qu’il n’est sans doute pas prudent de rapporter les propos de son frère :) De toute façon, c’est pas comme si on pouvait continuer de la chercher.

— Pourquoi ?

Loz hausse les épaules.

— Parce que si on essayait, on serait séparés, pas vrai ?

Il a tourné ses yeux félins dans sa direction, semble attendre une réponse de sa part. Elle devine qu’il espère qu’elle le détrompera, mais…

— Sans doute, oui.

Le visage de Loz se crispe et, l’espace d’un instant, elle craint qu’il ne se mette à pleurer. Il se reprend toutefois, dépose de nouveau un peu de préparation à galette dans sa poêle et soupire.

— C’est pas juste. Tout ce qu’on voulait, nous, c’était la retrouver. C’est notre mère, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’on n’aurait pas le droit de la connaître ?

— C’est compliqué, répond doucement Tifa.

— Je vois pas en quoi.

— Eh bien… si vous le faisiez… si vous la retrouviez… ça nous mettrait en danger, nous.

Loz ne répond pas tout de suite. Retourne d’abord sa galette et la fixe un moment.

— Peut-être… elle vous aime pas, c’est vrai. Et… (La bouche ouverte, il hésite, puis secoue la tête.) Mais c’est désagréable quand même… de la sentir vous appeler. Même comme ça. Même maintenant, ça me gêne. Et puis, ça me rend triste, moi, qu’elle veuille nous voir et que nous, on puisse pas. Qu’on soit obligé de faire la sourde oreille, parce que si on lui répondait…

Il écrase sa spatule contre la galette, qui chuinte en protestation.

— J’ai l’impression d’être un mauvais fils.

Et à Tifa de se demander s’il est au courant de ce qu’est, en vérité, Jenova. De ce que ça signifie, pour eux, que de la retrouver. Trouve étonnant que Kadaj, peut-être, n’ait pas jugé utile de les mettre, lui et Yazoo, au courant.

— Loz, commence-t-elle, sentant qu’elle s’aventure sur un terrain dangereux. Est-ce que tu sais en quoi ça consiste d’accomplir votre Réunion ?

L’effectuer, c’est disparaître. C’est laisser sa place à un autre. C’est être séparé de ses frères. Tifa a du mal à croire que c’est vraiment ce qu’il souhaite.

— Pourquoi ? Tu sais, toi ? questionne-t-il, un peu agressivement.

Par prudence, Tifa préfère nier et, à sa grande surprise, voit une lueur déçue s’allumer dans son regard.

— Oh… ! Dommage. Parce que moi non plus, je sais pas bien. J’ai mon idée… je crois que ça vous rend vraiment…

Il fait silence, le temps pour lui de trouver le bon terme. Ses lèvres forment des mots muets, avant qu’il n’ajoute :

— Complet.

— Complet ?

Il approuve d’un signe de tête.

— C’est le sentiment que j’en ai. Il y a ce vide, en moi… (Disant cela il pose une main contre son torse.) J’ai l’impression de ne pas être complet. Qu’il me manque quelque chose. Quelque chose que seule maman pourra me donner.

Puis il s’en retourne à sa cuisson, laissant Tifa méditer là-dessus.

— Kadaj…, reprend-il au bout d’un moment. À fait sa Réunion, lui. Mais il ne veut rien nous dire. Quand on lui a posé la question, il a prétendu qu’il se souvenait de rien. Mais Yazoo pense qu’il ment et moi je ne comprends pas pourquoi…

Tifa conserve le silence ; bien consciente que le moindre mot de travers risque de le pousser à se réfugier dans sa coquille. Derrière elle, elle peut entendre des croquements – signe que Marlène a finalement décidé d’en terminer avec sa sucrerie.

— Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez lui, depuis. Je sais pas ce que c’est, mais je le sens. C’est comme un truc vachement sombre qui arrête pas de grossir. Ça me fait un peu peur et…

Et comme s’il se souvient brusquement qu’il n’est pas censé lui parler de ce genre de choses, il se retourne vers elle et lui adresse un regard de reproche. Tifa peut voir son expression se transformer, passer de la méfiance à l’hostilité. Son propre corps se crispe, déjà prêt à réagir en cas de nécessité.

— Quand je dis qu’il est bizarre, ça veut pas dire qu’il est dangereux ! J’ai jamais dit ça, d’accord ? Faut pas dire que c’est ce que j’ai dit !

— Je n’ai jamais…

— De toute façon, j’ai plus envie de parler !

Et sans laisser le temps à Tifa d’ajouter quoi que ce soit, il s’en retourne à son activité première dans des gestes irrités. La jeune femme, elle, juge préférable de ne pas insister ; tourne à la place les yeux en direction de Marlène qui mordille à présent nerveusement le bout de son crayon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De retour ! J'ai cru que je ne terminerai pas les corrections de cet épisode dans les temps, mais, 'reusement, je m'en suis tiré. :p
> 
> Niveau update, on garde la même méthode que la dernière fois : une nouvelle partie tous les deux jours. Je vous dis donc à mercredi pour la suite ! \o/


	10. Episode 3 - Partie 2

3

— Qu’est-ce que je te disais qu’on lui retomberait dessus en restant dans le coin !

Les mains enfoncées dans la poche centrale de son sweat à capuche, Kadaj regarde les deux Turks se lever de l’escalier extérieur où ils sont installés. Marchant en tête, le roux a déjà tiré son arme et se tapote l’épaule avec. Derrière lui, le chauve a sorti son téléphone portable et le porte à son oreille.

— On vient de localiser Kadaj.

Tous deux se donnent beaucoup de mal pour avoir l’air intimidants, mais leur cible n’a aucun mal à deviner la peur qui se niche derrière cette façade. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’ont oublié leur dernière rencontre, mais espèrent sans doute que les choses se passeront différemment cette fois-ci…

— Tu vas venir avec nous, lui lance Reno en s’arrêtant. Y a deux ou trois trucs dont on doit discuter tous les trois !

En réponse, Kadaj incline la tête. Un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres…

  


4

Le projectile en plastique s’écrase contre le muret, ratant d’une bonne dizaine de centimètres sa cible. Denzel laisse entendre un bruit de bouche irrité.

Le terrain vague où il se trouve est désert, balayé par un vent glacial qui fait frémir les affiches partiellement décollées qui s’exhibent sur les ruines alentours – murs à moitié écroulés et autres vestiges d’anciens lieux de vie. Caisses défoncées et autres détritus encombrent les lieux. La terre, elle, est aride.

Face à lui, un muret sur lequel ont été alignées plusieurs canettes vides trouvées çà et là.

Entre ses mains frigorifiées, un faux pistolet qu’il a pu s’acheter en économisant son argent de poche. L’arme fait vraie et quelqu’un qui ne s’y connaîtrait pas se laisserait facilement tromper sur sa dangerosité. Et parce qu’il sait que Tifa aurait trouvé à y redire, s’il était rentré chez eux avec, il a l’habitude de la cacher à proximité, dans une petite planque qu’il s’est aménagée dans ce no man’s land qui n’appartient pas tout à fait à Edge.

Peu de gens, du reste, vivent à proximité, aussi y a-t-il le plus souvent la paix. Non loin, les grilles qui se dressent tout autour de la ville le tiennent – en général – à l’abri des monstres qui pourraient chercher à s’y introduire – bien que le dispositif ne soit en vérité pas toujours aussi sûr qu’on le souhaiterait.

Du dos de la main, il se frotte le nez et jette un regard agacé aux canettes qui, du haut de leur perchoir, semblent le narguer. Voilà au moins deux semaines qu’il a commencé à venir s’entraîner ici, en fin d’après-midi, et pour le moment ses performances sont plus que décevantes. Il n’a même pas l’impression de s’être amélioré ne serait-ce qu’un tout petit peu et c’est certainement ce qui l’enrage le plus. S’il n’est même pas capable d’apprendre à viser correctement avec une arme de pacotille, qu’est-ce que ça donnera quand il en aura une vraie à sa disposition ?

_Personne ne me prendra jamais au sérieux si je ne suis même pas capable de ça !_

Les sourcils froncés, il redresse son arme et vise. Cette fois, oui, cette fois il en fera voler au moins une ! Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu appuyer sur la gâchette, plusieurs tirs s’élèvent dans son dos, atteignent les canettes qui tombent les unes après les autres.

— Ta position est mauvaise, c’est pour ça que tu n’y arrives pas.

Denzel se retourne vivement et son expression se ferme aussitôt. Autour du corps de Yazoo, sa tenue de cuir s’effrite en volutes de fumée sombres pour laisser place à une veste et à un jean des plus communs. Dans sa main, il tient son arme.

— Je t’ai rien demandé !

Yazoo baisse doucement le bras, fixe l’enfant furieux qui lui fait face. Son absence d’expression ne tarde d’ailleurs pas à mettre celui-ci mal à l’aise qui, refusant de lui montrer combien se retrouver seul avec lui en ce lieu isolé l’inquiète, se fait encore plus hostile. Il en resserre même la prise sur la crosse de son arme – bien conscient néanmoins que celle-ci ne lui sera d’aucune utilité en cas de danger.

Le regard de l’Incarné le quitte finalement pour s’attarder sur les canettes renversées.

— Tu t’entraînes, n’est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

— En quoi ça te regarde ?

— Je pourrais t’être utile…

— Et moi je te répète que je t’ai rien demandé !

Le regard de Yazoo revient se poser sur lui et il a toutes les peines du monde à le soutenir. Finalement, celui-ci hausse les épaules et va s’installer sur un petit monticule de pierres écroulées un peu plus loin. Suspicieux, Denzel questionne :

— Qu’est-ce que tu fiches ?

— Je vais rester pour regarder, si ça ne te fait rien.

— Si, ça me fait, alors dégage !

— Je vais rester quand même, répond tranquillement Yazoo.

Il a posé Velvet Nightmare à côté de lui et ne donne vraiment pas l’impression de vouloir partir. Denzel doit donc se résigner, conscient qu’il est qu’il n’a pas la force de l’obliger à quoi que ce soit.

À contrecœur, il se détourne et grommelle :

— Au moins, ne me dérange pas.

Avant d’aller ramasser les canettes pour les remettre sur leur perchoir…

  


5

— Ça faisait un moment, président.

Appuyé au mur derrière lui, Kadaj a porté à son oreille le téléphone portable de Rude. En dehors des deux Turks gémissants un peu plus loin, la ruelle est déserte. Ceux-ci tentent vainement de se remettre debout, mais la douleur est trop forte et ils finissent chaque fois par retomber à terre. L’arme du roux, elle, n’est plus qu’un lointain souvenir. Brisée en deux, elle grésille dans son coin. Un peu de sang tache le sol.

_« Kadaj. »_ , le salue Rufus.  _« Je suis étonné que ce soit toi qui m’appelles… »_

Un petit sourire apparaît sur les lèvres de Kadaj, qui devine sans mal la question sous-jacente à cette remarque.

— Ils sont en vie, mais je crois que ça va être douloureux pour eux dans les jours à venir…

Puis, avec un petit rire :

— Vous avez la mémoire courte pour avoir imaginé que ces deux-là pourraient quoi que ce soit contre moi.

D’abord, seul le silence lui répond. Puis la voix de Rufus, toujours très calme, reconnaît :

_« J’ai sans doute commis une erreur, en effet. Enfin… ils n’étaient là que pour discuter. »_

— Ils ne m’en ont pourtant pas donné l’impression.

Un nouveau silence, au terme duquel son interlocuteur préfère changer de sujet.

_« C’est amusant. J’étais persuadé que vous étiez morts…»_

Kadaj relève les yeux sur Rude qui, étant parvenu à se mettre à quatre pattes, secoue la tête. Ses lunettes, dont un des verres est brisé, sont de travers. Son arcade gauche, elle, saigne et commence à s’orner d’un bel hématome.

— Je le croyais aussi.

_« La Rivière de la Vie n’a pas voulu de vous, je suppose ? »_

— Disons… qu’elle avait sans doute d’autres projets pour nous.

_« Mais rien qui n’implique une nouvelle catastrophe à grande échelle… ? »_

Kadaj incline la tête sur le côté. Même si le ton de son interlocuteur se veut décontracté, il y devine une pointe de tension. Forcément, Rufus garde en mémoire le sale tour qu’il leur a joué et doit craindre que lui et ses frères aient dans l’idée de se venger. Pas qu’il serait contre, mais Kadaj sait qu’il doit y renoncer. Du moins, pour l’instant…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, président. Ni vous ni ce monde n’avez quoi que ce soit à craindre de nous actuellement.

_« Actuellement. »_ , répète Rufus.  _« Je ne sais pas si c’est supposé me rassurer. »_

Kadaj laisse entendre un bruit de gorge amusé. Il aurait adoré voir l’expression de son interlocuteur en cet instant. La dernière fois, les traits de Rufus lui étaient en permanence dissimulés sous ce drap qu’il semblait ne jamais quitter. Aujourd’hui que ses Géostigmates ont été guéris, il n’en a plus l’utilité et les yeux, qu’importe la maîtrise de votre voix ou de vos expressions, ne parviennent jamais à mentir très longtemps.

— Président… et si nous passions un accord ?

_« Quel genre d’accord ? »_

— Le genre qui nous évitera des problèmes aux uns, comme aux autres. Moi et mes frères n’avons pas très envie de nous retrouver à nouveau dans les ennuis. Nous essayons de vivre normalement… mais si nous sommes constamment embêtés par vos hommes, je ne crois pas que nous parviendrons à nous tenir tranquilles très longtemps.

_« Et qu’en est-il de Sephiroth… ? »_

À l’entente de ce nom, Kadaj doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas hurler. Son expression se fait dangereuse et ses yeux se chargent d’une agressivité qui ne demande qu’une cible sur laquelle se déverser.

Un peu plus loin, Reno s’est remis sur pieds et, une main portée au mur qui lui fait face, cherche à reprendre une respiration normale.

Entre ses doigts, le plastique du téléphone craque.

— Qu’il reste là où il est !

Malgré sa volonté, il n’est pas parvenu à maîtriser sa voix. Rancœur comme amertume y tintent, en même temps qu’une note encore plus inquiétante. Rufus a toutefois la jugeote de ne pas le relever et se contente de questionner :

_« Donc… plus de Jenova… plus de Réunion ? »_

— Non.

_« Et moi, je suis censé te croire sur ta seule parole. »_

— C’est ça ou rien. C’est ça ou moi et mes frères, on pourrait décider de venir vous rendre une petite visite. Qu’est-ce que vous en dites, président ? Est-ce que vous pensez être suffisamment forts aujourd’hui pour parvenir à vous débarrasser de nous trois ? Vous êtes vraiment certain de vouloir tenter le coup ?

À l’autre bout de la ligne, le silence. La colère gronde encore en Kadaj, qui regarde Rude se redresser à son tour, une main posée sur son genou dont il se sert comme d’un appui pour se donner l’élan nécessaire afin de tirer le reste de son corps vers le haut. Finalement, un soupir se fait entendre à son oreille.

_« J’imagine que nous n’avons pas vraiment le choix… Très bien, je vais rappeler mes hommes, Kadaj. Est-ce que tu pourrais me les passer, à présent ? »_

Kadaj décolle son dos du mur et marche vers Reno. Celui-ci, qui éponge sur sa manche le sang coulant encore de ses lèvres et gencives explosées, serre les poings en le voyant approcher. Mais au lieu des coups auxquels il s’attendait, l’Incarné se contente de lui tendre le portable.

— Pour toi.

Quoique toujours méfiant, le roux lui arrache l’appareil et le porte à son oreille.

— Reno, dit-il.

Avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Vous êtes sérieux ?

Puis il fait un signe de la main à Rude qui, voyant Kadaj s’éloigner, s’avance pour lui barrer la route. Son froncement de sourcils s’accentue, comme son interlocuteur lui donne ses directives.

— Ouais… ouais, c’est compris, répond-il en se grattant les cheveux. D’accord, on va faire ça.

La seconde d’après, il jette son portable en direction de son collègue, qui le rattrape d’une main.


	11. Episode 3 - Partie 3

6

Tifa aide Marlène à venir à bout de ses devoirs quand le téléphone sonne à l’étage. Ébouriffant la frange de la petite, elle dit :

— Continue sans moi.

Après son départ, Marlène se rend brusquement compte qu’elle se trouve à présent seule en compagnie de Loz. Ce dernier, qui arrive au bout de sa tâche, n’a pas desserré les dents depuis qu’il a mis fin à sa conversation avec Tifa. Dans la crispation de ses épaules, elle devine que toute tension ne l’a pas encore quitté et jette donc un regard nerveux en direction de la cage d’escalier. Puis son attention revient sur Loz, s’attarde sur son large dos qui lui rappelle un peu celui de son père, avant de dériver sur la pile de galettes près de lui et de glisser en direction d’une étagère située à proximité. Un bocal y figure. Un bocal plein de sucreries que Tifa prend toujours soin de tenir hors de sa portée – Marlène ayant, par le passé, eu la fâcheuse tendance d’y piocher chaque fois que la jeune femme avait le dos tourné.

Songeuse, elle se prend la tête entre les mains. La veille, Tifa a acheté tout un assortiment de bonbons aux arômes de fruits dont la petite raffole. En particulier de ceux à la cerise, dont la seule pensée suffit à lui faire monter l’eau à la bouche. Elle trouve sa protectrice vraiment injuste, en ce qui concerne le sujet, celle-ci ne lui en donnant qu’un seul chaque jour, à l’heure du goûter. Comme si c’était suffisant pour satisfaire qui que ce soit ! Non, au contraire, ça ne fait qu’éveiller votre appétit, vous pousse à vouloir en consommer davantage ; d’autant que ceux-ci ne survivent jamais très longtemps une fois en bouche. Juste quelques minutes de plaisir, et ensuite, la frustration.

Ses yeux reviennent se poser sur Loz. L’espace d’un instant, elle semble peser le pour et le contre, se pince les lèvres et, jugeant finalement que le risque en vaut la chandelle, descend de son siège.

Sa spatule à la main, Loz fixe le contenu de la poêle. Intérieurement, la culpabilité le ronge. Il craint déjà la réaction de Kadaj, quand celui-ci apprendra qu’il en a encore trop dit à Tifa. Est-ce qu’il ne pourrait pas le lui cacher ? S’il ne dit rien, son frère n’en saura jamais rien, pas vrai ? Oui, mais si la jeune femme venait à poser des questions ? Et si elle mettait Cloud au courant ? Et si Kadaj, ou bien Yazoo, leur demandaient de qui ils tiennent ces informations ? C’est sûr, il va encore avoir des problèmes. Il déteste énerver Kadaj, a horreur de se faire gronder par lui. À chaque fois, il se met à pleurer, ce qui ne fait qu’aggraver la mauvaise humeur de son frère.

Vraiment… vraiment ! Il n’aurait pas dû tant parler ! Pourquoi est-ce qu’il l’a fait, en plus ? Yazoo lui a pourtant dit d’éviter d’être bavard, et Kadaj n’a cessé de lui répéter d’être prudent, de ne surtout pas se laisser embobiner. Mais lui, lui ! Lui et son stupide cerveau ont encore fait n’importe quoi !

Il en est à se donner de petits coups contre le crâne quand, dans son dos, un raclement de gorge se fait entendre. Marlène se tient là et, à en croire son expression, n’en mène pas large du tout. L’air inquiet, ses petites mains agrippent sa robe et elle semble déjà prête à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Loz fronce les sourcils, sent aussitôt la méfiance monter en lui. Ce n’est pas parce que ce n’est qu’une enfant qu’il doit la sous-estimer !

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? questionne-t-il durement.

La fillette fait un pas en arrière et se mord la lèvre. L’instant d’après, elle tend le doigt en direction d’un gros bocal, situé sur une étagère près de lui.

— Tu peux me l’attraper ? Je suis trop petite…

Loz contemple l’objet, avant de revenir à elle. L’air maintenant suspicieux.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Ben…

Marlène sait qu’elle n’a pas beaucoup de temps devant elle avant que Tifa ne revienne. Juste assez pour grignoter quelques bonbons et en faire disparaître d’autres dans ses poches. Mais elle voit bien qu’elle aura du mal à obtenir l’aide de Loz. Sa conversation avec Tifa l’a vraiment échaudé et il semble croire qu’elle est en train de lui tendre un piège. Prenant une longue inspiration, elle décide donc de jouer son joker.

— Tu… toi et tes frères, vous voulez vous faire pardonner, pas vrai ?

Il approuve d’un hochement de tête.

— Dans ce cas, si tu me le descends, je vous pardonnerai un petit peu.

_Juste un tout petit petit petit petit peu_ , ajoute-t-elle mentalement.

Loz a à présent arqué un sourcil, semble étonné de la proposition. Son regard revient se poser sur le récipient et il questionne :

— Ça fonctionne vraiment comme ça ?

— Bien sûr ! Rendre service aux autres, c’est aussi une façon de se faire pardonner !

Toujours peu convaincu, Loz a une moue. Il finit toutefois par hausser les épaules et va lui récupérer le bocal.

— Tiens-le, d’accord ? lui dit-elle, comme il s’accroupit à sa hauteur. Je vais l’ouvrir !

Là-dessus, elle en dévisse le couvercle et se régale du tableau multicolore qui se dévoile. Sa main plonge dans ce paradis sucré et en ressort avec une pastille rose, qu’elle enfourne aussitôt dans sa bouche et croque. Elle en prend ensuite une deuxième et questionne :

— T’en veux pas ? Ils sont drôlement bons !

— Je sais pas… j’ai vraiment le droit ?

— Mais oui ! S’ils sont là, c’est pour qu’on les mange !

Loz plonge donc à son tour la main dans le bocal, attrape un bonbon tout rond, tout violet et, après lui avoir adressé un regard soupçonneux – comme s’il craint qu’on ne cherche à l’empoisonner – le glisse dans sa bouche. Le laisse aller à droite, à gauche, revenir sur sa langue, imprégner l’ensemble de sa tanière de son goût sucré. Alors seulement, ses traits se décrispent.

— Oh ! s’exclame-t-il. C’est bon !

— Qu’est-ce que je te disais !

— C’est la première fois que j’en goûte, avoue-t-il en en piochant un second. Comment est-ce que ça s’appelle, au juste ?

Marlène le fixe avec des yeux ronds, ne parvenant pas à croire que quelqu’un, en ce monde, puisse l’ignorer.

— Tu sais vraiment pas ? (Et comme Loz fait non de la tête :) Des bonbons. Ça s’appelle des bonbons !

— Bonbon… même le nom est rigolo.

— Et il en existe plein d’autres sortes, explique la petite en écartant les bras. Par exemple, avant, mon papa m’achetait…

Mais la fin de sa phrase se mue en une exclamation apeurée. Derrière Loz, une fumée noire a commencé à s’élever et empuantit l’air. Loz pousse un cri et, dans sa précipitation, lâche le bocal. Si celui-ci n’explose pas à terre, il y cogne néanmoins lourdement, assez pour se fissurer, puis roule en répandant tout son contenu. Le vacarme parvient jusqu’à Tifa qui, sortant à ce moment-là du bureau, dévale en panique les escaliers.

— Marlène, qu’est-ce que… ?

Le spectacle la laisse momentanément sans voix. Loz a retiré la poêle du gaz et semble en grande panique. Une fumée noire continue de s’en échapper et il jette des regards partout autour de lui, comme s’il cherche ce qu’il convient de faire. Marlène, elle, a tourné des yeux coupables en direction de la jeune femme. Ses petites mains portées à sa bouche, un amoncellement de sucreries se dessine à ses pieds.

— Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Furieuse, elle s’approche, voit Loz reculer et percuter violemment la gazinière. Marlène va pour se défendre, mais Tifa, déjà, la gronde :

— On avait dit quelque chose, Marlène ! Un seul par jour, pas davantage ! Je t’ai déjà expliqué que ce n’était pas bon pour tes dents, ces cochonneries. Et maintenant, regarde-moi ce bazar ! Tu vas me ramasser ça tout de suite, jeune fille, ou sinon…

Dans son coin, Loz semble en panique. Sa voix, quand il bredouille, est celle d’un enfant qui a peur de subir le courroux parental :

— C’… c’est ma faute. C’est moi qui l’ai fait tomber.

— Il l’a fait tomber, répète Marlène, espérant ainsi réduire un peu la charge de sa culpabilité.

Tifa lève un doigt.

— Mais c’est toi qui lui as demandé d’aller le chercher. Si tu n’étais pas aussi gourmande, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Alors maintenant au travail et si je te vois en manger ne serait-ce qu’un seul, tu auras de mes nouvelles !

Puis, elle se tourne vers Loz.

— La prochaine fois qu’elle te demande de le lui descendre, ne le fais pas, d’accord ? Elle sait qu’elle n’a pas le droit, mais elle ne peut pas s’en empêcher.

— C’est parce que tu m’en donnes jamais assez, grommelle la petite en ramassant les bonbons qui jonchent le sol.

— Eh bien pour ta peine, tu es punie : pas un seul bonbon pendant une semaine. On verra si, après ça, tu trouveras toujours que tu n’en as pas assez !

En réponse, Marlène pousse une exclamation indignée, à laquelle la jeune femme ne prête pas attention. À la place, elle vient récupérer la poêle des mains de Loz et en inspecte le contenu d’un œil critique.

— Mhhh… c’est bien grillé, mais c’est sans doute encore mangeable.

Du bout des doigts, elle en soulève un bord, constate les dégâts qui se dissimulent là-dessous et grimace. Pas question de donner ça aux clients ! Ils vont devoir s’en débarrasser eux-mêmes.

Là-dessus, elle offre un petit sourire rassurant à Loz et lui dit :

— Ne t’inquiète pas : ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

  


7

Par trois fois, Denzel appuie sur la gâchette et, par trois fois, rate sa cible. Un grognement lui échappe. Derrière lui, Yazoo lance :

— Tu es vraiment nul !

Le gamin serre les dents, refuse de répondre à la provocation. À la place, il lève à nouveau son arme, vise, puis tire… pour guère plus de résultats. Frustré, il sent ses joues commencer à le picoter. Non seulement il n’arrive à rien, mais en plus, il faut que l’autre soit là à le regarder avec ses yeux de serpent qui lui font froid dans le dos.

Un soupir se fait entendre, suivi d’un pas qui se rapproche. Avant qu’il ait pu réagir, Yazoo est déjà à côté de lui, lui pose une main sur l’épaule, tandis que l’autre vient saisir ses poignets pour redresser son arme. Il se dégage vivement.

— Ne me touche pas !

— J’essaye juste de t’aider…

— Et moi, je ne t’ai rien demandé, alors fous le camp !

Mais plutôt que de lui obéir, l’Incarné l’attrape d’autorité par l’épaule et le retourne en face de ses cibles. Denzel se débat, tente d’échapper à la poigne qui s’est également refermée sur son bras droit, sans succès. Penché derrière lui, ses cheveux venant lui chatouiller la joue, Yazoo dit :

— Tu n’arriveras à rien comme ça : laisse-moi te montrer.

Le gamin fait la tête, mais se résigne à accepter son aide. Le laisse corriger sa posture et lui montrer comment tenir correctement son arme.

— Maintenant ! ordonne finalement Yazoo.

Denzel tire. Deux coups. Et si le premier rate une nouvelle fois sa cible, le deuxième l’envoie voltiger dans les airs. Face à ce succès, un sentiment de fierté s’empare de lui. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se retourne vivement, le regard pétillant, avant de se rappeler à qui il doit sa victoire. Son expression, aussitôt, se renfrogne. Yazoo, qui s’est redressé, a un hochement de tête satisfait.

Un reniflement échappe à Denzel.

— Je vais pas te remercier, si c’est ce que t’attends.

— Je n’allais pas te le demander.

— Tu parles !

— Mais j’aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi tu fais ça…

Denzel hausse les épaules.

— Je m’amuse, c’est tout.

Il peut toujours courir pour qu’il lui avoue la vérité ! Non seulement ça ne le regarde pas, mais en plus il n’a aucune envie qu’il aille raconter ça autour de lui. Si Tifa ou Cloud venaient à l’apprendre, ils s’en mêleraient à coup sûr. Ce qu’il veut à tout prix éviter.

À voir l’expression songeuse de Yazoo, il est toutefois évident qu’il ne le croit pas.

— Je pourrais te donner des cours…, propose-t-il doucement.

— Pas besoin !

— Si tu préfères rester mauvais, c’est toi que ça regarde.

— Je m’en sortais très bien tout seul !

— Et c’est pour ça que, depuis une demi-heure, tu n’as pas réussi à en toucher une seule.

Le regard de Denzel se fait agressif. Non, mais de quoi il se mêle à la fin ?!

— Et puis, poursuit Yazoo, sans faire attention à lui. Tu ne pourras pas éternellement t’entraîner avec ce jouet… tôt ou tard, il te faudra passer à quelque chose de plus sérieux.

— Je le ferai !

— Oh ! Et comment comptes-tu te procurer une arme à feu, dis-moi ?

— Je…

À nouveau, il sent ses joues le picoter. À croire que ça l’amuse de l’humilier !

— Fous-moi la paix !

— Si tu veux, répond Yazoo sans se démonter. Mais ce serait tout de même bête de ta part de passer à côté de ma proposition. Je veux dire… j’en ai une, moi.

Les yeux de Denzel s’étrécissent, semblent chercher l’entourloupe, avant de se diriger vers Velvet Nightmare abandonnée un peu plus loin. Dans le fond, il doit reconnaître que ça lui serait bien utile d’avoir quelqu’un pour l’aider dans son entraînement. Surtout si ce quelqu’un en question peut lui fournir un armement qu’il aura du mal à se procurer par lui-même, mais…

— Tu me laisserais vraiment l’utiliser ?

— Une fois que tu auras assimilé les bases et que tu seras capable de viser correctement.

— Facile ! En une semaine, ce sera fait.

— Ah, vraiment ?

Denzel grogne. Bon d’accord, il est mauvais. Très mauvais, même. Mais qu’un type comme lui se permette de lui en faire la remarque l’ulcère prodigieusement. Ajouté à ça qu’il n’a aucune envie de lui devoir quoi que ce soit.

Car il sait bien pourquoi est-ce qu’il fait ça. Forcément ! Il essaye de l’acheter. Espère sans doute qu’en étant sympa avec lui, il changera d’avis sur son compte… et celui de ses frères.

Oui, il le voit venir à des kilomètres ! Seulement…

_Seulement, je ne vois personne d’autre pour m’aider._

Et puis, si l’autre essaye de se servir de lui, il n’y a pas de raison que, de son côté, il n’en fasse pas de même. Aussi, et quoique toujours agressif, il dit :

— D’accord, je veux bien que tu m’apprennes. Mais crois pas que ça va changer quoi que ce soit ! Je t’aime pas et ça va continuer !

— Je m’en moque, je ne suis pas là pour ça. Et puis… tu n’as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

Sur la défensive, Denzel questionne :

— Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à savoir ?

— Parce que je suis curieux et que je m’ennuie ?

— Et c’est aussi parce que tu t’ennuies que tu veux bien m’aider ?

— On peut pas dire que votre vie soit vraiment trépidante…

Et donc, il espère sans doute que ça lui fera un peu de distraction. Ce qui n’a rien de bien valorisant.

— T’as pas intérêt d’en parler à Cloud ou à Tifa. Et surtout pas à Marlène !

— Pourquoi je le ferais ?

— Et pas à tes frères non plus !

— Ils ne diront rien.

— Mais je veux pas que tu leur dises ! Tout ça… (Il marque une pause, s’agaçant par avance de la suite.) Ça doit rester entre nous !

Ne voyant pas de raison de refuser, Yazoo se contente d’opiner du chef. Denzel, lui, semble encore un peu hésitant, pèse rapidement le pour et le contre, avant d’avouer :

— C’est parce que je veux rentrer au WRO…

Puis il hausse les épaules, l’air frustré.

— J’ai demandé à le rejoindre, mais on n’a pas voulu de moi. Parce que je ne suis encore qu’un enfant. Alors… en attendant, j’ai décidé de m’entraîner. Pour devenir fort, moi aussi. Comme Cloud et les autres.

Dans un premier temps, il a d’ailleurs songé à demander à Cloud de lui donner des cours, mais a dû y renoncer. Le jeune homme travaille beaucoup et Denzel n’aurait jamais eu la patience d’attendre parfois plusieurs jours avant qu’il ait à nouveau du temps à lui consacrer. Alors, en attendant de trouver une meilleure solution, il a décidé de se tourner vers les armes à feu. Après tout, avait-il estimé, il lui serait ensuite bien plus facile de trouver des personnes pour lui donner des conseils sur ce type d’armement, que sur les armes blanches – qui ne correspondent pas franchement à ce que les gens du coin ont l’habitude d’utiliser.

Yazoo l’observe d’un air songeur.

— Tu crois vraiment en être capable ?

D’indignation, Denzel tressaille.

— Bien sûr que j’en suis capable !

— L’important c’est d’y croire, j’imagine, rétorque Yazoo, sans prêter attention au regard de reproche de l’enfant. Au fait, qu’est-ce que c’est que le WRO ?

La question surprend à ce point Denzel qu’il en oublie sa colère.

— Le World Regenesis Organization… ça doit forcément te dire quelque chose. Tout le monde connaît !

— Est-ce que c’est un genre de groupe armé ?

— Heu… en partie, oui. Ils… (Se redressant de toute sa taille, il soutient le regard de son interlocuteur.) Ils cherchent à protéger et à reconstruire le monde après ce que la Shinra et Sephiroth lui ont fait !

S’il s’attendait à une réaction de la part de Yazoo, ce n’était certainement ce simple hochement de tête. L’air ailleurs, il a porté les doigts à ses lèvres et semble se perdre dans ses réflexions. Denzel s’en trouve un peu déçu. Cloud lui a dit que ses frères et lui ont un lien avec Sephiroth, mais… l’entente de ce nom a eu l’air de ne lui faire ni chaud ni froid.

Son regard se porte en direction de l’horizon, cet horizon désertique, stérile, œuvre de la Shinra et de ses centrales qui en ont aspiré toute vie au fil des ans. Il plisse les yeux, ébloui par le soleil couchant. S’abîme l’espace d’un instant dans les nuances orangées qui colorent le ciel, avant de redescendre brusquement sur terre.

— Oh mince, regarde l’heure qu’il est ! Tifa va nous tuer si on ne se dépêche pas !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Même si j'essaye de rester assez fidèle au canon sur un certain nombre de points, je prendrai également pas mal de libertés à l'occasion avec celui-ci. Ici par exemple : Denzel en vérité ne demande à rejoindre le WRO qu'un an après les événements de DoC. Mais forcément, ça m'arrangeait bien qu'il le fasse plus tôt. x) (Et du coup, le WRO n'a pas encore évolué en groupe uniquement militaire.)
> 
> Sur ce, la suite et dernière partie de cet épisode dimanche ! :)


	12. Episode 3 - Partie 4

8

Kadaj adresse un regard de reproche au contenu de son assiette, comme s’il le soupçonnait de s’être mis dans cet état tout seul. Puis il lève les yeux vers Loz qui, derrière le comptoir, termine de servir Yazoo.

— Pourquoi est-ce que mon repas est carbonisé ?

Loz échange un regard en coin avec Tifa, avant de répondre, un peu gêné :

— Heu… c’est-à-dire que j’ai pas fait attention et que je l’ai laissé brûler.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que c’est à moi de le manger ?

— Parce que… heu… parce que j’aime pas le cramé ?

— Et je suis censé l’aimer, selon toi ?

— Non, mais… on pouvait pas le mettre à la poubelle, quand même !

— D’accord, mais encore une fois, pourquoi c’est moi qui dois le manger ?

Là-dessus, il jette un coup d’œil à Yazoo qui, par précaution, a déjà attaqué son repas et fait mine de ne pas entendre l’échange. Puis il revient à Loz. De la sueur a commencé à perler le long des tempes de ce dernier, qui s’emploie à présent à éviter son regard. Tapotant des doigts contre le comptoir, il insiste :

— Loz ? Je ne veux pas manger ça, débrouille-toi avec !

Puis il va pour échanger son assiette avec celle de son frère, mais celui-ci se jette en avant pour la mettre hors de sa portée. Et pour ne pas arranger son cas, voilà qu’il s’exclame :

— Oh, c’est bon, ‘daj ! Ne fais pas l’enfant !

— Et c’est à moi que tu dis ça ?!

Occupée à réchauffer son propre repas, Tifa sent venir la catastrophe. Kadaj est à deux doigts de se jeter sur son frère pour lui arracher son assiette et, dans la bataille qui s’en suivra, ils risquent de renverser une bonne partie de ce qui se trouve derrière le comptoir. Désireuse d’empêcher cela, elle lance :

— En compensation, ce sera double dessert pour toi, Kadaj !

Son intervention amène un moment de flottement entre les deux frères. Puis Loz se tourne vers elle, l’air envieux.

— Hé ! Moi aussi je veux un double dessert !

— Je t’en prie, fais-toi plaisir, grommelle Kadaj en lui tendant son assiette.

Ce à quoi Loz répond, l’expression malheureuse :

— Mais j’aime vraiment pas ça, le brûlé…

— Dans ce cas…, fait Kadaj en laissant retomber son assiette. Tant pis pour toi !

Puis, avec une grimace, il attrape ses couverts. Ça ne va pas être agréable à manger, mais rien que pour savourer l’expression de Loz au moment du dessert, plus question de se débiner.

Dans les minutes qui suivent, on n’entend plus que Tifa qui s’active derrière ses fourneaux, ainsi que le bruit de leurs couverts. Loz est venu prendre place près de Kadaj et, de temps à autre, marmonne. Il a l’air profondément malheureux quand celui-ci relève finalement les yeux sur lui. Toutefois, pas question de se laisser attendrir ou de lui céder quoi que ce soit. Le faire, ce serait ouvrir la porte à d’autres caprices dans l’avenir. Aussi, à la place, commence-t-il :

— Au fait, cette après-midi j’ai…

Avant de se souvenir qu’il ne se trouve pas en la seule compagnie de ses frères. Son regard se porte donc vers Tifa, qui a tourné le sien dans leur direction, et son expression s’assombrit. Sans un mot de plus, il s’en retourne à son repas, ignorant Loz qui questionne :

— Quoi ?

N’obtenant pas de réponse, il tourne les yeux vers Yazoo, qui lui fait discrètement signe de laisser tomber. À son tour, il comprend, jette un regard rapide à la jeune femme, avant d’engloutir la fin de son repas.

Tifa se mord la lèvre, se sentant soudain de trop. Elle a également le sentiment que tout sujet dont ils se refusent à parler devant elle est une potentielle source d’inquiétude pour eux tous. Elle ne voit toutefois pas comment les pousser à revenir sur le sujet et Yazoo, finalement, détourne son attention en questionnant :

— Marlène et Denzel… ce ne sont pas vraiment vos enfants, n’est-ce pas ?

La question surprend Tifa, tout autant que Loz et Kadaj. Le premier, d’ailleurs, adresse à présent un regard interloqué à son frère, qui se contente de l’ignorer. Après avoir éteint le gaz, la jeune femme répond :

— Oui, nous… le papa de Marlène travaille beaucoup et il ne peut pas emmener sa fille avec lui. Comme c’est un ami et que je connais Marlène depuis qu’elle est toute petite, nous nous en occupons pour lui.

Du reste, songe-t-elle en prenant place sur un tabouret situé derrière le bar, on peut dire qu’elle fait un peu figure de mère de substitution pour la petite.

— Denzel, lui, est un orphelin que nous avons recueilli. Ses parents sont morts il y a quelques années et… disons que nous ne savons presque rien du reste de sa famille, ni de comment la contacter. Alors, maintenant, on peut dire que c’est ici sa maison.

Une légère boule s’est formée au creux de son estomac, comme la conversation fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs en elle. Dans le fond, et même si elle sait bien que c’est la Shinra qui a fait s’écrouler la plaque du secteur 7, elle ne pourra jamais vraiment se départir de toute culpabilité à l’égard de cette tragédie.

Il lui faut néanmoins aller de l’avant, pour elle, comme pour son entourage, et c’est pourquoi elle évite en général de penser à cette époque sombre de son passé. À trop se morfondre, on ne parvient à rien. Surtout, on cesse d’avancer. Dans son cas, elle préfère travailler au rachat de ses fautes, plutôt que de vivre dans un état d’autoflagellation permanent.

Son regard se pose sur Yazoo et elle note son expression songeuse. Les bras croisés, il a repoussé son assiette et a incliné la tête, le regard dans le vague. Elle se demande si elle doit prendre sa curiosité pour un signe encourageant. Car ce n’est pas anodin, n’est-ce pas, que celui qui semble le moins se soucier de son environnement soit également celui à poser ce type de question ?

Et comme pour achever de la surprendre, voilà qu’il s’enquiert également :

— Et la mère de Marlène ?

— Elle est… elle est morte il y a longtemps. Quand Marlène n’était encore qu’un bébé.

À ces mots, elle peut entendre Loz hoqueter.

— Ça veut dire que tous les deux n’ont plus de maman ? C’est triste…

De plus en plus troublée, Tifa note qu’il semble ébranlé par l’idée.

— Tu le penses vraiment ?

C’est au tour de Loz d’avoir l’air surpris. Il jette un regard inquiet à ses frères, cherche à savoir s’il vient de commettre une bêtise. En réponse, Yazoo se contente d’un haussement d’épaules, tandis que Kadaj continue son repas sans paraître s’intéresser à la conversation. Nerveux, il se mord la lèvre et revient à Tifa.

— Ben… puisque nous non plus on n’a plus de maman… ou plutôt, qu’on n’a pas le droit de la voir… et que ça me rend triste… alors…

— Alors tu t’es mis à leur place ? Tu as imaginé ce qu’ils devaient ressentir en sachant leurs mamans mortes, c’est ça ?

Quoique toujours peu confiant, Loz approuve d’un hochement de tête.

— C’est bien, Loz, le félicite-t-elle. Tu as fait exactement ce qu’il fallait !

Un large sourire vient étirer les traits de son interlocuteur, dont le visage se décrispe. Très fier, il se tourne à nouveau vers ses frères, mais n’obtient qu’un roulement d’yeux de la part de Yazoo. Kadaj, lui, attrape son assiette à présent vide et la tend en direction de Tifa.

— Je peux avoir mes desserts ?

  


9

— Hé, Marlène… Psst ! Marlène !

La petite grogne dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveille pas. Disparaissant en partie sous ses couvertures, ne laissant visible que le sommet de son crâne, elle a depuis longtemps rejoint le pays des songes. Son insouciance agace Denzel qui, dans le lit voisin, n’a fait que se tourner et se retourner depuis qu’ils se sont couchés.

— Marlène ! Debout, bon sang !

Là-dessus, il attrape l’oreiller de Cloud et le jette en direction de la petite fille. L’objet atteint sa cible, qui grogne de plus belle. L’instant d’après, le visage ensommeillé de Marlène quitte sa tanière et la fillette lui adresse un regard de reproche.

— Quoi ? grommelle-t-elle en se frottant les yeux.

— Faut qu’on parle des squatteurs !

— On a déjà parlé… encore, encore, encore et encore…

Disant cela, sa voix s’est faite de plus en plus lointaine. Ses paupières, lourdes de sommeil, ne demandent qu’à se fermer pour la renvoyer dans l’oubli. Un bâillement lui échappe et elle porte la main à sa bouche.

La tête soutenue par une main, Denzel est couché sur le flanc. Les sourcils froncés, il réplique :

— Et on en parlera autant qu’il le faudra ! Et puis c’est important. Tu vois, cette après-midi, j’étais… (Se rappelant à temps qu’il n’est pas prudent de confier à la petite fille à quoi il passe ses fins d’après-midi, il se reprend :) En ville. Et il y a le grand, là, Yazoo, qui est venu me parler.

— Et alors ?

— Alors je crois qu’ils vont chercher à se rapprocher de nous. Ils savent que pour rester ici, ils vont devoir nous mettre dans leur poche. C’est déjà fait pour Cloud, et je suis sûr que Tifa est sur le point de craquer elle aussi. Il ne reste donc plus que nous et ils le savent. C’est pour ça qu’il faut qu’on s’en méfie. C’est nous leurs cibles, tu comprends ?

Et comme la petite marmonne un assentiment, il insiste :

— Moi, ça va, je suis méfiant. Mais toi, ils risquent de t’embobiner. C’est pour ça que tu dois pas les laisser essayer de sympathiser avec toi. Si tu le fais, c’est sûr qu’ils t’auront toi aussi. Alors, fais attention, d’accord ? Et s’il y en a un qui t’approche, crois pas un mot de ce qu’il te dira. Je suis sûr qu’ils vont vouloir nous faire croire qu’en vrai ils sont sympas, mais ça sera que des mensonges !

— Oui, oui…

— Je suis sérieux, Marlène ! Faut pas que tu te fasses avoir !

— D’accord…

Intérieurement, Denzel sent sa patience s’effriter. Il prend toutefois sur lui, conscient des difficultés de la petite à rester éveillée.

— On en reparlera demain, lui dit-il, comme elle remonte les couvertures jusqu’à son front. De toute façon, va falloir qu’on continue à se serrer les coudes si on veut qu’ils s’en aillent. C’est la seule solution !

Marlène ne répond pas. Son corps s’est de nouveau engourdi et elle se sent replonger dans le sommeil. Dans le lit voisin, elle peut entendre la voix de Denzel, de plus en plus lointaine, qui lui dit :

— Ce Yazoo… je crois que c’est le plus malin des trois. Il a l’air tout le temps ailleurs, mais je suis sûr que c’est juste un genre qu’il se donne. Parce qu’en vrai…

Le reste de son discours, toutefois, ne doit jamais atteindre sa conscience…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et fin de l'épisode 3. Le prochain dans trois semaines… et sans doute quelques jours, parce que : les aléas de la vie, tout ça ; j'ai pris un peu de retard dans la réécriture de l'épisode 4. Mais, mais, mais ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour rester tout de même dans les temps. x)
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine !


	13. Episode 4 - Partie 1

1

— C’est ça… je passerai prochainement à Heaven.

Depuis la salle de bain, Tifa peut entendre Cloud discuter au téléphone. Elle ferme le robinet et essuie son visage ruisselant à l’aide de la serviette posée sur le rebord de l’évier. La voix de Cloud s’élève à nouveau :

— Non, je ne crois pas qu’il soit nécessaire de nous inquiéter. Je t’expliquerai. Oui, d’ici quelques jours…

Là-dessus, la conversation arrive à son terme et le silence ne tarde pas à se faire dans la chambre. La jeune femme se coiffe à présent les cheveux, observe son reflet dans le miroir fixé face à elle. Un pli soucieux barre son front, qui se résorbe un peu comme elle entend le pas de Cloud faire grincer le plancher. L’instant d’après, le blond pénètre dans la salle de bain et l’informe :

— Rufus a promis de ne rien tenter contre eux jusqu’à ce que je revienne.

— Tu lui as dit qu’ils sont chez nous ?

— Non… pour le moment, c’est mieux qu’il l’ignore.

Tifa approuve d’un hochement de tête et termine de démêler ses cheveux. Puis elle repose sa brosse sur le rebord de l’évier et questionne :

— Tu ne crois pas que nous devrions en informer Reeve, finalement ?

Plus elle y réfléchit, plus il lui semble important qu’ils ne soient plus les seuls à être au courant de la résurrection des Incarnés. Car bien que ceux-ci s’efforcent de se tenir tranquilles, aucun d’eux n’est à l’abri d’une rechute ; d’une maladresse de la part de la Shinra qui les pousserait à se sentir menacés et à agir en conséquence. Avec le WRO dans le secret, ils auront au moins la certitude que celui-ci mettra tout en place pour éviter le moindre dérapage potentiel et… il lui semble que ce serait également bien plus correct pour leurs voisins.

Cloud s’est appuyé de l’épaule contre l’encadrement de la porte. Les bras croisés, il dit :

— J’ai peur qu’il ne les juge trop dangereux pour les laisser en liberté.

Tifa ne répond pas tout de suite, soutient le regard de son propre reflet. Oui, il s’agit là de leur principale inquiétude et la raison qui les a poussés à ne pas contacter leur allié. Mais…

— Si ce n’est pas nous qui l’en informons, il le sera par une autre source. Tôt ou tard, la nouvelle arrivera jusqu’à lui.

Et si Reeve a un caractère relativement doux, elle devine qu’il n’appréciera pas d’apprendre qu’ils lui ont caché quelque chose de cette importance. D’autant moins que le quelque chose en question pourrait provoquer pas mal de grabuge à Edge si l’envie lui prenait.

— Sans doute. Mais d’ici là, ils auront eu le temps de faire leurs preuves.

— Espérons-le…

— Tu en doutes ?

Tifa se mord la lèvre et prend une longue inspiration. Elle reconnaît qu’ils ont déjà fait quelques progrès, mais ils n’en sont encore qu’au début… oui, ça ne fait après tout que quatre jours qu’ils vivent sous leur toit et la bonne volonté des premiers temps pourrait bien décliner au fur et à mesure des semaines.

Surtout, elle sait que si l’un d’eux venait à s’écarter du droit chemin, alors les deux autres suivront son exemple. Et c’est sans doute ce qui l’inquiète le plus… en particulier quand elle pense à Kadaj.

— Je crois, répond-elle finalement, qu’il est encore un peu tôt pour nous prononcer sur la question.

Un silence s’installe entre eux, pendant lequel chacun médite sur la position de l’autre.

— Au moins, reprend Cloud, laissons-leur jusqu’à la fin du mois. Ensuite, et quoi que nous décidions pour eux, je prendrai contact avec Reeve.

La jeune femme opine doucement du chef. Elle sent bien que son compagnon a envie de croire en la volonté de rédemption de leurs locataires et pense deviner pourquoi. Lui qui, après tout, sait ce que cela fait de n’être qu’une marionnette entre les mains de Sephiroth ne peut que se mettre à leur place. Et s’il est parvenu à échapper à son influence, sans doute en sont-ils également capables. Tout ce qu’il faut, c’est leur laisser du temps. Pour se construire. Pour devenir plus fort. Cependant… Tifa ne peut oublier qu’ils ne sont pas humains et sont davantage Sephiroth que Cloud ne le sera jamais. L’influence de celui-ci sur leur esprit n’est donc pas négligeable. Implacable ? Difficile à dire. D’autant que dans le fond, elle aussi veut croire qu’ils possèdent ce qu’il faut pour devenir indépendants ; briser les fils qui les manipulent pour vivre par eux-mêmes. Seulement, sa croyance en leur capacité à y parvenir est sans doute moins forte que celle de Cloud.

Quand elle se tourne vers lui, un petit sourire flotte toutefois sur ses lèvres.

— Combien de temps seras-tu absent ?

— Trois jours, sans doute… plus en cas d’imprévu.

— Ça fait long…

— Gongaga n’est pas à côté, lui rappelle-t-il, avant de s’écarter de l’encadrement pour venir dans sa direction.

La main qu’il tend vers elle est un peu hésitante. Doucement, ses doigts viennent effleurer sa joue.

— Tu t’en sortiras ?

— Je pense…

— J’ai demandé à Kadaj de leur dire de ne pas créer de problème pendant notre absence.

— Et toi, ça va aller ?

Par cette question, elle ne tient pas à s’assurer qu’il arrivera à gérer Kadaj – elle le sait de toute façon apte à s’en tirer avec lui bien mieux qu’elle n’en sera jamais capable elle-même –, mais plutôt s’il parviendra à gérer les sentiments conflictuels que sa destination risque de lui provoquer. Zack était originaire de ce village, après tout… et elle sait que lui et Cloud s’y sont arrêtés, à une autre époque… une époque sombre qui s’est achevée par la mort de son ami. Et elle n’ignore pas qu’encore aujourd’hui il n’est toujours pas parvenu à se débarrasser de toute culpabilité vis-à-vis de ce drame. Ça va mieux… beaucoup mieux qu’il y a quelque temps, mais… sans doute se reprochera-t-il toute sa vie de ne pas avoir été capable, au moment fatidique, de venir en aide à son compagnon.

C’est à son tour de lui offrir un petit sourire.

— Bien sûr, ne t’inquiète pas.

Là-dessus, il se penche vers elle et lui dépose un baiser sur le front.

  


2

— Je n’aime pas ça.

Dans la pièce qu’il occupe avec ses frères, Kadaj a revêtu sa tenue de cuir. Celle-ci crisse au moindre de ses mouvements, paraît s’exprimer, comme heureuse de le retrouver. Il n’y a que quelques jours qu’il l’a abandonnée et, déjà, il lui semble que ça fait une éternité. Oui, il avait presque oublié à quel point il apprécie son contact. À quel point celle-ci semble ne faire qu’une avec son corps, à la façon d’une seconde peau.

Il se tourne vers Yazoo qui, assis sur le lit, a la mine sombre.

— On ne devrait pas se séparer comme ça… pas si tôt. Ce n’est pas prudent.

— Il ne m’arrivera rien, lui répond Kadaj.

— On n’en sait rien.

— Ce n’est qu’un aller-retour, Yazoo. Je ne serai pas absent très longtemps.

— Trois jours !

— Minimum, ajoute Loz, installé en tailleur sur son matelas gonflable. Et je suis d’accord avec Yaz’ : on devrait pas se séparer.

Kadaj leur décoche un regard agacé. Même si dans le fond, il comprend leur inquiétude, il n’a aucune envie de revenir encore une fois sur les raisons qui l’ont poussé à accepter de partir avec Cloud pour cette livraison. Il lui semble, du reste, qu’il n’a fait que ça de toute la matinée et, la veille également, il n’a pas pu les convaincre d’aller se coucher avant une heure avancée ; contrait de les rassurer, de leur affirmer encore et encore que tout ira pour le mieux. Que leur grand-frère n’a assurément aucune mauvaise intention à son encontre ; qu’il ne lui a proposé de venir avec lui que parce qu’il sera absent plusieurs jours et qu’il veut éviter à Tifa d’avoir à les gérer tous les trois.

— Pour la dernière fois, tout se passera bien ! Quant à vous deux, vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous tenir tranquille pendant mon absence. Foutez la paix aux enfants, obéissez à Tifa et si vous devez croiser l’un de ces Turks, efforcez-vous de les ignorer. Tant qu’ils ne tenteront rien qui risquerait de vous mettre en danger, je ne veux pas que vous répondiez à leurs provocations, c’est clair ?

L’expression de Yazoo se fait un peu plus sombre, mais il approuve néanmoins d’un signe de tête. Kadaj se tourne ensuite vers Loz qui s’empresse de lui signifier qu’il a bien compris et qu’il fera comme il l’a demandé.

  


3

— Le sale petit cachottier !

Rude et Reno se tiennent en planque non loin du Septième Ciel. Dissimulés dans une ruelle située entre deux commerces, ils observent Cloud qui quitte l’établissement en compagnie de Kadaj. Sa moto est garée juste devant l’établissement et, après avoir placé un sac de voyage dans le compartiment situé sous sa selle, il s’y installe et démarre. Fait rugir le moteur, avant de le laisser ronronner. Depuis le pas de la porte, Tifa échange quelques mots avec le blond, tandis que l’Incarné prend place à l’arrière du véhicule.

— Ça, partenaire, fait Reno, c’est ce que j’appelle prendre les gens pour des cons. Tu m’étonnes qu’il était pas paniqué quand on l’a prévenu qu’on les avait rencontrés en ville !

Rude ne répond pas, ne lâche pas des yeux le groupe. Derrière Tifa, Yazoo vient de faire son apparition. Il échange un long regard avec Kadaj, qui secoue finalement la tête et lui fait signe de rentrer. L’instant d’après, Cloud et lui ne sont déjà plus qu’un point au milieu de la rue, qui va en s’étrécissant toujours plus.

Reno pousse un juron. Dans sa poche, son téléphone se met à vibrer et il le sort pour le porter à son oreille.

— Reno, annonce-t-il à son interlocuteur.

_« Strife vient de nous contacter. »_ , lui fait savoir la voix de Tseng.  _« Il souhaite parler avec nous du petit problème qui nous occupe. »_

— Il vous a précisé que c’est lui qui l’héberge ?

À l’autre bout de la ligne, un silence. Puis :

_« Non. Tu es sûr de ça ? »_

— Moi et Rude, on vient juste de le voir se tirer avec Kadaj. Et le grand, là… Yazoo ? Il est aussi au Septième Ciel en ce moment.

_« Je vois… ça explique pourquoi il nous a demandé de ne rien tenter contre eux. »_

— Il a peur qu’on fasse du mal à ses petits protégés, hein ? Ce serait mignon s’il s’agissait pas de cette équipe ! (Puis, après un échange de regard avec Rude, il s’enquiert :) Du coup, qu’est-ce qu’on fait ? On met les voiles ?

Un autre silence se fait entendre, le temps pour son supérieur de passer en revue les solutions qui se présentent à eux.

_« Non. Maintenant que vous les avez trouvés, surveille-lez. Évitez de vous faire remarquer, cependant, et d’avoir de contact avec eux. On ne sait pas comment ils pourraient réagir. »_

Reno grimace et porte une main à l’emplacement de son ventre douloureux, couvert d’hématomes sous ses vêtements. Oh, il sait exactement comment ils réagiraient. Lui et Rude en ont eu un sacré bon exemple pas plus tard que la veille et leurs trognes cassées peuvent en témoigner. Dans le genre discret, ça se pose là !

— C’est noté, répond-il toutefois, avant de raccrocher.

Puis il range son portable et croise les mains derrière la nuque. Ses sourcils se froncent, viennent former des sillons au milieu de son front, comme il s’interroge :

— N’empêche ! J’aimerais bien savoir ce qui leur est passé par la tête pour les accueillir chez eux !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le retour ! Et dans les temps, en plus. J'y croyais plus, mais au final, je m'en suis sorti ! :)
> 
> Donc, un épisode qui comptera 5 parties et... possibilité que la partie 3 soit postée avec un ou deux jours de retard, parce que = je suis encore plein dans ses corrections, vu qu'il a fallu que je dégage à peu près tout le contenu de sa deuxième scène pour le remplacer par du neuf.
> 
> Sur ce, à mercredi !


	14. Episode 4 - Partie 2

4

Yazoo quitte leur chambre en se massant la nuque, les paupières encore lourdes de sommeil. Après le service du déjeuner, il est monté faire une petite sieste qu’il aurait bien prolongée un peu s’il n’avait pas eu d’engagement à tenir.

Loz, qui remonte à ce moment du rez-de-chaussée, s’enquiert :

— Tu sors ?

— Tu veux venir ? questionne-t-il en retour.

Il devine que Denzel risque de faire la tête, s’il débarque avec l’un de ses frères, mais… il a encore un peu de temps devant lui avant de le rejoindre. Il peut donc bien se balader un moment avec Loz, avant de trouver une excuse quelconque pour aller de son côté.

L’espace d’un instant, il voit le regard de son frère pétiller et le devine sur le point d’accepter. Mais au final, il secoue la tête.

— Non, pas aujourd’hui. J’ai… faut que je fasse quelque chose.

— Quoi donc ?

— Un truc… heu ! Je t’en parlerai plus tard, d’accord ?

Yazoo va pour insister, mais décide finalement de laisser couler. Le dos appuyé contre le mur, il se contente de répondre :

— Comme tu veux…

Tout en se demandant intérieurement ce que son frère a bien pu inventer et s’il doit s’en inquiéter. Il apprécie sincèrement Loz, mais le sait assez stupide pour se créer des problèmes sans le vouloir vraiment.

_Enfin, je verrai ça plus tard…_

Il s’écarte donc du mur et va pour s’engager dans l’escalier, quand Loz lance :

— Dis… il t’inquiète pas, toi, Kadaj ?

  


5

Tifa termine de laver la vaisselle ayant servi pour le service du déjeuner, quand elle perçoit la voix de Loz à l’étage. Instinctivement, elle tourne les yeux vers la cage d’escalier, hésite à peine une seconde, avant d’essuyer ses mains sur le torchon près d’elle et de s’en approcher. Là, elle tend l’oreille et sent aussitôt un soupçon de culpabilité, sinon de honte, venir la visiter.

Elle passe son temps à répéter aux enfants qu’il est malpoli d’épier la conversation des autres et pourtant, la voilà qui s’y livre ! Oui, si Marlène était là, elle passerait pour une belle hypocrite. Seulement…

Seulement la petite ne sera pas de retour avant une bonne heure et elle se pose bien trop de questions sur leurs locataires. Surtout, elle revoit Kadaj qui, la veille, s’est tu au moment où il avisait sa présence et ne peut s’empêcher de penser que la chose dont il n’a pas souhaité parler devant elle pourrait se révéler source de soucis. Alors, et même si elle s’en veut d’agir de la sorte, elle se console en songeant qu’elle agit avant tout pour leur bien à tous.

Comme elle passe la tête de moitié dans la cage d’escalier, elle avise Loz qui, à l’étage, lui tourne le dos. Yazoo, lui, n’est pas visible de là où elle se tient.

— J’ai… faut que je fasse quelque chose.

L’échange entre les deux frères se poursuivant, elle en vient aux mêmes inquiétudes que Yazoo quant à cette fameuse chose que Loz prétend devoir faire. Elle espère qu’il ne s’agit de rien de dangereux et, tout en se promettant de le surveiller, va pour rejoindre sa place initiale comme elle entend le pas de Yazoo. C’est alors que la question de Loz fuse.

  


6

— Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Embêté par la question, Loz détourne le regard.

— Ben… il est pas comme d’habitude. Je veux dire… il sourit plus… il ne rit plus… tout ce qu’il fait, c’est d’être distant ou en colère. Il était pas comme ça, avant. Pas autant. Du coup, je me demande…

Il marque une pause, semble hésiter à poursuivre.

— Tu… tu crois que c’est à cause de sa Réunion ? Tu crois qu’elle a pu le changer ?

Yazoo laisse entendre un « Mhhh… » pensif.

— Je ne sais pas, avoue-t-il. Mais moi aussi, il commence à m’inquiéter. En fait, j’ai l’impression qu’il nous cache quelque chose.

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut être, à ton avis ?

— Je suis pas sûr… mais je pense que ça a un rapport avec maman.

À la mention de Jenova, le regard de Loz s’agrandit.

— Comment ça ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe avec maman ?

Yazoo soupire et écarte les mains.

— Aucune idée, Loz : c’est juste une intuition…

Mais une petite voix, tout au fond de lui, lui affirme qu’il a bien mis le doigt sur ce qui semble tant tourmenter leur frère depuis leur résurrection. Lui aussi, du reste, a remarqué du changement du côté de sa personnalité. Le Kadaj certes agressif, mais capable de rire et de s’amuser avec eux, a laissé place à un être plus sombre, plus discret qu’il ne l’était déjà. Et il ne voit pas trente-six solutions pour expliquer cela : des trois, Kadaj est le seul à avoir effectué sa Réunion ; à avoir été, l’espace d’un instant, complet. Comment savoir ce que cet état – et sa perte – a pu provoquer en lui ?

Loz semble à présent perdu, sinon soucieux, et ses sourcils ont pris une courbe malheureuse. Yazoo laisse entendre un soupir, bien conscient qu’il ne se produira rien de bon s’il commence à le perturber. Il lui passe donc un bras autour des épaules et un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres comme son front vient rencontrer celui de son frère.

— J’ai eu des pourboires, tout à l’heure : quand je rentre, j’aurai un cadeau pour toi.

Il n’en faut pas plus pour ragaillardir Loz, dont le regard se met à pétiller.

— Quoi ?

— Tu verras bien ! lui répond Yazoo, en s’écartant.

Il avait prévu de mettre cet argent de côté, au cas où, mais… bah ! Ça n’a de toute façon rien d’une fortune !

  


7

Quand Yazoo rejoint le rez-de-chaussée, Tifa a retrouvé sa place derrière l’évier. Elle relève les yeux de sa tâche pour lui sourire et questionne :

— Tu sors ?

Yazoo approuve et pousse le portillon qui sépare la salle, de la cuisine.

— Besoin de quelque chose ?

Il a tourné les yeux vers elle, mais comme à son habitude, c’est à peine s’il semble la voir. Cette attitude, si elle la met toujours mal à l’aise, commence doucement à l’exaspérer. Elle n’en laisse toutefois rien paraître et se contente de secouer la tête.

Après son départ, elle permet enfin à l’inquiétude de venir visiter ses traits. Que doit-elle faire ? Appeler Cloud, afin de lui rapporter la conversation dont elle vient d’être témoin ? Elle ne l’imagine pas expressément en danger… ne pense pas que Kadaj tentera quoi que ce soit contre lui. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Peut-être même jamais. Mais si Yazoo a vu juste, et si Kadaj leur dissimule effectivement quelque chose à propos de Jenova, alors plus tôt ils auront découvert de quoi il s’agit, mieux ce sera pour tout le monde.

C’est sur cette pensée que, finalement, elle va décrocher le téléphone.

  


8

— En v’la un qui quitte le navire.

Rude et Reno planquent toujours à la même place, ne cherchent même plus à se faire discrets tant il est évident que tout le voisinage les a déjà repérés. Il faut dire que deux Turks, ça a tendance à attirer l’attention. Surtout quand ils vous offrent des têtes aussi cabossées que les leurs. Mais si certains doivent s’inquiéter de leur présence dans le secteur, il y a peu de chance pour que l’on vienne les déranger. Au contraire, personne ne souhaite avoir affaire à des gars comme eux et la peur qu’ils inspirent reste leur meilleure alliée pour avoir la paix.

— Yazoo…, note Rude. On le suit ?

Un peu plus loin, l’Incarné jette un regard à droite et à gauche, avant de leur tourner le dos et de se mettre en route.

— Je m’en occupe, annonce le roux en donnant une tape sur l’épaule de son collègue. Toi, occupe-toi de l’autre. Du costaud. On s’appelle dès qu’on a du nouveau !

Rude lui signifie d’un hochement de tête qu’il a compris et reporte son attention en direction de l’établissement. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, Reno quitte leur retraite. Marche d’un bon pas, jusqu’à avoir suffisamment rattrapé Yazoo. Là, il ralentit l’allure, s’assure de laisser une distance suffisante entre eux afin d’éviter que l’autre ne le repère facilement, sans pour autant risquer de le perdre de vue. Certains passants se retournent sur son passage, le lorgnent parfois avec une hostilité mâtinée de crainte dont il n’a aujourd’hui que trop l’habitude. Il les ignore donc, refusant de lâcher sa cible des yeux.

Celle-ci, finalement, tourne à l’angle de la rue, s’engouffre dans une artère plus étroite, bardée de commerces de toutes sortes, presque empilés les uns sur les autres.

Reno peut voir Yazoo jeter des regards tout autour de lui, s’arrêter ici et là devant une vitrine, avant de poursuivre sa route, pour faire finalement halte devant un petit établissement. Comme il y pénètre, le roux, lui, continue son chemin. Passe devant le commerce comme si de rien n’était et jette un regard rapide à son enseigne, avant de s’arrêter un peu plus loin, retrouvant la sécurité d’une ruelle.

— On a envie de se faire une petite douceur, hein ? marmonne-t-il, en sortant un paquet de cigarettes usé des poches de sa veste.

Il mène l’une de ses occupantes à ses lèvres et l’allume, avant de tirer dessus.

Le commerce en question, Reno le connaît bien. Il en est même, comme qui dirait, un client un peu trop régulier.

Comme beaucoup d’autres, son propriétaire a sans doute dû récupérer ses stocks dans les ruines de Midgar, avant d’ouvrir boutique afin d’écouler le résultat de ses rapts. Avec pour résultat qu’il propose aujourd’hui le choix de sucreries le plus vaste de tout Edge.

C’est bien simple, chaque fois que le roux y met les pieds, il a l’impression qu’il lui sera à jamais impossible d’en faire le tour. Pourtant, lui et Rude se donnent du mal, mais… à chacune de leurs visites, il a l’impression que toujours plus de nouveautés ont fait leur apparition.

Par contre, il n’aurait jamais imaginé voir l’un de ces trois-là en pousser la porte un jour. Comme quoi, eux aussi sont plein de surprises !

Quand Yazoo ressort enfin, la cigarette de Reno n’est plus qu’un mégot qu’il écrase sous sa semelle. L’Incarné tient un petit sac en papier qu’il froisse et range dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Puis il se remet en route et regagne la rue du Septième Ciel. Sur ses traces, le Turk doit accélérer l’allure, le pas de l’autre étant un peu plus énergique qu’à l’allée.

Il atteint à peine l’artère que Yazoo, lui, n’est déjà plus qu’un point sur sa droite et tourne déjà à une nouvelle intersection. Cette fois, Reno en oublie toute prudence et se met à courir. Ne daigne ralentir qu’une fois qu’il a gagné l’angle où sa cible a disparu.

Un hoquet de surprise lui échappe.

— Merde ! Mais où il est passé, ce con ?!

Il tourne sur lui-même, avance sur quelques mètres en jetant des regards partout autour de lui, s’attarde sur chaque espace entre les habitations, s’arrête pour lorgner à l’intérieur des commerces, mais sans succès.

Se passant une main dans les cheveux, un juron lui échappe.

  


9

Du haut de son perchoir, Yazoo observe tranquillement Reno.

Ces imbéciles ne sont vraiment pas discrets… celui-là, par exemple, il l’a repéré sans mal au moment où il passait devant la confiserie. Et dire que ça prétend appartenir à l’élite des services secrets de la Shinra… quelle plaisanterie !

— Tu as de la chance, dit-il à l’intention du Turk qui, plus bas, jure à présent tout ce qu’il peut. Kadaj nous a demandé de ne pas vous chercher d’ennuis… c’est pas l’envie qui m’en manque, pourtant.

Ses pupilles ont pris une forme reptilienne, habité qu’il est par le désir de combattre cet adversaire qui se jette presque dans ses bras. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il incline la tête sur le côté, sent un frisson lui remonter tout le long du corps et songe que, décidément, ça ne va pas être simple pour eux de s’adapter à ce monde. La violence qui l’habite hurle à ses oreilles, le fait presque trembler sous sa puissance et il doit fermer les yeux, le temps de se calmer.

Oui, si la présence de cet imbécile, juste sous ses pieds, arrive à le mettre dans un tel état, alors il ne fait aucun doute que ses frères, à sa place, expérimenteraient la même chose. Se demande d’ailleurs jusqu’à quel point ils seront capables de résister à leur instinct…

Il prend une longue inspiration et rouvre finalement les yeux. Plus bas, plus trace du roux. Ses pupilles, elles, ont repris une forme un peu moins extravagante et il sent, doucement, son désir refluer en lui.

La seconde d’après, il a sauté au bas de l’immeuble sur lequel il se tenait…


	15. Episode 4 - Partie 3

10

Plongée dans ses pensées, Tifa n’écoute que d’une oreille les bavardages de son client. Installé au comptoir, celui-ci sirote un café sans sembler remarquer le manque d’attention de la jeune femme. Saute d’un sujet à l’autre sans se soucier de savoir si on arrive ou non à le suivre ; se tourne parfois vers Marlène pour la gratifier d’un gentil commentaire ou deux, avant d’en revenir à ses moutons.

La petite, elle, ne fait pas vraiment attention à lui. Trop habituée à être sollicitée par la clientèle, elle offre parfois un sourire, une réponse quand c’est nécessaire, mais reste en général focalisée sur son activité première qui, pour l’heure, est de prendre son goûter. La paille de sa brique de jus de fruits aux lèvres, ses petits pieds se balancent sous elle.

Dans le reste de la salle, un trio dont on peut percevoir la conversation, ainsi qu’une femme seule qui se délecte d’une part de tarte et d’une tasse de café. Des lunettes sur le nez, celle-ci parcourt du regard le journal qu’elle a déposé près d’elle et fronce parfois les sourcils de contrariété.

— Je te le dis, le WRO fait du bon travail ici, poursuit Smith. Pas comme ces salauds de la Shinra qui n’auraient même pas bougé le petit doigt pour nous aider à construire cette ville. J’en vois des fois traîner dans le secteur… et dire qu’ils se permettent de se croire encore tout permis !

Tifa esquisse un petit sourire, mais ne répond rien. Derrière elle, la radio est allumée, délivre son filet d’informations peu réjouissantes : la pauvreté qui touche encore bien trop de monde à Edge, histoires de trafics venus tout droit de ce qu’il reste des taudis et autres attaques de monstres.

Elle jette un coup d’œil au téléphone situé près de la cage d’escalier. Malgré ses appels, impossible de joindre Cloud, aussi lui a-t-elle laissé un message en lui demandant de la rappeler dès qu’il le pourrait.

Intérieurement, elle sait qu’elle ne devrait pas s’inquiéter comme elle le fait… car encore une fois, il y a peu de chance pour que Kadaj se montre menaçant au cours de leur déplacement – elle le sait après tout désireux d’offrir une chance de reconversion à ses frères et ne prendra donc pas le risque de se montrer problématique tant qu’il n’aura pas obtenu satisfaction de ce côté. Néanmoins, difficile d’être tout à fait sereine quand on a vu et combattu les conséquences de Jenova en ce monde. Surtout quand on connaît l’instabilité de ceux qui en sont les marionnettes…

Du bruit, à l’étage. Bientôt, le pas de Loz se fait entendre dans l’escalier et l’Incarné passe la tête dans la salle. Comme il parcourt la pièce du regard et qu’elle voit son expression se détendre, se faire presque satisfaite, Tifa redresse le dos. Mais avant qu’elle n’ait pu en deviner la cause, il a déjà porté son attention ailleurs – en fait sur Smith qui le salue d’un geste de la main.

— Tes frères sont pas là ? C’est rare, hein, de pas vous voir au moins par deux.

— Heu…, répond Loz. Yazoo est sorti et ‘daj…

— N’empêche ! le coupe l’autre, qui l’observe avec attention. J’ai vraiment l’impression de vous avoir déjà vu avant. Du genre, y a quelques mois de ça. Vous êtes sûrs que c’est la première fois que vous venez dans le coin ?

Tifa se crispe, prie pour que Loz ne dise pas de sottises. La dernière chose dont ils ont besoin, c’est bien que se répande la rumeur qu’ils hébergent les vandales ayant ravagé Edge en juillet dernier. La place centrale en est encore défigurée et les volontaires traînent un peu les pieds pour la reconstruire ; elle, comme le mémorial qui s’y dressait. Sans compter qu’il y a eu des blessés dans les attaques. Pas mal de blessés et les gens du coin ont suffisamment souffert ces dernières années pour ne pas passer facilement l’éponge.

— Non, jamais, répond finalement Loz, avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme. Hein, Tifa ?

Celle-ci entre aussitôt dans son jeu et hoche la tête.

— Cloud a fait leur connaissance au cours d’une de ses livraisons. C’est lui qui leur a proposé de venir travailler pour nous et qui les a aidés à venir jusqu’ici.

— Il voyage, Cloud… c’est bien. Il faut, quand on est jeune et qu’on en a la force ! Mais avec tous ces monstres qui traînent, quelqu’un comme moi aurait du mal à l’imiter… ça me reviendrait trop cher. Tu sais, pour me procurer de quoi me défendre. Ou embaucher un garde du corps. Et puis l’essence, ça court pas les rues ! Je sais qu’il y a du mieux, mais bon sang, t’as vu à combien ils nous le facturent ? Non, vraiment, c’est une chance de pouvoir être aussi libre que lui…

Il soupire et porte sa tasse à ses lèvres, dont il aspire bruyamment le contenu. Au même instant, Marlène termine son jus de fruits et s’exclame, pleine d’espoir :

— J’ai fini, Tifa ! Tu me donnes mon bonbon ?

Puis elle tend sa petite main dans la direction de la jeune femme, qui fronce les sourcils.

— On a dit quelque chose, hier, je crois : tu es punie, Marlène.

— Mais…

— J’ai dit non. Pas avant la semaine prochaine !

Smith laisse entendre un gloussement.

— Et alors, la petite poupette a fait des bêtises ?

Mais la fillette ne lui répond pas, ne fait même pas attention à lui. Car après la note de détresse qui est passée dans ses yeux, c’est maintenant un regard de reproche qu’elle rive en direction d’un Loz soudain dans ses petits souliers.

  


11

— Mais pourquoi j’y arrive pas ?!

Denzel adresse un regard irrité aux canettes défoncées qui, depuis leur perchoir, semblent le narguer. Malgré ses nombreux essais, impossible d’en effleurer ne serait-ce qu’une seule. Il a pourtant fait de son mieux pour corriger sa position, a suivi à la lettre les conseils de Yazoo, mais rien à faire ! Soit il vise trop haut, soit il vise trop bas… sinon à côté. Ses mains se crispent de frustration sur la crosse de son arme.

— Tu le fais exprès ?

Près de lui, Yazoo a revêtu sa combinaison de cuir et fixe les canettes comme s’il avait du mal à y croire.

— C’est pas plutôt toi qui es nul, comme professeur ? réplique Denzel. T’es censé m’apprendre, je te signale !

— À ce stade, je me demande si qui que ce soit peut encore quelque chose pour toi…

— La ferme ! Si t’es juste là pour te moquer, alors j’ai plus besoin de toi !

Yazoo pousse un petit bruit de gorge. Puis il s’approche de l’enfant, ignore la crispation de celui-ci quand il vient saisir ses poignets pour les redresser.

— Ton regard doit être focalisé sur ton guidon, pas sur ta cible.

— Je sais !

— Alors vas-y.

Quoique de mauvaise grâce, Denzel s’exécute. Et comme pour l’humilier un peu plus, voilà que cette fois son tir atteint sa cible, qui bascule en arrière. Yazoo lui libère les poignets et déclare :

— Je suis un excellent professeur.

Renfrogné, Denzel préfère ne pas répondre. Le regarde en silence tirer Velvet Nightmare de son holster et viser les canettes. Mais au lieu de faire feu, l’Incarné questionne :

— Au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux rejoindre le WRO ?

— En quoi ça te regarde ?

— Je t’ai dit que j’étais curieux, non ?

Denzel renifle. C’est ça, comme s’il allait se laisser avoir par un mensonge aussi grossier !

— Qu’est-ce que tu me donnes, en échange de ma réponse ?

Et à Yazoo de lui jeter un regard en coin.

— Je t’entraîne, lui rappelle-t-il.

— Non, ça, tu le fais parce que j’ai accepté de répondre à ta question hier.

— Tu pourrais faire un effort.

— Non, je peux pas.

Et face à l’expression butée du gamin, Yazoo incline la tête sur le côté et laisse entendre un soupir.

— Qu’est-ce que tu peux être capricieux. D’accord, qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Denzel écarquille les yeux. C’est tout ? Il ne cherche pas à négocier davantage avec lui ?

_Il tient tant que ça à savoir pourquoi je veux rejoindre le WRO ?_

Ce qui ne manque pas d’accroître sa méfiance. Qu’est-ce qu’il espère, en lui soutirant ce genre d’informations ? De quelle façon pense-t-il pouvoir les utiliser, afin de parvenir à ses fins ? Conscient qu’il doit rester sur ses gardes, qu’il pourrait bien l’embobiner lui aussi s’il ne se montre pas suffisamment prudent, il décide de jouer la carte de la provocation.

— C’est quoi votre plan exactement ?

Certain que l’Incarné ne lui dira pas la vérité et qu’il ne sera donc pas tenu de lui répondre. Et comme Yazoo se contente de le fixer, visiblement dans l’attente d’un développement, il ajoute :

— Moi, je suis sûr que vous cherchez pas vraiment à changer. Vous attendez juste le bon moment pour recommencer à tout détruire.

_Ose dire le contraire. Ose prétendre que c’est pas ce que vous voulez, tout au fond ! Tu ne m’auras pas, ça, tu peux compter là-dessus !_

Yazoo, dont il soutient à présent le regard, dit :

— Parce que tu crois que je te répondrais si c’était vraiment le cas ?

— Donc, tu avoues.

— Je n’avoue rien du tout. Je ne fais que souligner la bêtise de ton raisonnement.

Puis, ignorant le regard noir du gamin, il lève les yeux au ciel.

— Recommencer comme avant… ce n’est pas que je sois contre l’idée, mais on ne peut pas. Non, on ne peut plus. Plus jamais, sans doute.

— Comme si j’allais te croire !

— J’en déduis donc que grand-frère n’a pas jugé utile de te mettre au courant… à ta place, je serais vexé.

— Hein ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Oubliant son hostilité, Denzel a levé vers lui de grands yeux aussi troublés qu’interrogateurs. Une pointe de satisfaction montant en lui, qui se devine dans la courbe de son sourire, Yazoo répond :

— Qu’est-ce que tu me donnes en échange ?

Un petit rire lui échappe face à l’expression proprement scandalisée du gamin. Ce petit imbécile se croit malin, mais il a encore du chemin à parcourir s’il espère pouvoir le piéger.

À présent rouge jusqu’aux oreilles, Denzel se tourne face au muret et lève son arme.

— Façon, je m’en fous. J’ai pas besoin de savoir !

Avant d’appuyer sur la gâchette et, comme à son habitude, rater sa cible. En récompense, ses joues s’enflamment davantage encore et, l’espace d’un instant, il manque de jeter son pistolet à terre. Ne se retient que parce qu’il ne veut pas donner le plaisir à Yazoo de le voir taper une crise comme un gamin.

— Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire pourquoi tu désires rejoindre le WRO ?

Un coup d’œil dans sa direction apprend à Denzel que l’Incarné n’a toujours pas perdu son sourire satisfait.

— Occupe-toi de tes oignons !

— Dans ce cas… j’imagine qu’il ne me reste plus qu’à te parler de notre « plan », comme tu le dis si bien.

— Je m’en fous !

— Mais je vais quand même le faire, ajoute Yazoo en se penchant à sa hauteur, de telle sorte que le garçon se retrouve nez à nez avec lui. Parce que moi, j’ai envie que tu répondes à ma question…

Denzel va pour se reculer, mais la main de Yazoo vient le saisir au niveau de la mâchoire. Et si le geste n’est pas brutal, il reste suffisamment ferme pour l’obliger à demeurer où il est.

— Parvenir à rester chez vous. Avoir quelqu’un pour nous aider à nous adapter. Ne pas nous retrouver à nouveau livrés à nous-mêmes… ni plus, ni moins.

Là-dessus, il relâche l’enfant qui s’écarte vivement en se frottant la peau avec dégoût.

— Tout ce que nous voulons, ajoute Yazoo tout en continuant de le fixer. C’est un foyer.

Et comme il voit Denzel tiquer à ces mots, il poursuit :

— Je sais que tu t’en moques, mais nous, nous n’avons jamais eu la chance d’en avoir un. C’est à peine si nous savons à quoi ça ressemble et puis… (Il incline la tête sur le côté et son regard se fait absent.) Comme nous ne pourrons plus jamais faire la connaissance de notre mère, j’imagine que l’on peut dire que nous sommes orphelins maintenant…

Il ne sait d’ailleurs pas vraiment quelle attitude adopter vis-à-vis de cette réalité. Depuis qu’ils sont revenus à la vie, il a le sentiment que quelque chose s’est brisé en lui. Une impression de vide terrible, qui tend à amoindrir ses émotions. Il n’arrive même pas à être malheureux, à l’idée qu’il ne pourra jamais rencontrer leur mère. En fait, c’est à peine s’il a conscience d’exister la plupart du temps…

Sans y faire attention, il a porté la main à sa gorge. L’impression d’étouffer se calme toutefois rapidement et il reprend pied avec la réalité. Face à lui, Denzel s’est à présent complètement fermé. Les doigts crispés sur son arme, il a baissé les yeux et, dans ceux-ci, brille une lueur qu’il ne parvient à décrypter.

_Ou peut-être que je me m’en moque…_

Parce que de toute façon, les émotions de l’autre n’ont aucune importance. Que tout ce qui compte pour lui, c’est de planter les graines qui pourraient, à terme, jouer en sa faveur.

_En notre faveur…_

Et c’est pourquoi, laissant retomber sa main, reprend-il :

— Est-ce que tu sais ce que l’on ressent, dans ce genre de situation ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait que de n’avoir nulle part où aller ? D’avoir le sentiment que le monde autour de toi te dépasse ? Que tu seras incapable de t’en sortir seul ?

Puis, s’approchant, il se baisse à nouveau à hauteur de l’enfant. Rive son regard dans le sien et enfonce un peu plus le clou :

— En as-tu seulement idée, Denzel ?

Bien entendu, du temps va être nécessaire, afin de permettre à ces graines de germer. Denzel, il le sait, ne renoncera pas à son hostilité à leur égard aussi facilement. Il va donc lui falloir se montrer patient… très patient. Et c’est pourquoi la réaction du garçon, cette indignation qui semble exploser en lui, ne le surprend-elle pas.

Se reculant vivement, celui-ci crache :

— Et toi, qu’est-ce t’y comprends au juste ?!

Yazoo se redresse. Et son manque d’expressivité, en cet instant, ne fait que décupler la colère de Denzel.

— Tu veux savoir pourquoi je veux rejoindre le WRO, c’est ça ? Alors d’accord, je vais te le dire : c’est parce que je veux protéger le monde de monstres comme vous !

Ses doigts sont à ce point crispés sur son arme que les jointures en ont blanchi. Malgré lui, il tremble, mais pas de peur. Non, de rage pure. En cet instant, il est certain de détester l’Incarné plus que jamais. Le hait d’autant plus que sa seule réaction face à son aveu se résume à un petit rire.

— En voilà de bien grandes paroles ! Et moi, je suis donc censé t’entraîner pour te permettre d’y arriver ?

Et le pire c’est qu’il est sans doute persuadé d’en être capable. De plus en plus amusé, Yazoo relève son arme en direction des canettes. Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres quand il ajoute :

— Dans ce cas, tâche de t’appliquer. Que tu sois au moins capable de me distraire !

Avant d’appuyer sur la gâchette…


	16. Episode 4 - Partie4

12

Loz est soucieux en quittant le Septième Ciel. La façon dont Tifa l’a fixé quand il est passé devant elle l’a mis drôlement mal à l’aise. Il a presque l’impression qu’elle le soupçonne de quelque chose… pire, qu’elle sait déjà, mais… non ! C’est impossible, n’est-ce pas ? Il a été plus que discret, elle ne peut donc pas savoir qu’il a…

Son regard se pose sur Marlène. La petite est assise devant l’établissement avec un carnet à dessin et des crayons de couleurs. Il a un sourire, qui faiblit quand elle tourne la tête dans sa direction. À voir la façon dont elle gonfle les joues, elle lui en veut encore pour ce qui est arrivé la veille.

Sans un mot, il vient donc s’asseoir près d’elle et sort un bonbon qu’il a enveloppé dans un morceau d’essuie-tout.

— Pour toi.

À la vue de la sucrerie, les yeux de Marlène s’arrondissent. L’eau lui monte déjà à la bouche et, en d’autres circonstances, elle se serait jetée dessus sans poser de question, mais… une petite alarme, tout au fond d’elle, lui conseille d’être prudente.

Les propos de Denzel lui reviennent en mémoire. Il lui a dit de faire attention. De ne pas se laisser embobiner s’ils tentent de se montrer gentils avec elle, que ça pourrait cacher quelque chose. Elle serre donc les poings, se fait violence pour ne pas tendre les doigts en direction de la douceur qui lui est ainsi offerte et questionne avec suspicion :

— Pourquoi tu me le donnerais ?

— Ben… heu… tu as dit que rendre des services, ça permet de se faire pardonner, non ? Alors, je me suis dit que si je t’en ramenais un, tu pourrais m’excuser pour hier…

— C’est pas pour être gentil, alors, lui reproche la petite. C’est juste parce que tu veux que je te donne quelque chose moi aussi !

— Et c’est pas bien ?

Il a l’air déçu. Un peu inquiet, aussi. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que ça tourne ainsi. Et c’est embêtant, parce que c’est la seule idée qu’il ait eue pour apaiser la tension entre lui et Marlène. À cause de sa maladresse de la veille, elle l’apprécie sans doute encore moins qu’à son arrivée ici et si Kadaj l’apprenait… si Kadaj savait qu’il a aggravé la situation, sûr qu’il se mettrait en colère.

— T’en veux pas, alors… ?

À présent certain d’avoir raté son coup, il va pour ranger le bonbon et se lever, mais Marlène s’adoucit – aidée en cela par sa gourmandise.

— Si. Mais attention, c’est juste pour cette fois, hein ? La prochaine fois, je te pardonnerai pas aussi facilement !

Puis, sans attendre, elle lui chipe le bonbon et l’enfourne dans sa bouche.

  


14

— Ouais… le troisième est là aussi.

Son téléphone portable à l’oreille, Rude observe Loz depuis sa planque. La voix de Reno est furieuse et le roux, en moins d’une minute, a usé son répertoire d’insultes les plus dégradantes afin de qualifier Yazoo – dont il ne parvient toujours pas à retrouver la trace.

«  _Un grand type comme ça, avec des cheveux gris, ça passe pas inaperçu, merde !_ »

Rude fronce les sourcils. À son avis, son collègue aura du mal à remettre la main sur sa cible. L’Incarné l’a sans doute repéré à un moment ou à un autre de sa filature et doit à présent être sur ses gardes. C’est certes frustrant, mais mieux vaut admettre sa défaite dans ce genre de situation. Seulement… à entendre la nouvelle bordée d’injures que Reno égraine à son oreille, il semble que celui-ci ne soit pas décidé à écouter la voix de la raison.

— Ouais, je quitte pas mon poste. Mais grouille-toi quand même, je commence à en avoir marre de poiroter ici.

Là-dessus, il raccroche et range son portable. Non seulement il en a sa claque, mais en plus le froid commence à lui arracher des frissons. Faut dire qu’on est encore qu’en février et que leur uniforme de travail n’est pas franchement ce qu’il y a de plus adapté à cette période de l’année. Se dégourdir les jambes lui ferait le plus grand bien… et boire un truc chaud aussi.

Comme il croise les bras et s’adosse contre le mur derrière lui, il voit Marlène porter quelque chose à sa bouche. Note le sourire qui apparaît au même instant sur les lèvres de l’Incarné et songe qu’il faut être sacrément inconscient pour laisser une gamine de cet âge en compagnie d’un de ces types-là.

  


15

Des bateaux mouillent dans le port de Bas-Junon, certains sur le départ. Une foule va et vient ; constituée de simples villageois, de membres d’équipages, mais aussi de voyageurs de passage désireux de traverser l’océan pour rejoindre le continent voisin.

L’après-midi touche à sa fin et, quelque part au loin, on peut percevoir les exclamations d’enfants qui s’en rentrent chez eux.

Près de la moto de Cloud, Kadaj se tient et observe d’un œil sombre l’activité alentour.

Depuis la chute de la Shinra, les choses ont radicalement changé dans le coin. Car sans l’énergie Mako dont la compagnie seule avait le monopole, plus d’aéronefs, plus aucun transport aérien, ne laissant que la solution des véhicules nautiques à tous ceux se voyant contraints de voyager par-delà les mers.

C’est là-dessus que ce petit village, autrefois coincé dans l’ombre de la Junon fortifiée, avait parié afin de redresser la tête. En investissant d’abord dans quelques bateaux, il avait su, grâce au bouche-à-oreille, attirer toujours plus de voyageurs – lui permettant ainsi de s’en procurer d’autres, en plus d’agrandir son port. L’argent qui continuait à affluer avait ensuite servi à transformer la localité elle-même – surtout en termes de confort et d’accueil pour tous ces nouveaux arrivants de passage –, de fait que celle-ci n’a aujourd’hui plus grand-chose à voir avec son ombre du passé.

Et si Kadaj n’a pas connu l’ancien Bas-Junon, ce n’est pas la première fois qu’il vient ici. Il y a de cela plusieurs mois, il a dû s’y arrêter, afin de rencontrer et d’offrir une aide temporaire à ceux qu’il pensait capables de le guider jusqu’à sa mère. En vérité, il n’avait été que de déception en déception avec eux, ne trouvant qu’un peu de réconfort dans la distraction que les Turks lui avaient alors procuré, avant de rejoindre la Rivière de la Vie.

À cette époque, d’ailleurs, il était seul. Ni Yazoo, pas plus que Loz, n’existaient encore et il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’il était lui-même. Paumé. C’était sans doute le mot qui convenait le mieux pour désigner son soit d’alors. Désespéré, aussi… et surtout bien plus immature.

Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains et observe ses paumes gantées. Oui, entre sa première et sa deuxième vie, il avait quelque peu changé. Son corps avait vieilli et son esprit avec. Surtout, son passage dans la Rivière de la Vie lui avait appris bien des choses et lui qui, à l’origine, se contentait de mépriser Sephiroth, s’était mis à craindre l’ombre de ce frère aîné qui menaçait de l’éclipser aux yeux de leur mère.

À cette pensée, son visage se crispe et il ferme les paupières, le temps de repousser ce sentiment de colère qui cherche à s’emparer de lui. Se demande si, comme la première fois, son dernier séjour au sein de la Rivière de la vie a pu le changer… et surtout, jusqu’à quel point ? Physiquement, il n’a pas tant l’impression que ça d’avoir vieilli. Juste un peu, peut-être, et encore ! Mais psychologiquement… ?

_Est-ce que j’aurais pu changer sans m’en rendre compte ?_

Il n’a toutefois pas le temps de s’attarder davantage sur cette question que Cloud revient et l’informe :

— Notre bateau ne part pas avant trois heures. Si tu as faim, on peut aller manger quelque chose en attendant.

Là-dessus, il ouvre le compartiment situé sous sa selle, afin d’en tirer le paquet qu’il est censé livrer à Gongaga. L’objet n’est qu’un simple colis de quinze centimètres sur vingt, dont il préfère s’encombrer juste au cas où. Il interroge Kadaj du regard quand, derrière lui, une voix s’élève :

— Cloud… ? C’est bien toi ?

Il se retourne pour découvrir une toute jeune adolescente aux cheveux châtains attachés en palmier sur le sommet de son crâne. Sur son t-shirt délavé, la silhouette d’un dauphin. Les grands yeux marron qui le fixent font remonter en lui des souvenirs qui lui semblent incroyablement lointains.

— Priscilla ?

Un large sourire vient illuminer le visage de la jeune fille, qui s’exclame :

— Papa m’avait dit qu’il t’arrivait de passer à Bas-Junon ! J’étais triste de te rater à chaque fois.

Puis elle se penche sur le côté afin d’apercevoir Kadaj ; croyant, l’espace d’un instant, retrouver une ancienne connaissance. Elle se sent donc un peu déçue en ne reconnaissant pas ce dernier, que Cloud lui présente :

— Un ami à moi et Tifa : il me seconde dans mon travail.

Disant cela, il tapote le paquet qu’il a placé sous son bras. La jeune fille reporte son attention sur lui et opine du chef.

— Oui, papa m’a expliqué que tu es devenu livreur… ça doit drôlement te changer, dis donc ! Je veux dire, après tout ce qu’il s’est passé !

— Les routes ne sont pas forcément sûres… ça fait toujours un peu de distraction, lui répondit-il avec un sourire à peine esquissé, avant de s’enquérir : Comment va monsieur Dauphin ?

Dans son dos, il peut soudain sentir le regard pénétrant de Kadaj.

— Bien, lui répond Priscilla. Il va, il vient… je crois qu’il n’apprécie pas beaucoup les changements qu’il y a eu ici. Trop d’animation pour lui, alors… je ne le vois plus trop. (Puis, avec un regard malicieux :) Mais il est là, en ce moment. Ça te dirait de venir le voir ? Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir !

En réponse, Cloud hausse les épaules comme pour dire : pourquoi pas ? Ils ont, après tout, un peu de temps à tuer avant d’embarquer…

— Tu veux venir avec nous ? questionne-t-il, en se tournant vers Kadaj.

— Monsieur Dauphin ? se contente de répondre ce dernier, l’air de se demander qui en ce monde peut bien porter un nom aussi ridicule.

Cloud échange un petit sourire avec Priscilla.

— Crois-moi, il gagne à être connu.

  


16

La joue déformée par sa sucrerie, Marlène est retournée à ses dessins. Toujours assis près d’elle, Loz semble ne pas savoir comment il convient à présent de se comporter. Il lorgne vers la porte de l’établissement, se demande s’il ne devrait pas se contenter – pour aujourd’hui – de la victoire qu’il a obtenue, avant de revenir à la fillette. Curieux, il se penche dans sa direction pour voir ce qu’elle fait. S’exclame dans un petit hoquet admiratif :

— Hé ! Mais c’est Denzel !

La petite opine du chef, tout en continuant de mettre en couleur la chevelure du garçon. Son dessin est assez simpliste, mais pour Loz qui n’a jamais tenu un crayon de sa vie – et ignore donc s’il serait capable d’en faire de même –, il paraît incroyable.

— Tu en as fait d’autres ?

Et il semble à ce point fasciné que Marlène ne peut s’empêcher d’en ressentir une pointe de fierté. C’est rare que quelqu’un s’intéresse avec tant de sincérité à ses dessins. En général, les adultes les regardent avec politesse et, s’ils ne sont jamais avares de compliments, ils le font surtout parce qu’ils pensent que c’est ainsi que l’on doit se comporter avec une enfant. Par contre, jamais elle ne surprend dans leurs regards de lueur similaire à celle visible dans celui de Loz.

— Tu veux les voir ? questionne-t-elle presque timidement.

Et comme son interlocuteur approuve d’un signe de tête, elle revient plusieurs pages en arrière, afin de lui dévoiler l’ensemble de ses créations. S’il n’a aucun mal à reconnaître Tifa, Cloud et même un Chocobo, la petite doit en revanche lui expliquer qui est ce grand type habillé de rouge et aux cheveux noirs, ainsi que ce petit chat qui porte une couronne sur la tête.

Rouge de plaisir face aux compliments de Loz, elle propose :

— Tu veux dessiner quelque chose, toi aussi ?

Disant cela elle tend son carnet à l’Incarné, qui se gratte les cheveux.

— C’est que… je suis pas sûr de savoir le faire.

— Tu n’as jamais essayé ? s’étonne-t-elle.

— Non… tu sais, avec Kadaj et Yazoo, on n’a jamais vraiment eu le temps pour ce genre de trucs.

Et de toute façon, ils n’avaient pas vécu assez longtemps la première fois pour ne serait-ce qu’envisager de s’intéresser à ce type d’activité. À quoi est-ce que ça aurait bien pu leur servir de s’amuser avec des crayons de couleur, alors qu’ils étaient censés retrouver leur mère ?

Marlène l’observe à présent comme s’il était un animal un peu étrange. Le même regard que la veille, quand il lui a dit qu’il n’avait jamais mangé de bonbon.

— Même pas quand tu étais petit… ?

— J’ai jamais été petit.

— Comment ça ?

Un peu gêné, Loz se masse la nuque d’une main et avoue :

— En fait, j’ai toujours été comme ça.

À cet instant, il se demande à quoi ça aurait pu ressembler, s’il avait eu le droit à une enfance. Kadaj serait-il resté le plus âgé ou bien ce rôle lui serait-il revenu ? D’ailleurs, aurait-il vraiment été capable de se comporter comme un grand-frère ? Une chose est sûre, il se serait beaucoup amusé avec ses frères. Ça aurait été chouette ! Et puis, si leur maman avait été là… si elle avait pu le prendre dans ses bras. Lui dire qu’elle l’aimait. Le gronder quand il aurait fait des bêtises et le féliciter quand il aurait fait quelque chose de bien… à l’idée qu’il ne connaîtra sans doute jamais ça, il sent ses yeux s’humidifier et doit se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurnicher.

— Alors c’est vrai que vous êtes pas humains… ?

Il y a de la tristesse dans le regard qu’elle pose sur lui. Pas parce qu’ils ne sont pas humains, mais parce qu’elle le plaint de ne jamais avoir pu être un enfant. Puis elle secoue la tête, avant de lui tendre à nouveau son carnet.

— T’es sûr que tu veux pas essayer ?

— Ce sera pas beau.

— C’est pas grave ! (Et comme il semble encore hésiter, elle propose :) Pourquoi tu dessinerais pas tes frères ?

Et si Loz semble encore un peu hésitant, l’idée lui plaît tant qu’il accepte finalement le carnet qui lui est tendu…

  


17

_Donc monsieur Dauphin est… un dauphin._

Il ne sait pas trop à quoi il s’attendait, en vérité. Même si dans le fond, il trouve ça un peu décevant.

Les bras croisés, il se tient en retrait. Observe Cloud et Priscilla qui, chaussures ôtées et bas de pantalon retroussé pour l’un, tongs abandonnées pour l’autre, se sont aventurés dans l’eau pour saluer l’animal. Comme celui-ci laisse entendre des sons étranges à son oreille, Kadaj se demande s’il les reconnaît vraiment. Si dans son comportement, dans la façon qu’il a de venir à leur rencontre, il ne faut pas voir seulement de la curiosité naturelle. Il faut dire qu’il n’y connaît pas grand-chose, en ce qui concerne cette sorte de forme de vie. Déjà que la logique humaine lui échappe un peu trop souvent…

Près de ses bottes, Cloud a également abandonné son colis sur le sable – à distance respectable de l’eau, afin qu’aucun ne coure le risque d’être mouillé.

_Qu’est-ce que je fiche ici, au juste ?_

En définitif, tout ceci l’ennuie terriblement. Il a accepté de suivre Cloud parce qu’il n’avait pas très envie de rester à nouveau seul au milieu de toute cette foule, mais… en cet instant, il lui semble qu’il y trouverait davantage matière à s’occuper.

_Je me demande si tout se passe bien…_

Ça ne fait que quelques heures qu’il a quitté ses frères et, déjà, il ne peut s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Il leur a dit de se tenir tranquille, aussi feront-ils de leur mieux pour lui obéir, mais… ne pas être là pour les surveiller, pour s’assurer qu’ils n’ont aucun comportement déplacé – qu’ils seraient incapables d’assimiler comme tel d’eux-mêmes –, ou qu’ils ne se montrent pas trop bavards, l’angoisse un peu. Loz a tendance à parler et à agir sans réfléchir, ne se rendant compte que trop tard qu’il a fait une bêtise. Quant à Yazoo… en ce qui le concerne, il ne sait même pas par où commencer. Seule certitude : il y a bien peu de chance pour qu’il se montre trop bavard, mais…

_Même sans ça, il pousse facilement les gens à bout._

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand Cloud se tourne vers lui. Sous le soleil déclinant, ses cheveux blonds semblent miroiter. Il lui fait un signe de la main et lance :

— Approche, si tu veux.

Kadaj hausse les épaules, mais daigne néanmoins marcher en direction du trio. Il ne les a toutefois pas rejoints que l’animal montre soudain des signes de nervosité et décide de prendre la fuite. Étonnée, Priscilla le regarde s’éloigner. Elle ne se souvient pas de l’avoir déjà vu se comporter ainsi. Non, quand elle se trouve à proximité, monsieur Dauphin tend au contraire à être curieux envers tous ceux qui l’accompagnent.

Kadaj s’est arrêté. Regarde lui aussi l’animal disparaître à l’horizon, avant de laisser entendre un soupir. Puis, sans laisser à Cloud ou à la jeune fille le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il grommelle :

— C’est pas comme si je voulais vraiment faire sa connaissance, de toute façon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ignore parfaitement si c'était volontaire de la part de Nojima, ou si c'est juste moi qui ait une interprétation bizarre du personnage, mais le Kadaj qui apparaît dans "Lateral Biographe Turks" me semble toujours bien plus jeune que celui d'AC. De par son attitude, principalement, mais aussi à cause de la façon dont les autres personnages le décrivent ou le désignent. Du coup, cette idée comme quoi il a pu vieillir suite à son séjour au sein de la Rivière de la Vie n'est sans doute pas canon... mais elle me plaît drôlement, donc, je la conserve pour cette histoire. :)


	17. Episode 4 - Partie 5

17

La langue tirée comme si cela l’aidait à s’appliquer, Loz met en couleur les cheveux de son dessin péniblement tracé. S’amuse en vérité bien plus qu’il ne l’avait imaginé. Marlène, qui observe l’avancée de son œuvre, remarque :

— C’est Yazoo, pas vrai ?

Et comme Loz approuve, elle ajoute :

— Il est bizarre, je trouve. On sait jamais ce qu’il pense et puis, quand il regarde les gens, il…

— On a l’impression qu’ils existent pas, hein ? conclut pour elle l’Incarné, qui ne semble pas vexé par ses propos. Il est comme ça, Yazoo. Il aime pas beaucoup les gens. Du coup, il préfère les ignorer. Et puis, il aime bien se croire plus intelligent que tout le monde, alors il veut pas s’intéresser à ceux qu’il juge trop bêtes… ou pas assez amusants.

Il marque un silence, le temps pour lui de réfléchir à ses propos. Son front se plisse, en même temps que son crayon arrête sa course.

— Mais il est sensible, en vrai. Je sais qu’il a pas l’air comme ça, mais quand t’es important pour lui, il se soucie beaucoup de toi. C’est juste qu’il a des fois une façon tordue de le montrer…

Il renifle et secoue la tête.

— Enfin, ça l’empêche pas d’être aussi affreusement méchant ! Et de dire plein de trucs vexants ! Hum… t’as peut-être raison, il est bizarre.

La silhouette qu’il dessine à présent est celle de Kadaj. Contrairement à Yazoo, qui semble à moitié endormi, il fronce les sourcils et a l’air agressif. Comme il termine de mettre en couleur ses vêtements, Marlène avoue :

— Il me fait peur, Kadaj.

Il y a un soupçon de crainte dans le regard qu’elle lève vers Loz, comme si elle s’inquiétait de sa réaction. Mais à nouveau, celui-ci accepte la réflexion sans sourciller, se contente de hausser les épaules et de répondre :

— Je sais qu’il fait peur… il fait peur à tout le monde, en vrai. Même à moi et Yazoo des fois… (Il s’arrête, songe que ce n’est sans doute pas prudent d’en dire plus – même à une enfant – et préfère changer de sujet :) Il faut juste apprendre à le connaître.

Et s’il l’aime tout autant que Yazoo, il ne se sent pas aussi proche de lui. Sans doute parce que Kadaj s’est toujours plus ou moins employé à mettre une distance entre eux. Ce qui le rend triste, dans le fond. Oui, il aimerait qu’il s’ouvre un peu plus à eux, mais aussi être capable de s’amuser avec lui comme avec Yazoo.

— En fait, je crois qu’il est malheureux…

Seulement, il refuse de se confier. Les décourage chaque fois qu’ils tentent d’aborder certains sujets avec lui… ceux qui concernent leur mère, par exemple. Ou bien encore, sa Réunion…

Il en est maintenant à se dessiner lui-même et, contrairement aux deux autres, il sourit. Le résultat est particulier, mais même si les yeux ne sont pas forcément à la même hauteur, il se sent très fier du résultat.

Il se demande si Marlène acceptera qu’il déchire la page, pour qu’il puisse la montrer à Yazoo. D’ailleurs, au souvenir que ce dernier a promis de lui ramener un cadeau, le sourire de son dessin vient s’imprimer sur ses propres lèvres. Oui, Yazoo est bizarre et pas toujours très sympa, mais… au moins, il sait prendre soin de son entourage quand c’est nécessaire.

Près de lui, Marlène a à présent fait silence. Se mord la lèvre, comme si quelque chose la perturbait. Et ce n’est que quand il a mis un point final à son dessin qu’elle lâche :

— Pardon !

Il lui adresse un regard surpris, sinon un peu perdu.

— D’avoir été en colère contre toi, ajoute-t-elle. Tifa a raison : c’est moi qui ai fait une bêtise, pas toi. Je n’aurais pas dû te demander de m’aider à voler des bonbons. Je savais que j’avais pas le droit. Que Tifa serait pas contente. Et puis, c’est pas ta faute si tu as lâché le bocal. C’est parce que j’étais trop gourmande et à cause de moi ce que tu cuisinais a brûlé. Et je suis sûre que Tifa t’a obligé à le manger, parce qu’elle aime pas le gâchis !

Elle a pris un air coupable, n’imaginant que trop bien quel goût affreux ça devait avoir. À sa place, elle lui en voudrait. Beaucoup, même. Mais Loz, revenu de sa surprise, lui avoue :

— Oh… en fait, je l’ai donné à Kadaj.

Ce qui fait sursauter la petite. Se plaquant les mains contre la bouche, elle s’exclame :

— T’as pas fait ça ?! Oh non ! Il devait pas être content !

À l’idée qu’elle ait pu s’attirer sa rancœur, elle ne se sent pas très bien et se demande si elle va devoir s’excuser auprès de lui quand il reviendra. Denzel n’appréciera pas, mais ce n’est pas lui qui risque de se faire crier dessus à cause de cette histoire.

— T’as raison, il était vraiment pas content, lui répond Loz en déposant le crayon qu’il a terminé d’utiliser dans le petit tas près de lui. Mais c’est moi qu’ai pas fait attention. Et puis, j’aurais dû le manger moi-même. Alors, il s’est énervé contre moi, mais Tifa lui a donné un double dessert. Du coup, il s’est un peu calmé…

Le souvenir de ces deux belles parts de tarte que son frère a englouti sans même lui en céder une bouchée le démoralise un peu. Vraiment, Kadaj est encore moins gentil que Yazoo ! Il est sûr que dans pareille situation, ce dernier aurait accepté de lui en donner un peu – au moins pour qu’il arrête de pleurnicher.

Il soupire, avant de tourner les yeux vers la petite. Une moue vient lui retrousser la lèvre.

— Quand tu me demandes pardon… c’est pour de vrai ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu me crois pas ?

— Non, c’est juste que… je me demande comment tu fais. Je veux dire… je sais que tu m’en veux encore pour ce que j’ai fait la dernière fois, mais j’arrive toujours pas à m’en sentir coupable. Alors, j’aimerais apprendre…

C’est au tour de Marlène de l’observer. Puis elle pince les lèvres et secoue la tête.

— Toi aussi, t’es bizarre.

— Tifa m’a félicité hier, ajoute-t-il, sans vraiment prêter attention à ce qu’elle dit. Parce que j’ai réussi à me mettre à votre place, à toi et Denzel. J’ai imaginé ce que vous deviez ressentir parce que vous…

Il s’arrête, se demande s’il doit vraiment en dire plus. Entendre parler de sa maman ne risque-t-il pas de lui faire de la peine ? Ça lui en ferait, à lui, en tout cas. Alors sans doute qu’à elle aussi…

— Du coup, reprend-il comme si de rien n’était. Je me suis dit que ça pouvait marcher pour d’autres trucs. Je veux dire, si j’arrive à comprendre pourquoi tu m’en veux… je pourrais m’excuser moi aussi. Et le penser vraiment. C’est pour ça que j’aimerais que tu m’expliques.

— C’est pas facile, ce que tu me demandes.

— Ah bon ?

Un peu déçu, il laisse échapper un « Oh ! ». Là non plus, il n’a pas vraiment trouvé d’autre idée pour tenter d’améliorer sa relation avec la petite. Depuis la veille, chaque fois qu’il a essayé de comprendre ce qu’elle, ou bien Tifa, ont pu ressentir à cause de ses actions, il n’est parvenu qu’à se donner mal au crâne. Comment est-il censé comprendre quelque chose qu’il n’a encore jamais vécu ? Pour lui, tout ça, c’était un peu comme un jeu. Oui, il s’est amusé avec Tifa. A ramené Marlène comme le lui avait demandé Yazoo. Il ne comprend donc pas trop ce qu’il devrait regretter… et aura sans doute toujours du mal si personne ne tente de le lui expliquer.

Marlène a recommencé à l’observer. Elle voit bien qu’il est embêté et se sent un peu désolée pour lui. Après tout, il essaye de faire des efforts. Et contrairement aux craintes de Denzel, elle ne croit pas qu’il soit en train de lui jouer la comédie. Il a vraiment l’air de vouloir comprendre et ce n’est sans doute pas trahir le jeune garçon que d’essayer de l’y aider.

_Et puis il m’a dit de faire attention parce qu’il pense qu’ils veulent nous embobiner, mais… et si c’est pas le cas ? Et s’ils essayent de changer pour de vrai ? Ce serait méchant de les repousser, non ? Je suis sûre que c’est ce que Tifa dirait !_

Un peu rassérénée par cette idée, elle incline la tête sur le côté et laisse entendre un « Mhhh… ».

— Je veux bien essayer, si tu veux. Mais je comprends pas très bien ce que je dois te dire…

— Ce que je veux savoir, c’est ce que tu as ressenti, lui explique Loz. Pourquoi tu es fâchée de ce que j’ai fait ? Il faut que j’arrive à me mettre à ta place… comme hier.

— Mais si je te dis que j’ai eu peur ou que j’étais en colère, tu vas pas comprendre, pas vrai ?

— Heu…

— Alors il faut faire ça autrement. Par exemple…

Un doigt dressé devant elle, la petite a levé les yeux en direction du ciel. Elle voit à peu près ce qu’elle va devoir faire pour l’aider à partager ses sentiments. Parce que Tifa, des fois, le lui fait. Quand elle ne comprend pas ce qu’elle a pu faire de mal, la jeune femme lui présente les choses sous un autre angle. La met au centre de l’action. Et alors, la force de l’imagination aidant, elle parvient à saisir en quoi son comportement a été déplacé ou méchant envers autrui.

— Par exemple, comment tu réagirais, toi, si quelqu’un que tu connaissais pas arrivait et tapait tes frères ?

— Je serais en colère, c’est sûr ! Mais ‘daj et Yazoo le lui feraient payer très vite !

Et après, ils s’amuseraient tous les trois avec cet imbécile qui avait osé lever la main sur eux. Au final, ce serait sans doute plus distrayant qu’autre chose.

— Oui, mais imagine qu’il soit plus fort que vous : imagine qu’il leur fasse très mal et qu’ils puissent rien faire pour se défendre. Imagine que toi, tu vois ça, mais que tu peux rien faire non plus, parce qu’il est vraiment beaucoup plus fort que toi.

Loz fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que c’est vraiment possible, un truc pareil ? S’ils s’y mettent tous les trois, il est certain que personne en ce monde n’est capable de les battre. Mais et si ce quelqu’un existait ? S’ils le rencontraient par hasard et que cette personne s’en prenait à eux ? Si pour une raison ou une autre, il ne pouvait rien faire, sinon regarder ses frères se faire passer à tabac ? Comment est-ce qu’il se sentirait ?

La vision de Kadaj et Yazoo impuissants face à cet inconnu déclenche en lui une montée de colère. Si un truc comme ça devait arriver… si ce sale type s’en prenait à ses frères…

— Je serais furieux ! Sûr que je voudrais le tuer !

Puis, une lueur de compréhension s’allumant dans ses yeux, il ajoute :

— Alors c’est ça, ce que tu as ressenti ?

Mais Marlène secoue la tête.

— Non, j’ai jamais pensé à te tuer. Mais j’étais très en colère. Je voulais te taper moi aussi, pour que tu arrêtes de faire du mal à Tifa. Et puis surtout, j’avais peur !

— Peur ?

— Parce que je savais pas ce qui allait nous arriver. J’étais pas assez forte pour protéger Tifa et peut-être que tu allais la tuer. Et puis me tuer juste après. Qu’est-ce que ça te ferait, toi, si tu pensais que tes frères et toi allez sans doute mourir ?

Loz incline la tête sur le côté. Il a du mal à visualiser la chose. La colère. La violence. L’envie de réduire en bouillie quiconque s’en prendrait à sa famille, ça, oui. Mais la peur… ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que je serais censé avoir peur ?

— Pour tes frères ? Parce que tu les aimes et que ce sale type que tu connais pas va peut-être leur faire encore plus de mal ?

— Et moi, je peux rien faire.

— Non, toi, tu peux juste regarder.

— Mais tu as fait quelque chose, toi. Tu m’as jeté cette matéria !

— Eh bien, toutes tes attaques lui feront pareil. Et je suis sûre que ça t’a pas fait très mal !

— C’est vrai…

En cet instant, il arrive à ressentir un peu de cette peur dont elle lui parle. Oui, s’il pensait que c’est ce qu’il risquait d’arriver, alors, il serait en colère, très en colère, mais il aurait peur aussi. Parce qu’il refuserait qu’on leur fasse encore plus de mal. Et puis, contrairement à elle, il pleurerait. Beaucoup.

— Je crois… que je comprends un peu.

Même si ça reste plus difficile qu’il ne l’avait imaginé de se mettre à la place des autres.

— Mais il y a une différence, non ? Je veux dire, Kadaj et Yazoo sont de ma famille. Mais Tifa n’est ni ta sœur ni ta maman.

— Tu te trompes !

L’exclamation de la petite les surprend tous les deux. Un peu gênée d’avoir ainsi élevé la voix, Marlène porte une main à sa bouche, avant d’expliquer plus calmement :

— Tu te trompes. Moi, je ne me souviens pas de ma vraie maman. Elle est morte quand j’étais toute petite. Ça me rend un peu triste, quand j’y pense, mais heureusement, Tifa a toujours été là. Je la connais depuis presque toujours et pour moi, c’est un peu comme ma maman.

Là-dessus, elle opine du chef, plus pour elle-même que pour Loz. Oui, c’est exactement ça. Plus qu’une grande sœur, Tifa représente une mère pour elle.

— Comme ta maman… ? répète Loz.

— Oui. Tifa, c’est pas ma vraie maman, mais c’est ma maman quand même.

Elle remarque qu’elle a réussi à toucher une corde sensible chez son interlocuteur. Un voile de tristesse a envahi son regard et il a maintenant tout d’un petit garçon honteux de ses mauvaises actions.

— Et moi, j’ai fait du mal à ta maman…

Pour le coup, il croit parfaitement comprendre ce qu’elle a pu ressentir. Car si à la place de ses frères, c’est à sa mère que l’on ferait du mal… et s’il se retrouvait incapable de l’aider… de la protéger… juste de la voir être battue par un sale type arrivé de nulle part, il…

— Pardon.

Presque un murmure. Il se force donc à parler plus fort :

— Pour ça. Pour avoir fait du mal à Tifa et t’avoir fait peur, à ce moment-là. C’était méchant !

— Tu devrais lui demander pardon à elle aussi, lui glisse la petite fille. C’est elle que tu as tapée, pas moi.

— Je… je vais essayer…

Et comme il coule un regard incertain en direction de Marlène, il est soulagé de la voir sourire. Elle semble contente qu’il soit parvenu à s’excuser correctement. Il ne sait pas encore si elle accepte de lui pardonner, mais au moins, il se sent un peu plus léger maintenant. Même s’il reste un autre problème…

Sans un mot, il l’examine, essaye de comprendre ce qu’elle a pu ressentir ensuite, alors qu’il l’emmenait avec lui en direction de la Cité Perdue. Elle s’était retrouvée seule au milieu d’eux trois. Et comme elle le lui a fait remarquer, elle n’aurait jamais eu la force de se défendre si l’un d’eux avait eu de mauvaises intentions à son égard. Il devine qu’elle a dû être terrorisée, même s’il ne parvient pas vraiment à se mettre à sa place.

Désireux de changer ça, il ferme donc les yeux et croise les bras. Tente d’imaginer ses sentiments, au cours de cette épreuve. La situation ! Il doit la transformer assez pour pouvoir la vivre lui aussi. Oui, et si le sale type qui avait fait du mal à sa maman et à ses frères l’emmenait avec lui ? S’il n’était toujours pas capable de se défendre ? Qu’est-ce qu’il ressentirait, à ce moment-là ? Et qu’est-ce qui l’inquiéterait le plus ? Qu’on lui fasse du mal ou bien… ?

Non, ce n’est pas ça qui lui ferait le plus peur. Ce ne serait pas une perspective réjouissante, mais ce qui lui serait vraiment le plus douloureux serait de se dire qu’il ne reverra sans doute jamais sa famille. Pire que tout, on l’aurait enlevé sans même lui laisser une chance de leur dire au revoir. Il se retrouverait donc tout seul, avec des gens qu’il ne connaît pas. Des gens beaucoup plus forts que lui qui pourraient décider de le tuer. Il serait… comme un enfant sans défense et qui n’aurait qu’une idée en tête : retrouver sa maman. Retrouver ses frères. Fuir loin de ces gens qui lui veulent du mal et qui pourraient les séparer pour de bon.

— Ça va pas ?

La question lui fait reprendre pied avec la réalité. Ouvrant les paupières, il remarque que son visage est crispé par la douleur et que c’est certainement pour ça que Marlène l’observe à présent avec inquiétude.

— Tu as dû avoir très peur et être très malheureuse, lui répond-il, quand je t’ai emmené avec moi… ça non plus, ce n’était pas gentil.

— Tu as réussi à le comprendre tout seul ? s’étonne-t-elle, avant d’ajouter : tu as raison, ce n’était pas gentil du tout ! Alors, il ne faut plus recommencer, d’accord ? Il ne faut plus être méchant comme ça avec les gens ! Parce que moi, je veux bien te pardonner, mais seulement si tu promets de ne plus jamais faire ça.

Le regard qu’elle lève dans sa direction est sévère, le genre qui vous prévient que vous n’aurez pas le droit à l’erreur. Que si sa propriétaire est disposée à faire un effort, elle tient en échange à ce que sa confiance ne soit pas trahie. Un regard presque trop adulte pour une petite fille.

Gêné, Loz se tortille et doit détourner les yeux. Lui promettre de ne plus recommencer, il pourrait le faire. Il ne s’agit que de quelques mots… quelques mots jetés pour acheter la paix. Néanmoins, il n’est pas certain qu’il parviendra à être tout à fait sincère. Ou plutôt… il se demande s’il sera vraiment capable de tenir parole. Il se connaît : si l’occasion se présentait… s’il est assuré que ça n’aura aucune conséquence, qu’il peut tout détruire sans que lui et ses frères n’aient à en pâtir, ne serait-il pas tenté de retomber dans ses vieux travers ? Actuellement, il est forcé de garder en laisse l’enfant turbulent qui sommeille en lui. Parce qu’il n’a pas le choix. Mais… en sera-t-il toujours capable ? De ça, il n’en est pas certain. Pas certain du tout, même. D’autant que cette docilité à laquelle il doit se cantonner n’est pas sans lui créer pas mal de frustration.

_Je peux lui mentir… je sais mentir ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que j’ai pas envie de le faire ?_

Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, il laisse entendre un « Heu… » incertain. Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, la porte derrière eux s’ouvre.

— Marlène, est-ce que tu… ?

Tifa se fige en découvrant la petite fille en compagnie de l’Incarné. Une alarme se déclenche en elle et c’est d’une voix plus dure qu’elle ne l’aurait souhaitée qu’elle questionne :

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites ?

Ni Loz, pas plus que Marlène, ne semblent toutefois s’en formaliser et c’est d’ailleurs avec un large sourire que la petite lui répond :

— On dessine ! Tu sais qu’il n’avait jamais essayé ? Regarde !

Avant que l’Incarné n’ait pu l’en empêcher, elle récupère son carnet et le brandit en direction de la jeune femme. Tifa note que Loz semble gêné. Un peu de rouge lui colore les joues et il a recommencé à se tortiller. Sans un mot, elle vient s’accroupir à leur hauteur et, récupérant le carnet des mains de Marlène, observe les dessins qui s’y exhibent. C’est très naïf, mais elle n’a aucun mal à deviner qui est qui.

Malgré elle, un petit sourire lui monte aux lèvres.

— Très réussi, dit-elle, en le rendant à Loz.

Et bien qu’il cherche à ne pas le montrer, elle devine sans mal combien le compliment lui fait plaisir.

Songeuse, son regard s’attarde sur lui. La conversation entre lui et Yazoo, qu’elle a surprise un peu plus tôt, revient frapper à la porte de son esprit et elle se passe une main dans les cheveux. Parce que Jenova est un sujet qui a tendance à éclipser tout le reste, elle avait presque oublié qu’il ne s’agissait pas du seul point inquiétant de leur échange. Non, il y avait aussi cet autre détail…

Consciente, toutefois, qu’il risque de se braquer si elle n’y met pas les formes, c’est donc d’une voix prudente qu’elle s’enquiert :

— Loz… pourquoi est-ce que tu n’es pas sorti avec Yazoo ? (Puis, la question lui paraissant un peu trop brutale, elle développe :) Comme je n’avais pas besoin de toi aujourd’hui, je pensais que vous iriez vous balader tous les deux. Rester tout seul ici, ce n’est sans doute pas très amusant ?

Et comme son interlocuteur approuve d’un signe de tête, l’expression toutefois méfiante, comme s’il la soupçonnait de chercher à le piéger, elle se force à sourire. Incline la tête sur le côté et ajoute :

— Est-ce que par hasard… tu avais quelque chose à faire ici ?

Cette fois, c’est la nervosité qui vient se peindre sur le visage de Loz. Tout en se tordant les doigts, celui-ci jette des regards en direction de Marlène. Semble se demander s’il convient ou non de répondre. C’est la petite fille qui met elle-même fin à son dilemme :

— C’est parce qu’il voulait me demander pardon pour hier. (Et comme Tifa fronce les sourcils, elle ajoute :) Mais j’ai compris que c’était pas lui le responsable. C’est parce que je t’ai pas obéi que c’est arrivé et j’ai été méchante de lui en vouloir. (Puis, baissant la tête :) Pardon Tifa, je le ferai plus.

Et elle semble si honteuse de son comportement que la jeune femme sent un sourire – sincère, cette fois – lui monter aux lèvres. De soulagement, d’une part, mais aussi d’attendrissement.

_Ce n’était donc que ça…_

— C’est bien, dit-elle. Je suis contente que tu aies compris ça, Marlène. (Puis, laissant son regard aller de l’un à l’autre :) Et je crois que vous méritez une petite récompense tous les deux : est-ce qu’une part de tarte aux pommes encore chaude vous ferait plaisir ?

Des exclamations aussi surprises qu’enjouées accueillent sa proposition…

 

18

Des grincements envahissent la pièce, que les remous du bateau ne cessent de faire tanguer. Des cabinets communs, dans le couloir. La chambre, elle, n’a qu’un lit deux places qui en occupe la moitié de l’espace. Assis sur celui-ci, Kadaj se change pour la nuit. Passe un t-shirt bien trop grand pour lui, dont la couleur s’est depuis longtemps ternie.

Depuis l’épisode de monsieur Dauphin, l’Incarné est resté sombre et Cloud a eu du mal à lui arracher ne serait-ce que deux mots. Autant dire que le dîner s’est révélé plutôt glauque et c’est une chance qu’il ne soit, de nature, pas du genre très bavard. À présent installé sur l’unique chaise de la pièce, le blond a porté son portable à son oreille.

— Je vois… oui, bien sûr.

À l’autre bout de la ligne, Tifa – dont il n’a pris connaissance du message qu’un peu avant d’embarquer. Une traversée qui va leur prendre toute la nuit et les fera accoster tôt le lendemain matin…

Ses sourcils se froncent, comme la jeune femme lui rapporte la conversation qu’elle a surprise entre Loz et Yazoo. Sent l’inquiétude monter également en lui, trop conscient qu’il est que toute mention de Jenova n’est qu’un appeau à problèmes.

Derrière lui, le lit grince au moment où Kadaj s’y assied en tailleur. Il peut sentir son regard darder en direction de sa nuque. Ne se retourne toutefois pas, préfère poursuivre :

— D’accord. Oui. Je vais essayer. Ne t’inquiète pas. Est-ce que tout va bien de ton côté ?

Devinant que la question fait référence à ses frères, Kadaj renifle d’agacement. Cloud préfère jouer à celui qui n’a rien entendu ; se détend comme Tifa lui explique que la soirée s’est déroulée sans heurt. Que ni Denzel, ni Loz, ou encore Yazoo, ne lui ont posé le moindre problème. Quant à Marlène, elle commence à apprécier Loz. Ça l’a surprise, mais c’est plutôt encourageant.

— Oui, c’est bien, approuve le blond. On devrait arriver à Gongaga demain en début d’après-midi. Oui, pas plus de trois jours, je pense. Bonne nuit, à demain.

Là-dessus il raccroche et s’étire. Continue de sentir le regard de Kadaj peser sur lui, mais s’entête à l’ignorer. Il a promis à Tifa d’essayer de découvrir ce qu’il pourrait leur cacher à propos de Jenova… bien qu’il ne sache pas vraiment comment s’y prendre. Il va lui falloir agir prudemment et on ne peut pas dire qu’il soit forcément doué pour ce genre de chose. D’autant moins qu’il doit affronter un interlocuteur dont le caractère à fleur de peau risque de compliquer considérablement les choses…

_Quand vous pensez être enfin débarrassé d’elle, il faut qu’elle revienne pointer le bout de son nez. À croire que ça ne s’arrêtera jamais !_

C’est sur cette note défaitiste qu’il se lève finalement pour se préparer pour la nuit…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin de l'épisode 4 ! :)
> 
> Le prochain, comme d'habitude, dans trois semaines (Le 12 août, logiquement). Il sera un peu plus court (3 parties) et tournera principalement autour de Cloud et Kadaj.
> 
> Sur ce, je vous dis à la prochaine. :D


	18. Episode 5 - Partie 1

1

Un hurlement éclate, déchire le silence qui s’est abattu sur la cabine. Derrière le hublot, la nuit est encore totale.

Les cris se poursuivent, gagnent en intensité. Le sommier grince et les draps sont repoussés. Réveillé en sursaut, Cloud met quelques secondes à comprendre ce qu’il se passe. Puis son regard se pose sur Kadaj qui, les yeux encore clos, semble se battre contre une menace invisible.

— Kadaj !

Il lui porte une main à l’épaule et le secoue.

— Kadaj ! Kadaj ! Réveille-toi !

Les paupières de l’Incarné s’ouvrent brutalement et sa voix s’éteint en une inspiration étranglée. Il a le visage qui ruisselle et le regard lointain. Comme Cloud se penche dans sa direction, les yeux de Kadaj se braquent sur lui. Et ses pupilles, comme sous le coup d’une peur terrible, se dilatent davantage encore.

— Ka… ?

D’une claque, le jeune homme repousse sa main et recule, paraît vouloir se fondre dans la cloison derrière lui.

La respiration saccadée, Kadaj sent un nouveau hurlement lui remonter le long de la gorge. Car celui qui se tient en cet instant face à lui n’est pas Cloud, mais un homme aux longs cheveux gris et à l’expression glaciale. Son cœur bat à tout rompre, accélère encore sa course au moment où l’individu se penche dans sa direction, le poussant à se recroqueviller toujours plus contre l’obstacle dans son dos.

Puis l’illusion s’évanouit et Sephiroth laisse à nouveau place à Cloud. L’inquiétude se lit dans l’expression de celui-ci, fait briller plus fort que jamais ses yeux mako. La poitrine de Kadaj cesse de se soulever à un rythme débridé et, doucement, il parvient à retrouver un semblant de calme. Au même instant, on frappe à leur porte et une voix ensommeillée s’enquiert :

— Tout va bien là-dedans ?

— Juste un cauchemar, répond Cloud. Désolé pour le dérangement.

Le type n’insiste pas et son pas lourd ne tarde pas à raisonner dans le couloir, suivi de ses marmonnements. Kadaj, qui repousse d’une main sa frange gluante de sueur, serre les dents.

Un cauchemar… oui, rien de plus qu’un de ces stupides cauchemars !

Ulcéré contre lui-même, il remarque que Cloud le fixe à nouveau d’un air soucieux. Il s’attend donc à ce que les questions fusent et s’apprête déjà à lui dire de se mêler de ce qui le regarde, mais… à sa grande surprise, le blond se contente d’expirer longuement par le nez. Et, comme s’il comprenait d’instinct que Kadaj n’éprouve aucune envie de s’étendre sur ce qu’il vient de se passer, il lui tapote l’épaule et dit :

— Ça arrive à tout le monde.

Avant de se recoucher sur le flanc et de récupérer son téléphone portable sous son oreiller pour y consulter l’heure. Tout juste trois heures du matin… ils ont encore un peu de temps devant eux pour se reposer.

Portant son poing à sa bouche, il étouffe un bâillement. Peut entendre Kadaj se recoucher lui aussi et rassembler les couvertures pour s’y enfouir complètement…

  


  


2

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Yaz’ ?

Debout face aux fenêtres de leur chambre, Yazoo a un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Dans sa main, une tasse de café.

Il se tourne vers son frère qui se tient dans l’encadrement de la porte. D’un mouvement de la main, il lui fait signe d’approcher et lui désigne un point dans la rue.

— J’observe des imbéciles.

Portant le regard en direction du point indiqué, Loz n’a aucun mal à repérer Rude et Reno, planqués à l’angle d’un bâtiment.

— Ah ! Ils ont changé de cachette.

— Tu les avais remarqués ?

— Oui. Hier, quand je discutais avec Marlène… y en avait qu’un, mais je me doutais bien que le rouquin devait pas traîner bien loin.

— Il était après moi, lui explique Yazoo.

Avant de plisser les yeux et de venir doucement poser son front contre le store.

— Tu discutais avec Marlène… ?

Sans quitter les deux Turks des yeux, Loz opine du chef.

— Je voulais me faire pardonner pour un truc, c’est pour ça que j’ai pas pu venir avec toi. Quand je suis allé la voir, elle dessinait et, du coup, elle m’a proposé d’essayer. Je te montrerai ce que j’ai fait, si tu veux.

Yazoo laisse entendre un « mhhh… » songeur. Donc son frère cherche à se rapprocher de la gamine… ? Il est un peu surpris qu’il ne lui ait pas parlé de ça plus tôt.

— Vous vous entendez bien, alors ?

— Je sais pas trop. Moi, je la trouve marrante, mais je lui fais encore un peu peur, je crois.

— Je vois… et c’est pour le partager avec elle que tu n’as pas encore touché à mon cadeau ?

Disant cela, il tourne les yeux en direction du petit sachet en papier fripé qui repose sur le bureau. Quand il le lui a offert la veille, Loz a eu l’air enchanté d’y découvrir tout un assortiment de caramels. Toutefois, et à son grand étonnement, il n’y a pas touché. N’a pas même fait mine d’en goûter ne serait-ce qu’un seul.

Un peu gêné, Loz se dandine d’un pied sur l’autre.

— Heu… c’est qu’elle aime bien ce genre de trucs, alors je me suis dit que ce serait sympa de les manger ensemble. (Un air coupable vient se peindre sur son visage.) Mais tu peux en avoir aussi, si tu veux. Après tout, c’est toi qui les as achetés !

Mais Yazoo secoue la tête.

— Non… c’est trop sucré pour moi.

En tout cas, ça le soulage un peu que Loz ait décidé de s’occuper de Marlène. Il n’était pas du tout certain que Kadaj s’en donnerait la peine et pensait que Loz n’y songerait jamais. En fait, il s’imaginait déjà contraint de l’amadouer lui-même une fois qu’il en aurait terminé avec Denzel. Le gamin risque de lui donner un peu de fil à retordre, mais il ne campera pas éternellement sur ses positions. Quant à la petite… elle lui semble beaucoup plus malléable et il sentait qu’elle serait capable de les accepter facilement, pour peu qu’on lui donne une ou deux poussées dans cette direction.

Prenant une gorgée de son café, il reporte son attention sur Reno et Rude qui ne se donnent plus vraiment la peine d’être discrets. Le roux a même quitté leur planque pour s’adosser contre la façade de l’immeuble et fume tranquillement une cigarette. Les pupilles de Yazoo se font plus fines, presque reptiliennes et il songe à quel point ce serait amusant de bondir dans la rue depuis leur chambre afin de s’en occuper. Il imagine sans mal leurs têtes, s’il venait à atterrir devant eux. Voit déjà la panique qui imprégnerait leur expression, comme leurs gestes. Ce sont de piètres adversaires, mais ils sont tout de même distrayants… et en cet instant, il donnerait cher pour pouvoir se défouler un peu.

— Kadaj nous a dit de pas leur faire de mal, pas vrai… ?

Il tourne les yeux en direction de Loz et constate que les pupilles de ce dernier ont pris la même forme que les siennes. Un petit rire amer lui échappe, comme il répond :

— Alors que lui ne s’est même pas donné cette peine.

Yazoo lui en veut d’ailleurs un peu. Non seulement il est allé s’amuser seul, mais en plus il leur refuse le droit de l’imiter. Qu’il ne se plaigne pas, après, s’ils décident de lui faire des cachotteries…

— Il est vraiment égoïste des fois, soupire Loz en croisant les bras.

Yazoo approuve d’un hochement de tête. Oui, il y a des moments où il abuse. Et puis s’imagine-t-il vraiment qu’ils parviendront indéfiniment à se tenir tranquilles ? À croire qu’il a oublié ce qu’ils sont… à croire qu’il s’imagine que la violence qui l’habite ne hurle pas tout pareillement de frustration chez ses frères. Il sait qu’il cherche à les protéger… à leur éviter de commettre un acte qui pourrait leur créer de sérieux problèmes, mais…

— S’ils continuent de nous tourner autour, peut-être que je serais moi aussi obligé d’aller leur dire ma façon de penser.

— Tu me préviendras, hein ? Si tu décides de le faire.

— Bien sûr… je suis partageur, moi. Pas comme certains.

Là-dessus, il termine son café et se demande comment se porte leur frère. La veille au soir, ils ont pu avoir de ses nouvelles via Tifa, ce qui les a un peu rassurés. Le savoir loin d’eux, ce n’est décidément pas confortable, mais ils vont sans doute devoir apprendre à faire avec… car il est prêt à parier que la chose se reproduira.

Un pas se fait entendre dans l’escalier. Lui et Loz tournent la tête en direction de la porte et voient bientôt Tifa se découper dans son encadrement.

— On ne va pas tarder à ouvrir, leur dit-elle. Est-ce que vous pouvez commencer à tout préparer le temps que je prenne ma douche ?

Sans un mot, Yazoo hausse les épaules. Loz, lui, questionne :

— Est-ce qu’il faut que je refasse du café ?

— Il en reste encore au frigidaire : il suffira de le réchauffer, lui explique la jeune femme en s’écartant pour les laisser passer.

— Fais-le maintenant, dit Yazoo en levant sa tasse en direction de son frère. J’en reprendrais bien avant d’ouvrir.

Comme ils s’engagent dans l’escalier, Tifa va pour gagner la salle de bain, mais une odeur vient la déranger. Passant la tête dans le bureau, elle renifle, avant de pousser un soupir. La pièce commence sérieusement à sentir le fauve !

— Pas étonnant, marmonne-t-elle en se dirigeant vers les fenêtres. Avec trois garçons à vivre dans une si petite pièce !

Il faudra qu’elle leur demande de l’aérer tous les jours, tout comme leur faire remarquer qu’ils devraient ranger leurs vêtements au lieu de les laisser traîner en boules froissées à même le sol. Une chance qu’ils n’aient pas tant de possessions que ça, sans quoi la pièce serait un vrai capharnaüm ! Les lits ne sont jamais faits, leurs draps sans doute bons pour un tour en machine ; quant au bazar que Cloud a entreposé ici – cartons, roues et autres pièces de motos… –, ils y ont à peine touché, ne semble pas un seul instant avoir songé à rassembler le tout pour le ranger dans un coin.

— Une vie entière de bonnes manières et de règles d’hygiène à leur apprendre, ajoute-t-elle en remontant les stores. Heureusement qu’ils ont quelques bases, sinon ce serait invivable.

Tout en ouvrant les fenêtres, elle songe qu’aucun ne lui a d’ailleurs encore parlé de se rendre à la laverie. Si elle n’y prend pas garde, ils seraient bien capables de porter les mêmes vêtements pendant des semaines !

— Ça aussi, il va falloir leur montrer comment faire. Et je suis sûre que Cloud…

La fin de sa phrase meurt dans sa gorge, comme elle remarque une silhouette familière au coin de la rue. Elle se penche en avant, espère se tromper, mais non ! C’est bien Reno qui se tient là, à l’angle d’un bâtiment. Et à ses côtés, Rude semble avoir le regard rivé en direction du Septième Ciel.

  


3

— Je vois… c’est embêtant.

Son téléphone portable en main, Cloud écoute Tifa lui expliquer qu’elle a surpris les Turks à surveiller leur établissement. Et si l’inquiétude perce dans sa voix, l’agacement s’y devine également. Elle se demande comment réagir, si elle ne devrait pas aller trouver les deux fouineurs pour leur dire de se mêler de ce qui les regarde. Elle sait qu’il a prévu de rendre visite à Rufus à son retour, mais…

— Je vais le contacter, lui promet-il. Au moins pour m’assurer qu’il vous laissera bel et bien tranquille jusqu’à ce que je revienne.

Disant cela, il se tourne vers Kadaj. À ses pieds, le cadavre massif d’une Harpie dont le sang souille encore sa lame. Deux autres corps sont visibles, monstruosités qui semblent avoir été créées à partir de pièces disparates de différentes créatures. À leur arrivée dans le secteur, elles les avaient encerclés et Cloud avait compris qu’il ne leur serait pas possible d’éviter le combat. Une quatrième avait d’ailleurs pris la fuite en voyant ses congénères tomber les uns après les autres, mais pas sans avoir envoyé un coup de griffe à sa moto qui, à présent couchée sur le côté, arbore de sales rayures sur sa peinture.

— Oui, je te recontacte une fois que j’ai pu le joindre. À tout à l’heure.

Là-dessus, il raccroche et prend une longue inspiration.

Le paysage alentour est sauvage et, à l’horizon, se découpe la silhouette impressionnante du Gold Saucer. Suite à la disparition de l’énergie Mako, le parc s’est vu contraint de fermer ses portes et, en un peu plus de deux ans, a perdu beaucoup de sa superbe. Néanmoins, il se murmure que ce dernier pourrait prochainement rouvrir ses portes et c’est dans cette optique qu’a été construit le nouveau port où ils ont accosté : ce en prévision d’un afflux prochain de touristes venus des autres continents.

Gongaga n’est donc plus très loin, à présent. Sans doute l’affaire de deux ou trois heures de route. Enfin… à condition qu’ils ne soient pas retardés par les négociations qu’il va devoir mener avec Rufus.

S’approchant de son véhicule, il fait signe à Kadaj de venir l’aider et, à eux deux, parviennent à le redresser. Cloud grimace, constate que s’il ne semble pas y avoir de gros dégâts, la peinture autant que la carrosserie sont abîmées sur les deux côtés. Ce n’est pas la première fois qu’un incident comme celui-ci arrive, mais… pour lui qui prend grand soin de Fenrir, c’est toujours une expérience désagréable.

_La journée commence bien…_

Et à son avis, celle-ci va non seulement être longue, mais surtout épuisante. Entre la Shinra et Kadaj – Kadaj dont la compagnie n’est pas des plus agréables ce jour-là – on ne peut pas dire que les heures à venir se présentent sous les meilleurs hospices.

— Les Turks ont retrouvé votre trace, annonce-t-il. Ils surveillent le Septième Ciel.

La tête inclinée sur le côté, Kadaj a presque l’air de s’ennuyer quand il répond :

— Ils sont moins empotés que ce que je croyais…

— Je vais téléphoner à Rufus. Lui demander de ne rien tenter contre tes frères pour l’instant. Je pensais lui parler de vous une fois qu’on serait de retour à Edge, mais…

Là-dessus, il ouvre le clapet de son téléphone et entreprend de chercher le numéro d’Heaven.

— Ils ne tenteront rien, lui dit Kadaj. Ils savent ce qui les attend, sinon.

— Mais ils se sont déjà mesurés à tes frères. Et de mémoire, ils ne s’en sont pas trop mal tirés.

Un bruit de bouche méprisant échappe à son interlocuteur.

— Loz et Yazoo n’ont fait que s’amuser avec eux. Et je suis sérieux : ça ne vaut pas la peine de contacter la Shinra… j’ai déjà réglé cette histoire par moi-même.

Un mauvais pressentiment s’empare de Cloud, qui fronce les sourcils.

— Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, Kadaj ?

— Ces deux Turks, là… le roux et le chauve. Ils sont venus me chercher il y a quelques jours. Je leur ai simplement expliqué qu’ils feraient mieux de ne plus recommencer.

— En d’autres termes, tu les as tabassés…

— Je n’ai pas aimé leur attitude.

— Bon sang, Kadaj ! Tu risques de nous attirer des problèmes !

Mais Kadaj secoue la tête.

— Après m’être occupé d’eux, j’ai contacté leur président. Je lui ai expliqué la situation. Et que s’il veut éviter de m’avoir sur le dos, il ferait mieux de nous foutre la paix.

— Et tu as vraiment cru qu’il le ferait ?

— Non… mais pour le moment, ce n’est pas dans son intérêt de tenter quoi que ce soit contre nous.

Cloud ne répond pas immédiatement. Contrarié, il songe que Rufus, quand il l’a eu au téléphone la veille, a pris grand soin de lui passer sous silence son entretien avec Kadaj. Qu’il ne vienne pas, après ça, lui reprocher ses cachotteries !

Il commence néanmoins à connaître suffisamment Kadaj pour deviner la teneur de sa conversation avec Rufus. Ce dernier doit donc à présent se tenir sur ses gardes et ne prendra sans doute pas le risque d’attaquer tant qu’il ne sera pas certain d’éviter un retour de bâton. Il y a donc peu de chances, en effet, qu’il s’en prenne à Loz et Yazoo tant que Kadaj ne sera pas rentré. Car des trois, c’est ce dernier qui est le plus dangereux et, s’il devait arriver malheur à ses frères, il est peu probable que ce qu’il reste de la Shinra survive au passage de la tornade vengeresse qui s’abattra sur elle.

_Mais il tient à les garder à l’œil,_ devine-t-il.  _Et il n’hésitera pas à s’engouffrer dans la moindre brèche qu’il soupçonnera capable de lui apporter la victoire._

Il reste donc primordial qu’il ait une conversation sérieuse avec le jeune président. Seulement, celle-ci va pouvoir attendre encore un peu…

— Je vais expliquer la situation à Tifa, dit-il. Et j’espère que tu as demandé à tes frères de ne pas trop les chercher : j’aimerais éviter qu’ils créent des problèmes pendant notre absence.

Pour toute réponse, il n’obtient qu’un haussement d’épaules de la part de l’Incarné.


	19. Episode 5 - Partie 2

4

L’air contrarié, Tifa termine de nettoyer la vaisselle sale qui stagne dans l’évier. Si sa conversation avec Cloud l’a plus ou moins rassurée quant à l’absence de dangers immédiats liés à la présence des Turks, se dire que son établissement se trouve à présent sous leur surveillance n’a rien d’agréable pour autant. Surtout que si Denzel les remarque, elle est certaine qu’il s’emportera de nouveau. Et honnêtement, elle ne se sent ni l’énergie ni la patience de gérer une nouvelle crise en ce moment.

Dans la salle, il ne reste plus grand monde. Trois clients terminent leur déjeuner au bar et seules deux tables sont encore occupées. Dans son dos, Loz s’occupe des dernières commandes en sifflotant, tandis que Yazoo baye aux corneilles du côté de la porte depuis bientôt une dizaine de minutes. Son plateau sous le bras, il a le front presque collé contre la vitre qui se découpe en haut du battant, semble absorbé par ce qu’il se passe à l’extérieur.

Un petit rire lui échappe et il lance :

— Et de six !

À son tour, Loz laisse entendre son rire.

— Il va finir par user le macadam !

— Ah ! Il est rentré dans quelqu’un. Le voilà qui s’énerve, maintenant.

— Non ?

— Tu devrais venir voir, c’est…

— Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez ?

À la question de Tifa, le silence se fait et les deux frères s’échangent un regard. Agacée et certaine qu’ils vont faire comme s’ils ne l’avaient pas entendu, elle sort de derrière le bar, attrape au passage un torchon sur lequel essuyer ses mains ruisselantes et marche vers la porte. Là, elle bouscule presque Yazoo pour qu’il lui laisse la place devant la vitre et n’a besoin que de quelques secondes pour repérer la cause de leur hilarité.

Car au milieu de la rue, elle peut apercevoir Reno qui se prend le bec avec un passant aussi rouge et furieux que lui. Dans une attitude menaçante, il lui désigne son uniforme, doit assurément demander à l’autre s’il sait à qui il a à faire. Son comportement n’intimide toutefois pas son interlocuteur, dont la voix gagne en intensité.

— Il n’arrête pas de faire des allers-retours, lui explique Yazoo qui s’est appuyé contre le mur, la tête inclinée de manière à lui permettre de continuer à savourer la scène.

La jeune femme sent une boule se former au niveau de sa gorge.

— Depuis quand est-ce que tu sais qu’il…

— Planque au coin de la rue avec son collègue ? Je les ai repérés hier. Celui-là a même essayé de me suivre…

La boule qui l’étouffait s’est à présent déplacée au niveau de son estomac, où elle semble grossir encore. Car le visage du roux, encore tuméfié, témoigne d’une agression récente.

— Est-ce que vous vous êtes battus ?

L’espace d’un instant, elle est certaine qu’il ne lui répondra pas. Qu’il va se contenter de l’ignorer comme souvent. Mais alors qu’elle s’apprête à répéter sa question, il laisse tomber :

— Non.

— Kadaj nous a demandé de les laisser tranquille, explique Loz qui, après avoir servi leurs clients, les a rejoints.

À cette nouvelle, la jeune femme respire mieux. Au téléphone, Cloud ne semblait pas très sûr que Kadaj l’ait fait, n’ayant pu obtenir de réponse précise auprès de celui-ci.

— Mais s’ils te dérangent, on peut s’en occuper quand même…

Pensant avoir mal entendu, Tifa lève les yeux en direction de Yazoo. Ce dernier continue d’observer la scène se déroulant à l’extérieur et il y a quelque chose dans son regard, une lueur prédatrice qui réveille son malaise.

— Kadaj nous a aussi dit qu’on devait t’obéir, ajoute Loz, dont elle peut sentir la présence dans son dos, trop près, beaucoup trop près. Alors si tu nous le demandes…

Et elle devine qu’ils n’attendent que ça. Que quelqu’un leur donne l’opportunité de se défouler. Dans la rue, Rude, sentant que son collègue ne tardera pas à en venir aux mains, est sorti de sa tanière pour régler les choses à sa façon. L’allure du chauve semble davantage impressionner le passant qui, à présent, a l’air beaucoup moins combatif.

— Non, répond Tifa. Moi aussi, je veux que vous les laissiez tranquilles.

Loz a une moue déçue. Yazoo, lui, pousse un bruit de gorge ennuyé.

— Il n’y en a vraiment pas un pour être drôle…

Là-dessus, il se décolle du mur et retourne derrière le bar en se grattant les cheveux. Loz lui emboîte le pas après avoir jeté un dernier regard aux Turks – qui ont finalement poussé l’homme à passer son chemin. Restée seule face à la porte, Tifa ne réagit pas tout de suite. La tête encore trop pleine de ses inquiétudes, qui l’étourdissent presque.

Reportant son attention sur Rude et Reno, elle sent sa patience s’effriter pour de bon, comme elle voit le roux s’allumer une cigarette et discuter tranquillement avec son collègue au milieu de la rue.

Est-ce qu’en plus ils comptent flâner devant sa porte pour le reste de la journée ?

N’en pouvant plus de rester en retrait, elle quitte l’établissement avec l’intention de leur dire sa façon de penser…

  


5

Cloud arrête sa moto à l’extérieur des fortifications de la ville, à proximité du cimetière où bien des victimes de la Shinra reposent. Comme à chacune de ses visites, le temps est chaud, sinon tropical. Les petites routes de terre, qu’encercle une végétation abondante, ont recouvert son véhicule d’une fine couche de poussière.

— Tu peux m’attendre ici, si tu veux, dit-il à Kadaj qui descend à sa suite de la moto. Je n’en ai pas pour très longtemps.

Puis il ouvre le compartiment situé sous son siège et récupère le colis. L’Incarné, lui, conserve le silence, n’a de toute façon pas dit un mot depuis qu’ils se sont remis en route. L’expression crispée, son regard s’attarde sur les pierres tombales. Cloud l’imite, se demande s’il doit ajouter quelque chose, avant de finalement hausser les épaules.

Il a promis à Tifa d’essayer de découvrir ce que Kadaj peut bien leur dissimuler à propos de Jenova, mais au vu de son humeur, il se demande s’il parviendra à quoi que ce soit avec lui aujourd’hui…

Sans un mot de plus, il se dirige donc en direction des portes de Gongaga.

Appuyé contre la moto, Kadaj le suit des yeux jusqu’à ce qu’il disparaisse à l’angle d’une habitation. Puis, il rejette la tête en arrière et plisse les paupières sous l’agression du soleil.

En cet instant, il regrette que lui et ses frères ne possèdent plus de téléphones portables. Il aurait aimé leur parler… s’assurer de lui-même que tout se passe pour le mieux de leur côté. Se changer les idées, aussi, en les écoutant bavasser sur tout et rien. Oui, juste entendre leur voix.

D’une main il vient se masser la nuque et songe qu’ils vont tôt ou tard devoir trouver un moyen de se faire de l’argent. Ils ne pourront en effet pas continuer longtemps comme ça… être dépendant en toutes choses de ceux qui les hébergent n’a rien d’agréable. Et puis, si demain ils doivent se retrouver à la rue, ce sera préférable qu’ils n’aient pas les poches vides. Ça leur évitera de faire n’importe quoi pour en obtenir… tout du moins au début.

Ses yeux reviennent se poser sur le cimetière. À leur arrivée, les locaux s’y dessinant se sont retournés pour les observer. Juste le temps pour eux d’assouvir leur curiosité, avant de revenir à leur méditation. À présent, plus personne ne fait attention à lui, pas même le type assis à l’entrée de l’habitation située dans son dos et qui mâchouille le mégot de sa cigarette.

Le palmier à l’ombre duquel leur moto est garée ploie en avant, étend ses feuilles jusqu’au milieu de la route. Un peu plus loin, un chemin en pente et personne à l’horizon.

Il reporte les yeux en direction de Gongaga, avant de tendre la main vers le portable que Cloud a laissé pendre au niveau de son guidon. Il n’y a sans doute pas grand danger à laisser la moto sans surveillance, mais il n’en dirait pas autant de son téléphone que n’importe qui pourrait facilement voler. L’appareil en main, il se dirige finalement en direction de l’embranchement, désireux de se dégourdir un peu les jambes après les dernières heures de route.

Sous ses semelles, la terre jaunâtre, caillouteuse, crisse. Il se retrouve bientôt encerclé par les imposants reliefs d’un canyon qui se poursuit sur plusieurs mètres.

Le nez baissé en direction du portable, il cherche dans les contacts de Cloud le numéro du Septième Ciel. À cette heure, ses frères doivent encore se trouver en salle et il pourra peut-être parler à l’un d’eux.

Toutefois, quand l’on décroche, la voix qui s’élève est celle de Tifa :

— Allô ?

Agacé, il raccroche aussitôt et range le portable à l’intérieur de sa combinaison ; ignore les vibrations de celui-ci, alors que Tifa tente de le rappeler. Sent sa mauvaise humeur monter encore d’un cran.

Il n’a envie de parler à personne d’autre qu’à Loz ou Yazoo, ne veut répondre à aucune question. Juste entendre ses frères. Pourquoi est-ce que même ça, ça doit être compliqué ?

Les vibrations contre sa poitrine cessent enfin et seul l’accompagne à présent le bruit de ses pas. L’humeur toujours aussi sombre, il repense à son cauchemar.

Forcément, il faut que l’un d’eux soit venu empoisonner son sommeil alors qu’il se trouve compagnie de Cloud. Pire encore, que celui-ci se révèle plus violent que les précédents ! Quitte à s’humilier de la sorte, il aurait préféré que ce soit en la seule présence de ses frères. Il supporterait de leur offrir un spectacle aussi pitoyable. Peut-être même aurait-il pu trouver un peu de réconfort à leurs côtés.

_Même si ça m’aurait coûté._

Parce qu’en vérité, il ne supporte plus de se montrer faible devant qui que ce soit. S’il n’a pas les épaules pour endurer la visite de quelques cauchemars, comment pourrait-on le prendre au sérieux ? Le croire fiable, apte à endosser la responsabilité de leur groupe ?

_En fait… peut-être que ça aurait été pire s’ils avaient été là._

Les cauchemars qu’il a fait jusqu’à présent étaient bien moins traumatisants, aussi pense-t-il que ses frères ne les ont pas encore remarqués. Sans quoi, il devine qu’ils auraient cherché à en discuter avec lui. Mais non, pas un mot, pas une allusion, aussi espère-t-il qu’ils ne seront jamais témoins d’une crise comme celle qui l’a envahie la nuit dernière…

_Mais ça n’en reste pas moins humiliant que LUI m’ait vu dans cet état._

Il s’étonne d’ailleurs qu’il n’ait pas cherché à en savoir davantage. Au vu de la violence de sa réaction, de la terreur qui l’a habité l’espace d’un instant, alors que les dernières bribes de son rêve venaient se superposer à l’image de Cloud, il est certain que ce dernier doit encore se poser des questions. Qu’il aimerait sans doute savoir ce qui, en ce monde, est capable de le mettre dans un état pareil, mais…

_Jamais je ne lui en parlerai ! S’il savait qu’il me hante… Que je dois le supporter toutes les nuits depuis notre résurrection…_

Il se méfierait, c’est sûr. Sans doute même commencerait-il à s’inquiéter, à le soupçonner de représenter une menace future et ça…

_Ce serait dangereux pour nous trois !_

Un voile noir vient obscurcir son regard, comme il sent une boule de rage grossir au niveau de sa gorge, rendre sa respiration presque douloureuse. Il y porte la main, y crispe les doigts et ne retient que de justesse le hurlement qui lui monte aux lèvres.

Pourquoi faut-il qu’il le poursuive ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas le laisser en paix ? Pourquoi…

— Pourquoi est-ce que c’est lui qu’elle aime ? J’ai fait de mon mieux, alors pourquoi… ?

Il étouffe, à présent. Se revoit mourant. Entend de nouveau cette voix, venue pour le chercher. Pour lui dire qu’il en avait assez fait, qu’il pouvait enfin rentrer. Il avait cru, en cet instant, qu’il s’agissait d’elle. Cette main qu’il avait saisie représentait tant d’espoirs, et au final…

_Ce n’était pas elle. Non, elle, elle était avec lui. Toujours avec lui. Parce que c’est le seul dont elle se soucie. Alors que nous… alors que moi…_

— Maman… !

Son pied s’enfonce dans quelque chose de liquide et les ténèbres qui l’aveuglent se dissipent. Un peu perdu, il jette un regard autour de lui, découvre qu’il a presque atteint le sommet du chemin qu’il suivait et retire sa chaussure du cours d’eau où elle se trouve – ruisseau qui se jette ensuite au bas du précipice qui a remplacé le relief de droite. Plus loin, un promontoire où se dressent quelques maisons solitaires.

La vue à cette hauteur est époustouflante, lui dévoile que le village et ses alentours sont encerclés par de hauts plateaux depuis lesquels des cascades se jettent. Sous lui, une forêt épaisse et, comme il traverse le ruisseau pour continuer vers le promontoire, il peut également apercevoir la silhouette de Gongaga.

Le chemin se fait encore plus pentu et au moment où il atteint l’emplacement de la première habitation, un groupe de poules s’éparpille sur son passage.

Pas trace des propriétaires à l’horizon. Quant à la maison, celle-ci est construite sur le même modèle cylindrique que celles des abords du village. Des caisses en bois s’entassent à proximité. Par les fenêtres, il peut distinguer une chambre à coucher où le lit est encore défait.

Il s’arrête finalement au bord du promontoire. Le regard baissé en direction du vide, il se sent, l’espace d’un instant, comme hypnotisé. Même quelqu’un comme lui, songe-t-il, aurait du mal à réchapper à une telle chute. Comme quoi la vie tient en définitif à bien peu de choses… un pas… juste un petit pas, qu’il serait tellement facile d’exécuter.

Un frisson dans sa nuque et il secoue la tête. Détourne les yeux pour s’attarder sur Gongaga, avant de s’arrêter sur les ruines qui s’exhibent à proximité du village. Ça ressemble à un édifice qui aurait implosé, mais à cette distance, difficile de dire de quoi il s’agit exactement.

Son regard fouille la végétation, mais celle-ci dissimule complètement la route qui les a menés jusqu’ici. Il se souvient toutefois que, sur leur chemin, ils ont croisé plusieurs bifurcations et l’une d’elles, sans doute, doit pouvoir le conduire jusqu’aux ruines en question…

  


6

En rejoignant son véhicule, Cloud ne s’étonne pas de l’absence de Kadaj. Il se doutait que le jeune homme irait se dégourdir les jambes et croit même savoir où il s’est rendu.

À son guidon, il ne trouve pas son portable et devine que l’Incarné l’a pris avec lui. Il range donc sous son siège les quelques lettres et le colis qu’on lui a remis au village, puis tourne le regard en direction de l’entrée de Gongaga ; de son portail impressionnant dont les battants ne sont fermés qu’à la tombée de la nuit. Tifa craignait qu’il ne soit difficile pour lui de revenir ici, mais… malgré les souvenirs qui y sont rattachés… ceux de Zack, comme ceux d’Aerith, il a le sentiment que les événements survenus il y a quelques mois lui ont permis de faire son deuil.

Que de revoir, l’espace de quelques secondes, ces deux êtres qui lui sont si chers, de les savoir ensemble, surtout, et comprendre qu’ils gardent un œil sur lui de là où ils se trouvent, a aidé ses blessures à cicatriser. Tout comme à sa culpabilité de perdre du terrain…

Pas de disparaître, cependant. Non, mais de se faire moins audible, plus tolérable. Au point qu’il a aujourd’hui l’impression que le poids qu’il transportait sur ses épaules s’en est allé pour de bon et qu’il peut à nouveau regarder en direction de l’avenir.

Néanmoins, de son passage ici aujourd’hui, il emporte également de mauvaises nouvelles. Il espérait en effet rendre visite aux parents de Zack. S’assurer de leur santé. Peut-être parler un peu de leur fils avec eux, mais… malheureusement, le fléau des Geostigmates est arrivé jusqu’ici et a emporté avec lui plusieurs membres du village. Au nombre, la famille de celui qu’il tient encore pour son meilleur ami.

Il pénètre dans le cimetière, jette un regard autour de lui. Au village, on lui a dit que les époux Fair y ont été enterrés. Qu’il pourra trouver leur tombe dans la partie la plus reculée de celui-ci. Comme il s’avance au milieu des pierres tombales, une femme agenouillée redresse son visage ravagé par les épreuves de la vie. Elle l’observe un moment – les étrangers étant bien rares dans le coin –, mais ne le questionne pas. S’en retourne à ses prières après qu’il ait trouvé la tombe qu’il cherchait. Posant un genou à terre, il époussette du bout des doigts l’emplacement où ont été gravés les noms des défunts.

— Désolé, je suis venu les mains vides.

Au pied de la pierre tombale, quelqu’un a abandonné un bouquet qui a fané depuis longtemps.

— Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, ajoute-t-il. Après tout, nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu’une seule fois.

À une époque qui lui semble aujourd’hui incroyablement lointaine. Où il n’était alors pas lui-même et où tout ce qu’il avait trouvé à dire à ces parents inquiets par le silence de leur fils était qu’il n’avait jamais entendu parler d’un SOLDAT portant son nom. C’est aussi à ce moment qu’il avait appris que lui et Aerith étaient sortis ensemble. Mais son cerveau encore intoxiqué par le Mako, traumatisé par les événements survenus dans un passé pas si lointain, était alors incapable de faire remonter à la surface le visage de celui grâce à qui il se trouvait encore en vie.

S’il avait pu dire aux époux Fair que leur fils était décédé, sans doute la nouvelle leur aurait-elle fait du mal, mais… au moins auraient-ils pu arrêter leur attente angoissée, pour commencer à faire leur deuil. Et même s’ils lui en avaient voulu d’être en partie responsable de la mort de leur enfant, la vérité, il le croit aujourd’hui, est toujours préférable à l’ignorance.

— J’espère que vous avez enfin pu vous retrouver. Oui, je suis sûr qu’il devait être là pour vous accueillir…

Une main posée sur la pierre tombale, il se demande si lui aussi aura la chance de revoir son ami à l’heure de sa mort. Si celui-ci sera capable d’attendre jusque-là… ou s’il se sera déjà mêlé à la Rivière de la Vie pour ne plus former qu’un avec elle.

La question n’est pas simple, car il ignore s’il est vraiment possible à leur conscience de mourir pour de bon comme tout un chacun. L’héritage qu’ils portent en eux, celui de la Calamité, est un poison pour la Rivière de la Vie. L’annihiler n’est pas simple, même pour elle, et il y a des chances pour que lui, Zack, et d’autres avec eux, mettent longtemps avant de pouvoir se fondre totalement en elle.

_Et puis, il y a Sephiroth…_

Penser à ce dernier lui fait courir un frisson le long du dos. Oui, Sephiroth aussi porte son héritage et celui-ci est bien plus présent en l’ancien SOLDAT, qu’en n’importe qui d’autre. C’est sans doute la raison qui lui a permis de survivre jusqu’à présent… de conserver suffisamment de sa conscience, afin de tenter de se réincarner en ce monde.

Et s’il est probable que leur dernier affrontement ait finalement eu raison de lui, subsiste la possibilité qu’il soit encore en vie, quelque part au sein de la Rivière de la Vie… peut-être trop affaibli pour représenter à jamais un danger… ou bien attendant simplement son heure.

_Et en cet instant même, il a trois avatars qu’il pourrait utiliser afin de revenir._

Son malaise s’accroissant, il se remet debout. Plus moyen de fuir. Il est grand temps pour lui d’avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Kadaj !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle : la dernière partie de cet épisode n'est pas prête… mais alors pas du tout ! Je galère depuis un moment sur ses corrections et, rien à faire, quelque chose continuait de clocher. Et comme l'illumination ne m'a frappé que lundi soir… et que je me suis retrouvé obligé de foutre à la poubelle les 3/4 du texte… je n'en suis encore actuellement qu'à l'étape du premier jet pour cette nouvelle version.
> 
> Donc… je vais essayer de vous la poster d'ici à la semaine prochaine ! En attendant : Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé ! (T_T)


	20. Episode 5 - Partie 3

8

D’un coup de pied, Kadaj envoie voler un débris qui part rebondir contre un mur à moitié écroulé. Du béton et de la ferraille partout ; des conduits métalliques et autres pièces de charpente tordues. Quelques tonneaux abandonnés, que la rouille a depuis longtemps attaqués, et le logo de la Shinra, là, trônant au milieu des décombres. Voilà tout ce qu’il reste de ce qui semble avoir été une ancienne centrale à Mako. Un lieu de désolation qui, au vu de sa proximité avec Gongaga, a dû provoquer bien des drames au moment de son explosion.

Contre son torse, il sent le portable de Cloud vibrer ; s’adosse contre un mur en ruine et le sort de sa cachette. Un nouveau message. D’un certain Nanaki. Sans se soucier de savoir s’il se montre indiscret, il ouvre celui-ci et parcourt du regard les quelques phrases à la ponctuation agressive :

« Écoute pas Nanaki, c’est qu’un menteur !!! Je lui ai jamais volé son portable !!! C’est lui qu’a perdu un pari et qui est mauvais joueur !!!!!! »

Le message n’est pas signé, mais sans doute Cloud saura-t-il deviner l’identité de son expéditeur.

Revenant en arrière, il jette un œil aux autres messages enregistrés. Beaucoup proviennent de Tifa, d’autres d’expéditeurs qui lui sont inconnus. Ici Cid, là Barret, ou encore Reeve. Au milieu de tous ces noms qui reviennent plusieurs fois, il en trouve un, solitaire, d’un certain Vincent, dont le message se contente d’un laconique :

« Bientôt. »

Pas du genre bavard, donc, contrairement à cette Yuffie qui envoie des romans dont la ponctuation seule suffit à le renseigner sur l’identité de celle qui détient à présent le portable du dit Nanaki. De celui-là, du reste, aucun message en dehors de celui expédié par sa voleuse.

En parcourant la correspondance du blond, il devient plus évident que jamais à Kadaj que celui-ci est bien entouré. Des amis qui semblent tenir à lui, de nombreux contacts, et au milieu de tout ça une famille dont le bonheur écœurant se trouve prisonnier d’un des tiroirs du bureau de cette petite pièce qu’il occupe avec ses frères. Dans de telles conditions, leur venue a dû lui apparaître comme une gêne… en tout cas bien plus qu’il ne l’avait estimé à l’origine.

_Alors que nous aussi, nous sommes censés être de sa famille. Et même plus que ceux-là ! Mais pas une fois, il n’a laissé entendre que c’était le cas !_

La colère vient faire briller son regard et il doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas jeter le portable à terre. Au même instant, un bruit de moteur lui parvient et la moto de Cloud ne tarde pas à apparaître dans son champ de vision.

Quand celui-ci arrête finalement son véhicule à sa hauteur, l’hostilité n’a toujours pas quitté son expression.

— Je me doutais que je te trouverais ici, lui dit le blond en ôtant ses lunettes de conduite.

En réponse, Kadaj referme sèchement le clapet du téléphone et le jette à Cloud, qui le réceptionne d’une main.

— Tu as eu un message de Nana-quelque chose.

Là-dessus, il croise les mains derrière la nuque, attend de voir sa réaction quand il se rendra compte qu’il a déjà ouvert le message en question. Il y a d’ailleurs comme une nuance de défi, dans son expression, la même qu’aurait un adolescent face à un parent dont il bafoue l’autorité. Mais au lieu de se fâcher, Cloud se contente de hocher la tête. Le contenu du message fait fleurir un sourire sur ses lèvres et il explique :

— Une amie qui fait encore des siennes.

Avant de ranger son portable et de descendre de sa moto.

Puis, ne trouvant pas comment aborder la question qui le préoccupe sans braquer son interlocuteur, il jette un regard autour de lui dans l’espoir de trouver l’inspiration.

— Cet endroit…, commence-t-il. Ça me rappelle des souvenirs…

Et pas forcément des bons. À l’époque de leur fuite du laboratoire de la Shinra, lui et Zack étaient venus se perdre jusqu’ici. Mais à cette période, il souffrait d’un empoisonnement au Mako, rendant donc ses souvenirs incroyablement parcellaires. Seuls quelques flash-back lui restent de leur passage. Des sons. Des visages et des odeurs qui se brouillent presque aussitôt.

— Gongaga… est la ville natale d’un ami que j’ai connu quand je travaillais pour la Shinra.

Il se gratte la nuque, avant de s’appuyer contre sa moto et de poursuivre :

— C’était un SOLDAT. À l’époque de sa mort, il était même passé première classe. Tout comme Sephiroth.

À l’entente de ce nom, il peut voir le visage de Kadaj se crisper.

— Ils se sont connus. Ils n’étaient sans doute pas tout à fait des amis, mais ils s’estimaient l’un l’autre. C’est lui, d’ailleurs, qui accompagnait Sephiroth quand celui-ci a perdu la tête…

Perdu la tête… c’est presque un euphémisme au vu de la folie meurtrière qui l’a submergé à cette époque.

–… et qu’il a mis la main sur Jenova.

Encore aujourd’hui, il se demande à quel point l’ancien SOLDAT était influencé par elle, à Nibelheim. Il sait que le Sephiroth d’après, celui revenu pour invoquer le météore, était parvenu à prendre l’ascendant sur Jenova et agissait donc de sa propre volonté. Mais le Sephiroth de Nibelheim n’était pas encore celui qu’il deviendrait après son séjour dans la Rivière de la Vie. Sa conscience fragilisée, ébranlée par les derniers événements, la perte de ses seuls amis et par la découverte de sa nature supposée, était une porte ouverte à ses manipulations. Non pas qu’il puisse lui pardonner ce qu’il a fait là-bas. Tous ces morts… l’assassinat de sa mère, de tous ceux qu’il avait connus, est inexcusable, cependant… lui-même a déjà fait les frais de cette influence. Il sait donc mieux que quiconque ce dont on est capable une fois votre esprit parasité. Et même si contrairement à Sephiroth, il n’a tué personne, il n’ignore pas qu’il aurait pu… oui, il aurait très bien pu et c’est une crainte qui ne l’a toujours pas quitté aujourd’hui.

_Et face à moi se tient un être qui pourrait très bien replonger…_

L’expression à présent fermée, Kadaj regarde sur le côté. Cloud ne s’attend donc pas à ce que le reste de la discussion se passe sans explosion et juge finalement inutile d’y aller par quatre chemins.

— Il faut qu’on parle de Jenova.

Et comme Kadaj ne répond pas, se contente de reste dans la même position, la tête légèrement inclinée, il ajoute :

— Moi et Tifa, nous sommes disposés à vous aider. Oui, nous savons que vous aurez du mal à vous en sortir seuls. Mais nous sommes également inquiets. Parce qu’il n’y a pas si longtemps, toi et tes frères étiez encore nos ennemis… et que vous auriez pu mener ce monde à sa perte si nous n’étions pas intervenus.

Toujours aucune réaction du côté de son interlocuteur. Il prend une longue inspiration.

— C’est pourquoi j’ai besoin de savoir ce que vous comptez faire… à propos de cette histoire de Réunion.

Il sait que Tifa a plus ou moins abordé le sujet avec Loz, mais ce dernier n’a aucune autorité dans le groupe. Non, tant que Kadaj ne donnera pas l’ordre de se remettre sur les traces de Jenova, lui et Yazoo se tiendront tranquilles. Tout repose donc sur lui, sur Kadaj. Car c’est lui, en définitif, la principale menace. Et que ses frères en soient à penser qu’il leur dissimule quelque chose vis-à-vis de leur mère lui déplaît autant qu’à Tifa.

_Parce que même s’il n’a pas dans l’idée d’entraîner ses frères avec lui, il pourrait bien prendre la décision d’accomplir sa Réunion sans leur en parler. Parce qu’il sait ce qu’il arrivera, s’il les incluait eux aussi dans cette entreprise._

— Kadaj… est-ce que tu veux toujours remettre la main sur Jenova ?

Un nouveau silence. Puis, d’une voix qui tient du murmure, l’Incarné répond :

— Et si c’était le cas… ?

Et comme Cloud ne réagit pas, il relève les yeux sur lui et insiste :

— Et si c’était le cas, grand-frère, qu’est-ce que tu ferais ? Nous sommes seuls… personne ne viendra nous déranger si nous devions nous combattre. Est-ce que c’est pour cette raison que tu m’as emmené avec toi ? Pour m’isoler ? Pour pouvoir te débarrasser facilement de moi si je devais te donner la mauvaise réponse ?

Cloud secoue la tête. Il voit bien ce que Kadaj essaye de faire, mais n’est pas décidé à entrer dans son jeu.

— Réponds à ma question.

L’expression de son interlocuteur se crispe et, l’espace d’un instant, il a l’impression qu’il va se mettre à pleurer. À la place, cependant, c’est d’une voix presque trop calme que celui-ci avoue :

— Non… en ce qui me concerne, c’est terminé. Je ne veux plus jamais lui obéir.

La surprise vient marquer les traits de Cloud. Il s’attendait à cette réponse, s’imaginait bien qu’il la lui servirait, afin d’étouffer sa méfiance. Néanmoins, il a le sentiment étrange que, contrairement à ses prédictions, Kadaj lui dit la vérité. Qu’il est sincère dans sa volonté de rompre avec Jenova.

— Pourquoi ?

Aussitôt, une lueur agressive s’allume dans les yeux de Kadaj.

— En quoi ça te regarde ?

Comprenant qu’il aura du mal à obtenir d’explication, Cloud préfère ne pas insister. S’enquiert à la place :

— Tes frères… ils ne sont pas au courant, n’est-ce pas ?

— Non, et tu n’as pas intérêt à leur en parler !

— Est-ce que tu comptes le faire, au moins ?

— Ça non plus, ça ne te regard pas. Ce sont nos affaires, pas les tiennes, alors reste en dehors de ça !

— Kadaj…

— Fous-moi la paix !

Un cri, dont les échos se propagent à travers les ruines. Kadaj tremble, à présent, ne semble parvenir que difficilement à empêcher la colère qui rugit en lui d’exploser pour de bon.

— Tu crois que je ne te vois pas venir, peut-être ? Je sais bien qu’on te dérange et que tu cherches juste un moyen de te débarrasser de nous. Je le sais et ça m’énerve ! On est censé être de la même famille, mais toi… !

Il se mord la lèvre, sent les ténèbres qui l’habitent le submerger. Chercher à l’aveugler. À le dévorer tout entier, afin de lui retirer les rênes de son propre corps. Il se plaque les mains contre les yeux, repousse au mieux l’envahisseur avant d’ajouter :

— C’est toujours la même histoire avec vous. Soit vous nous utilisez comme des objets, soit vous nous voyez comme une gêne ! Et nous, qu’est-ce qu’il nous reste ? En fait, j’ai juste l’impression que ça aurait arrangé tout le monde si on était restés morts !

Les mots sortent vite, trop vite, pour qu’il ait le temps d’y réfléchir. Il se sent impuissant, déboussolé et ses angoisses se déversent par sa bouche. S’évacuent à la suite des autres, comme si elles craignaient, qu’en restant là où elles sont, de faire imploser leur hôte.

Puis, comme si rien ne venait de se passer, il retrouve son attitude insolente et écarte les bras.

— Enfin, ça ne sert à rien de t’en parler à toi. Puisque de toute façon, nos histoires ne t’intéressent pas.

— Tu te trompes…, répond Cloud, la gorge soudain nouée.

— Je suis persuadé que non.

— Kadaj, je sais que tu ne vas pas très bien, mais…

— Ça n’a pas dû te demander beaucoup d’effort pour le remarquer.

— Arrête ça !

— Ce n’est pas la vérité, peut-être ?

— Kadaj !

Cloud pousse un soupir et ferme les yeux. Ignore le regard de reproche que lui adresse son interlocuteur. Ça ne sert à rien de s’énerver, il le sait bien. Le faire, c’est entrer dans son jeu, c’est le laisser mener la conversation comme il l’entend.

— Kadaj, reprend-il. Tu sais que moi et Tifa faisons de notre mieux pour vous ? Ce n’est peut-être pas ce à quoi tu t’attendais, mais n’oublie pas que nous ne vous devions rien. Nous avons une famille et…

— C’est nous ta famille, le coupe Kadaj.

— Non. Ça, c’est vous qui l’avez décidé arbitrairement !

Il comprend aussitôt qu’il a fait une erreur, face à la douleur qui s’allume dans les yeux de l’Incarné.

— Alors c’est ça ? Tu nous rejettes pour de bon ?

— Écoute…

— D’abord maman, et puis lui qui est le pire de tous… et maintenant toi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça doit toujours se passer comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne veut de nous ?!

— C’est vraiment si important pour toi, que je sois votre grand-frère ?

— Mais c’est ce que tu es… !

Si ces derniers mots ont été prononcés dans un gémissement, Cloud sait qu’il ne s’est jamais trouvé aussi près de la crise. Que le désespoir qu’il continue de voir briller dans le regard de Kadaj pourrait bien tourner à la colère aveugle.

Un peu agacé de se retrouver dans cette situation, il se pince l’arrête du nez et prend une inspiration.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu’il s’accroche à cette idée, bon sang ?_

Ce n’est même pas comme s’il existait vraiment de lien entre eux. Tout ce qu’ils ont, c’est l’héritage d’un homme lui ayant, pour sa part, été imposé. Ce qui est insuffisant. N’a jamais représenté autre chose qu’un sort commun, celui de marionnettes entre ses mains.

Oui, il en faudrait bien plus pour parler de filiation. Seulement, ça, il devine que Kadaj n’est pas prêt à l’accepter. Il pourrait bien lui rappeler qu’ils ne sont pas de la même espèce, ou qu’il a eu une famille, dans le passé ; qu’il est né de parents n’ayant aucun lien avec Sephiroth ou Jenova, ni même la Shinra, que ça n’y changerait rien.

Pour son interlocuteur, ce simple détail a trop d’importance pour qu’il accepte de l’abandonner comme ça… et ça là où réside le mystère pour lui.

Laissant retomber sa main, il questionne :

— Qu’est-ce que tu espères, au juste ?

Et comme les yeux de son interlocuteur s’agrandissent, il poursuit :

— Je sais que tu attends que je vous aide à vous adapter. Mais j’ai aussi le sentiment que ce n’est pas tout. Que tu as placé d’autres espoirs sur mes épaules… c’est pourquoi je te le demande : qu’est-ce que tu veux vraiment, Kadaj ?

À présent, le regard de ce dernier lui rappelle celui d’un animal acculé. Attaquer ou prendre la fuite ? Son hésitation est palpable et, l’espace d’un instant, toutes sortent d’émotions défilent sur son visage.

Au final, c’est l’abattement qui l’emporte et qui le pousse à expulser un douloureux :

— Ce que je veux…

Mais impossible d’aller plus loin. Ça fait mal, beaucoup trop mal. Le sentiment que ses espoirs, à nouveau, vont se retrouver trahis. Les ténèbres s’épaississent un peu plus autour de lui et il ramène ses bras autour de son corps.

— Ce que je veux…

Mourir… en ce moment, c’est ce qu’il souhaiterait. Disparaître pour de bon, pour que ça s’arrête, pour ne plus avoir à souffrir. Ne plus connaître la peur. Pour lui. Pour ses frères. Cesser de se sentir aussi impuissant. Indésirable. Et surtout, ne plus craindre de les entraîner avec lui… de leur faire du mal… parce qu’il n’aura pas su être à la hauteur.

Des larmes commencent à lui rouler le long des joues et il renifle, incapable de les arrêter. Il se déteste pour ça. Se déteste de se montrer aussi faible. Encore une fois.

Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être plus fort ? Pourquoi n’y arrive-t-il pas ? Et pourquoi est-ce de nouveau en sa présence qu’il s’humilie de la sorte ?

Ses larmes continuent de couler, gouttent jusqu’à son menton où elles se suicident les unes après les autres. Autour de lui, les ténèbres sont totales et, au sein de leurs entrailles, grossit la colère. Terrible. Destructrice. Qui voudrait tout dévorer sur son passage, s’abattre sur celui qui est le témoin de sa honte.

Il serre les dents, un hurlement lui remontant dans la gorge. Prêt à éclater. Ses sanglots douloureux se chargent de rancœur et…

— Kadaj !

Deux mains qui s’abattent sur ses épaules et le font sursauter. Les ténèbres s’éclaircissent, s’éloignent et, à nouveau, le paysage désolé de cette ancienne centrale à Mako lui apparaît. Face à lui, penché dans sa direction, le visage de Cloud.

— Si c’est si douloureux, tu n’as pas besoin de m’en parler. Du moment que tu me promets que ça ne mettra personne en danger, alors tu peux garder ça pour toi…

En réponse, Kadaj détourne les yeux et Cloud se sent coupable de l’avoir poussé ainsi à bout. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’il craque. Pas de cette façon, en tout cas. Il avait prévu une explosion de cris, mais certainement pas de larmes.

Mal à l’aise, il va pour retirer ses mains, mais celles de Kadaj se referment sur ses avant-bras. Les serrent à lui en faire mal.

— Ce que je veux…, répète l’Incarné pour la troisième fois.

Son visage se crispe toutefois et son regard chavire à nouveau. Sa nuque ploie en avant et ses cheveux viennent dissimuler ses traits.

— Une famille !

Ses doigts durcissent leur prise sur les avant-bras du blond.

— Moi aussi je veux savoir ce que ça fait, que d’avoir une famille !

Après quoi, le silence s’abat. La gorge nouée, Cloud l’observe. Observe cette nuque offerte, qui semble si fragile en cet instant, ces épaules qui n’ont pas terminé de se développer et le carré de cheveux gris qui forme comme un voile devant le visage de l’autre.

Il manque de lui rappeler qu’une famille, il en possède déjà une, puisqu’il a ses frères. Toutefois, il prend vite conscience que ce n’est pas de ça dont Kadaj parle. Non, leur trio n’est pas suffisant. Ce n’est qu’une pièce isolée d’un puzzle, à qui il manque un foyer et des figures plus âgées, sur lesquelles pouvoir se reposer, mais aussi à qui accorder sa confiance. Connaître la sécurité à leurs côtés ; avoir le sentiment de posséder sa place quelque part.

_Et qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire de ça, maintenant ?_

Car s’il y a bien une réponse à laquelle il ne s’attendait pas, c’est bien à celle-là.

_Si je le repousse, je vais lui faire encore plus de mal. Mais accepter, ce serait une erreur. La responsabilité est trop lourde et puis…_

Et puis à aucun moment il n’a envisagé la possibilité d’inclure ces trois-là au sein de sa famille. Les aider, il le peut et il le veut…

_Mais je ne peux pas être le grand-frère qu’ils attendent._

Ou plutôt, que Kadaj attend. Car des trois, c’est lui qui semble le plus attaché à cette idée. Celui aussi que son attitude à leur égard affecte le plus.

— Je suis désolé, Kadaj…

Et il l’est sincèrement. Sans doute, même, l’a-t-il rarement été autant qu’aujourd’hui.

— Ce que tu me demandes…

Mais il n’a pas le temps de terminer, car Kadaj, déjà, lui relâche les avant-bras et dit :

— C’est bon, j’ai compris…

L’expression lasse, comme s’il était soudain vidé de toute énergie. Un reniflement lui échappe et il s’essuie les joues. Son regard, lui, s’obstine à éviter le sien.

— Tu n’aurais jamais dû me rattraper.

Et dans son ton, le reproche.

— Au moins, j’aurais su qu’il n’y avait rien à attendre de toi non plus…

Cloud ne cherche pas à le retenir quand il s’éloigne. Sait que ce serait inutile. Que tout ce à quoi il aboutira, c’est d’envenimer davantage encore la situation. Les bras croisés, il le regarde disparaître à l’angle d’un mur écroulé et laisse s’échapper un long soupir.

Il a pris la bonne décision… oui, il en est persuadé…

Et pourtant, il est loin de se sentir satisfait.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc fin de l'épisode 5 ! Rah ! Je m'en serai sorti, finalement, je n'aurai eu qu'un jour de retard ! J'ai bossé comme jamais, mais au moins c'est fait ! \o/
> 
> Bon et cette fois-ci, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle : La mauvaise c'est que trois semaines de délai entre chaque épisode ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi. A la base des bases, je ne comptais pas écrire des épisodes plus gros que 10.000 à 12.000 mots, avec certains lorgnant du côté des 14.000, parce qu'on a parfois plus de choses à raconter. MAIS ! Même avec ces épisodes-là, le temps que je termine mon deuxième jet + mes différentes relectures et corrections, je suis souvent très limite. Eeet… le truc c'est qu'après l'épisode 5, je me retrouve d'un coup qu'avec de GROS épisodes ! En dehors de l'épisode 8 (dont le premier jet doit avoisiner les 13.000), les épisode 6, 7 et 9 font entre 18.000 à 21.000 mots. (Et à mon avis, les suivants seront aussi épais.) On comprendra donc que les retravailler va me demander plus de temps que pour les épisodes classiques.
> 
> Bref, tout ça pour dire que… actuellement, je ne vais plus pouvoir estimer l'attente entre chaque épisode. De fait que ceux-ci sortiront… quand ils seront prêts.
> 
> Et la bonne nouvelle ? Herm… vous aurez plus à lire en une fois ? (Comment ça c'est pas une si bonne nouvelle ?)
> 
> Actuellement, le 2ème jet de l'épisode 6 (Qui fera 6 parties) est presque terminé et je ne vais pas tarder à attaquer ses relectures + corrections. Donc il y a des chances pour qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'attente pour celui-là, mais… je ne peux malheureusement rien promettre.
> 
> Sur ce, à la prochaine ! :)


	21. Episode 6 - Partie 1

1

Accroupi à même le sol, Loz rassemble les crayons de couleur éparpillés que Marlène lui a prêtés la veille. Un balai à la main, Yazoo termine de ramasser un tas de poussières, avant de repousser les draps qui pendouillent du lit et de jeter un coup d’œil dessous. Les fenêtres de leur chambre sont ouvertes et les vêtements froissés, autrefois disséminés à travers la pièce, se trouvent à présent rassemblés dans un coin.

Loz attrape plusieurs feuilles qui traînent près de son lit et les consulte une à une, faisant une boule de celles déjà barbouillées de ses dessins hésitants et dont le résultat ne le satisfait pas. Son regard s’arrête sur un vague portrait de Yazoo, réalisé pendant le sommeil de ce dernier. Il fronce les sourcils, se demande s’il doit le conserver et va pour demander son avis à son frère quand celui-ci l’interpelle :

— Loz !

La seconde d’après, un caleçon lui atterrit sur l’épaule.

— Même moi je sais que ça ne se fait pas de les laisser traîner, lui dit Yazoo en glissant son balai sous le lit.

Du bout des doigts, Loz attrape son caleçon et tourne la tête en direction de la pile de vêtements. Se demande l’espace d’un instant ce qu’il convient d’en faire. Tifa leur a dit que les affaires qu’ils laissent traîner ne sont pas encore forcément sales et qu’il leur faudra donc faire un tri pour décider qui partira ou ne partira pas à la laverie. Le sous-vêtement, par contre, est bon pour un petit tour de machine à laver, aussi va-t-il l’abandonner sur son matelas quand Yazoo lance :

— Tu n’as qu’à faire comme moi et le mettre dans ton carton.

Disant cela, il s’accroupit près de trois cartons alignés contre le mur, à côté du bureau. À leur installation ici, ils s’en sont attribué chacun un – ce dans l’idée d’avoir un espace bien à eux où ranger leurs effets personnels. Celui de Kadaj se trouve tout à droite, tandis que celui de Yazoo occupe la place du centre. Les doigts de celui-ci s’arrêtent sur le dernier carton et l’ouvrent.

— Tu n’en changes pas tous les jours ? s’étonne-t-il.

La pile de caleçons que Loz a reçue est en effet toujours soigneusement pliée dans un coin. Derrière lui, son frère hausse les épaules.

— Pourquoi ? Toi, oui ?

— Il me semble que c’est ce qu’il convient de faire… il a d’ailleurs fallu que j’en lave sous la douche ce matin.

Caleçons qui, en cet instant, sèchent sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il tourne les yeux dans leur direction, imité par Loz qui dit :

— Je porte bien le même pantalon depuis trois jours, non ? C’est pareil.

— Mouais…

— Je suis sûr que si. Attends, on va demander ! Tifa, est-ce qu’on doit changer de caleçon tous les jours ?

Un panier à linge dans les bras, la jeune femme s’arrête à l’entrée de leur chambre. Fronce les sourcils, comme elle espère avoir mal entendu.

— Je te demande pardon ?

Toujours assis à terre, Loz répète :

— Est-ce qu’on doit changer de caleçon tous les jours ? Moi je le fais pas, mais Yazoo si… du coup, on se demandait !

Tifa prend une longue, très longue inspiration. Et bien sûr, c’est avec elle qu’ils décident d’aborder le sujet. Franchement, elle se serait bien passé de connaître ce genre de détails !

— Quand on peut, c’est toujours préférable, répond-elle néanmoins. C’est plus… hygiénique.

Et à Yazoo de lancer :

— Tu vois.

À nouveau, Loz hausse les épaules et jette le caleçon en direction de son carton, où il atterrit du premier coup. Puis, comme Yazoo referme ce dernier, il questionne :

— Tu crois que Kadaj fait comme toi ou comme moi ?

— Il n’y a qu’à vérifier, lui répond Yazoo en menant les mains au carton du concerné.

Le sang se retire du visage de Tifa, qui s’exclame :

— Stop !

L’air étonné, les deux autres se tournent vers elle.

— Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

Non, vraiment pas. Déjà parce qu’elle est persuadée que le concerné se passerait bien de cette intrusion dans sa vie privée, mais surtout parce qu’encore une fois, elle n’a aucune, mais alors absolument aucune envie de connaître ce genre de détails.

Mais il est évident, à la façon dont Loz l’observe, qu’elle ne s’en tirera pas aussi facilement.

— Pourquoi ?

Et s’il ne dit rien de son côté, elle devine que Yazoo se pose également la même question.

_Et bien entendu, il faut que l’une des seules fois où il daigne vraiment me regarder soit pour ce genre de bêtise._

Posant les yeux sur les cartons, elle note qu’ils y ont inscrit leurs noms – chacun dans une couleur différente.

— Si j’ai bien compris, commence-t-elle, chacun de vous en a un ?

Loz approuve d’un hochement de tête.

— C’est Kadaj qui en a eu l’idée.

— Mais il y avait plein de papiers et d’autres trucs dedans, ajoute Yazoo.

— Ouais, on a dû les mettre là-dessous, du coup.

Du doigt, Loz lui désigne une pile hétéroclite située sous le bureau.

_Il faudra que je voie avec Cloud ce qu’il y a à garder là-dedans,_ songe-t-elle, avant de revenir à leur conversation première :

— Mais Kadaj n’est pas là, n’est-ce pas ? Dans ce cas, vous ne pouvez pas fouiller dans son carton. Ce n’est pas correct.

— Je comprends toujours pas, fait Loz, avant de se tourner vers Yazoo. T’y comprends quelque chose, toi, Yaz’ ?

— Non…

— Et puis qu’est-ce que ça fait qu’il soit là ou pas ? C’est pas comme si on allait lui casser quelque chose.

— C’est important, de respecter l’intimité des autres, répond Tifa. Vous, par exemple, ça vous plairait qu’il ouvre votre carton derrière votre dos ?

— Ben… je suis sûr qu’il le fait. Tu le fais aussi, hein, Yaz’ ? Bien sûr qu’on le fait tous. C’est normal, puisque c’est entre nous.

— Mais peut-être qu’il y a là-dedans des choses qu’il ne voudrait pas que vous voyiez…

_Ou que quelqu’un d’extérieur à votre cercle se passerait bien de voir_ , ajoute-t-elle mentalement.

Elle songe qu’il aurait d’ailleurs été beaucoup plus simple pour elle de se contenter de leur avouer qu’elle n’a aucune envie de savoir à quelle fréquence Kadaj change de caleçon. Oui, ça lui aurait au moins évité toute cette conversation qui lui semble n’aboutir sur rien.

_Après tout… s’ils n’ont entre eux aucun sens de la propriété ou du privé… et si ça leur convient, alors, je n’ai pas à m’en mêler._

L’air de plus en plus étonné par ses réponses, Loz rétorque :

— C’est stupide ! Pourquoi il aurait des trucs qu’il voudrait pas qu’on voie ? Je veux dire, moi hier j’ai fouillé dans le carton de Yazoo et, comme je m’ennuyais, j’ai lu ce qu’il écrit le soir et…

— Tu as fait quoi ?!

L’exclamation indignée surprend autant Tifa que Loz, qui sursautent, avant de se tourner vers Yazoo.

— Ben quoi ? C’est pas comme si t’y racontais des trucs importants…

Mais à en croire son expression, il est évident que ces choses prétendument insignifiantes ont de l’importance pour son frère.

_Tiens, tiens ! f_ ait la petite voix dans la tête de Tifa.

— Et puis faut vraiment que t’arrêtes de me croire aussi bête, poursuit Loz. T’es toujours en train d’écrire des trucs pas sympas sur moi et…

— Loz, excuse-toi !

Coupé dans son petit discours, l’interpellé tourne un regard rond en direction de la jeune femme.

— Pourquoi ? C’est lui qui écrit des trucs méchants, pas moi !

— Mais tu n’étais pas censé les lire. C’est un peu de ta faute, au final, si tu te sens vexé maintenant.

— Mais…

— Même si ce qu’il a écrit n’est pas gentil, c’est toujours douloureux quand quelqu’un ne respecte pas votre intimité. C’est un peu comme si on s’introduisait dans ta tête sans te demander ta permission. Est-ce que ça te plairait, à toi ?

Disant cela, elle s’est légèrement penchée en avant, le panier en osier serré contre elle. Loz se gratte la nuque, incertain quant à la réponse à fournir.

— Je suis sûre que même toi, poursuit-elle, il y a des moments où tu ne voudrais pas que tes frères sachent ce que tu penses. Où tu as envie de garder tout ça pour toi.

— C’est vrai, oui…

— Alors… ?

Une moue vient lui retrousser la lèvre et il tourne les yeux vers son frère. Celui-ci s’est accoudé au carton de Kadaj, le menton soutenu par une main. L’air sombre, il ne dit rien, a le regard lointain.

— Je suppose que c’était pas très correct, reconnaît Loz en croisant les bras. Désolé, Yaz’, je le ferai plus…

Puis il revient à Tifa, qui lui offre un sourire en récompense.

Finalement, songe-t-elle, cette conversation n’aura pas été inutile. Elle vient de leur apprendre quelque chose qui leur servira dans l’avenir et…

Mais alors qu’elle va pour leur remettre le panier qu’elle tient toujours, et leur demander de bien vouloir y placer leur linge sale, Yazoo laisse finalement entendre un bruit de gorge de mauvais augure.

— Je m’en moque, dit-il d’une voix traînante. De toute façon, moi, j’ai fouillé dans tes dessins et ils sont tous moches.

— Hé !

— Yazoo !

L’interpellé se contente de hausser les épaules, le regard toujours lointain.

— C’est pas parce que t’es blessé que tu dois être méchant !

— Loz…

— Tais-toi, je parle pas aux idiots.

— Yazoo !

— T’as vu, s’indigne Loz en se tournant vers Tifa, tout en désignant son frère du doigt. Il recommence à dire que je suis bête ! (Puis, revenant à Yazoo :) Et sur elle aussi, d’ailleurs, t’écris des trucs pas sympas ! Tu sais, il pense que tu…

— Loz, stop ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu’il pense de moi !

Mais alors vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT pas. Elle exigerait bien de Yazoo qu’il s’excuse auprès de son frère, mais… contrairement à Loz, elle a le sentiment que ce sera beaucoup plus difficile de lui faire entendre raison. Aussi, à la place, elle s’avance dans la chambre et ajoute d’une voix sans appel :

— Puisque Kadaj vous a dit que vous deviez m’obéir, alors je ne veux plus que vous fouilliez sans permission dans les cartons des uns et des autres. Loz, je veux également que tu gardes pour toi ce que tu as lu dans le journal de ton frère. Quant à toi, Yazoo, tu devrais t’excuser auprès de Loz pour avoir été désagréable.

— Exactement ! Moi je t’ai demandé pardon, alors toi aussi tu dois le faire.

— Non.

— Hé !

— Au moins, réfléchis à ton attitude, intervient Tifa en déposant son panier sur le matelas gonflable. Et si vous continuez de vous disputer, j’en parlerai avec Kadaj à son retour pour qu’il règle ça avec vous. Maintenant je veux que vous terminiez votre ménage, que vous rassembliez vos draps, ainsi que tous vos vêtements sales et que vous les mettiez là-dedans. J’emmènerai Yazoo avec moi à la laverie en début d’après-midi pour lui montrer comment faire. Toi, Loz, je compte sur toi pour t’occuper du Septième Ciel pendant notre absence.

Une expression déçue se peint sur le visage de ce dernier.

— Moi aussi je voulais venir…

— Je sais, Loz, mais je ne peux pas confier l’établissement à quelqu’un d’autre. Tu sais préparer les commandes et comme tu discutes avec eux, les clients t’apprécient.

Et à Yazoo de grommeler :

— Qu’est-ce que je dois comprendre… ?

— Qu’à force d’ignorer tout le monde tout le temps, les gens t’aiment pas, rétorque Loz.

Ce qui lui vaut un regard agacé de la part de son frère.

— Qu’est-ce que ça peut me faire ce qu’ils… ?

— J’ai dit plus de dispute ! s’interpose Tifa, avant que la conversation ne dégénère de nouveau.

À l’étage supérieur, le bruit d’une porte que l’on claque. Puis des pas dégringolent l’escalier et Marlène, sac à dos à l’épaule, apparaît dans le couloir.

— On y va, Tifa !

Denzel arrive à son tour, tient son sac à dos par l’une de ses sangles.

— N’oubliez pas votre déjeuner, leur dit Tifa. Je ne serai peut-être pas là à votre retour, alors il faudra que vous vous débrouilliez seuls pour votre goûter.

— Est-ce que j’aurai droit à un bonbon ?

— La punition n’est pas encore levée, je crois…

Marlène a une moue, mais ne proteste pas. Yazoo, lui, s’est tourné vers les enfants et observe un moment Denzel, avant de lever les yeux vers Tifa.

— Donc… cette après-midi, je vais devoir t’accompagner à la laverie.

Le gamin, qui s’apprêtait à s’engager dans l’escalier, se fige. L’oreille tendue. Comme Tifa approuve, l’Incarné poursuit :

— Ça veut dire que je n’aurai peut-être pas de temps aujourd’hui pour aller me promener ?

— Je ne sais pas trop… mais ça risque de nous prendre un moment, oui.

— Tant pis.

Furtivement, il échange un regard avec Denzel. L’expression maussade, l’enfant s’engage finalement dans l’escalier.

  


2

— En v’la deux qui quittent le navire !

À l’angle du bâtiment derrière lequel ils planquent, Rude et Reno observent Tifa qui, en compagnie de Yazoo, sort du Septième Ciel. Un petit sourire en coin vient étirer les lèvres du roux.

— Balade en amoureux, tu crois ? Héhé, prends ça dans les dents, Cloud !

Rude ne répond pas tout de suite. S’attarde sur les paniers que les deux transportent et qui semblent l’un et l’autre plein à craquer.

— Lessive.

Reno opine du chef. Ouais, il avait bien compris.

Songeur, il observe Yazoo. Se dit que si l’autre n’avait pas les cheveux de cette couleur, il passerait presque pour un mec normal avec son jean et son t-shirt rouge où s’imprime le logo d’un ancien fast-food de Midgar. Il commence à avoir l’habitude de les voir sans leurs combinaisons, néanmoins ça le trouble toujours un peu. D’un sens, il a presque l’impression de ne plus avoir affaire aux mêmes types…

— Va falloir les suivre.

— Mh !

Le roux se masse la mâchoire, où s’exhibe l’un des nombreux cadeaux laissés par Kadaj – un hématome d’une teinte jaunâtre et qui lui fait encore un peu mal.

— Elle était drôlement furax hier, pas vrai ?

— Mh !

— Mes pèzes que c’est elle qui a la loi, à la maison.

— Mhhh…

Tout en continuant à se masser la mâchoire, il se remémore leur rencontre de la veille. Ouais, non, à la réflexion, il n’a vraiment aucune envie d’être de nouveau la cible de sa mauvaise humeur. C’est pourquoi envoie-t-il finalement une tape sur l’épaule de son collègue et lance :

— À toi de jouer, partenaire !

— Moi ?!

— Hé, en général, c’est moi qui m’y colle. Et puis, t’as toujours un peu le béguin pour elle, non ? Je te file une bonne occasion de la reluquer, là, je te signale !

— Je…

— Allez, allez, pas de chichis entre nous. Grouille-toi avant qu’ils se tirent !

Là-dessus, il pousse des deux mains Rude dans le dos, qui se retrouve propulsé au milieu de la rue, l’air aussi paniqué que perdu. Il se retourne vivement vers Reno, va pour protester, mais celui-ci, avec sourire complice, lève le pouce à son intention.

— Pas de quoi, mon pote !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ze retour ! \o/
> 
> Et avec une première partie plutôt légère, parce que bon... après la fin de l'épisode 5, un peu de légèreté ne fait pas de mal ! Aussi, je pense savoir ENFIN le nombre d'épisodes que fera cette première saison. Si tout se passe comme prévu, donc, elle en fera 17 et... et... je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le premier jet de l'épisode 11. J'en vois donc doucement, mais sûrement, la fin ! x) (Et logiquement, il devrait y avoir dans le lot un épisode centré sur la Shinra parce que... heu... on n'a jamais assez de scènes avec les Turks ?)
> 
> Bref, sur ce, je vous dis à mardi pour la deuxième partie ! :)


	22. Episode 6 - Partie 2

Les plaines immenses de la région des prairies défilent. Son front appuyé contre le dos de Cloud, Kadaj s’est assoupi ; a succombé à la fatigue qui le harcèle depuis le début de la matinée.

Le blond, lui, n’est pas vraiment plus en forme. Incapable de se sortir de la tête son échange avec l’Incarné, il n’a eu de cesse de se le repasser, perturbant jusqu’à son sommeil qui s’est longtemps fait désirer. De fait qu’à présent il n’aspire plus qu’à une chose : faire une pause, n’importe où, histoire de se reposer un peu.

_On ne doit plus être très loin de Kalm…_

Où il avait initialement prévu de s’arrêter pour leur permettre de prendre un déjeuner tardif ; programme auquel il compte bien ajouter une petite sieste avant de reprendre la route.

À l’idée que l’on daignera bientôt le remplir, il peut sentir son estomac s’éveiller ; ses plaintes toutefois couvertes par le grondement du moteur. Il devine que Kadaj doit être aussi affamé que lui, d’autant plus que ce dernier n’a presque rien avalé ce matin.

Dans son rétroviseur, il peut apercevoir ses cheveux argentés, ébouriffés par le vent qui souffle. Il espère ardemment qu’il ne sera pas victime d’un cauchemar pendant qu’il conduit, car au vu de la violence de ceux-ci, la chose risquerait de les mettre en danger.

_Même si celui de cette nuit était moins spectaculaire que le précédent._

La seule chose l’ayant tiré de son sommeil capricieux étant que, dans sa panique, Kadaj avait donné un coup de poing contre le mur.

Cloud l’avait ensuite entendu haleter, avant de gémir quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas saisi. Après ça, se rendormir s’était révélé compliqué et il lui avait fallu attendre un moment avant que le sommeil daigne à nouveau le visiter. Kadaj, lui, n’avait sans doute pas eu cette chance, car à son réveil, celui-ci affichait un visage blafard, aux traits tirés et aux paupières si lourdes qu’elles menaçaient constamment de se fermer.

_Je me demande ce qui les provoque… ?_

Et surtout, qu’est-ce qui peut bien être capable de terrifier un être tel que lui, au point de le faire hurler et de perturber son sommeil ? Ça lui paraît d’autant plus intrigant que sa courte existence ne lui a sans doute pas laissé le temps de développer de traumatismes qui pourraient le poursuivre aujourd’hui.

_Est-ce que ça peut avoir un rapport avec leur situation ?_

Oui, il ne voit pas d’autre explication à ses terreurs nocturnes. N’imagine d’ailleurs que trop bien ce que l’on doit ressentir, une fois que l’on se retrouve ainsi piégé ; conscient que la moindre erreur de l’un ou de l’autre pourrait se révéler fatale pour le groupe tout entier.

_Moi, à sa place…_

À sa place, sans doute ne dormirait-il plus depuis un moment. Parce qu’il n’a déjà perdu que trop d’êtres chers et l’idée seule que ça puisse recommencer, qu’il puisse se retrouver dans une situation où leur survie dépendra en grande partie de sa force, de ses actions, et même de sa vigilance, suffit à lui tordre les entrailles.

Et il ne peut s’empêcher de revenir plusieurs mois en arrière, à cette période sombre où Denzel avait failli s’ajouter au nombre de ceux qu’on lui avait déjà arrachés. Où il s’était révélé incapable de le sauver, malgré ses recherches, malgré ses efforts, pour au final se retrouver lui aussi touché par la maladie.

_Je ne souhaite à personne de connaître ça._

De vivre cette angoisse qui vous ronge un peu plus chaque jour, impuissant, complètement démuni face à l’adversité. D’assister à la mort lente d’un être que vous vous étiez pourtant promis de protéger…

_Et au final, j’ai fui. Parce que je ne pouvais pas en supporter davantage…_

Parce qu’il avait abandonné tout espoir, pour lui-même, comme pour les autres.

Et si la situation dans laquelle se trouve Kadaj est différente, il imagine sans mal que la pression psychologique à laquelle il doit faire face égale celle qu’il a vécu. Sa détresse est déjà plus qu’évidente et, s’il aimerait l’aider à l’apaiser, il ne voit plus tellement comment faire à présent.

_Il n’arrive pas à faire confiance à ceux qui n’appartiennent pas à son cercle familial… psychologiquement, il en est sans doute incapable._

Même si la chose n’est pas figée et pourrait être amenée à évoluer avec le temps. Or, c’est maintenant qu’il lui semble important d’agir. Pour éviter l’explosion de trop, celle qui pourrait mettre un terme à toute possibilité de retour en arrière.

D’une part, il s’agit d’une question de sécurité pour ce monde – car s’il ne doute pas que Kadaj et ses frères pourront être maîtrisés, ceux-ci risquent de provoquer de nombreux drames avant que lui et ses compagnons ne parviennent à triompher –, de l’autre, il ne veut plus avoir à affronter ce sentiment d’impuissance. Celui de se sentir incapable d’aider ceux qui appartiennent à son entourage. Car bien que les Incarnés soient encore à peu près des étrangers pour lui, il se rend compte qu’il n’a pas le moins du monde envie de les laisser tomber. Que sa culpabilité serait certainement écrasante s’ils venaient à s’engager sur le mauvais chemin alors qu’ils se trouvaient sous sa responsabilité.

_Seulement, Kadaj risque de se fermer complètement, maintenant. Et je ne suis même pas certain que ses frères seront capables de l’aider si les choses devenaient trop dures pour lui._

Parce qu’ils sont certainement tout autant sous-pression et démunis que lui. Et c’est bien là ce qui l’a tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit.

  
  


4

— On nous suit.

Tifa lève les yeux vers Yazoo, avant de se retourner. À quelques mètres de là, au milieu des badauds qui remontent la rue, Rude se fige. Puis, comme si de rien n’était, il se dirige en direction du commerce à sa gauche et fait mine de s’intéresser à sa devanture. Une pointe d’agacement s’éveille chez la jeune femme.

La veille, lui et Reno se sont obstinés à faire comme s’ils ne comprenaient pas un traître mot de ce qu’elle leur reprochait. Soi-disant qu’ils n’étaient pas là pour surveiller le Septième Ciel, qu’elle commençait à tourner parano et autres arguments tout aussi peu convaincants.

_Je serais curieuse de savoir quelle serait son excuse si j’allais le trouver maintenant !_

Même si elle se doute que ça ne servirait à rien, sinon à la frustrer davantage encore.

— Tu es sûre que tu ne veux que je nous en débarrasse ? questionne Yazoo, dont le regard prédateur est fixé en direction du Turk.

La jeune femme resserre son étreinte autour du panier qu’elle transporte. Comme la veille, un sentiment de malaise s’empare d’elle. Quelques mots… il suffirait de quelques mots pour qu’il se déchaîne. Pour que le rôle qu’il s’efforce à jouer depuis maintenant une semaine se brise.

— J’ai déjà dit que je voulais que vous les laissiez tranquille, répond-elle, la gorge nouée. Viens, la laverie n’est plus très loin.

  
  


5

Debout derrière le comptoir, Loz a croisé les bras. L’air grave, il est plongé dans ses pensées, prête à peine attention aux gloussements et coups d’œil que peuvent lui jeter ses deux seules clientes – une rousse aux cheveux bouclés et une jeune femme de type asiatique – ; qui sirotent leurs boissons depuis près d’une heure maintenant.

Au final, et même si devoir encore rester ici le chagrine, il est plutôt fier que Tifa l’ait désigné pour s’occuper de l’établissement. Elle lui fait à présent suffisamment confiance pour le laisser gérer les choses seul et, ça, c’est un sacré pas en avant. D’autant que tous ne peuvent pas s’en targuer !

_Yazoo a beau dire que je suis bête, n’empêche qu’elle ne lui aurait jamais confié cette responsabilité à lui. Non, si on le laisse se débrouiller, il saura à peine comment préparer la moitié des commandes et à force de les ignorer, il vexera les clients. Et ça, c’est pas bon pour les affaires !_

Son sentiment de fierté est d’autant plus grand qu’il sait que la jeune femme ne se serait pas davantage tournée vers Kadaj dans une situation comme celle-là.

_Pour une fois qu’il y a quelque chose où je suis meilleur que lui ! Et puis c’est sûr qu’il est pas très aimable, et j’ai bien vu comment Tifa le regarde à chaque fois qu’un client essaye de lui parler. Oui, il est vraiment trop grognon en ce moment._

Du reste, il est certain que Kadaj le félicitera pour avoir obtenu une telle marque de confiance de la part de Tifa. Il n’y a pas à dire, sur ce coup-là, c’est bien lui le grand gagnant !

_Et pendant ce temps, Yaz’ est en train de laver mon caleçon. Haha, bien fait pour lui !_

Il se permet donc un air victorieux et peut entendre ses clientes glousser un peu plus fort. Comme il tourne les yeux dans leur direction, il constate qu’elles le fixent et leur offre un sourire éblouissant, avant de s’en retourner à ses pensées. C’est à peine s’il perçoit le couinement que l’une d’elles laisse échapper ; ne prête aucune attention à leurs visages qui ont maintenant tourné au rouge vif.

Et alors que les murmures des deux jeunes femmes se font plus rapides, plus excités, la porte s’ouvre. Dans son encadrement, la main toujours sur la poignée, Smith lance :

— Tiens ? Encore tout seul aujourd’hui ? Faut croire que tu aimes ton travail !

Et avant que Loz ne puisse trouver quoi répondre, il a déjà pris place au bar. Lui offre un clin d’œil complice et ajoute :

— Je serais Tifa, je t’augmenterais : c’est rare de trouver des perles comme toi, de nos jours !

  
  


6

Son panier toujours plein à ses pieds, Tifa a pris place sur un banc en plastique d’un vert passé. Face à elle, une rangée de machines à laver – toutes occupées pour l’heure. Une vieille femme, sur un banc voisin, tricote en attendant que sa lessive se termine. Une mère et son bébé sont installés aux côtés de cette dernière ; la première discutant à voix basse, son téléphone portable coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, tandis qu’elle berce son petit.

Yazoo, lui, se tient près de la porte d’entrée. À travers la vitre qui la constitue, il observe Rude qui, de l’autre côté de la rue, surveille l’établissement.

Tifa lui adresse un regard en coin. Presque une heure qu’ils sont là et, en dehors des explications qu’elle a dû lui fournir sur le fonctionnement des machines à laver, c’est à peine s’ils ont échangé deux mots. Dans le fond, elle n’est pas tellement surprise : elle ne s’attendait de toute façon pas à ce qu’il soit d’une compagnie très distrayante, mais…

_Il pourrait tout de même faire un petit effort._

Laissant son regard se perdre en direction du plafond grisâtre, elle se demande comment Cloud s’en est sorti avec Kadaj. Depuis son dernier appel lié à la découverte des Turks dans leur rue, les seules nouvelles qu’il a daigné lui donner se résument à quelques messages échangés dans la soirée.

Elle sait donc qu’il a pu aborder le sujet de Jenova avec Kadaj, mais pas davantage – son compagnon lui ayant signifié qu’ils en parleraient une fois qu’il serait rentré. Elle espère donc qu’il revient avec de bonnes nouvelles. Que son peu d’empressement à aborder le sujet est un indice qui va dans ce sens…

_Et non pas l’inverse…_

Joignant les mains au-dessus de sa tête, elle s’étire, laisse son regard balayer l’ensemble des machines présentes dans la pièce. Le linge des trois frères y a déjà trouvé sa place et affiche, en cet instant, encore une bonne heure de lavage. D’autres, au contraire, ne devraient pas tarder à s’arrêter et lui permettre de vider son propre panier.

Yazoo finit par quitter son poste d’observation pour se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Les bras croisés, les jambes étendues devant lui, il semble déjà se perdre dans ses pensées. Tifa l’observe du coin de l’œil, se demande l’espace d’un instant qu’elle peut bien être la teneur de ses réflexions. Loz a tendance à dire facilement ce qu’il pense et, dans le cas contraire, ses émotions se lisent sur son visage. Kadaj est un peu pareil, dans le sens où il a du mal à dissimuler ses émotions, aussi bien au niveau de ses expressions, que des intonations de sa voix. La seule différence étant qu’il ne partage pas facilement ses pensées.

Quant à Yazoo… eh bien, en ce qui le concerne, on peut dire qu’il perd sur les deux tableaux.

_C’est étrange de voir à quel point il peut s’animer en leur compagnie, pour redevenir l’instant d’après cette espèce de robot sans âme. On se sent vraiment moins que rien, dans ces moments-là._

Oui, si Loz avait été présent aux côtés de son frère, la pièce serait actuellement envahie par leurs bavardages. Elle pourrait les entendre rire, se disputer et plaisanter, l’air presque aussi vivant l’un que l’autre.

Mais puisqu’il se trouve en sa seule compagnie…

Elle le voit saisir une mèche de cheveux entre deux doigts, la triturer un moment avant de la laisser retomber. Et toujours aucun regard dans sa direction, ce qui commence doucement à l’agacer.

Il agit comme s’ils étaient de parfaits étrangers, alors qu’ils vivent sous le même toit. Travaillent ensemble. Prennent presque tous leurs repas en la compagnie de l’autre. Pas plus tard que ce matin, elle leur expliquait, à lui et à son frère, comment entretenir leur chambre et leur remettait ce dont ils auraient besoin pour leur ménage. Et au service du déjeuner, elle a dû intervenir pour apaiser une tension entre lui et un client, avant de se retrouver à lui donner des conseils pour que la chose ne se reproduise plus.

Alors certes, ils ne se connaissent pas depuis bien longtemps et elle comprend que, dans ces conditions, ils n’aient pas forcément grand-chose à se dire, mais…

_Au bout d’un moment, ça devient vexant._

Décidée à briser ce mur de silence qui s’est imposé entre eux, elle se racle la gorge.

— Yazoo… ?

Aucune réaction de la part de ce dernier. Pas même un coup d’œil. Est-ce qu’il a décidé de l’ignorer par-dessus le marché ?

— Yazoo ?

Cette fois, l’Incarné bat des paupières avant de répondre :

— Je t’entends.

Ce qui accroît l’agacement de la jeune femme.

— Tu sais que c’est désagréable, comme attitude ?

— Laquelle ?

— D’ignorer les gens.

— Je t’ignore ?

Les yeux de Tifa s’arrondissent. Et en plus il se moque d’elle ?

— Je te ferais remarquer que depuis que nous sommes ici, tu n’as pas une seule fois engagé la conversation avec moi.

Et le peu qu’ils ont échangé l’a été de sa seule initiative.

— Peut-être que je n’ai rien à te dire ?

Ce qui finit de l’exaspérer.

— D’accord, Yazoo, peut-être bien ! Mais dans ce cas, explique-moi pourquoi tu ne te donnes même pas la peine de me regarder ?

— J’ai dû le faire, tout à l’heure.

— Non. Non, tu ne l’as pas fait. Tu ne le fais jamais vraiment. En ce moment, par exemple nous sommes en train de parler, mais tu n’as toujours pas tourné les yeux dans ma direction.

— Et ?

— C’est désagréable !

Un soupir échappe à son interlocuteur qui, finalement, daigne tourner les yeux vers elle. Mais comme à son habitude, le regard qu’il lui offre semble ne pas vraiment la voir. La fait se sentir encore plus insignifiante que quand il se contente de l’ignorer complètement.

Elle se mord la lèvre. Bon, peut-être qu’elle l’a un peu cherché, cependant…

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout le temps ça ?

— Quoi donc ?c

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes sans me regarder ?

— Je fais ça ?

— Tu sais bien que oui, Yazoo, ne me prends pas pour une idiote !

— Et ?

— Et je te demande pourquoi tu fais ça. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’ignores ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m’adresses à peine la parole ? Est-ce que… ça t’ennuie à ce point de devoir communiquer avec moi ?

Elle le voit ouvrir la bouche, pour la refermer aussitôt et détourner les yeux. Pas de gêne, non. Juste qu’apparemment, fixer les machines à laver devant lui serait une activité plus intéressante que de devoir discuter avec elle. Son mutisme le reprenant, il se passe négligemment une main dans les cheveux.

— Si tu le sais déjà, pourquoi est-ce que tu me poses la question ? fait Tifa, peu décidée à le laisser s’en tirer aussi facilement. C’est bien ce que tu t’apprêtais à me répondre, n’est-ce pas ?

Et comme il hausse les épaules, elle ajoute :

— Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, tu sais ? Toi et tes frères, vous voulez vivre sous le même toit que moi. Mais si tu me détestes, ça ne va pas pouvoir fonctionner.

— Je ne te déteste pas.

— Pourtant…

— Tu ne m’intéresses pas, c’est tout.

Tifa secoue la tête. Se demande si c’est vraiment mieux.

— Et tu espères, après ça, me donner envie de te garder chez moi… ?

— On n’est pas obligés d’être amis, non ?

— Peut-être pas, c’est vrai… mais ça ne doit pas nous empêcher de nous respecter.

Et comme il ouvre la bouche, elle lève une main.

— Je ne te respecte pas ? répond-elle en imitant sa voix. Tu deviens prévisible, Yazoo.

En réponse, un petit sourire vient flotter sur ses lèvres. Elle décide de prendre ça comme une victoire : au moins, elle arrive à l’amuser.

— Pourquoi est-ce que je ne t’intéresse pas ?

— Tu n’es pas de ma famille, répond-il simplement.

— Pourtant, quand tu regardais Rude tout à l’heure…

— Qui ?

— Le Turk qui nous suivait.

— Oh, lui ! C’est pas pareil…

— En quoi ? Il n’est pas de ta famille, lui non plus.

— Mais c’est une distraction… ou un gêneur. Ce n’est pas comme si je pouvais l’ignorer.

— Donc… pour que tu t’intéresses à nous, il faut soit être de ta famille, soit être ton ennemi. Je ne sais pas si ça doit me faire plaisir d’apprendre que tu ne me ranges pas dans la dernière catégorie…

À nouveau, elle note un petit sourire amusé sur ses lèvres. Avec un soupir, elle vient s’accouder sur ses genoux et appuie son menton sur ses mains jointes. Son regard va momentanément se perdre du côté des machines à laver. En particularité, de leur minuterie.

— Toi et tes frères…, reprend-elle. Vous considérez Cloud comme votre grand frère, pas vrai ?

— C’est ce qu’il est.

— Pourtant, je n’ai pas le sentiment que tu le traites mieux que moi.

Et même pas du tout. C’est tout juste si elle le revoit lui adresser deux ou trois fois la parole. En fait, il semble l’ignorer encore plus qu’elle. Quant au regard qu’il pose sur lui…

_Je me demande si je l’ai déjà surpris à le faire…_

— Est-ce que tu le détesterais, par hasard ?

Il faut plusieurs secondes à Yazoo pour lui répondre d’un laconique :

— Non.

Elle tourne les yeux dans sa direction.

— Dans ce cas, explique-moi.

— Il me laisse indifférent.

— Mais tu le vois comme ton grand frère.

— C’est ce qu’il est, répète-t-il. Mais j’attends encore qu’il assume ce rôle…

Autant dire qu’il risque d’attendre longtemps. Cloud, et à raison, n’est pas prêt de reconnaître ces trois-là comme ses frères… encore moins comme des cadets dont il devrait avoir la charge. Elle comprend que cette idée de lien familial leur vient du fait que son compagnon porte en lui l’héritage de Sephiroth, toutefois, ils risquent d’aller de déception en déception s’ils s’obstinent à s’y accrocher.

— Et Marlène ? Qu’est-ce que tu penses d’elle ?

— Comme toi.

— Ce n’est qu’une enfant, tu sais ?

— Et ?

— Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus indulgent avec elle.

— Pourquoi ?

Elle pousse un soupir.

— Oublie ça… (Puis, après un moment de réflexion :) Vous êtes vraiment différents, tous les trois. Loz, lui, me semble apprécier Marlène…

— C’est le cas. Et il t’aime bien aussi. Et grand frère également. Et… j’imagine qu’il ne déteste pas Denzel non plus.

— Et toi, Yazoo, qu’est-ce que tu penses de Denzel ?

Elle garde en mémoire le bref accrochage que lui et le garçon ont eu. S’étonne même que ce soit Yazoo qui ait pris les choses en main ce soir-là.

— Il est agaçant, répond-il après un instant de réflexion. Mais il m’amuse.

Surprise, elle redresse le dos et tourne un regard rond dans sa direction.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que, d’une certaine façon, tu l’apprécies ?

Il vient coller l’arrière de son crâne contre le mur et lève les yeux au plafond. Un « Mhh… » songeur lui échappe.

— Je ne sais pas…

Puis sa tête roule sur le côté et, comme il pose les yeux sur elle, il ajoute :

— En tout cas, je ne lui veux pas de mal.

Et à elle de se retenir de lui faire remarquer qu’au vu de la conception particulière du bien et du mal que lui et ses frères partagent, sa réponse n’est pas aussi rassurante qu’il l’espère.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Déjà la suite ?
> 
> Et oui, changement de programme, changement de rythme ! A partir de maintenant, je vais plutôt poster toutes les parties d'un épisode en une fois. J'ai hésité à le faire dès le début et... au final, je crois que c'est mieux pour ma tranquillité d'esprit. x) (Comprendre que quand j'ai terminé de relire et de corriger quelque chose, attendre ne me permet pas d'être à 100% focalisé sur la suite. Or, je suis du genre à préférer que les choses soient le plus vite possible derrière moi, sinon ça me stress... trèèès légèrement, nous dirons. :p)


	23. Episode 6 - Partie 3

7

— Merci, revenez nous voir !

La porte se referme, étouffant les bavardages enjoués des deux jeunes femmes. Un plateau à la main, Loz va débarrasser leur table, s’inquiète un peu de savoir comment Tifa aurait géré ces clientes. Elles sont restées plus d’une heure et demie avec pour seules consommations : une tasse de thé pour l’une et de café pour l’autre. Et s’il est vrai qu’à cette heure de la journée, ils sont rarement débordés et que ce n’est donc pas gênant si des clients s’attardent plus que de raison, il se sentira tout de même plus tranquille quand il aura interrogé Tifa sur la question.

Comme il revient en direction du comptoir, Smith termine sa propre tasse de café et glousse.

— Ah, c’est beau la jeunesse…

Tout en déposant son chargement près de l’évier, Loz lui adresse un regard en coin nerveux. Il ne se sent pas très à l’aise avec ce client qui a tendance à poser trop de questions. Et avec sa manie d’agir sans réfléchir, il a toujours peur, en sa présence, de dire quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû…

— Je les ai observées, tu sais, continue Smith en se frottant les mains. Elles te dévoraient des yeux et ça, crois-moi, c’est drôlement bon pour les affaires ! Manquerait plus qu’elles en parlent à leurs copines et… héhé, vous allez peut-être attirer une nouvelle clientèle d’ici peu.

Sans vraiment comprendre son petit discours, Loz plonge les tasses dans l’eau mousseuse qui stagne dans l’évier et avoue :

— Oui, j’ai remarqué qu’elles arrêtaient pas de me regarder.

Ce qui, sans être désagréable, reste un peu déstabilisant. Il commence à avoir l’habitude qu’à cause de ses cheveux, ou même de ses yeux, les gens l’observent, mais… c’est la première fois qu’on y met autant de zèle.

— Tifa a fait le bon choix en vous embauchant. Les jolis garçons, ça attire toujours du monde. Moi aussi j’étais pas trop mal, de mon temps… pas à votre niveau, mais quand même, je faisais mon petit effet ! (Puis, avec un clin d’œil complice :) Tu peux me croire, c’est certainement pas les dernières à qui tu taperas dans l’œil !

Et à Loz de s’exclamer, levant devant lui des mains couvertes de mousse :

— C’est faux ! J’ai tapé personne !

— Hein ?

— On est rentrés !

Un large sourire aux lèvres, Marlène pousse la porte du Septième Ciel, suivie de Denzel.

— Tifa est pas encore revenue ? questionne la petite en poussant le portillon qui sépare la salle des cuisines.

— Non, répond Loz, avant de demander : Tu veux que je te prépare ton goûter ?

À présent près de la cage d’escalier, Marlène se retourne, surprise.

— Tu peux ? (Et comme il approuve, elle ajoute :) Chic ! Je vais me laver les mains et j’arrive ! Prépare aussi celui de Denzel, s’il te plaît.

— Non, pas besoin ! hurle ce dernier.

En haut des escaliers, il adresse un regard noir à Marlène, avant de gagner le deuxième et de pénétrer dans la salle de bain. Là, il jette son sac à dos près de l’évier et ouvre le robinet. La petite, elle, passe dans le couloir en chantonnant, va abandonner son propre sac sur le lit qu’elle partage avec Tifa, puis gagne la salle de bain. Terminant de se passer de l’eau sur le visage, Denzel referme le robinet et, les yeux clos, tâtonne à la recherche d’une serviette. Tout en s’essuyant, il grogne :

— Pourquoi tu lui parles ? Je t’ai pourtant dit de pas te faire avoir par eux.

Marlène se tortille, prise en faute.

— C’est pas pareil. Lui, il m’a demandé pardon.

— Et tu l’as cru ?

— Je suis sûre qu’il mentait pas, se défend-elle.

— Tu parles !

Denzel abandonne sèchement sa serviette sur le bord de l’évier. Visiblement, il ne peut compter sur personne ici… enfin, ça ne le surprend qu’à moitié. Il se doutait que Marlène ne pourrait pas leur résister longtemps. Elle est beaucoup trop gentille pour qu’il en soit autrement.

Agacé, il récupère son sac à dos et va le jeter sur son lit. Puis il retire son manteau et le troque contre la veste abandonnée au pied du matelas. À l’entrée de la chambre, la petite fille le regarde faire. Un pli soucieux lui barre le front.

— Tu sors ? (Et comme il grogne un assentiment :) Tu avais dit que tu jouerais avec moi, aujourd’hui !

Ce qui l’a surprise. Il est rare que Denzel reste au Septième Ciel après les cours et, quand il le fait, c’est en général pour faire ses devoirs, ou bien parce que Cloud ou Tifa lui ont demandé son aide.

— Puisque tu t’es fait un nouvel ami, tu n’as qu’à lui demander de jouer avec toi.

— Mais c’est avec toi que je voulais…

— Pas aujourd’hui !

Dans le fond, il sait qu’il se montre injuste envers la petite fille, mais il n’a vraiment plus aucune envie de rester au Septième Ciel maintenant qu’il sait ça. Sans la regarder, il quitte donc la pièce. Lui glisse au passage :

— On jouera un autre jour, promis.

Malheureuse, Marlène l’écoute rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée, ses petites mains jointes. Elle ne croit qu’à moitié à cette promesse et craint plutôt qu’il ne la déteste à présent. Il doit avoir l’impression qu’elle l’a laissé tomber. Peut-être même pense-t-il qu’elle l’a trahi… ce qui, dans le fond, est sans doute un peu la vérité.

Elle renifle, traîne des pieds jusqu’à la salle de bain. Se demande si elle a eu si tort que ça de bien vouloir donner une seconde chance à Loz…

Quand elle rejoint la salle du Septième Ciel, il n’y a plus trace de Denzel nulle part. Derrière son comptoir, Loz a l’air plutôt dépité, presque paniqué. Près de lui, Smith secoue la tête en grognant :

— Les gosses d’aujourd’hui sont vraiment mal élevés…

Elle devine que Denzel a dû faire des siennes et va s’installer sur l’un des tabourets qui longent le comptoir.

— Et ça me fait mal de dire ça, tu sais, continue le vieil homme en laissant tomber deux sucres dans son café. Après tout, c’est Cloud et Tifa qui sont chargés de son éducation. Et quand je vois la petite poupette, là, qui est mignonne comme un cœur, je me dis qu’ils sont capables de faire du bon travail.

Puis, sa tasse entre ses vieilles mains, presque portée à ses lèvres, il pousse un soupir.

— Enfin, les garçons c’est toujours un peu particulier…

Loz ne répond pas, se contente de déposer son goûter devant Marlène. Ses petites mains soutenant son visage, la fillette le regarde retourner à sa vaisselle, se demande ce que Denzel a bien pu lui dire. Il s’est montré désagréable, c’est certain, mais elle espère qu’il ne l’a pas insulté. Ça lui ferait de la peine d’apprendre que le gentil garçon qu’elle connaît se laisse aller à ce genre de comportement.

_Loz ira pas cafter, c’est sûr… mais si Tifa venait quand même à l’apprendre…_

Elle se mord la lèvre, certaine que ça risque encore de causer des problèmes. Puis elle baisse les yeux sur son goûter et tend sa menotte en direction de son verre de jus d’orange. Le sirote à petite gorgée, l’esprit un peu ailleurs, sourde aux bavardages de leur unique client.

Puis elle reporte les yeux sur Loz, l’observe tandis qu’il ferme le robinet et s’essuie les mains sur un torchon. Il continue d’avoir l’air soucieux. Le front plissé, il semble un peu ailleurs. Comme il remarque qu’elle le fixe, son regard se fait aussi interrogateur qu’inquiet.

Reposant le morceau de brioche qu’elle était en train de manger, Marlène lui lance :

— Dis… tu voudrais pas jouer avec moi ?

  


8

En sueur, Rude s’obstine à regarder sur le côté. Face à lui une Tifa à l’air intimidant qui, les poings plantés sur ses hanches, le fixe.

— Il faut vraiment que vous arrêtiez ça !

Une goutte de sueur roule le long de la mâchoire du chauve.

— Quoi donc ?

Tifa prend une longue inspiration. Ah non ! Il ne va pas s’y mettre lui aussi !

— Tu le sais très bien, Rude, ne me prends pas pour une idiote.

En cet instant, elle devine sans mal que Yazoo est en train de les observer et qu’il ne se retient qu’à grandes peines de venir créer des problèmes. C’est d’ailleurs pourquoi elle se trouve là, à faire face au Turk. L’Incarné commençait à se montrer un peu trop remuant et elle avait compris, à sa façon de faire des allers et retours en direction de la porte, qu’il ne tarderait pas à craquer. Ordres de Kadaj ou non, la surveillance dont il est la cible met sa patience à rude épreuve et la dernière chose dont ils ont besoin c’est que son instinct prenne finalement le dessus sur sa raison.

Mais Rude, comme elle s’en doutait, n’est pas décidé à se montrer honnête.

— ‘vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je suis en surveillance et tu risques de me griller à me déranger.

Et le pire c’est qu’il dit ça sans oser la regarder en face !

— Je sais que tu es en surveillance, Rude, et ta cible t’a déjà repéré depuis un moment.

— Ton avis.

— Quoi ? Tu veux vraiment me faire croire que ce n’est pas pour Yazoo que tu es là ?

— Qui ?

Oh bon sang !

Prenant une nouvelle inspiration, elle croise les bras et se force à ne pas s’emporter comme la veille. Veut à tout prix éviter d’attirer davantage l’attention sur eux.

— Rude… en cet instant, et en dehors de lui et de moi, il n’y a qu’une vieille femme et une adolescente qui nous casse les pieds depuis une demi-heure avec sa musique. Je sais qu’il ne faut pas juger sur les apparences, mais…

— Faux, la coupe le Turk avec un mouvement du menton en direction de la laverie. Y a aussi ce type.

Tifa adresse un regard par-dessus son épaule au type en question : un individu en costard qui porte à l’épaule un sac en toile rempli de linges. Ce dernier sursaute en voyant qu’il est la cible de leur attention et s’empresse de pénétrer dans l’établissement.

— Il vient d’arriver !

— Et ? Peut-être que je savais qu’il allait se pointer ici ?

— Oh, par Shiva !

Bon… il est évident qu’ils n’arriveront à rien de cette façon. Il ne lui laisse donc pas le choix !

Tendant la main vers lui, elle exige :

— Appelle Rufus et passe-le-moi !

Les épaules du chauve se crispent. C’est toutefois d’une voix toujours aussi calme, que trahit un peu la sueur qui continue de lui dégouliner le long du visage, qu’il répond :

— Peux pas faire ça.

— Puisqu’il n’est pas possible de discuter sérieusement avec toi, insiste la jeune femme, alors je veux régler ça avec lui.

— Impossible. ‘te concerne pas.

— Rude… !

Derrière elle, elle peut entendre la porte de la laverie s’ouvrir. Un frisson lui remonte le long du dos comme elle découvre que Yazoo se tient là, l’épaule appuyé contre son encadrement. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il a croisé les bras et fixe Rude.

Le Turk fronce les sourcils. L’expression soudain plus dure, il dit :

— Tu devrais pas traîner avec ce genre de types. Ils sont dangereux.

— C’est parce que vous leur tournez autour qu’ils risquent de le devenir, s’exaspère-t-elle.

— Dans leur nature. Y a rien à faire.

— Écoute…

— Je t’ai dit ce que je pensais. Maintenant, va-t’en, tu me déranges dans mon travail.

Elle va pour insister, mais devine à son expression que ça ne servira à rien. Non, et aussi frustrant que ça puisse être, il semble qu’elle va devoir attendre que Cloud s’occupe lui-même de la Shinra…

  


9

— Tadam !

Très fière d’elle, Marlène a écarté les bras, comme pour embrasser l’ensemble des jouets qu’elle vient de déposer sur le comptoir. Au programme : des poupées et des figurines, auxquelles se mêlent des ustensiles divers, ainsi que quelques véhicules motorisés et autres monstres. Là, un Choboco rouge qui a perdu une patte, ici un Cactuar dont la peinture a été grattée en maints endroits. Très intrigué, Loz observe le tout et attrape une figurine à l’effigie d’un membre du SOLDAT. Le fait tourner entre ses doigts avec une petite moue.

— C’était à Denzel, lui apprend la petite fille, mais il me l’a donné.

Là-dessus, elle saisit une poupée articulée à la chevelure emmêlée et entreprend d’y passer une brosse minuscule qui ne cesse de se coincer à chaque nœud rencontré. Smith est encore là, termine sa troisième tasse de café et semble beaucoup s’amuser de la situation.

Un peu perdu, Loz questionne :

— Comment on est censés jouer ?

— Ça non plus, tu n’as jamais fait ? s’enquiert Marlène en relevant les yeux sur lui.

Et comme il secoue la tête en signe de négation, elle entreprend de lui expliquer :

— C’est facile, en fait. Il suffit de choisir les jouets que tu aimes bien et de faire comme si tu étais eux. Tu vois, tu peux être un SOLDAT, ou bien un monstre, ou même…

— Ou même ça ? s’informe Loz en désignant une chaise en plastique.

Marlène a une moue.

— Ben… logiquement, les objets, on les fait pas parler ou ce genre de trucs, mais si on veut, on peut quand même.

— Je me demande ce que ça peut bien avoir à raconter, une chaise… ? dit-il en poussant du bout du doigt le jouet en question.

— Peut-être plein de choses ? Je veux dire, vu qu’on est tout le temps assis dessus, elles écoutent tout ce qu’on raconte, et puis… si on est trop gros, peut-être que ça leur fait mal ?

Puis, songeuse :

— J’aimerais bien savoir ce que pensent les chaises sur lesquelles papa s’assoit. Elles sont toujours en train de gémir comme si elles allaient se casser…

Elle en est presque à les plaindre, maintenant qu’elle y pense.

Loz observe de nouveau sa figurine de SOLDAT. L’uniforme des troisièmes classes et un masque qui lui dissimule le haut du visage. Ne lui manque plus que son arme qui, à en croire la forme de sa main, devait autrefois être comprise avec le reste du jouet. Mais il a beau parcourir des yeux le bric-à-brac ramené par Marlène, pas moyen de la retrouver. Il hausse donc les épaules et s’enquiert :

— On commence quand ?

— Maintenant, si tu veux, lui répond Marlène, qui est retournée coiffer sa poupée.

— Chouette ! Dans ce cas…

Et laissant entendre un « Boum ! », il fait atterrir brutalement son jouet sur le comptoir, qui commence un combat chaotique avec le Chocobo. Tout à son jeu, il va jusqu’à produire les bruitages de l’affrontement, semble beaucoup s’amuser tandis que Marlène, elle, le fixe avec effarement.

— Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!

Loz tourne un regard étonné dans sa direction.

— Ben… je joue ?

Et à la petite de pousser un soupir et de secouer la tête.

— Tout comme Denzel. Il faut vraiment tout vous apprendre !

Elle retire donc d’autorité le Chocobo des mains de Loz et peut entendre Smith rire sous cape. Courbé en avant, l’homme a les mains jointes devant lui et les observe, le regard pétillant.

— T’inquiète pas, mon gars, lance-t-il à Loz qui a l’air de plus en plus perdu. C’est normal, c’est comme ça que ça joue les garçons…

Marlène lui décoche un regard agacé, avant de lever un doigt et de dire à l’intention de Loz :

— Écoute, moi aussi je veux jouer, mais on sait même pas pourquoi tu les fais se battre tous les deux. C’est pas comme ça que ça marche, tu sais. Il faut que les autres comprennent aussi !

— Tu veux dire qu’il faut que je te raconte comment c’est arrivé ?

— Oui, mais il faut aussi que ça m’intéresse. Et moi, tu vois, j’ai vraiment pas envie de jouer à la bagarre. Je veux quelque chose de plus calme !

Si Loz n’a pas l’air vraiment plus avancé, il opine malgré tout du chef.

— Dans ce cas, commence, toi. Comme ça, je saurai ce qu’il faut que je fasse…

L’air grave de ceux qui se voient attribués une mission d’importance, Marlène se racle la gorge. Puis, deux poupées en mains, elle débute un échange à base de salutations polies et de potins sur le quotidien de chacune. Finalement, l’une d’elles se retrouve avec le bras levé, à interpeller le SOLDAT de Loz.

L’Incarné approche son jouet, l’expression toutefois perdue. Ne voit vraiment pas ce qu’il convient de faire ensuite. Saluer ? C’est déjà fait. Et puis la conversation entre les deux poupées a repris, celle qui lui a fait signe le présentant comme un vieil ami. Des questions lui sont adressées, auxquelles il répond vaguement, ce qui ne semble pas beaucoup satisfaire Marlène. Par le biais de la même poupée, elle explique à son amie que ce SOLDAT n’est pas très à l’aise avec les mots. À force de toujours se battre, forcément, on en oublie un peu comment se comporter avec les gens.

Ces propos font * tilt * sous le crâne de Loz, qui commence à agresser de sa figurine la deuxième poupée. Marlène la plaque vivement contre elle et, le regard sévère, questionne :

— Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

— Ben… t’as parlé de se battre et…

— Oui, mais, c’était juste des explications. Tu vois, on est en train de discuter, là, ajoute-t-elle en brandissant la poupée martyrisée juste sous son nez.

Loz fronce les sourcils et, après un coup d’œil à sa figurine, questionne :

— Dans ce cas, quand c’est qu’on se bat ?

Et à Marlène de secouer la tête en grognant.

— Je t’ai dit que je voulais pas jouer à la bagarre.

— Quoi ?! Mais je suis censé faire quoi, alors ?

— Ooh, c’est bon, s’agace-t-elle en lui prenant le SOLDAT, pour lui tendre une petite voiture. Tiens, prends ça. T’auras qu’à dire que t’es le mari de Béatrice qui se balade en voiture.

Sa petite voiture en main, Loz questionne, un peu perdu :

— Qui c’est, Béatrice ?

La petite fille pousse un soupir et peut entendre Smith continuer de glousser, le vieux s’amusant définitivement de la situation. Elle grommelle, avant de brandir sa poupée brune en direction de Loz. Celle-là même qui a fait signe au SOLDAT.

— C’est elle, Béatrice. Et elle, ajoute-t-elle en levant la rousse, c’est Sandy. Elles sont amies depuis longtemps et ont grandi dans les taudis. Et maintenant, Béatrice, elle est mariée, tandis que Sandy est toujours célibataire. Parce que comme elle dit, elle est bien comme ça et elle préfère se concentrer sur son travail – tu vois, elle s’occupe du magasin de ses parents et ça lui plaît beaucoup. Béatrice, elle, elle a travaillé pour la Shinra et a été vivre sur la plaque à un moment. Et du coup, toutes les deux, elles ont un peu arrêté de se voir, parce que Sandy elle aime vraiment pas la Shinra. En plus, elle était du côté d’AVALANCHE et, des fois, elle les a un peu aidés. Heureusement, Béatrice a fini par comprendre que c’étaient tous des sales types, là-bas, alors elle est revenue vivre aux taudis et maintenant, elles sont à nouveau amies. Mais Béatrice c’est aussi un peu une enquiquineuse et comme elle aimerait bien que Sandy ait un amoureux, de temps en temps, elle lui présente des garçons qu’elle connaît. Ce qui embête beaucoup Sandy, alors elle… (Puis se rendant compte que son interlocuteur est de plus en plus perdu, elle conclut :) Et toi, du coup, tu es le mari de Béatrice dans sa voiture. D’accord ?

Loz approuve, quoique plus pour la forme qu’autre chose.

Satisfaite, Marlène recommence donc ses papotages, tandis que Loz, dans son coin, fait rouler la petite voiture, imitant tout bas le bruit du moteur. Ses bruitages ne tardent toutefois pas à gagner en puissance, comme il se prend au jeu. Les freins se mettent à crisser et le moteur à rugir plus fort que jamais.

Par deux fois, il manque de rentrer dans les poupées de Marlène, avant de repartir aussi sec dans un crissement de pneus. La dénommée Béatrice pousse un soupir, avant de dire à son amie :

— Il est toujours comme ça en voiture. Il aime bien rouler vite. (Puis, comme la petite lui lève le bras, abandonnant Sandy qui peut tenir debout toute seule, elle appelle :) Chéri ! Chéri ! Viens dire bonjour à Sandy !

La petite voiture de Loz prend un virage sur deux roues, avant de foncer en direction des poupées. Et à la grande horreur de Marlène, la voilà qui rentre dans Sandy, l’envoie voler à travers la pièce avec elle. Scandalisée, la petite s’insurge :

— Mais non ! C’est pas comme ça qu’il faut faire !

Et à Smith de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.


	24. Episode 6 - Partie 4

10

— On va faire un détour, hurle Cloud afin de se faire entendre par-dessus le bruit du moteur. J’ai une lettre à livrer dans le secteur.

Kadaj ne répond pas. Les paupières encore lourdes, il fixe le paysage désolé qui défile, ses cheveux argentés ébouriffés par la vitesse de leur course. La moto vire à droite et ils s’enfoncent toujours plus loin dans ce qu’il reste des taudis de Midgar.

La route, mauvaise, ne cesse de les secouer et Cloud doit plusieurs fois éviter des amas de débris. À l’horizon, la silhouette familière d’une église, qui fait ressurgir des souvenirs dont Kadaj se serait bien passé. Le visage crispé, il détourne le regard. Ferme les yeux jusqu’à être certain qu’ils l’aient dépassée.

Après quoi, les premières habitations ne tardent pas à se présenter. Sommaires, faites d’un assemblage souvent hétéroclite de matériaux, elles donnent pour la plupart l’impression qu’un rien pourrait les briser. Des enfants s’écartent en les voyant approcher, l’un d’eux ramassant le vieux ballon avec lequel ils jouaient jusqu’à présent.

Leur véhicule continue sa route sur plusieurs mètres encore, jusqu’à faire halte au milieu d’une place encombrée. Quelques habitants passent la tête hors de leurs logements de fortune, mais s’en retournent, pour la plupart, presque aussitôt à leurs occupations. Après avoir abaissé ses lunettes de conduite, Cloud descend de sa moto. Attend que Kadaj l’ait imité pour récupérer la lettre qu’il est censé livrer ici.

— Je vais aller me renseigner, l’informe-t-il, avant de marcher vers un type se dessinant toujours derrière sa fenêtre.

L’individu ne met pas longtemps à lui désigner une direction du doigt. Le remerciant d’un signe de tête, Cloud prend sur sa gauche et disparaît derrière un vieux camping-car aux roues absentes.

Resté seul, Kadaj lève les yeux en direction de ce qu’il reste de la plaque supérieure. Une partie s’en est écroulée, mais la majorité est encore bien en place, rendant les lieux sombres même en plein jour. Un peu plus loin, des gamines ont tracé une marelle sur le sol et laissent entendre leurs rires.

Étouffant un bâillement, il s’étire, tend les bras au-dessus de sa tête, avant de porter une main à sa nuque. Il a vraiment hâte de retrouver ses frères. Hâte de s’enfermer avec eux dans cette pièce qui leur sert de chambre et d’y oublier un peu le monde extérieur. Oui, c’est vraiment en s’éloignant d’eux qu’il se rend compte à quel point il lui est difficile de vivre sans leur présence.

_Et puis, quand je suis avec eux, mes cauchemars me laissent dormir._

Car après celui qui est venu le déranger cette nuit, il est à peu près persuadé que se retrouver isolé décuple leur violence. Aussi, et même s’il a tendance à prendre toute la place et à le coller, il est impatient de se coucher auprès de Yazoo ce soir.

Un nouveau bâillement le submerge et il le laisse venir au monde sans songer à se couvrir la bouche. Au même instant, Cloud revient, son téléphone portable à la main. Il pianote sur les touches, répond au message qu’il vient de recevoir d’un client habituel, avant de le ranger et de dire :

— Si tu as besoin d’aller quelque part, on peut s’y arrêter avant de rentrer.

— Non, c’est bon, lui répond Kadaj sans se donner la peine de le regarder.

Cloud retient un soupir. Depuis la veille, son humeur ne s’améliore pas. Il reste sombre, distant et on devine l’agressivité qui couve en lui, qui n’attend qu’une brèche pour pouvoir se déverser. Il peut comprendre qu’il soit déçu, sinon blessé, mais…

— Je n’ai pas dit que je comptais arrêter de vous aider.

— J’avais compris.

— Mais tu vas continuer de m’en vouloir.

— Tu es perspicace, Cloud…

Le blond s’oblige au calme. Suite à leur altercation, le « grand frère » s’est transformé en « Cloud ». Il pourrait en être satisfait, si seulement Kadaj n’appuyait pas tant sur son prénom, ne le chargeait pas chaque fois de mépris. Au vu de sa fatigue actuelle, ignorer est sans doute ce qu’il y a de mieux à faire dans l’immédiat. Il le sait. En est parfaitement conscient…

Néanmoins, son attitude commence doucement à lui faire perdre patience.

_Je n’ai rien à me reprocher. Après tout, ce n’est pas moi qui lui ai mis ces idées dans la tête !_

Mais visiblement, l’Incarné n’a pas la même vision d’une chose. Et c’est sur un ton détestable qu’il poursuit :

— Je compte me trouver un autre travail, de toute façon. Comme ça, toi et ta petite famille n’aurez plus à me supporter aussi souvent.

Cette fois, Cloud ne parvient pas à se contrôler. Lassé de ses accusations injustifiées, il lance sans réfléchir :

— Et tu sais que je ne suis pas obligé de supporter ton attitude ? N’oublie pas que celui qui a besoin d’aide, ici, c’est toi, pas moi !

Avant de le regretter, tant ses propos sonnent comme une menace. Avec une longue inspiration, il détourne les yeux, cherche à calmer la tension qu’il peut encore sentir en lui. Préfère ignorer le regard que Kadaj braque dans sa direction – où la colère se dispute la place avec la douleur.

_Qu’est-ce que je fous, bon sang ?_

Car s’il espère se réconcilier avec lui, ce n’est pas en s’y prenant de cette façon qu’il parviendra à quoi que ce soit.

— Je tâcherai de m’en souvenir, marmonne finalement l’Incarné.

Cloud tente de se rattraper :

— Ce que je voulais dire…

— C’est bon, je m’en moque, le coupe Kadaj, en joignant les mains derrière sa nuque. Et puis je suis sérieux, je veux trouver un vrai travail. Chez vous, on ne gagne rien et comme on n’est pas sûrs de pouvoir rester, je crois que c’est mieux si on pouvait avoir un peu d’argent de côté.

— Tu sais, même si vous ne pouvez pas rester je…

— Je ne pense pas que nous resterons à Edge, si ça doit se produire, le coupe à nouveau Kadaj. En fait, je crois que dans un premier temps, ce sera préférable de nous isoler.

Ce dont Cloud doute, mais il est bien trop fatigué pour en débattre avec lui maintenant. D’autant plus que son interlocuteur est aussi épuisé, mais aussi à cran que lui et qu’il ne sera donc pas possible d’avoir une conversation un tant soit peu posée.

— D’accord, soupire-t-il à la place. Fais comme tu veux. (Puis, avec un geste du menton en direction de sa moto :) Rentrons.

C’est sans un mot qu’ils se remettent donc en selle. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, par les trous formés dans la plaque, on peut apercevoir le ciel qui tourne lentement au jaunâtre. Les petites filles, elles, continuent leur jeu ; ont été rejointes entre deux par une adolescente qui les regarde faire sans chercher à se mêler à elles. Non loin, on peut entendre la voix forte d’un homme, et le son d’une télévision dont on a brusquement augmenté le volume.

Cloud démarre sa moto, en fait rugir le moteur avant de le laisser ronronner. Ses lunettes de conduite en main, il va pour les replacer sur son nez… avant de suspendre son geste.

— Tu devrais regarder dans le journal, conseille-t-il, sans toutefois se retourner vers son passager. Il y a toujours des offres d’emploi. Je sais aussi qu’ils cherchent souvent du monde sur les chantiers. Je verrai ce que je peux faire de mon côté, si tu as du mal à trouver quelque chose.

Et à Kadaj d’opiner du chef pour toute réponse.

11

Un caramel lui déformant la joue, Marlène coiffe la poupée Béatrice en chantonnant par le nez. Ses jouets sont à présent éparpillés un peu partout sur le comptoir et, en salle, plus un seul client. La cuisine, elle, est au repos, la vaisselle faite, laissant à Loz tout le loisir de s’amuser de son côté.

Le haut de son visage seul dépassant de derrière le bar, il fait rouler la petite voiture le long de celui-ci en continuant d’en faire tous les bruitages. Imite son klaxon, avant de lui faire faire demi-tour dans un crissement de pneus.

Marlène relève les yeux de son activité pour l’observer.

En cet instant, toute l’hostilité et la crainte qu’elle a pu ressentir à son égard s’en sont allées et elle a presque l’impression de se trouver en présence d’un ami. Un peu grand et un peu bizarre par moments, mais qu’elle n’est pas mécontente d’avoir.

Près d’elle, les caramels achetés quelques jours plus tôt par Yazoo. Il n’en reste à présent plus que la moitié et elle se demande si elle ne se risquerait pas à en prendre un dernier, avant de songer qu’il vaut mieux les économiser. Après tout, elle en a encore pour plusieurs jours de punition et, sans ces caramels, elle se sentirait bien malheureuse.

Elle en referme donc soigneusement le sachet quand Loz, imitant le bruit du moteur qui rugit, propulse d’une poussée énergique la voiture en avant. Le petit véhicule atteint rapidement l’extrémité du comptoir et s’envole, avant de tomber en direction du sol. Les bras levés, Loz produit le bruit qu’elle ferait en s’écrasant, dans une imitation si comique que Marlène ne peut s’empêcher d’en rire.

Avec un sourire, Loz se dirige en direction du jouet et se baisse pour le ramasser.

— Tu sais, lui dit Marlène. Tu peux la garder, si tu l’aimes bien.

Surpris, Loz se tourne vers elle.

— Pour de vrai ?

La petite opine du chef.

— Oui. J’en ai plein d’autres, de toute façon…

Et à Loz de se parer d’un large sourire, n’en croyant pas sa chance. Puis il pose les yeux sur le jouet et fronce les sourcils, certain d’oublier quelque chose.

— Heu… si c’était un cadeau de Kadaj… heu… ah oui ! Merci !

Il imagine déjà la réaction de ses frères, quand ils apprendront pour ce présent. Sûr que Yazoo sera jaloux, tandis que Kadaj… oui, il sera sans doute fier de lui ! Fier de voir les progrès qu’il a fait en si peu de temps. Peut-être même qu’il le félicitera pour ça aussi !

Tout en faisant sauter l’objet dans sa main, c’est à son tour d’observer la petite fille. Celle-ci a commencé à ramasser ses jouets et ne fait plus du tout attention à lui. Le petit bac qu’elle a descendu avec elle ne tarde pas à être rempli jusqu’à ras-bord et, alors qu’elle attrape les caramels de Loz pour les lui tendre, celui-ci lui dit :

— Je vais essayer…

Et comme elle semble perdue, il ajoute :

— À propos de ce que tu m’as demandé, la dernière fois. Tu sais, comme quoi tu voulais bien me pardonner si je n’étais plus jamais méchant comme je l’ai été avec toi, ou bien Tifa. Je sais pas si j’y arriverai, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Promis.

— Mais tu n’es pas sûr de pouvoir arrêter pour de bon…, souligne la petite fille, un peu déçue.

Un air penaud sur les traits, Loz rattrape la petite voiture et la garde dans son poing fermé.

— C’est pas que je veux pas, c’est que je sais pas si j’en suis capable… il y a quelque chose en moi, qui voudrait bien me pousser à faire des bêtises. Même maintenant, si je l’écoutais…

Avec un soupir, il ouvre doucement la main. La petite voiture est sur le dos, ressemble à un animal qui chercherait à faire le mort pour tromper le prédateur qui le tient à sa merci.

Marlène aussi a posé les yeux sur l’objet. Un sillon lui barre le front, lui donnant un air soucieux.

Elle prend une longue inspiration.

— Tu promets que tu feras de ton mieux ? (Et comme Loz opine du chef :) Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment ?

À nouveau, Loz approuve. Une moue vient retrousser la lèvre de la petite fille, qui capitule :

— Bon… alors d’accord. Je veux bien te pardonner. (Et comme un sourire vient illuminer les traits de son interlocuteur, elle prend un air sévère et lève un doigt.) Mais attention ! T’as pas intérêt à recommencer à faire des bêtises aussitôt que j’aurai le dos tourné. Je serai très en colère si tu le faisais !

Puis, l’air toujours aussi sérieux, elle tend la main dans sa direction, afin de sceller leur accord. Loz la regarde d’abord sans comprendre, avant qu’une lueur ne s’allume dans son regard. L’air tout aussi grave, il vient serrer cette main minuscule qui lui est offerte. Le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas risquer de lui faire du mal.

Le visage de Marlène se détend et c’est à son tour de sourire. Elle récupère tout juste sa main quand, dans la rue, le bruit familier d’un moteur se fait entendre.

— C’est Cloud ! glapit-elle en se précipitant en direction de la porte.

Loz sur les talons, elle pousse le battant et émet un cri joyeux en voyant la moto se garer devant l’établissement. Cloud, qui en coupe le moteur, retire ses lunettes de conduite et lui fait un sourire en la voyant se jeter dans sa direction. Kadaj, lui, est à peine descendu du véhicule que Loz le soulève dans une étreinte d’ours.

— J’ai cru que tu rentrerais jamais !

Et à Kadaj de pester en tentant de lui échapper :

— Lâche-moi, idiot ! Tu vas me briser en deux !

Un peu penaud, Loz le laisse retrouver le plancher des vaches ; ne peut toutefois s’empêcher de trépigner d’un pied sur l’autre. Kadaj a l’air épuisé, lui semble même plus renfrogné que quand il les a quittés quelques jours plus tôt. Il va donc pour lui demander si tout s’est bien passé, quand une exclamation les pousse à se retourner.

— Te voilà enfin !

Chargés de leurs bacs à linge, Yazoo et Tifa rentrent au même moment. L’Incarné trottine en direction de ses frères et questionne :

— Est-ce qu’on t’a manqué, au moins ?

Et à Kadaj de répondre en levant les yeux au ciel :

— Ça ne fait que trois jours…

— Un vrai gamin, soupire Yazoo, avant de lancer à Loz qui a l’air à présent malheureux. Ne l’écoute pas, je suis sûr qu’on lui a manqué. Même qu’il a dû pleurer tous les soirs comme un bébé et forcer grand frère à le consoler !

— Sérieusement, grogne Kadaj en se pinçant l’arrête du nez. J’avais presque oublié à quel point tu peux être pénible.

Marlène accrochée à lui, Cloud se tourne vers Tifa. Doit plisser un peu les yeux, comme le soleil qui se couche derrière la jeune femme l’éblouit.

— Bon retour, lui lance-t-elle dans un sourire.

Et à Cloud de répondre :

— Je suis rentré.


	25. Episode 6 - Partie 5

12

Assis en tailleur sur son matelas, Loz joue avec sa voiture ; la fait rouler sur ses cuisses en imitant tout bas son moteur et ses freins. Le Septième Ciel a à présent fermé ses portes et il a délaissé ses vêtements du jour pour un t-shirt et un jogging.

Allongé sur le lit, les mains croisées derrière la nuque, Yazoo l’observe.

— Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ? finit-il par questionner.

La petite voiture arrête sa course et Loz répond, très fier de lui :

— C’est Marlène qui me l’a donnée tout à l’heure !

— Oooh, alors elle en est déjà à te faire des cadeaux ?

Ce qui l’impressionne bien plus qu’il ne veut le laisser paraître. Pour sa part, il n’a pas l’impression d’avoir fait beaucoup de progrès avec Denzel et, même s’il s’agit d’une cible bien plus facile, la rapidité avec laquelle son frère est parvenu à mettre la petite fille dans sa poche le laisse pantois.

Pensif, il continue d’observer son frère, qui a recommencé à jouer avec sa voiture. Ce n’est qu’un tout petit jouet à la peinture déjà écaillée par endroits, mais ça n’en reste pas moins un trophée. Un trophée dont il aimerait bien pouvoir se targuer lui aussi.

S’asseyant sur le bord du lit, il tend une main en avant.

— Tu veux bien me la prêter ?

Horrifié, Loz cesse immédiatement son jeu pour serrer l’objet contre lui.

— Pas question ! Tu vas me l’abîmer !

— Je suis pas comme ça…

— Ou alors tu voudras jamais me la rendre.

— Donne, je te dis, soupire son frère en se penchant en avant. Je veux juste l’essayer un peu.

Et à Loz de se reculer, l’air épouvanté.

— Non ! Je te connais, tu vas me faire un sale truc.

— Je te dis que non.

— C’est à moi ! C’est à moi qu’elle l’a donnée !

— Bon sang, ne sois pas aussi égoïste !

Là-dessus, il se jette sur son frère qui hurle et tente tant bien que mal de maintenir le jouet hors de sa portée. Loz finit par tomber sur le dos, doit repousser du bras Yazoo qui, déjà, tend la main vers la voiture et parvient à l’effleurer du bout des doigts. Ils en sont à grogner et à s’essouffler quand Kadaj rentre dans la chambre… et se fige face au spectacle qui l’accueille.

— Qu’est-ce que vous fichez ?!

Les membres emmêlés, les cheveux devant le visage – pour Yazoo – et les larmes aux yeux – pour Loz –, ses deux frères s’exclament d’une même voix :

— C’est Yazoo qui veut me piquer ma voiture !

— C’est Loz qui veut pas partager !

Kadaj soupire et se masse les paupières. Puis il porte le regard sur l’objet que tient Loz et pour lequel il semble prêt à se battre jusqu’au bout de la nuit. Il arque un sourcil.

— Une petite voiture ?

Et à Loz d’approuver, Yazoo toujours sur lui qui, à cet instant, tente à nouveau de la lui arracher.

— C’est Marlène qui me l’a donnée tout à l’heure.

— Ah bon ? s’étonne Kadaj. Tu t’entends bien avec elle ?

— Ouais, répond Loz, en repoussant Yazoo de l’avant-bras. On discute un peu et puis, cette après-midi, on a joué ensemble. Ah ! Et puis elle m’a appris à dessiner. Si tu veux, je te montrerai ce que… arrête, Yazoo !

L’espace de quelques secondes, Kadaj reste songeur. Et lui qui s’inquiétait de laisser ses frères livrés à eux-mêmes… il faut croire qu’il les a sous-estimés !

— C’est bien, Loz, le félicite-t-il finalement. Continue. (Puis, d’une voix plus dure :) Yazoo, ça suffit !

Ses frères se démêlent et Loz, un large sourire aux lèvres, décoche un regard satisfait à Yazoo. En retour, l’expression de ce dernier s’assombrit et se fait un peu trop déterminée. Devinant qu’il s’apprête de nouveau à se jeter en direction de sa cible, Kadaj l’attrape par le col en passant près de lui, le forçant à le suivre jusqu’au lit où il s’assied. Yazoo, lui, retourne s’allonger et se masse la gorge avec un air contrarié, tandis que Loz recommence à jouer en sourdine.

Se passant une main le long du visage, Kadaj laisse son regard aller de l’un à l’autre, avant de s’enquérir :

— Alors… comment ça s’est passé ?

— Bien, se contente de répondre Yazoo, qui semble faire la tête.

— Oui, on était un peu triste sans toi, mais on s’est bien amusés quand même, ajoute Loz. Tu sais que Tifa m’a confié l’établissement, ‘daj ? À moi tout seul. Parce qu’elle pense qu’on peut me faire confiance ! (Puis, avec un petit ricanement :) Contrairement à certaines personnes.

Yazoo se redresse sur un coude.

— Ce qu’il veut dire c’est qu’il est resté enfermé ici pendant que moi, je suis sorti avec Tifa pour apprendre des trucs.

— Pff ! Marlène m’a expliqué comment ça marche. T’as juste à mettre des pièces et à appuyer sur deux boutons. Pas de quoi faire le fier !

Sentant que la conversation va virer à la dispute, Kadaj intervient :

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire, Yazoo ?

L’interrogé hausse des épaules.

— Tifa a dit qu’on vivait dans une porcherie. Elle nous a donc demandé de tout ranger et…

— Ah ! Je me disais bien que c’était plus propre, reconnaît Kadaj, en laissant son regard voler autour de lui.

— Du coup, on a dû tout nettoyer ce matin et comme on avait aussi des vêtements sales, elle m’a montré comment on se servait d’une machine à laver. (Puis, plus sournoisement :) Certains s’imaginent que c’est facile, mais ils ont la tête tellement vide qu’ils seraient capables de manger la lessive, plutôt que de la mettre là où il faut.

— Hé !

— Yazoo… !

— Tu sais qu’il est dégueulasse ? poursuit Yazoo en pointant Loz du doigt. Il ne change même pas de caleçon tous les jours.

Une expression scandalisée se peint sur le visage de son frère.

— Tifa a dit qu’on était pas obligés !

— Tifa a dit que c’était plus hygiénique.

— Vous me fatiguez…

— De toute façon, je suis sûr que ‘daj fait comme moi.

— N’importe quoi. Il n’y a que toi qui es assez bête pour croire que ça se porte plusieurs jours.

— T’as vu ! Il recommence à dire que je suis bête ! Même qu’il a pas arrêté depuis ce matin ! Tout ça parce qu’il est encore énervé parce que j’ai fouillé dans son carton.

— Non, après réflexion, je m’en moque… ce n’est pas comme si tu étais assez intelligent pour comprendre ce que tu lis, de toute façon.

— Kadaj, dis-lui d’arrêter ! s’insurge Loz, qui a serré les poings et semble à deux doigts de se jeter sur son frère.

La tête entre ses mains, Kadaj pousse un long, très long soupir. Il n’est là que depuis quelques heures et ils ont déjà eu raison de sa patience.

— Ok, fin de la discussion, dit-il en laissant ses mains glisser le long de son visage. Loz, change de caleçon tous les jours…

— Mais… !

— Puisque Tifa vous a dit que c’était mieux, alors ne discute pas.

— Elle a aussi dit que l’on ne devait pas fouiller dans les cartons des autres, glisse Yazoo. Parce que ce serait important de respecter leur intimité.

— Je sais pas si c’est vrai, ça, par contre…, bougonne Loz. J’ai promis de plus lire les trucs de Yaz’, vu qu’il aime pas, mais on a toujours fouillé dans nos affaires, non ?

— Kadaj ?

Kadaj ne répond pas tout de suite. Le regard porté en direction de leurs cartons, il songe que lui-même n’a jamais eu beaucoup de scrupules à mettre le nez dans ceux de ses frères. Il a d’ailleurs jeté un rapide coup d’œil à ce qu’écrit Yazoo, sans toutefois s’y attarder tant tout ceci lui a paru ennuyeux.

_Respecter l’intimité des autres, hein ?_

Oui, c’est exactement le genre de trucs dont ils auront besoin pour vivre dans cette société. Ses frères, en tout cas. En ce qui le concerne, il s’en moque et compte continuer de n’en faire qu’à sa tête, mais…

_Il suffira que je me montre prudent… s’ils s’imaginent que je m’efforce moi aussi de respecter cette règle, ils ne devraient pas se montrer désobéissants._

Sa décision prise, il opine du chef et dit :

— Faites ça. Oui, je ne veux plus que vous fouilliez dans mon carton ou dans celui de l’autre sans sa permission. Et ça vaut aussi pour les autres habitants de cette maison : si je vous attrape à mettre le nez là où vous ne devriez pas le laisser traîner, vous aurez affaire à moi.

Loz a une moue contrariée, qu’accompagne un soupir de Yazoo. Kadaj se tourne vers lui.

— Quant à toi, arrête de dire à Loz qu’il est bête.

— Tifa aurait dit qu’il doit aussi s’excuser, renifle Loz.

— Tu peux toujours courir, répond tranquillement Yazoo, en se rallongeant sur le lit.

— ‘daj !

— On va dire que c’est bon pour cette fois, répond Kadaj. Mais la prochaine fois que tu t’amuses à te moquer de lui, tu auras intérêt à lui demander pardon.

Yazoo marmonne quelque chose que personne ne parvient à saisir. Avec une moue déçue, Loz joue du bout des doigts avec les roues de sa petite voiture ; les fait tourner, encore et encore, jusqu’à s’en lasser et porter le regard vers Kadaj.

Celui-ci s’est levé pour aller ouvrir son carton, duquel il sort à présent une vieille carte dénichée dans les affaires laissées par Cloud. Assis à même le sol, il la déplie pour la consulter, laissant son doigt glisser le long du papier troué en maints endroits, afin de retracer l’itinéraire de leur voyage. À une autre époque, ce genre de longs déplacements faisait partie de leur quotidien et il se demande s’ils seront un jour capables de s’en retourner à une vie de nomade, sans que cela ne débouche sur le retour de leurs vieilles habitudes… s’inquiète même d’avoir à le découvrir plus tôt qu’il ne l’avait imaginé.

— Et toi, ‘daj, comment ça s’est passé ?

L’interrogé se crispe. Préférerait ne pas avoir à parler de son séjour avec Cloud, mais comprend qu’il n’y coupera pas à moins de se montrer désagréable. Alors, après un soupir, il explique :

— Bien aussi… j’ai vu un dauphin et j’ai pris le bateau…

— Oh, t’en as de la chance !

— L’un est moche comme un pou, l’autre chiant à mourir, souligne Kadaj. Tu n’as rien raté, crois-moi. Après ça on est arrivés à Gongaga et j’ai visité une ancienne centrale à Mako. Et puis, on a dû tuer quelques monstres sur la route… ceux qu’on n’a pas pu éviter.

— Veinard, murmure Yazoo.

— Gongaga est un bled désertique où il n’y a rien à faire et la centrale à Mako n’était plus qu’une ruine, grommelle-t-il, avant de reconnaître : Mais les monstres, c’était amusant.

Puis il se tait, son humeur se dégradant comme il repense à sa conversation avec Cloud. Qu’il le veuille ou non, il va donc lui falloir continuer seul à endosser ce rôle d’aîné, malgré toutes ses lacunes dans le domaine. La douleur est encore vive, dans sa poitrine. Un sentiment de trahison auquel il s’efforce de ne pas trop prêter attention.

_Je devrais avoir l’habitude, à force…_

Et même s’il en veut à Cloud, il s’en veut surtout à lui. D’avoir espéré. D’avoir imaginé un seul instant que ce serait possible. Le mépris est là, également, qui se rapproche doucement, par petits pas, et lui donne bientôt un goût étrange dans la bouche.

_Je ne suis qu’un crétin !_

Il pince les lèvres, se force à repousser les ténèbres qui cherchent à le submerger. Il avait hâte de revoir ses frères, de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec eux. De pouvoir leur parler. De profiter de leur présence. Mais maintenant qu’ils sont réunis, il a l’impression que cette masse qui l’écrase en permanence a encore gagné en volume et que, bientôt, s’il n’y prend pas garde, elle le détruira complètement.

Troublés par son silence soudain, Loz et Yazoo échangent un regard. L’atmosphère dans la pièce s’est épaissie, devenant presque étouffante.

— ‘daj… ?

Après avoir rangé la carte, Kadaj se lève et vient s’asseoir sur le bord du lit. Puis, après de nouvelles secondes d’un silence de plus en plus lourd, il questionne :

— Dites… vous arrivez encore à entendre maman ?

La question surprend Yazoo, dont le regard se fait plus pénétrant. Jusqu’à présent, leur frère s’est évertué à éviter toute conversation ayant trait à leur mère, coupant court à chacun des brefs échanges qu’ils ont pu avoir sur le sujet. Ce n’est donc pas anodin qu’il se mette brusquement à les questionner…

Loz, lui, ne semble toutefois pas remarquer le caractère étrange de la situation et, avec une mine attristée, répond :

— Juste un peu… mais j’ai de plus en plus de mal et puis… même si j’ai encore ce vide, là, ajoute-t-il en portant une main à l’emplacement de sa poitrine. C’est plus comme avant.

— Moi…, commence Yazoo. C’est plutôt bizarre. La plupart du temps, c’est comme si j’étais devenu parfaitement vide. Et d’autres fois, il y a comme cette présence en moi et… (Il prend le temps de la réflexion, fronce un peu les sourcils, avant de poursuivre :) C’est désagréable, en fait. En général, ça reste calme et d’autres fois, ça vient frapper à la porte de mon esprit. Ça s’impose d’un coup et j’ai l’impression qu’on m’appelle… qu’on essaye de me pousser à faire quelque chose, mais… ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Tout juste quelques secondes, avant qu’il n’y ait de nouveau plus rien.

— C’est bizarre, confirme Loz. Ça me fait pas ça du tout à moi.

— Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui provoque ça…, soupire Yazoo. En fait, c’est comme si quelque chose s’était brisé, quelque part en moi.

— Ça doit la rendre triste, se désole Loz, dont les traits se sont crispés sous le coup de la douleur. Elle doit penser qu’on l’ignore…

— Sans doute, mais ce n’est de toute façon pas comme si on pouvait y faire quoi que ce soit. Et toi, Kadaj ?

L’interrogé sent leurs regards converger dans sa direction. Son corps se crispe et les ténèbres qui l’étouffent se font plus épaisses encore, plus voraces. Il a l’impression qu’elles ont pris possession de tout son être et qu’ells s’apprêtent à se déverser par sa bouche, pour se matérialiser en ce monde et l’engloutir tout entier avec lui.

Ce n’est pas possible. Ça ne peut pas lui arriver à lui seul !

Il retient un gémissement qui voudrait naître. Doit prendre sur lui pour ne pas chavirer, pour se forcer à répondre d’une voix nouée :

— Oui, moi aussi… je ne l’entends plus qu’un peu.

Les bras croisés, Loz redresse le menton, la lèvre boudeuse.

— Si même toi tu n’y arrives plus vraiment… (Une lueur inquiète s’allume dans son regard.) J’espère qu’elle va bien. Et si… et si en fait, il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Et si c’était pour ça qu’on n’arrivait plus à l’entendre ?

Kadaj ouvre la bouche pour tenter de le rassurer avant que la panique ne le submerge complètement et qu’il ne se mette à sangloter, mais il sent dans son dos le regard de Yazoo. Un regard qui ne lui laisse aucun répit, qui semble vouloir lire en lui. Déjà à fleur de peau, un frisson ulcéré l’envahit et, comme il se retourne, c’est d’une voix dangereuse qu’il lance :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fixes comme ça ?

À présent assis en tailleur, Yazoo répond d’une voix calme :

— Pour rien…

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu continues ?

Loz se recroqueville sur lui-même. Sentant venir la tempête, il adresse des coups d’œil paniqués à Yazoo, comme pour lui demander de faire attention, de ne pas énerver leur frère plus qu’il ne l’est déjà. Celui-ci s’obstine toutefois à l’ignorer et sa voix paisible, un peu traînante, s’élève à nouveau :

— Est-ce que tu es sûr de nous dire toute la vérité ?

Un hoquet paniqué échappe à Loz. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il est comme ça ? Pourquoi il faut toujours qu’il cherche les ennuis ? Puisque Kadaj lui a dit que c’était comme ça, alors pourquoi est-ce qu’il insiste ?

Kadaj, lui, a de plus en plus de mal à contrôler les émotions violentes qui se livrent bataille en lui. Blanc, sa voix a pris des intonations porteuses de menaces :

— Précise ta pensée…

Cette fois, Yazoo a au moins le réflexe d’hésiter. Il sait bien qu’il joue avec le feu, un feu de niveau trois qu’il aura du mal à éteindre une fois qu’il aura explosé. Néanmoins, il commence à se lasser de l’aura de secret dans lequel leur frère s’est enveloppé depuis qu’ils sont ici. Considère qu’ils ont eux aussi le droit de savoir. Parce que ça ne peut que les concerner eux aussi.

C’est pourquoi se risque-t-il finalement à questionner :

— Est-ce que tu es bien certain de toujours entendre maman, Kadaj ?

L’instant d’après, des cris résonnent à travers tout l’établissement.


	26. Episode 6 - Partie 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dernière partie de cet épisode 6 ! :)

13

— Attention, c’est chaud, prévient Tifa en déposant près de Cloud une tasse de lait fumant.

Puis elle fait glisser dans sa direction un pot de miel, avant de prendre place sur la chaise près de lui et de retirer le sachet d’infusion de sa tisane. Tout en soufflant sur le contenu de sa propre tasse, elle ramène ses jambes contre elle, ses doigts de pieds dépassant du bord de la chaise.

La salle du Septième Ciel est en partie plongée dans la pénombre et, à l’étage, leur parviennent parfois quelques grincements. Les enfants sont couchés depuis un moment et leurs locataires ne tarderont sans doute plus à les imiter.

Tandis que Cloud verse deux généreuses cuillères de miel dans son lait, Tifa lève les yeux en direction du plafond.

Avec l’arrivée des Incarnés, le peu d’intimité dont ils disposaient s’est volatilisé. Elle ne peut plus s’éclipser jusqu’à sa chambre pour bénéficier d’un moment avec lui car, à présent, celle-ci est la même que la sienne.

_Seulement, nous dormons dans des lits séparés… et il y a les enfants._

Le seul endroit où ils peuvent encore se retrouver étant donc la salle du restaurant où, bien entendu, il y a toujours le risque que quelqu’un vienne les déranger. Ce qui tend à réduire le champ des possibilités.

Elle se gratte la cheville du pied et vient poser sa tête contre l’épaule de Cloud. Ferme un instant les yeux, pour mieux savourer cet instant. Heureuse de le savoir rentré et surtout à ses côtés.

C’est un pas à l’étage qui lui fait rouvrir les yeux. Un petit soupir lui échappant, elle se redresse et se passe une main dans les cheveux avant de questionner :

— Tu as pu en apprendre plus, à propos de cette histoire de Jenova ?

Tout en soufflant sur son lait, Cloud opine du chef. Puis il y trempe doucement ses lèvres, le juge encore un peu trop chaud, et répond :

— On en a un peu discuté… et je crois qu’il n’y a pas grand-chose à craindre pour le moment. (Il repose sa tasse, récupère la cuillère avec lequel il s’est servi du miel, et commence en à touiller le contenu.) Pour faire simple, il dit qu’il n’a pas dans l’idée de partir à sa recherche…

— Tu l’as cru… ?

— Je pense qu’il était sérieux, oui. Il m’a également affirmé qu’il ne comptait plus lui obéir…

Mais Tifa ne parvient pas à se tranquilliser. Les paroles sont une chose, les actes, par contre…

— Tu crois vraiment que c’est possible ?

— J’ai l’impression, commence Cloud en pesant chacun de ses mots, qu’ils sont en train de se séparer de Sephiroth. Kadaj, surtout… qu’il est en train de développer une forme d’indépendance. Ce n’est peut-être pas grand-chose, mais plus il la renforcera, plus il lui sera sans doute difficile de l’utiliser comme il l’a fait…

De nouveau, il porte sa tasse à ses lèvres et conclut :

— Je crois que ça leur sera toujours plus difficile qu’à moi de lui résister, mais… il y a de l’espoir même pour eux.

Et de son avis, c’est le mieux qu’ils puissent espérer pour le moment. On peut travailler à partir de l’espoir. L’entretenir, le rendre plus tangible, plus réel. Même au milieu des ténèbres les plus opaques, sa lueur vous montre le chemin…

Près de lui, Tifa se mord la lèvre, toujours un peu anxieuse. Il va donc pour lui passer un bras en travers les épaules quand, à l’étage, des cris leur parviennent.

— Non ! Arrêtez !

D’un bond, ils sont sur pieds. La voix de Loz répète à présent le nom de Kadaj, dont on peut également entendre la voix furieuse. Quand ils pénètrent dans le bureau, les deux se sont tues et seuls des sanglots sont à présent audibles. Le couple se fige face au spectacle qui les accueille.

Loz a saisi Kadaj à bras le corps et le tient fermement contre lui, pleurant comme un enfant contre son épaule. Essoufflé, Kadaj ne se débat même pas et sur le lit, la tête tournée sur le côté et ses longs cheveux dissimulant en partie ses traits, Yazoo a porté une main à sa joue.

Leur arrivée amène un moment de flottement dans la pièce et le regard, jusqu’ici sombre et lointain de Kadaj, se fait soudain horrifié. Sèchement, il se dégage de l’étreinte de Loz et leur tourne le dos. Dissimule son visage derrière ses mains, les épaules prises de tremblements.

— Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? parvient à articuler Cloud.

Dans un premier temps, personne ne daigne lui répondre. Loz continue de pleurer et de renifler, tandis que Kadaj s’obstine à leur présenter son dos. Finalement, c’est Yazoo qui, redressant la nuque, leur dit d’une voix lointaine :

— C’est rien…

Mais il se tient toujours la joue et lui non plus ne se donne pas la peine de les regarder. Tifa sent une boule grossir au niveau de sa gorge, comme elle comprend ce qu’il vient de se passer ici.

— C’est rien ? répète Cloud d’un ton incrédule, en portant le regard en direction de Kadaj.

Yazoo opine doucement du chef.

— Oui, c’est rien. On s’est juste un peu disputés, mais c’est terminé. N’est-ce pas, Kadaj ?

Les épaules de l’interrogé se crispent. Puis, d’une voix enrouée, il répond :

— Oui, c’est terminé.

Et à Loz d’ajouter en reniflant et s’essuyant les yeux du revers de la main :

— On voulait pas vous déranger. On le fera plus.

Là-dessus, il tourne un regard suppliant en direction de ses frères, n’obtient qu’un hochement de tête du côté de Yazoo. La tension n’en reste pas moins palpable et Tifa sent qu’il suffirait d’une maladresse pour que tout explose de nouveau. Cloud lui pose une main sur l’épaule et dit :

— Dans ce cas, on va vous laisser. (Et ignorant le regard choqué de sa compagne, il ajoute :) Allez vous coucher, il est tard.

Avant de quitter la pièce, suivi d’une Tifa de plus en plus perdue. La porte s’est d’ailleurs à peine refermée derrière eux que la jeune femme tend la main pour lui agripper le bras.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? murmure-t-elle. Tu as bien compris ce qu’il vient de se passer, au moins ?

L’air peu tranquille, Cloud se retourne.

— Oui. Mais je crois qu’il faut les laisser régler ça entre eux. Si on s’en mêle, j’ai peur que ça n’aggrave les choses.

Car s’il a bien compris une chose, les concernant, c’est que ces trois-là détestent que l’on se mêle de leurs histoires de familles. Qui plus est, sa présence à lui, après l’altercation qu’il a eue avec Kadaj, risque de provoquer une scène dont tout le monde ici se passerait bien.

_Il ne voudra pas m’écouter. Pas ce soir, en tout cas. Et si je lui menace encore… surtout en présence de ses frères…_

— J’essayerai d’en parler avec Kadaj demain, promet-il. Quand ils seront calmés.

Il se sent toutefois bizarre et devine, à la façon dont sa compagne le fixe, que son visage dévoile son malaise. Car même s’il sait ne pas avoir tort, que c’est sans doute la meilleure décision à prendre dans l’immédiat, il a presque le sentiment de se tromper quelque part. Et pas seulement ce soir, en vérité…

_Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai l’impression que quelque chose est en train de m’échapper ?_

Au deuxième, la porte de leur chambre grince. Et dans son encadrement deux visages chiffonnés par le sommeil, dont les regards inquiets aggravent son malaise…

14

Après le départ du couple, Loz se glisse jusqu’à Yazoo. Lui pose une main hésitante sur l’épaule et questionne :

— Ça va, Yaz’ ? T’as pas trop mal ?

— Ne t’inquiète pas, lui répond celui-ci en libérant finalement sa joue rouge et gonflée. J’ai connu pire.

Oui, il a connu largement pire et en comparaison de tout ce qu’ils ont vécu par le passé ; de la souffrance des coups reçus, de celle des bombes qui ont bien failli les détruire, en passant par la morsure acide de cette pluie qui a rongé leurs corps au moment de leur agonie, l’hématome qui est en train de se former au niveau de son visage le picote tout juste.

Intérieurement, c’est différent… intérieurement, il n’a jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable et le vide qui l’habite en temps normal s’est accru. Semble l’anesthésier complètement. Avoir tué jusqu’à la dernière parcelle de ses sentiments pour ne laisser qu’une coquille vide derrière lui.

Il porte les yeux en direction de Kadaj qui, s’il a baissé ses mains, n’a toujours pas dit un mot. Semble avoir du mal à revenir sur terre. À son expression, il le devine encore au bord du gouffre, que la moindre secousse pourrait à nouveau le faire craquer. Malgré tout, il repousse doucement Loz sur le côté et lance :

— Je veux ma réponse, Kadaj.

Le visage de son frère se décompose un peu plus encore. Loz, lui, voit sa panique exploser.

— Fais pas ça, Yaz’ ! Puisqu’il t’a déjà dit que…

— Mais je veux l’entendre encore une fois… pour être sûr.

Son ton est plat, ne véhicule aucune sorte d’émotion.

Kadaj met un moment à lui répondre. Il se sent glacé jusqu’au bout des doigts et peine à respirer. Les ténèbres le submergent à présent complètement et il n’aspire plus qu’à une chose, c’est que celles-ci le dévorent une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu’elles le fassent disparaître, effacent toute trace de son existence en ce monde. Seulement, les secondes passent et rien ne se produit. Il se tient toujours là, au milieu de cette pièce tout juste familière, en compagnie de ses frères qui le fixent. Attendent qu’il se décide à réagir.

Et quand il le fait, c’est d’une voix étranglée, qu’il a du mal à faire naître :

— Oui… je l’entends toujours.

N’ose toutefois pas poser les yeux sur eux.

Loz se tourne vers Yazoo pour le supplier silencieusement de ne pas l’asticoter davantage. Songeur, celui-ci laisse ses doigts glisser le long de sa joue, ressent comme de petites décharges chaque fois qu’il appuie dessus.

— D’accord…

Un soupir de soulagement échappe à Loz. Les doigts de Yazoo dessinent à présent le contour de sa pommette douloureuse. Il se sent toujours aussi vide et la souffrance qu’il s’inflige par ces attouchements ne parvient qu’à grande peine à lui rappeler qu’il est toujours en vie. Finalement, il prend une longue inspiration et dit :

— N’oublie jamais que l’on t’aime, Kadaj.

À ces mots, Kadaj a l’impression que quelque chose se brise pour de bon en lui. Une barrière déjà fragilisée, mais qu’il était jusqu’à présent parvenu à maintenir en place en leur présence. Un hoquet lui échappe, puis deux, puis trois, et des larmes commencent à lui rouler sur les joues. Dans l’impossibilité de les arrêter, il porte une main à sa bouche, tente d’étouffer les sanglots de plus en plus audibles qui s’en échappent. Ne peut, au final, que s’y abandonner, à défaut de trouver un autre moyen de libérer les émotions qui l’habitent.

Loz adresse un regard à Yazoo, semble lui demander s’ils doivent le consoler. Son frère lui fait signe d’attendre, conscient que ce n’est pas seulement Kadaj qui a besoin de cet instant, mais eux tous. Loz recommence donc à pleurnicher, tandis que lui-même se masse la nuque ; a petit à petit l’impression que la vie revient s’immiscer en lui. Puis, quand il pense que c’est assez, il tend les bras vers Kadaj. Réduisant par ce simple geste la violence de ses pleurs.

Tout en reniflant et en continuant de hoqueter, celui-ci questionne :

— Quoi ?

— On se fait un câlin de réconciliation ?

Kadaj déglutit, renifle à nouveau et semble hésiter. Les yeux rougis, des larmes lui dégoulinent encore en direction du menton, où elles lâchent prise pour s’écraser au sol. Loz, lui, s’essuie les joues du dos de la main, a porté l’autre en direction de l’épaule de Yazoo, qui attend toujours dans la même position. Mais au lieu de combler la distance qui les sépare, au lieu d’accepter cette étreinte qui pourrait tout apaiser, Kadaj détourne le regard. Se content de dire :

— Grand… Cloud à raison, il est tard : on ferait mieux de dormir.

Yazoo abaisse lentement les bras et échange un regard avec Loz. Puis, il hausse les épaules. Déçu, mais comprenant qu’il ne servira à rien d’insister.

Semblant de nouveau sur le point de pleurer, Loz se lève pour aller éteindre, tandis que ses frères se couchent l’un à côté de l’autre.

Dans un soupir, Yazoo remonte les draps jusqu’à son menton et ferme les yeux.

Lui tournant le dos, Kadaj peut entendre Loz continuer de renifler, comme il s’étend lui aussi sur son matelas. Au niveau de sa gorge, une boule terrible l’étouffe. Une envie de hurler, brutale ; de tout détruire autour de lui, le fait trembler et il se mord la lèvre, presque jusqu’au sang. Les minutes passent, les émotions violentes qui l’habitent s’apaisent, pour ne laisser bientôt qu’un vide infini. Dans sa bouche, un goût d’amertume et de honte.

Il jette un regard par-dessus son épaule au dos de Yazoo.

Les secondes s’égrainent, paraissent interminables.

Puis, avec hésitation, ses doigts se tendent finalement en direction de son frère, mais… au moment de le toucher, ceux-ci se rétractent et il préfère enfoncer la tête sous ses couvertures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une fin encore... bien joyeuse... n'est-ce pas ? (Désolé ! !)
> 
> Et donc, on le devine certainement, l'épisode 7 ne sera pas très gai non plus. (Quand j'écrivais son premier jet, je l'avais d'ailleurs surnommé "l'épisode de la déprime". Ahem !) Mais, ça va aller mieux. Rapidement. Promis ! D:
> 
> Et du coup, l'épisode 7 est pour le moment mon épisode le plus épais. Il fait également 6 parties et... je pense qu'il va me demander un peu de temps pour être retravaillé correctement. Peut-être un mois, sans doute un peu plus. Comme je l'ai dit, ça devient difficile pour moi d'évaluer le temps que je vais devoir passer sur mes épisodes à ce stade. :( (Mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour que ça ne traîne pas trop !)
> 
> Sur ce, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet épisode et à la prochaine. :)


	27. Episode 7 - Partie 1

1

Yazoo hésite face à la porte de la salle de bain. Sa main portée à la poignée, des vêtements pendent à son bras. Et sous son œil droit un hématome qui commence déjà à se résorber.

Il est certain que Loz se trouve là-dedans et… est-ce que c’est un gémissement qu’il vient d’entendre ?

Les sourcils froncés, il colle son oreille contre le battant et roule des yeux. C’est bien ce qu’il pensait ! Cet idiot est encore en train de pleurer.

Se reculant, il se gratte la nuque, de plus en plus ennuyé. Ces derniers jours, il lui semblait pourtant que son frère allait mieux. Qu’il commençait à retrouver un certain équilibre, mais… forcément, avec ce qu’il s’est passé hier, il ne fallait pas s’attendre à ce que ça dure.

_Et moi, je dois prendre ma douche…_

Comprenant qu’il n’y coupera pas, il frappe doucement contre le battant.

— Loz ? Tu pleures ?

Il revient plaquer son oreille contre la porte. De l’autre côté, le silence. Le silence lourd et coupable de l’enfant qui vient de se faire surprendre alors qu’il espérait être discret. Un reniflement lui parvient et Loz réplique :

— Je pleure pas !

Mais quel imbécile… ! Est-ce qu’il s’imagine qu’il n’entend pas les tremblements dans sa voix ? Et voilà qu’il se mouche, maintenant. Dans le genre discret !

— Tu veux un câlin ?

Le silence, de nouveau. Yazoo l’imagine sans mal se dandiner d’un pied sur l’autre, tandis qu’il pèse le pour et le contre. Mourant certainement d’envie de dire oui, mais peu désireux de se montrer dans cet état de faiblesse. Car si la plupart du temps, il se moque éperdument qu’on le voit pleurer, il existe aussi ces autres moments, ceux où il décide de le faire dans son coin et où il devient alors incroyablement pudique.

_Comme si je n’avais pas l’habitude de le voir avec le nez rouge et les yeux gonflés !_

— Si tu ne vas vraiment pas bien, je peux appeler Kadaj.

Un glapissement.

— Non ! Je veux pas l’énerver… je… lui dis rien, d’accord ?

Yazoo pousse un soupir.

— D’accord, je lui dis rien. (Puis, frappant à nouveau contre le battant.) Allez, ouvre ! On risque de se faire gronder si on ne se dépêche pas.

De l’autre côté de l’obstacle, le silence est revenu. Yazoo laisse ses jointures frapper doucement contre le bois de celui-ci.

— Loz ?

Trop tard, toutefois. Kadaj sort à ce moment de leur chambre et, à en croire son expression, il s’est levé du pied gauche. Découvrant Yazoo toujours en pyjama au milieu du couloir, ses sourcils se froncent davantage encore et il marche dans sa direction. L’oblige à se décaler sur le côté pour lui laisser la place. Les coups qui s’écrasent ensuite contre la porte sont plus violents que les siens.

— Loz ! Ouvre cette porte tout de suite !

— Vas-y mollo, lui glisse Yazoo, qui s’est adossé au mur. Il ne va pas bien.

Et comme Kadaj l’interroge du regard, il lui fait comprendre par des gestes que leur frère est encore victime d’une crise de larmes. L’expression de Kadaj se décompose et il laisse une main glisser le long de son visage. Ses coups, quand il frappe de nouveau à la porte, sont bien plus mesurés.

— Pardon d’avoir crié. Est-ce que tu peux ouvrir ?

— C… cinq minutes, lui répond Loz. Faut que je m’habille !

— Tu parles…, marmonne Yazoo en laissant l’arrière de son crâne venir doucement cogner contre le mur.

Dans la minute qui suit, il devine les regards en coin que lui jette Kadaj. A conscience de sa gêne, comme de sa culpabilité. Seulement, comme la veille, son frère ne semble pas décidé à venir vers lui. Ce qui l’attriste, bien qu’il se refuse à faire de nouveau le premier pas.

_Je n’ai pas envie qu’il me repousse encore une fois… !_

Cloud, qui remonte à ce moment du rez-de-chaussée, a l’expression chiffonnée de ceux qui n’ont pas connu de vraie nuit de sommeil depuis un moment. Surpris de les découvrir là tous les deux, il questionne :

— Un problème ?

Pour toute réponse, Kadaj se contente de pincer les lèvres et de se crisper. Quant à Yazoo, c’est d’une voix beaucoup trop douce qu’il questionne en retour :

— Est-ce que tu t’es décidé à accepter ta place parmi nous… ?

Cloud le fixe sans comprendre. Près de lui, Kadaj a serré les poings et son visage, à présent, disparaît derrière ses cheveux. Prenant le silence du blond pour un non, Yazoo ajoute :

— Dans ce cas, ça ne te regarde pas.

Avant de se désintéresser de lui.

Cloud porte son attention sur l’un, puis sur l’autre, mais comprend qu’il n’obtiendra aucune explication de leur part. Las, il hausse les épaules et son expression se fait plus fatiguée encore quand il les dépasse pour regagner sa chambre.

L’instant d’après, la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre et laisse passer un Loz à l’air penaud.

  


2

— Je sais pas lequel des deux t’a fait ça, mais il t’a pas loupé !

Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, Yazoo s’arrête.

Le vent, ce jour-là, est plus glacial que d’ordinaire, aussi Denzel a-t-il revêtu une doudoune pour lui tenir chaud. Les cheveux balayés par le vent, il a plissé les yeux et a déjà le bout du nez rouge.

L’Incarné hausse les épaules.

— Ça aura disparu d’ici demain.

Leurs corps, après tout, ne marquent pas facilement et quand ça arrive les hématomes se résorbent de toute façon rapidement.

Le gamin se détourne pour faire à nouveau face à ses cibles.

— Je m’en moque, hein, que vous vous entre-tuez. Mais si vous pouviez éviter de réveiller tout le monde, ce serait sympa.

Là-dessus il vise et appuie sur la gâchette, pour seul résultat de rater sa cible. Dans son dos, Yazoo l’observe en silence. L’entend pousser un bruit de bouche agacé, puis relever son canon. Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu presser la détente, le pied de l’Incarné vient rencontrer son derrière et lui arrache un glapissement.

— Tu ne devrais pas manque de cœur, comme ça.

Furieux, Denzel se retourne, une main portée à ses fesses.

— Arrête ça ! Et puis t’en manques bien, toi !

Yazoo, qui s’est dirigé vers le monticule où il a l’habitude de s’asseoir, s’y laisse tomber avant de répondre :

— Oui, mais moi, j’ai des circonstances atténuantes.

Ce qui trouble son interlocuteur, qui l’observe un moment sans comprendre.

— Comment ça ?

Une main soutenant son menton, Yazoo a l’air de s’ennuyer comme jamais.

— Aucune idée… j’ai entendu ça dans une discussion, la dernière fois, mais je suis pas certain de savoir ce que ça veut dire.

Puis il pousse un soupir, porte les doigts à sa joue douloureuse et les laisse s’égarer jusqu’à ses paupières gonflées. Ça lui fait encore un peu mal, mais ça n’est rien en comparaison de la douleur psychologique qui le harcèle et semble décidée à dévorer toute son énergie.

Ce n’est pas la première fois, pourtant, qu’il reçoit un coup de ses frères. Lui et Loz se sont déjà disputés assez physiquement par le passé. Et Kadaj lui a envoyé un certain nombre de claques derrière la tête chaque fois qu’il l’agaçait trop. Mais… c’était différent. Il n’avait encore jamais connu un tel déferlement de sentiments négatifs, incroyablement sombres et paralysants. Pas davantage que cette sensation de trahison, de n’avoir aucunement mérité qu’on le traite de cette façon.

Toutefois soucieux de ne pas perturber Loz davantage, il s’est appliqué, ce matin-là, à dissimuler au mieux son malaise. Quant à Kadaj… il se sent particulièrement blessé qu’il ne se soit pas encore excusé. Qu’il ait, en plus du reste, refusé son geste de réconciliation. Pour ne rien arranger, il a le sentiment que leur frère se montrera encore plus distant avec eux tant qu’il n’aura pas réussi à lui demander pardon.

— Comme si on avait besoin de ça…, murmure-t-il, avant de relever les yeux sur Denzel, qui continue de le fixer. Tu t’es entraîné hier, je suppose. Alors vas-y, montre-moi.

  


3

Le battant s’ouvre sur un grincement. À l’intérieur de l’édifice, pas âme qui vive et, par le mur effondré, il peut voir les taudis où, là non plus, aucune silhouette humaine ne se découpe.

Le lieu est bien plus en ruine que dans ses souvenirs. Une bonne partie de ses piliers se sont écroulés et les bancs, qui occupaient autrefois une bonne partie de l’espace, ne se résument à présent qu’à une petite poignée de survivants. Occupant une bonne partie de la pièce, un bassin, sur lequel on peut voir flotter ici et là quelques pétales de fleurs. Fleurs que l’on peut d’ailleurs retrouver en grand nombre à sa droite, là où on a arraché une partie des planches pour leur permettre de se développer.

Et au niveau de l’autel, ou du moins, de ce qu’il en reste, on a fiché une épée impressionnante, qui lui rappelle celle qu’utilise Cloud.

Il ne sait pas vraiment comment il a fait pour se retrouver ici. S’est contenté de marcher, sans réfléchir à une destination précise. Désireux de s’éloigner, de mettre de la distance entre lui et ceux qu’il connaît et n ’ a pris conscience de la direction qu’il prenait que quand l’église s’est profilée à l’horizon.

Et malgré les mauvais souvenirs qui y sont rattachés, il n’a pu qu’en pousser la porte, n’ayant de toute façon nulle part d’autre où aller.

Les ténèbres qui l’habitent l’étouffent comme jamais. Il sait que son service du midi a été déplorable, sait que c’est pour cette raison que Tifa lui a finalement demandé de prendre la place de Loz – alors qu’il est à peu près aussi empoté que Yazoo en ce qui concerne l’aspect cuisine –, sait également que celui-ci n’a eu de cesse de lui adresser des regards, de chercher un contact qu’il s’est évertué à lui refuser. Et pour la première fois, il s’est retrouvé incapable de se sentir à sa place aux côtés de ses frères.

Le sentiment d’avoir failli à son devoir, d’être plus inutile que jamais. Volonté de disparaître, d’être aspiré dans un trou noir et de rejoindre le néant, là où plus rien n’existe.

Il est conscient qu’il ne va pas pouvoir continuer longtemps comme ça. Cette chose qui vit en lui cherche à le dévorer, à s’emparer de lui pour le pousser au pire. L’impression, à cet instant, que plus rien n’a de sens, que rien n’a jamais eu de sens. Encore moins maintenant… maintenant qu’il sait… maintenant qu’il comprend qu’il est le seul qu’elle a renié.

Les traits crispés, il mène une main à sa gorge nouée. Non seulement elle ne l’aime pas, mais en plus, elle a coupé tout lien avec lui. L’a jeté comme l’on se débarrasserait d’une pièce usagée devenue inutile. Lui qui n’avait pourtant à cœur que son bonheur !

Mais qu’espérait-elle, au juste? On les avait lâchés en ce monde sans aucune piste réelle. Ils avaient dû se débrouiller par eux-mêmes pour la retrouver. Oui, il avait commis des erreurs, il ne le niait pas. Seulement, leurs ressources étaient limitées et ils avaient en ce monde de nombreux ennemis. Et parmi eux, Cloud, dont la force s’était finalement révélée plus forte que la sienne. Supérieure également à celle de son favori ; ce frère aîné dont il ne connaît presque rien, mais qu’il a appris à craindre, autant qu’à détester.

Pourtant, et malgré la défaite de ce dernier, elle continue de l’aimer. Continue de n’avoir d’yeux que pour lui, alors qu’il l’a déjà déçue à de nombreuses reprises. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi n’a-t-il pas eu droit, lui, à ne serait-ce qu’un peu de reconnaissance ?

C’est injuste. Rien n’est juste, dans toute cette histoire et à présent… il se demande lequel elle choisira ensuite. Loz ? Yazoo ? Lequel lui semblera le plus prometteur ? Le plus apte à réaliser ses souhaits ? Et si lui aussi échoue, le reniera-t-elle également ? Va-t-elle les rejeter les uns après les autres, comme s’ils n’étaient rien pour elle ? Continuer de piétiner leur amour comme leurs sacrifices ?

_Je ne les laisserai pas faire… ni elle, ni lui. Non, je refuse qu’ils vivent la même chose que moi !_

Car en vérité, il n’est ni jaloux, ni en colère contre ses frères. C ’ est plutôt la peur qui l’habite. La crainte que l’un d’eux ne tombe sous son joug et qu’il ne soit pas assez fort pour le sauver.

Il halète presque au moment où il s’arrête près du bassin formé au centre de l’église. Légèrement courbé, il peut voir son reflet à la surface de l’eau. Mais le spectacle que celui-ci lui offre est bien pitoyable, lui dévoile un visage décomposé aux pupilles dilatées et à la peau bien trop blafarde, lui qui d’ordinaire est déjà d’une pâleur d’albinos.

Et comme à Gongaga, il songe que ce serait d’une simplicité enfantine d’en finir. Il suffirait d’un pas. Juste d’un petit pas…

Néanmoins, il sait que mourir ne le libérera pas. Car même s’il retournait à la Rivière de la Vie, les ténèbres qui l’habitent l’accompagneraient. Continueraient de le harceler, encore et encore. Dans ces conditions, et même s’il le désirait, il ne lui serait pas possible de se fondre dans la Rivière de la Vie. Ne pourrait pas lui abandonner sa conscience, pour ne plus être qu’un simple souvenir parmi d’autres.

_Et puis Loz et Yazoo m’imiteraient et tout ça n’aura servi à rien !_

Car la dernière chose qu’il souhaite, c’est de gâcher la chance qui leur est offerte…

Il plaque ses mains contre ses yeux, appuie dessus jusqu’à voir des étoiles. Serre les dents, comme pour s’empêcher de hurler.

Est-ce que s’il tient suffisamment longtemps, cette douleur qui lui déchire la poitrine finira par disparaître ? Ou bien va-t-il devoir vivre avec pour le restant de ses jours, contrait de la surveiller en permanence, de peur qu’elle ne parvienne à s’emparer de sa conscience et ne lui fasse perdre pied ?

Surtout, en a-t-il seulement la force ?

— Ça n’a pas l’air d’aller fort, dis donc.

Il redresse brusquement la nuque et découvre qu’un homme l’a rejoint. Assis en tailleur près du bassin, celui-ci tourne le dos au mur écroulé et fait rouler une fleur entre ses doigts.

Sur ses lèvres, un sourire.

Habillé de sombre, il a des bras et des épaules musclés, ainsi qu’une cicatrice en forme de croix au niveau de sa joue gauche. Ses cheveux noirs sont ébouriffés et ses yeux bleus luisent d’une lueur qui lui est familière. Celle du Mako.

— T’as besoin d’en parler ?

Ulcéré d’avoir été surpris, Kadaj ne se donne même pas la peine de lui répondre et marche déjà en direction de la sortie.

— Ah, désolé ! lui lance l’homme en se redressant. Je suis indiscret, pas vrai ? Ouais, forcément que t’as pas envie d’en discuter avec un inconnu.

En réponse, Kadaj lui adresse un regard noir. Continuant de sourire, l’autre croise les bras et ajoute :

— Au fait, moi c’est Zack.

N’obtient qu’un silence hostile en retour. Mais plutôt que de s’en sentir découragé ou intimidé, il préfère fanfaronner ; passe les doigts sous les sangles qui rattachent ses épaulettes à sa ceinture et bombe fièrement le torse.

— C’est mon uniforme que tu regardes comme ça ? Héhé, c’est vrai que ça impressionne toujours un peu. Ouais, c’est pas tous les jours qu’on a la chance de croiser un première classe du SOLDAT !

— Le SOLDAT n’est plus qu’un fossile aujourd’hui, réplique Kadaj. Pas de quoi frimer !

— Ouch, t’es dur !

Visiblement désorienté par sa réaction, Zack se gratte la tête. Ne semble plus vraiment savoir ce qu’il convient d’ajouter. Kadaj, qui continue de l’observer, se détend un peu. Il ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a comme une impression de déjà-vu…

— On ne s’est pas déjà rencontrés ?

— Qui sait ? lui répond l’autre en haussant les épaules. Je rencontre tellement de gens, alors c’est bien possible qu’on se soit croisés.

Et sa confiance revenant aussi vite qu’elle s’était fait la malle, le voilà qui sourit de nouveau. Un sourcil arqué, il s’enquiert :

— Alors, tu restes un peu pour discuter ? (Et comme il voit la méfiance s’imprimer sur les traits de son interlocuteur, il s’empresse d’ajouter :) T’inquiète pas ! Je suis pas l’un de ces types louches qui s’en prennent aux jeunes.

Kadaj ne répond pas tout de suite, toujours un peu méfiant. Et cette impression de le connaître qui ne le lâche pas. Où aurait-il bien pu le croiser? Ce n’est pas comme si sa vie avait été riche de rencontres, il devrait donc pouvoir s’en souvenir…

_Et_ _puis c’est pas comme si les premières classes_ _couraient les rues !_

Mais rien à faire, il ne parvient à le remettre. En fait, il lui semble que plus il essaye, plus les souvenirs qui voudraient ressurgir lui échappent. Ce qui l’agace prodigieusement.

Zack continue de le fixer. D’un regard franc, amical, qui inspire la confiance. Et même s’il ne voit pas bien de quoi il pourrait discuter avec un parfait inconnu, il finit par hausser les épaules et par venir s’asseoir à proximité du bassin.

— De toute façon, dit-il, si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, SOLDAT ou pas, je te massacre.

Et à Zack de répondre :

— Parce que tu crois avoir la force de te mesurer à un première classe ? Décidément, les jeunes d’aujourd’hui sont beaucoup trop arrogants !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le retour ! Pour l'épisode 7, donc, qui est un beau bébé d'environ 19.000 mots. (Ayant un peu perdu de poids entre son 1er jet et sa réécriture, mais qui n'en reste pas moins balaise en comparaison des autres épisodes. x,))
> 
> Je pensais qu'il me demanderait plus de temps que ça, pour le retravailler, mais finalement... ça a été. Et je suis plutôt content du résultat.
> 
> Bref, sur ce, bonne lecture eeeet... on se retrouve à la fin de la partie 6, pour un peu plus de blablas !


	28. Episode 7 - Partie 2

4

Quand Tifa rentre de ses courses, elle est surprise de ne découvrir que Loz derrière le comptoir. Le sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci va pour la saluer, avant de la reconnaître.

— Oh ! Déjà de retour ?

Ses paquets dans les bras, Tifa questionne :

— Où sont tes frères ?

Elle pensait pourtant avoir été claire avant de quitter l’établissement : elle espérait que pour une fois, Kadaj ou bien Yazoo, sinon les deux, tiendraient le commerce pendant son absence. Elle a en effet remarqué que, trop souvent, Loz est laissé ici tandis que les deux autres partent se balader elle ne sait trop où. Et si elle n’est pas forcément rassurée à l’idée de savoir le Septième Ciel entre les seules mains de ses frères, elle pensait au moins que l’un d’eux se dévouerait pour lui tenir compagnie.

Loz, qui vient dans sa direction pour l’alléger d’une partie de son chargement, prend un air coupable.

— Ils… heu… ‘daj est parti sans nous dire où il allait et Yazoo avait un truc à faire.

La jeune femme sent une pointe d’agacement monter en elle, mais se retient de faire le moindre commentaire. Trop conscience que ce serait plus gênant qu’autre chose pour Loz. Elle se promet toutefois d’avoir une petite conversation avec eux rapidement et, après avoir abandonné ses derniers paquets sur le bar, dit :

— Tu peux y aller, si tu veux. Il faut de toute façon que je range tout ça.

Une lueur paniquée passe dans le regard de son interlocuteur, qui s’empresse de lui répondre :

— Non, c’est bon. Je vais t’aider… !

Et sans attendre, il ramène son chargement derrière le comptoir. Un peu troublée, Tifa l’observe, tandis qu’il commence à sortir ses achats pour les aligner devant lui. Accoudée au portillon qui sépare la salle de la cuisine, elle prend soudain conscience qu’elle ne l’a encore jamais vu sortir seul.

— Quel est le problème, Loz ? questionne-t-elle doucement.

Et comme il relève les yeux vers elle et fronce les sourcils, elle ajoute :

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne sors jamais quand tes frères ne sont pas avec toi ?

— Je le fais, répond-il brutalement en retournant à son activité. Avant-hier, j’étais avec Marlène dehors.

— Je parle de te balader en ville. Le pas de la porte, ça ne compte pas.

Une barquette de blanc de Chocobo à la main, elle le voit hésiter. Puis il dodeline de la tête, avant d’oser avouer :

— C’est parce que… j’ai peur.

Ne s’attendant pas à cette réponse, Tifa ne peut dissimuler son étonnement.

— Comment ça ?

— Ben…

Reposant sa barquette, il se gratte l’arrière du crâne.

— C’est que… si je suis tout seul, je risque de faire des bêtises. Je sais comment je suis. C’est pas que je suis bête, mais faut toujours que je fasse des trucs sans réfléchir, juste parce que je trouve ça amusant et… si ça devait arriver… si je devais faire quelque chose que je devrais pas, alors…

— Ça vous attirerait des problèmes.

Loz opine du chef. Troublée, la jeune femme incline la tête sur le côté. Elle n’imaginait pas qu’il puisse dissimuler ce genre d’inquiétudes. Se demande si ses frères en sont conscients et, si oui, se sent vraiment désolée qu’ils ne le prennent pas davantage en considération. Se contraindre à une semi-captivité parce qu’on ne veut pas courir le risque de voir sa nature profonde ressurgir doit être un fardeau sacrément lourd à porter. Surtout quand on a connu une vie aussi mouvementée que la sienne, où sa liberté était alors totale.

Elle se remémore ses propres sentiments, quand sa vie d’aventure est arrivée à son terme. Dans les premiers temps, tenir le Septième Ciel avait été un soulagement. Ça l’occupait, l’empêchait de trop penser, surtout. Et puis, Cloud et Barret étaient là pour lui tenir compagnie. 

_Seulement…_

Seulement Barret avait fini par partir et Cloud, trop occupé par son nouveau travail, s’était fait de plus en plus absent. Elle se souvient avoir envié sa liberté. Il passait sa vie sur les routes, à vivre d’autres aventures, tandis qu’elle était reléguée derrière son bar, à s’enfermer de plus en plus dans une routine contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. À moins, bien sûr, de jeter l’éponge…

_Mais Marlène était là et des gens, en ville, trouvaient un peu réconfort ici._

Aujourd’hui, elle s’est faite à cette existence. N’en éprouve plus vraiment de frustration, même si elle ne dirait pas non pour un peu plus de temps libre. L’arrivée des trois frères chez eux pourrait bien exaucer son souhait, malheureusement …

_Nous ne sommes toujours pas certains qu’ils pourront rester chez nous._

Ajouté à cela qu’elle sait que même si la chose devait se produire, elle ne pourrait jamais en profiter en sachant que tous n’en bénéficient pas. Que l’un d’entre eux reste en arrière, à attendre derrière le comptoir, parce qu’il a trop peur de franchir le pas de la porte seul…

— Tu sais, commence-t-elle, je pense que tu devrais tout de même essayer de sortir.

Et comme Loz lui décoche un regard paniqué, elle le rassure :

— Je ne dis pas forcément aujourd’hui. Je me doute que tu vas avoir besoin de te préparer un peu, avant ça, mais… je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée non plus de faire traîner les choses. En fait, je suis persuadée que plus on retarde le moment de prendre des risques, plus il nous est ensuite difficile de le faire.

— Mais puisque je risque de faire des bêtises… !

— Ce dont tu es conscient et c’est déjà une bonne chose. Oui, si tu arrives à garder cette crainte à l’esprit quand tu seras dehors, alors je suis sûre que tout ira bien.

Loz, toutefois, n’a pas l’air aussi convaincu qu’elle. Le front soucieux, il a pincé les lèvres et on devine combien la perspective de s’aventurer seul à l’extérieur le terrifie. Elle lui offre donc un sourire et ajoute :

— Au moins, promets-moi d’essayer… d’accord ?

— D’accord…, répond-il, quoiqu’à contrecœur.

Satisfaite, la jeune femme passe finalement derrière le comptoir et, sans même s’en rendre compte, vient lui poser une main sur le bras. Premier contact qu’elle s’autorise avec l’un d’entre eux…

  


5

— Et c’est comme ça que j’ai aidé ce gosse à récupérer son portefeuille !

Assis en tailleur, Kadaj a le dos voûté et la joue appuyée contre son poing. L’ennui le plus total se lit sur son visage, contrastant avec l’air rayonnant de Zack. Le torse à nouveau bombé, celui-ci a l’air très fier de lui et en a presque les yeux qui pétillent.

— Maintenant, enchaîne-t-il, laisse-moi te raconter comment j’ai tiré un ami de…

Kadaj pousse un soupir et, sans lui laisser le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit, s’exclame :

— Pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train d’écouter ces conneries ?!

— T’es dur ! Je raconte pas si mal !

— Non, je veux dire : en quoi ça me regarde, tout ça ? Je te connais même pas, alors qu’est-ce que j’en ai faire de tes histoires de pommebête…

— Pommesotte.

— Et de tout le reste ? Ça t’arrive souvent d’aborder les gens pour leur raconter ta vie ?

— C’est que mon entourage commence à en avoir assez d’écouter mes histoires…

— Sans blague.

— Et comme ils les ont entendues une bonne centaine de fois chacune…

— Tu viens tenir la jambe à des inconnus. C’est pathétique !

Et ce qui le surprend, c’est qu’il soit encore là, à l’écouter. Au travail, il a horreur de ça, quand un client commence à lui étaler sa vie sans se soucier de savoir si ça l’intéresse. À ce petit jeu, les habitués sont d’ailleurs les pires, car ils ont la fâcheuse manie de se répéter, encore et encore, de vous ressortir constamment les mêmes anecdotes, jusqu’à vous donner envie de leur tordre le cou.

Il ne sait vraiment pas comment Tifa fait pour supporter ça. Ne comprend pas comment Loz parvient à ne pas les envoyer se faire voir – d’autant que pas mal de ces enquiquineurs semblent l’avoir pris en sympathie. Au moins Yazoo a-t-il compris qu’il ne fallait pas encourager les imbéciles. Oui, son attitude distante a plutôt tendance à repousser les gêneurs qui, ne se sentant pas assez valorisés, préfèrent se taire ou bien se tourner vers des proies plus réceptives.

Penser à son frère réveille brusquement sa souffrance et il sent les ténèbres qui l’habitent se manifester à nouveau. Il n’avait pas remarqué que celles-ci s’étaient tues, ni qu’il se sentait plus léger depuis peu. En fait, depuis que l’autre imbécile a commencé à lui raconter sa vie. À croire que la bêtise a au moins pour mérite de vous détourner de vos inquiétudes.

— Ah, et voilà ! Tu recommences à te faire du mouron.

L’air désolé, Zack secoue la tête.

— Et moi qui me suis donné du mal pour te changer les idées, soupire-t-il.

Kadaj fronce les sourcils. N’apprécie pas beaucoup la tournure qu’est en train de prendre cette conversation.

— Je ne t’ai rien demandé !

Son ton agressif, toutefois, ne semble pas troubler son interlocuteur, qui retrouve le sourire.

— Mettons que c’est plus fort que moi : je n’aime pas voir les gens broyer du noir.

— Eh bien désolé de te gâcher le moral, réplique Kadaj en se remettant sur pieds. Tu vois, je m’en vais, ça devrait donc…

Mais avant qu’il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, il remarque que Zack se tient à présent tout près de lui. Ne l’ayant pas vu se déplacer, il sursaute. Penché dans sa direction, les bras croisés, le SOLDAT soupire à nouveau.

— Tu as vraiment mauvais caractère…

Et comme Kadaj lui décoche un regard agacé, il sourit largement et ajoute :

— Enfin, j’imagine que c’est normal… tout ça, c’est encore nouveau pour toi.

Puis son bras se tend en direction de l’Incarné, s’enroule autour de son cou et l’attire à lui. Kadaj jure et lui envoie un coup de coude, avant de chercher à se dégager. Zack tient toutefois bon et, tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, dit :

— Allez, ne t’inquiète pas, tour ira bien !

— Lâche-moi !

— Et puis regarde-toi ! T’es plutôt joli garçon, en plus. Sûr qu’avec un visage pareil, tu vas faire des ravages.

La main sur le crâne de l’Incarné s’est faite lourde et l’oblige à se courbe en avant. Quoique toujours renfrogné, Kadaj observe son reflet dans l’eau du bassin. Découvre un spectacle bien différent de celui qui l’a accueilli en arrivant ici. Il a l’impression de retrouver celui qu’il était avant que toute cette histoire ne lui tombe dessus. Ses soucis ne sont plus visibles nulle part et, dans ses yeux, brille une lueur agressive qui lui est bien plus familière.

La main de Zack quitte finalement ses cheveux et le SOLDAT lui passe un bras en travers des épaules. Kadaj ne pense même pas à le repousser ; n’éprouve pas davantage le désir de lui faire payer sa familiarité. Il ignore pourquoi, mais en présence de ce type, c’est comme si ses ténèbres reculaient. Comme si, trop effrayées par son aura, elles préféraient relâcher leur prise sur leur proie et la laisser à nouveau respirer.

Taquin, Zack dit :

— Enfin, pense quand même à te muscler un peu. T’es trop maigrichon, si tu veux mon avis !

Pour toute réponse, Kadaj émet un reniflement dédaigneux, ce qui fait rire l’autre. Puis, son bras l’attirant un peu plus près, il ajoute :

— Accroche-toi, Kadaj. La vie, ça en vaut vraiment la peine !

Un froncement de sourcils vient plisser le front de l’Incarné. Est-ce qu’il lui a dit son nom ? Non, il est persuadé que non ! Alors comment est-ce qu’il peut…

Mais avant qu’il n’ait pu se dégager et lui demander comment il le connaît, un bruit de moteur se fait entendre à l’extérieur.

— Ah ! fait Zack. On dirait qu’on va avoir de la visite !

Le bras sur ses épaules se retire et Kadaj s’écarte vivement, le regard tourné en direction de la porte dont les gonds viennent de grincer. Marlène se fige en le découvrant ici et Cloud, qui la suit, paraît surpris de le voir.

Zack, lui, s’est volatilisé…

 


	29. Episode 7 - Partie 3

6

Yazoo laisse entendre un soupir.

— C’est complètement nul son truc !

Entre ses doigts, la petite voiture de Loz qu’il a discrètement chapardée avant de sortir. Il la fait rouler sur sa cuisse, ne comprend décidément pas ce que son frère peut lui trouver de si amusant. Ce matin encore, peu après qu’il ait finalement pu prendre sa douche, il l’a surpris à jouer avec le long du comptoir. À ce point absorbé par son activée qu’il ne l’a même pas entendu arriver.

Il devine que ça doit lui permettre de se détendre ; de penser à autre chose, mais… en ce qui le concerne, il trouve ça définitivement barbant.

Avec un nouveau soupir, il la fait disparaître dans ses poches et vient appuyer son menton contre sa main. Dans le fond, il aimerait lui aussi avoir un moyen de se changer les idées ; d’oublier l’espace d’un instant ce qu’il s’est passé. Seulement, impossible de se concentrer sur autre chose. Son esprit revient en permanence à cet instant, à cette micro seconde où tout a basculé. À ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite, également. Il n’arrive toujours pas à croire que Kadaj lui ait menti. N’en revient pas qu’il ait pu imaginer un seul instant qu’il ne le devinerait pas.

— Ce n’est pas très joli, Kadaj, murmure-t-il.

Car même s’il peut comprendre pourquoi il la fait, après ce qu’il s’est passé, il vit la chose comme une trahison supplémentaire. Surtout, il lui en veut de ne pas leur en avoir parlé. Si Kadaj n’est plus capable d’entendre leur mère, il ne voit pas pourquoi lui et Loz le sont toujours. Ça n’a clairement pas de sens, à moins de supposer que le fait d’avoir accompli sa Réunion soit la cause de cette anomalie.

_Et je suis sûr que ce n’est pas la seule chose qu’il nous cache…_

Ça l’agace d’ailleurs souverainement de ne pas savoir de quelle façon le forcer à se confier à eux. Il veut bien qu’il ait besoin de garder certaines choses pour lui, mais…

_Mais si ça concerne maman, alors il devrait nous en parler !_

Car ils sont tous les trois dans le même bateau, Kadaj n’étant pas le seul à pouvoir accomplir sa Réunion.

_Mais il ne dira rien. Je suis sûr que cette tête de mule va continuer de tout garder pour lui et nous, quand il craquera, on sera dans de beaux draps !_

Pour la énième fois, il pousse un soupir. Complètement dépassé par l’épreuve qui se profile. Garder un œil sur Kadaj, tenter de lui grappiller des informations, ça ne va pas être simple. D’autant moins qu’il n’est absolument pas certain d’être à la hauteur de cette tâche.

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand des billes en plastique viennent s’écraser contre le mur dos auquel il se tient. L’air morne, il relève la nuque pour fixer Denzel.

— Tu vas arrêter de soupirer toutes les deux minutes, oui ?!

Malgré lui, Yazoo émet un soupir et peut voir le gamin se hérisser davantage encore.

— Tu sais, ça m’arrive aussi d’être déprimé.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? T’es là pour m’entraîner, pas pour que j’écoute tes problèmes !

Au fond de lui, l’Incarné a l’impression que quelque chose cède. En temps normal, ce type de réflexion ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid, l’amuse même plutôt qu’autre chose. Mais aujourd’hui… aujourd’hui ses émotions sont bien trop perturbées pour qu’il parvienne à passer au-dessus.

_Qu’est-ce que je fais ici, de toute façon ?_

Car en cet instant, il n’est même plus certain que perdre son temps avec Denzel leur sera vraiment utile. N’arrive plus à croire en ses capacités à le dompter pour le forcer à se ranger de leur côté.

_Tout ce que je veux, c’est aller me coucher._

Oui, se rouler en boule dans son lit, rabattre complètement les couvertures sur lui pour en faire un cocon protecteur qui lui donnera, l’espace de quelques heures au moins, l’impression que le monde extérieur et ses problèmes n’existent plus.

— Je rentre, annonce-t-il finalement en se redressant.

— Quoi ?! Mais… !

— Je t’ai dit que j’étais pas bien ! Et franchement, je n’ai pas la patience de m’en prendre plein la tête aujourd’hui.

Et s’il reste, de toute façon, il devine qu’il va craquer et que ça va mal aller pour le gamin. Oui, autant prendre ses distances avant d’avoir un geste dont ils auront ensuite tous à payer les conséquences.

Le voyant s’éloigner, Denzel sent un sentiment désagréable venir le titiller. Quelque chose entre le doute et la culpabilité. Et c’est presque sans y penser qu’il lance :

— Attends !

Et comme Yazoo s’arrête, il ajoute d’une voix hésitante :

— Quand tu dis que t’es déprimé… t’es sérieux ?

Les yeux brillants d’une lueur dangereux, l’Incarné se retourne.

— À ton avis, petit imbécile ?

Et comme il s’approche, Denzel recule. Soudain terrifié.

— Ça te plairait, à toi, de te faire frapper par un membre de ta famille ? poursuit Yazoo d’un ton agressif qui le lui ressemble pas. Comment est-ce que tu crois qu’on se sent, après ça ?

À la douleur qui s’éveille dans ses doigts, Denzel comprend qu’il se cramponne de toutes ses forces à son arme factice. Ses yeux braqués en direction d’un Yazoo plus menaçant que jamais, son dos rencontre le muret sur lequel sont perchées les canettes. L’impression, d’un coup, de n’être qu’une proie minuscule et chétive, à la merci d’un prédateur cent fois trop fort pour elle.

Des tremblements s’emparent de lui au moment où il croise les yeux de Yazoo. Plus que jamais, ceux-ci lui donnent l’impression d’être ceux d’un serpent sur le point de frapper. Mais alors qu’il se prépare au pire, l’Incarné semble se reprendre et, secouant la tête, se détourne.

Machinalement, celui-ci s’ébouriffe les cheveux d’une main – tentative vaine d’apaiser la tension qui crispe son corps tout entier. Cette fois, ce n’est pas passé loin. Pas loin du tout, même ! Il aurait suffi d’une seule seconde supplémentaire… d’une parole malheureuse de l’autre pour qu’il…

À nouveau, il secoue la tête. Partir ! Il faut qu’il parte d’ici au plus vite !

Derrière lui, Denzel n’a toujours pas réagi. Encore paralysé par la peur, ce n’est que quand il le voit finalement s’éloigner que son esprit daigne enfin s’ébrouer. Pinçant les lèvres, le garçon se jette en avant et lance :

— Désolé !

Cette fois, c’est la surprise la plus totale qu’il peut lire dans l’expression de Yazoo. Il se mord la lèvre, avant d’ajouter :

— Je suis désolé, d’accord ? C’est pas parce que je t’aime pas que j’ai le droit de te dire des trucs désagréables alors que tu vas pas bien.

Yazoo continue de le fixer, le visage à présent dénué de toute émotion. Gêné, Denzel détourne le regard et se gratte nerveusement le nez. Ça ne lui plaît pas beaucoup d’avoir à demander pardon à un type pareil, mais… pour le coup, il sent bien qu’il a été trop loin.

— Est-ce que tu es sincère ?

Ses yeux reviennent à Yazoo.

— Comment ça ?

— Quand tu dis que tu es désolé, poursuit l’Incarné en s’approchant. Tu es sincère ?

Les bras croisés, celui-ci se penche en avant, afin que leurs visages se trouvent presque à même hauteur. Dans son regard, Denzel peut lire un reste d’étonnement, qu’éclipse progressivement la curiosité. Il hausse les épaules et détourne à nouveau les yeux.

— Je te le dirais pas sinon !

Avec un « Mhhh ! », Yazoo s’accroupit devant lui. Les bras croisés sur ses genoux, il continue de l’observer, mais cette fois d’une façon qui donne à Denzel l’impression de s’être transformé en bête curieuse. Sentant l’agacement revenir le visiter, il dit :

— Quoi ?!

— Je me demande juste comment tu fais ça.

— Comment je fais quoi ?

— Arriver à être sincère dans tes excuses. Tu l’as dit, tu ne m’aimes pas, et pourtant, tu as réussi à me demander pardon. Je ne comprends pas.

— Tout le monde n’est pas aussi insensible que toi, grommelle le gamin.

Yazoo incline la tête sur le côté, l’air un instant songeur.

— Qu’est-ce que ça fait ?

— De quoi tu parles, encore ?

— Je te demande ce que ça fait quand tu ressens le besoin de t’excuser. À quoi ça ressemble comme sensation ? Est-ce qu’elle est localisée quelque part en particulier ?

— Sérieusement… c’est quoi ces questions ?

— Je cherche juste à comprendre.

Denzel secoue la tête. Est-ce que c’est vraiment possible d’être aussi à l’ouest ?

— T’éprouves jamais le besoin de t’excuser auprès de tes frères, toi ? (Et comme Yazoo approuve d’un signe de tête, il ajoute :) Ben… ça fait pareil.

— Je te crois pas !

— Puisque je te le dis !

— Non, ça peut pas être pareil. Tu ne me feras pas croire que tu as ressenti la même chose pour moi que quand il s’agit de Tifa, ou Marlène, ou…

— Bon ! Mettons que ce n’est pas aussi fort au niveau des émotions, mais… ça y ressemble, en tout cas.

À nouveau, Yazoo laisse entendre un « Mhhh... ». Une main soutenant son visage, il continue de fixer son vis-à-vis, toute l’agressivité l’ayant habité n’étant déjà plus qu’un lointain souvenir.

— Non, rien à faire… je ne comprends pas ! (Et comme Denzel soupire et lève les yeux au ciel, il ajoute :) Je veux dire… comment on peut ressentir ce genre de choses pour des personnes qui ne sont rien pour vous ? Vraiment, ça me dépasse.

— C’est parce que t’es bizarre, grogne Denzel.

Yazoo laisse entendre un petit rire de gorge et se redresse, obligeant l’enfant à faire quelques pas en arrière s’il veut continuer de le regarder sans se déboîter le cou.

— Je sais que je suis bizarre, lui répond l’Incarné en le dépassant. Même mes frères le pensent.

— Pour moi, vous êtes tous les trois pareils.

— Ça, c’est parce que tu nous connais mal, répond-il en allant s’adosser au muret. Mais si tu nous laissais une chance de…

— Vous pouvez toujours courir !

Cette fois, l’agressivité de Denzel l’amuse. Il remarque, d’ailleurs, qu’il se sent un peu mieux. Oui, ce gamin est vraiment agaçant, mais pour le coup, il a réussi à lui changer les idées.

Pensif, il porte le regard en direction de l’horizon, s’attarde sur le tableau déprimant de ces terres mortes, où plus rien ne poussera avant un moment. Le vent qui souffle est glacial, mais il le sent à peine. Lui et ses frères, de toute façon, sont assez peu sensibles à ce genre de températures. Il n’irait pas jusqu’à sortir sans sa veste, mais… la sienne n’est franchement pas très épaisse en comparaison de la doudoune que porte Denzel.

— La dernière fois…, commence ce dernier d’une voix hésitante.

Yazoo bat des paupières et reporte son attention sur lui. Remarque qu’il a à présent l’air un peu nerveux. Son arme toujours en main, que ses doigts tripotent fébrilement, il semble hésiter à poursuivre.

— La dernière fois, reprendre-il, tu as parlé d’un truc que Cloud ne m’aurait pas dit… à propos de vous trois. Qu’est-ce que c’était ?

— Tu ne lui as toujours pas posé la question ?

— À quel moment j’aurais pu ?!

Songeur, Yazoo hésite à lui donner les explications qu’il attend. À presque envie de les lui refuser, histoire de lui apprendre à se montrer aussi entêté en ce qui les concerne. Néanmoins, il est évident que lui fournir ce qu’il attend ne risque pas d’aggraver leur relation ; pourrait même l’améliorer. C’est pourquoi, après quelques secondes de réflexions, questionne-t-il :

— Est-ce que tu es au courant que nous étions morts ?

Mais à en croire le regard écarquillé de Denzel, il comprend que même là-dessus, on a oublié de le renseigner.

_Décidément !_

— Non… je… je pensais juste que…

— Que grand-frère s’était contenté de nous chasser d’Edge ? C’est le cas, d’un sens. Nous renvoyer à la Rivière de la Vie était une façon comme une autre d’y parvenir.

Un silence s’installe entre eux et l’Incarné devine à la façon dont l’enfant le scrute, que celui-ci hésite à le croire.

— T’es sérieux ? (Et comme Yazoo approuve d’un signe de tête, il poursuit :) Dans ce cas, comment ça se fait que vous soyez là, aujourd’hui ? Personne ne peut revenir une fois qu’il est mort. C’est donc pas possible que vous…

Est-ce de l’amertume ou de la douleur qu’il croit deviner dans sa voix ? Se souvenant que Denzel a perdu ses parents, Yazoo en conclut que l’idée qu’ils puissent, eux, avoir été rendus à la vie lui apparaît comme injuste.

— Nous ne sommes pas humains, tu te rappelles ? Moi et Loz, c’est seulement la deuxième fois que nous nous incarnons, mais Kadaj en est déjà à sa troisième. Nos corps sont différents des vôtres et sont plus faciles à reconstruire.

Et s’il voit bien que l’idée déplaît à Denzel, au moins semble-t-il avoir évité le piège qui se présentait à lui. Oui, s’ils sont différents, alors se plaindre de leur résurrection est inutile…

— Mais si on nous a permis de revenir, ce n’est pas sans certaines conditions et s’il nous venait à nouveau l’idée de créer des problèmes, alors nous serions renvoyés à la Rivière de la Vie.

Enfin, si ce n’était que ça, sans doute pourraient-ils s’en accommoder. Leurs esprits, après tout, sont persistants. Bien plus que ceux de la plupart des créatures peuplant cette planète. Ils ne perdront pas leur identité facilement… en tout cas pas tant qu’ils ne l’auront pas décidé ou bien que la Rivière de la Vie ne mettra pas tout en œuvre pour les absorber. Autant dire qu’ils auraient pu survivre un moment en son sein, peut-être même auraient-ils pu trouver un moyen de revenir.

Sauf qu’à présent, leurs options se sont vues quelque peu réduites. Ces corps, par exemple : c’est à Elle qu’ils les doivent. À sa volonté. Les leur reprendre sera certainement un jeu d’enfant et ce peu importe qu’ils soient ou non consentants.

— Donc, résume Denzel, si vous vous tenez tranquilles, c’est pas parce que vous le voulez, mais parce qu’on vous y oblige.

— Voilà.

— Sérieusement ! Et moi qui pensais que vous pouviez pas être plus écœurants !

Et il semble à ce point révolté que Yazoo ne peut s’empêcher de s’en étonner.

— Ça ne te rassure pas de savoir que nous ne sommes plus un danger ? s’enquiert-il d’une voix toutefois toujours aussi calme.

Il devrait, pourtant. Si votre ennemi ne peut plus vous faire de mal, est-ce que ça n’est pas censé vous tranquilliser ?

— Ça me met en colère, oui ! Non seulement vous vous servez de nous, mais en plus vous n’êtes même pas un peu sincère dans votre volonté de changer. Tout ce que vous faites, c’est penser à vous et à personne d’autre !

Yazoo incline la tête sur le côté, l’observe d’un air pensif. D’accord… il commence à comprendre où il a commis une erreur.

Face à lui, Denzel lui semble plus hérissé que jamais. Ses jours, à cause des températures, ont elles aussi rougi et Yazoo peut le voir trembler.

_De froid ? Ou bien de colère ?_

— Et nous, commence-t-il doucement, est-ce que tu sais ce que nous ressentons ?

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux que ça… ?

— De la peur.

Denzel ouvre la bouche, avant de la refermer. Ses paupières, elles, s’étrécissent de suspicion.

— En vérité, reprend Yazoo, je ne t’ai pas tout dit sur ce qu’il nous arriverait si nous étions renvoyés à la Rivière de la Vie. D’une part, ça signifierait bien entendu que nous ne pourrions plus jamais nous incarner, mais surtout, moi et mes frères y serions séparés. Pour toujours. Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait, que de vivre avec l’idée qu’à la moindre erreur votre seule famille vous sera arrachée ? Que vous n’aurez aucun moyen, jamais, de la revoir après ça ?

À la lueur qui passe dans les yeux du gamin, il devine qu’il vient de toucher une corde sensible.

— Dans ces conditions, qu’est-ce que notre comportement a de si surprenant ? En ce monde, nous n’avons personne d’autre que nous-mêmes…

Enfin, il y a bien leur grand frère, mais celui-là ne lui semble toujours pas décidé à endosser son rôle auprès d’eux. Yazoo le considère donc hors de course jusqu’à nouvel ordre.

— Pas plus que nous n’avons de base notre place ici. Forcément que nous nous protégeons les uns, les autres et que nous cherchons avant tout notre propre intérêt. Qui le ferait pour nous, sinon ?

Denzel ne répond toujours pas. Se contente de le fixer, les lèvres de plus en plus pincées.

— Tu as le sentiment que nous nous servons de vous. Mais à ton avis, comment est-ce que nous pourrions nous en sortir, si nous ne le faisions pas ? Il y a trop à apprendre, trop de limites à ne pas dépasser. Et on exige de nous un comportement exemplaire, alors que selon vos normes, nous ne sommes même pas complets…

Le regard de nouveau porté en direction de l’horizon, son esprit s’est fait un peu lointain et ne travaille plus vraiment à chercher quelles informations il lui faut ou non livrer, afin de forcer la sympathie de l’autre. Les mots coulent tout seuls, sans qu’il n’ait vraiment besoin d’y réfléchir.

— Que nous le voulions ou non, on sait qu’on va devoir changer. Et notre seule chance d’y parvenir, à l’heure actuelle, c’est de vivre chez vous. Parce que nous avons besoin que quelqu’un soit là pour nous dire quand nous risquons de dépasser une limite. Mais même ça, ça n’a rien de simple. Parce que si demain, je fais quelque chose de suffisamment grave pour que je sois chassé de chez vous, alors mes frères le seront également. Et après, qu’est-ce qu’il nous arrivera ? Moi, je ne crois pas que nous serions capables de nous en sortir par nous-mêmes. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Et c’est pour ça qu’on est effrayés. Parce que tout autour de nous est un danger potentiel.

Le frappe soudain l’idée qu’il est en train de se confier. Ce qui le trouble un peu. Il n’a pas l’habitude de ça. Encore moins avec quelqu’un qui n’appartient pas à sa famille.

Et ses frères, maintenant qu’il y pense, sont exactement comme lui.

Depuis qu’ils se sont vus accorder cette seconde chance, chacun s’est employé à dissimuler au maximum ses sentiments aux deux autres. Kadaj est devenu distant et bien plus agressif, coupe court à toute conversation qui pourrait l’obliger à se dévoiler. Loz, lui, agit comme un enfant qui marcherait en permanence sur des œufs. Il s’assure de ne pas faire de vague, de peur de se faire gronder ou de les mettre dans une situation délicate.

Quant à lui…

_Moi, j’ai beau jeu de critiquer Kadaj, n’empêche que je passe mon temps à tout dissimuler._

Ses frères savent forcément pour la peur qui l’habite, parce que eux aussi l’hébergent. Seulement…

_Seulement, il ne nous viendrait pas à l’esprit d’en parler ouvertement._

Parce que Loz aurait du mal à savoir comment réagir face à leur détresse et se sentirait encore plus angoissé ; tandis que Kadaj prendrait davantage sur lui et chercherait à tout prix à les tenir à l’écart, soi-disant pour les protéger.

En fait, ils ne sont vraiment pas doués pour ce genre de choses…

— Donc… en ce moment, t’as peur ?

Yazoo bat des paupières. Revenant au gamin, qui l’observe à présent avec attention, il reconnaît :

— J’ai peur.

Et étrangement, le simple fait de l’avouer lui fait du bien. Comme si cette vérité avait eu besoin, tout ce temps, d’être partagée avec un autre.

— T’en as pas l’air, pourtant !

— Peut-être parce que c’est ma façon d’être ? Je ne suis pas forcément très doué pour montrer mes sentiments. Et puis s’il y a bien une chose que je sais, c’est qu’une fois que l’on se retrouve dans le rôle de la proie, alors il vaut mieux éviter d’exposer ses faiblesses.

Le problème étant qu’il agit de la même façon avec ses frères qui, eux, ne sont pourtant pas une menace potentielle. Peut-être devrait-il songer à changer ça ? Peut-être que s’il s’ouvrait davantage à eux, alors ils en feraient de même avec lui ?

_Mais c’est fatigant, dans le fond…_

Il laisse entendre un soupir. Denzel, lui, s’est de nouveau muré dans le silence et Yazoo ne sait pas trop comment interpréter son expression.

— Pour en revenir à ton entraînement, dit-il en s’écartant du muret, je commence sincèrement à m’ennuyer. Ce n’est pas très drôle de venir ici tous les jours et de te regarder rater tes cibles…

— Hé ! s’exclame Denzel, indigné.

— En plus, je pense t’avoir appris tout ce qu’il y a à savoir pour ce type d’exercice. Tu peux continuer seul à partir de maintenant, quant au reste… ça viendra sans doute avec la pratique.

— Donc, tu laisses tomber ? Pff… je savais bien que je ne devais pas compter sur toi !

Le gamin s’est de nouveau renfrogné. Renifle, comme pour signifier son dédain, mais sans doute aussi parce qu’il commence à avoir le nez qui coule. Il en est d’ailleurs à chercher un mouchoir dans ses poches quand Yazoo le détrompe :

— Je n’ai pas dit ça. Juste qu’il va falloir diversifier un peu les choses à partir de maintenant. Ça m’évitera de perdre mon temps et, toi, ça te sera utile. Par exemple…

D’un geste du menton, il désigne l’arme de Denzel.

— Combien elle t’a coûté ?

Suivant son regard, l’enfant lève son arme.

— J’ai pu la monnayer pour une centaine de Gils avec des munitions.

— Je vais essayer de m’en procurer une, moi aussi. Te contenter de cibles fixes ça ne te fera pas aller bien loin. Et puis, avec un adversaire comme moi, tu vas devoir développer tes réflexes si tu veux faire un peu durer les choses…

Là-dessus, il dépasse Denzel. Devine son regard qui le suit, le garçon ignorant certainement comment prendre la nouvelle.

— D’ailleurs, reprend-il en levant un doigt. Je ne me débrouille pas trop mal non plus au corps à corps. Oui, je suis sûr que ça te sera bien utile dans l’avenir, d’apprendre aussi à te battre à mains nues !

Une petite faveur qu’il veut bien lui faire pour le remercier de l’avoir écouté… même si, dans le fond, ça servira également ses objectifs.

 

 

 


	30. Episode 7 - Partie 4

7

Accroupie près du bassin, Marlène dépose les fleurs dans l’eau et joint les mains en signe de prière. Près d’elle, Cloud conserve le silence, regarde le bouquet dériver doucement, ses occupantes se détachant de la prison de papier qui les enserrait pour aller flotter chacune de leur côté.

— Joyeux anniversaire, Aerith, murmure Marlène, les yeux clos.

Cloud bat des paupières. Si elle était encore en vie, son amie aurait vingt-cinq ans aujourd’hui. Et comme souvent, il ne peut s’empêcher de se demander à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie, si elle était encore là, parmi eux. De quelle façon aurait-elle affronté les derniers événements ? Et comment leur relation aurait-elle évolué ? Autant de questions qui ne trouveront jamais de réponses et Cloud, en cet instant plus que jamais, ressent cruellement son absence.

_Mais au moins, je sais qu’elle se trouve auprès de Zack…_

Et savoir ses deux amis ensemble, à nouveau réunis, suffit à apaiser sa peine.

Il tourne le regard vers Kadaj, qui se tient à quelques mètres derrière eux. L’Incarné se contente de les fixer, les bras croisés et l’expression indéchiffrable. Cloud ne sait pas trop que penser de sa présence ici. L’endroit n’est pas exactement la porte d’à côté et il ne comprend pas bien ce qu’il est venu y chercher…

_D’autant que les souvenirs qui s’y rattachent ne sont sans doute pas ce qu’il y a de plus agréable pour lui._

Ses yeux reviennent au bassin et un sentiment de malaise s’éveille en lui. Il suffirait d’un rien, d’une seconde de désespoir de trop, pour qu’il se jette là-dedans. S’il décidait de le faire juste sous ses yeux, Cloud n’est même pas certain qu’il pourrait le sortir de là à temps.

_J’avais presque oublié, mais la Rivière de la Vie leur est néfaste._

En tout cas, à leur enveloppe charnelle.

_Qu’est-ce qu’il avait en tête en venant ici ?_

La question seule suffit à aggraver son malaise et il prend une longue inspiration. Près de lui, Marlène a plongé la main dans l’eau. À son épaule pend un petit sac en tissu, dans lequel elle a rangé son nécessaire à dessin. Cloud la regarde faire un moment ; s’amuser à récupérer du bout des doigts quelques pétales, qu’elle laisse ensuite repartir. Il les suit des yeux, les regarde dériver en direction d’un amas de congénères, avant de se lever et de marcher vers Kadaj.

— Comment tu te sens ?

L’Incarné se crispe et son regard paraît le sonder, comme s’il cherchait un sens caché à ses paroles, peut-être un piège qu’il lui faudrait éviter à tout prix. Cloud devine qu’il n’a pas l’habitude qu’on lui pose ce genre de question. Sans doute même que personne, pas même ses frères, ne s’en est jamais vraiment donné la peine.

— À ton avis ?

À son expression, Cloud n’a aucun mal à deviner sa méfiance, mais aussi l’hostilité qui couve toujours en lui. Il ne s’attend donc pas à ce que celui-ci lui facilite les choses, ce qui est d’autant plus regrettable qu’il n’est pas forcément à l’aise avec ce type de conversation. Cependant… il va bien lui falloir en passer par là s’il espère voir la situation s’améliorer.

— Est-ce que tu as besoin d’en parler ?

L’espace d’un instant, il voit le regard de Kadaj s’agrandir, comme surpris. C’est toutefois avec agressivité qu’il répond :

— De quoi ?

— De ce qu’il s’est passé hier.

L’Incarné se hérisse comme jamais. Les mains crispées sur ses avant-bras, il semble ne se retenir qu’à grande peine de ne pas hurler ; ne peut toutefois s’empêcher de hausser le ton quand il répond :

— Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde !

Cloud opine du chef, décide de ne pas insister. Il sait qu’il va devoir y aller par étapes, avec lui et que s’il le brusque, il risque seulement de le pousser à bout. De reproduire les événements de Gongaga, ce qu’il veut éviter à tout prix.

Il jette un coup d’œil à Marlène, qui s’est à présent assise en tailleur face au bassin et a sorti son cahier à dessin. Près d’elle, sa boîte de crayons de couleur, dans laquelle elle pioche de temps à autre.

— Si tu en as besoin, dit-il en revenant à Kadaj, tu peux venir m’en parler. Attends !

Et avant que l’Incarné ne puisse lui lâcher la réponse cinglante qui lui brûle certainement les lèvres, il marche vers Marlène pour lui emprunter un morceau de papier et un crayon. S’accroupissant, il y note rapidement son numéro de téléphone, avant de venir le tendre à Kadaj.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas souvent à la maison, alors… si je suis absent… et que tu as besoin de quelque chose… ou juste de parler, alors, n’hésite pas à m’appeler.

Tout d’abord, Kadaj se contente de lorgner le morceau de papier qui lui est offert. Cloud craint même qu’il ne le rejette, mais le jeune homme finit par l’accepter et le chiffonne dans sa main. 

Suite à quoi, le silence…

Cloud sent la nervosité monter en lui. Il sait qu’il ne peut repousser le moment d’aborder le sujet suivant, que plus tôt il le fera, mieux ce sera, mais… il éprouve encore certaines inquiétudes. Celles de ne pas être capable de tenir son engagement, de ne pas être à la hauteur ou même des complications que sa décision pourrait engendrer. Marlène, elle, a commencé à chantonner par le nez, inconsciente de la scène qui se joue dans son dos.

Se raclant la gorge, Cloud vient planter les mains sur ses hanches.

— Enfin, je devine que tu ne le feras pas si on ne procède pas à certains changements dans notre relation, alors… je vais faire de mon mieux…

Et comme Kadaj arque un sourcil, il poursuit :

— À propos de cette histoire de grand frère… je vais faire de mon mieux pour essayer d’en devenir un pour toi.

Il se racle de nouveau la gorge, de plus en plus gêné.

Après ce qu’il s’est passé la veille, la chose n’a eu de cesse de lui tourner dans la tête, au point que cette nuit non plus, il n’a pas très bien dormis.

Il a toutefois compris une chose, au cours de ses cogitations nocturnes : c’est que s’il veut réellement les aider, alors, il va lui falloir faire plus de concessions qu’il ne l’imaginait et, surtout, accepter d’adopter leur logique. Car pour que la situation s’améliore, pour qu’ils sortent de leur cercle restreint et puissent s’adapter à ce monde, alors, là aussi, tout repose sur Kadaj. Le danger, mais aussi l’espoir.

— Je ne suis pas certain que je pourrai l’être pour tes frères… mais au moins, je veux essayer d’en être un pour toi.

Car tant qu’il s’obstinera à ne pas lui tendre la main qu’il attend, celle d’un aîné auprès de qui il pourra trouver une certaine sécurité, alors il ne pourra pas espérer de miracle.

— Mais je n’ai jamais vraiment fait ça, tu sais. Je serai sans doute pas très doué… oui, je risque d’être un grand frère plutôt déplorable, mais…

Son regard, qui était parti se perdre en direction du plafond, revient à Kadaj. Et dans les yeux de ce dernier, il croit deviner une lueur de soulagement timide, au milieu d’un océan de méfiance.

— Si tu as besoin de me voir, à n’importe quel moment, alors… fais-le-moi savoir. Je ferai mon possible pour être là le plus rapidement.

Face à lui, l’Incarné lui donne à présent l’impression d’être un enfant. Rongé d’espoir, mais qui craint de croire en la parole de l’adulte qui lui fait face… parce que jusqu’à présent, tous ceux qu’il a côtoyés l’ont trompé. Et ce n’est qu’après un long moment de silence qu’il finit par lâcher un :

— Merci…

Hésitant, à peine audible, un peu comme si son propriétaire n’était pas certain que ce soit ce qu’il convient de dire. Cloud en est toutefois satisfait. Oui, c’est déjà un premier pas… reste maintenant à accomplir les suivants.

Et à ce propos…

— J’ai du travail qui m’attend et je crois qu’elle aimerait rester encore un peu, dit-il en se tournant vers Marlène. Est-ce que tu peux t’occuper d’elle ?

Et comme Kadaj approuve d’un signe de tête, il lance à l’intention de la petite fille :

— Je vais y aller, Marlène. Mais Kadaj peut rester avec toi, si tu n’as pas envie de rentrer maintenant.

La gamine lui adresse un regard étonné, qui ne tarde pas à se teinter d’inquiétude alors qu’il se pose sur l’Incarné. Elle mordille son crayon, semble hésiter un moment, avant d’opiner du chef.

— Quand tu en auras marre, demande-lui de te raccompagner, d’accord ? (Puis, se tournant vers le jeune homme, il ajoute :) Je te la confie.

Avant de lui porter une main à l’épaule et de la presser doucement…

  


8

— J’en ai trouvé une autre, Tifa !

Accroupie dans la réserve, la jeune femme tient une feuille sur laquelle elle note les stocks qui lui restent. Les étagères de la petite pièce sont en grande partie vides et, dans un coin, plusieurs gros sacs contenant de la farine sont avachis. Au-dessus de leurs têtes, une ampoule pend au bout d’un câble.

L’espace disponible leur est tout juste suffisant pour qu’ils s’y tiennent à deux et, de temps à autre, elle peut sentir le dos ou le coude de l’Incarné l’effleurer. Elle tourne la tête vers lui, avise la boîte de conserve qu’il tient et dit :

— Mets-la avec les autres… (Puis, après une seconde de réflexion :) Tu peux les ranger par dates de péremption ? Que l’on sache lesquelles il nous faut liquider en premier.

Pour toute réponse, Loz approuve d’un signe de tête et se déplace en crabe sur quelques pas afin de déposer la conserve auprès de ses congénères dont la date est sur le point d’être dépassée. Il entreprend de les trier, doit parfois plisser les yeux pour parvenir à déchiffrer les chiffres quasiment effacés et marmonne tout bas.

La jeune femme, elle, se replonge dans son activité première. Laisse son regard s’attarder sur les rangées de chiffres qui s’affichent sur sa feuille et entreprend de calculer le coût des produits à racheter en priorité.

Toute à son occupation, elle ne remarque pas que le silence s’est abattu sur la petite pièce. Et ce n’est qu’au bout d’une bonne minute de mutisme que Loz le rompt d’une voix hésitante :

— Tifa… ?

Celle-ci laisse entendre un « Mhh… ? » un peu ailleurs, mais qui suffit à Loz pour poursuivre :

— Je sais pas si elle te l’a dit, mais j’ai promis à Marlène que je ferai des efforts… et que j’essayerai de m’excuser auprès de toi, mais…

Cette fois, Tifa fronce les sourcils. A juste le temps d’emboîter les morceaux dans le bon ordre, qu’il termine :

— En vérité, j’arrive pas à regretter ce que je t’ai fait.

Puis du pouce, il vient gratter nerveusement l’étiquette de la conserve qu’il tient en main. Tifa, elle, incline la tête sur le côté : incertaine quant à la réponse à fournir.

— Qu’est-ce que tu entends par là ?

Elle a bien entendu son idée, mais préfère que Loz le lui explique avec ses propres mots. Du reste, elle est assez étonnée qu’il ait décidé d’aborder ce sujet de lui-même… oui, dans le fond, elle s’imaginait qu’il avait déjà oublié et, elle-même, n’y pensait plus vraiment.

— À propos du fait que je t’ai frappé. J’ai l’impression qu’il faudrait que je m’excuse pour ça, mais… toi aussi tu m’as attaqué, non ?

Tifa vient appuyer le bas de son visage dans le creux de ses mains, laisse son regard s’attarder sur la pile de boîtes de sucres qui lui fait face avant de répondre :

— Oui, mais seulement parce que je savais que tu allais nous causer des problèmes.

— Ça veut dire qu’on a le droit d’attaquer les gens dans ces conditions ?

Elle plisse les yeux, voit venir le piège. Si elle ne veut pas l’induire en erreur, il va lui falloir se montrer plus claire que ça.

— Non, ce que je veux dire, Loz, c’est que j’étais avec Marlène. Que c’est une toute petite fille et que toi, je te soupçonnais d’avoir de mauvaises intentions à notre égard, alors…

— L’enlever ça compte comme une mauvaise intention, pas vrai ?

— Oui.

— Mais ça, c’est Yazoo qui me l’a demandé. Quand il a téléphoné. Avant, moi, je venais juste voir si notre mère pouvait pas être cachée ici.

— Mais tu avais déjà dans l’idée de provoquer du désordre, pas vrai ?

— Ben…

— Eh bien voilà ! Disons que je l’ai senti et… que c’est pour ça que j’ai décidé de me montrer hostile envers toi.

Bon, ce n’est sans doute pas la meilleure explication qui soit, mais elle ne trouve malheureusement rien de mieux. Ce qui la chiffonne, car la dernière chose qu’elle souhaite c’est qu’il se mette en tête qu’il peut s’en prendre au premier venu parce qu’il le soupçonne d’avoir de mauvaises intentions à son égard ou à celle de ses frères.

— Et comment t’as fait, pour le sentir ?

— Eh bien…

Lui dire qu’il suffisait pour cela de jeter un œil à son allure risque de l’embrouiller plus qu’autre chose. Et puis, elle n’a pas envie qu’il s’imagine que juger les autres sur leur apparence est une attitude correcte. Dans son cas, l’expérience avait parlé. Son attitude était étrange, sinon vaguement menaçante et ses propos plus malvenus qu’autre chose. Seulement…

— Est-ce que c’est un truc lié à l’instinct maternel ?

Interloquée par cette hypothèse un peu sortie de nulle part, la jeune femme bat des paupières et se trouve momentanément incapable de lui répondre.

— Co… comment ça ?

— Ben… Marlène dit que tu es comme sa maman, alors peut-être que c’est un truc qu’on a, quand on est maman… on sent quand quelqu’un risque de faire du mal à votre enfant.

Ses propos ne manquent pas de toucher Tifa. Elle sait déjà que Marlène l’a tient un peu pour sa maman, mais jamais celle-ci ne s’est risquée à le lui avouer, ne pensait d’ailleurs pas avoir besoin de l’entendre jusqu’à aujourd’hui. Et à l’idée que c’est ainsi que la petite fille la présente autour d’elle, son cœur se gonfle de reconnaissance et de fierté.

— C’est ça, Loz, répond-elle en décidant de saisir la perche qui lui est tendue. C’est un truc lié à l’instinct maternel.

Autrement dit, impossible pour lui de l’avoir, ce qui règle plutôt efficacement son problème.

Comme s’il jugeait la chose logique, Loz hoche plusieurs fois de la tête. Puis il repose finalement la conserve qu’il tient et la pousse du doigt.

— D’accord, je vois… oui, je pense que je comprends pourquoi tu peux m’en vouloir de ce que j’ai fait. Et puis, toi aussi tu as dû avoir peur quand j’ai enlevé Marlène… tu savais pas ce qu’il allait lui arriver et elle est un peu comme ta fille, alors…

Alors il ne peut s’empêcher d’imaginer la détresse de sa propre mère, si on l’avait enlevé sous ses yeux, sans qu’elle ne puisse rien y faire. Oui, sûr qu’elle aurait été très, très malheureuse. Et il ne se sent vraiment pas fier d’avoir fait vivre ça à la jeune femme.

— Pardon… j’aurais pas dû m’en prendre à vous.

— Excuses acceptées, lui répond Tifa qui, sa position devenant trop inconfortable, s’assied en tailleur.

Loz l’imite et, dans cette position, leurs dos en viennent à se toucher. Elle ne cherche toutefois pas à s’écarter et, de son côté, ce rapprochement soudain ne semble pas le déranger non plus.

Les yeux levés en direction de l’ampoule qui pend au plafond, elle sent une sensation de légèreté s’emparer d’elle après ces excuses pour le moins inattendues. Elle n’imaginait d’ailleurs pas que l’un des trois frères puisse déjà en être là, capable de comprendre – ou du moins essayer – en quoi son comportement passé a pu être problématique. D’ailleurs, s’il s’était agi de Kadaj ou bien de Yazoo, pas sûre qu’elle serait parvenue à croire en la sincérité de leurs excuses…

— C’est drôle, commence-t-elle. Contrairement à tes frères, tu fais vraiment des efforts pour essayer de nous comprendre.

— C’est normal, non ? lui répond Loz avec un haussement d’épaules. Si on veut rester vivre avec vous, on doit s’adapter. Et c’est pas possible de bien s’entendre si on cherche pas à comprendre les autres…

— Mais si tu n’y étais pas obligé, tu ne le ferais pas, n’est-ce pas ?

— C’est vrai…, répondit-il en cessant de trier ses boîtes de conserve, pour tourner la tête sur le côté afin de l’apercevoir. Mais qu’est-ce que ça change ?

C’est au tour de Tifa de hausser les épaules. En vérité, même s’il ne se donne du mal que parce qu’il considère ne pas avoir d’autre choix, la chose n’en reste pas moins appréciable… et même rassurante : car elle lui prouve qu’ils sont capables d’évoluer. Que même si ce sera sans doute plus compliqué pour les deux autres, alors eux aussi, tôt ou tard, pourraient bien y parvenir.

_Et ça me change terriblement du discours que m’a tenu Yazoo hier…_

À la pensée de ce dernier, elle ne peut retenir un petit rire qui pousse Loz à questionner :

— J’ai dit quelque chose de bizarre ?

Elle secoue la tête.

— Non… c’est juste que je pensais à Yazoo et à sa manie de dire que tu es bête. C’est plutôt gonflé quand on voit son comportement à lui !

— Il est insupportable, pas vrai ? Alors qu’il ne fait absolument aucun effort de son côté !

— C’est vrai qu’il ne se donne pas beaucoup de mal, approuve la jeune femme.

Ni avec elle, ni avec Cloud, ni même avec les enfants. Il se contente d’être là, de faire ce qu’on lui demande et… ça ne va pas beaucoup plus loin. Mais il y a de l’espoir, même pour lui. Oui, elle ne peut oublier qu’il l’a déjà interrogée sur les enfants, ni même ce qu’il lui a dit la veille, à propos de Denzel…

Toutefois, elle a le sentiment que ses actions sont bien plus calculées que ne le sont celles de Loz et que des trois, c’est lui qui risque le plus longtemps de jouer un rôle.

Derrière elle, Loz a saisi une conserve qu’il jette et rattrape.

— Tout ça, c’est parce qu’il se croit plus malin que tout le monde. Il pense qu’il peut facilement embobiner les gens et que donc, il a pas vraiment besoin de changer… il m’énerve tellement quand il est comme ça !

Il rattrape la conserve et la repose sur son étagère, avant de se tordre sur le côté, afin d’apercevoir Tifa. Celle-ci l’imite et leurs deux regards, finalement, se croisent.

— Tu sais qu’il se croit même plus malin que Kadaj ? ajoute-t-il sur le ton de la confidence. J’ai lu ça dans les trucs qu’il écrit. Selon lui, ‘daj…

Mais Tifa, qui fronce les sourcils, le coupe :

— Je ne t’avais pas demandé de garder ce que tu as lu pour toi?

— Même si c’est pas des trucs sur toi ?

— Même ! Tu ne dois pas en parler. À personne. (Puis, prenant un ton plus sévère, comme elle en prend parfois avec Marlène quand elle la soupçonne d’avoir fait une bêtise :) Tu n’as pas recommencé, au moins ?

L’air un peu coupable, Loz répond :

— Non… j’ai bien compris que je devais pas et puis Yazoo a dit qu’il me botterait les fesses si je remettais le nez dans ses affaires. Et ‘daj serait vraiment pas content si on se battait, alors… (Il se gratte la nuque.) D’ailleurs, il serait pas content non plus s’il savait ce que Yazoo écrit sur lui.

— Raison de plus pour ne pas lui en parler.

— Ouais… et puis j’ai vraiment pas envie qu’ils se disputent à nouveau…

La fin de sa phrase tient du murmure et une expression malheureuse vient se peindre sur son visage.

Tifa sent un petit pincement lui serrer le cœur.

Ce qu’il s’est passé la veille l’a travaillée une partie de la nuit et elle n’est visiblement pas la seule, Cloud ayant lui aussi eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Longtemps, elle l’a entendu se tourner et se retourner dans le lit voisin, ce jusqu’à ce que, finalement, elle parvienne à plonger au pays des songes.

À dire vrai, elle a toujours un peu de mal à comprendre sa décision. L’altercation a éclaté sous leur toit et, au moins jusqu’à la fin du mois, ces trois-là sont placés sous leur responsabilité. Ils avaient donc leur mot à dire, auraient sans doute dû essayer de comprendre pourquoi la chose s’était produite. Et même si elle devine qu’il aurait été difficile de tirer quoi que ce soit de leurs locataires, l’autorité qu’ils sont censés incarner dans cette maison ne survivra pas longtemps s’ils se contentent de fermer les yeux chaque fois que ce genre de débordements surviendront.

Elle remarque qu’elle se mord la lèvre et vient toucher du bout des doigts sa peau devenue douloureuse. Derrière elle, Loz ne dit plus rien, plongé dans des pensées qui n’ont sans doute rien de réjouissant.

Consciente qu’elle prend un gros risque, elle questionne doucement :

— Loz… ? Pourquoi est-ce que Yazoo et Kadaj se sont disputés hier ?

Difficile de ne pas remarquer combien tous trois sont perturbés depuis. Au cours du service du déjeuner, l’atmosphère était aussi étouffante que lugubre. Yazoo dégageait encore moins de vie que d’habitude, ses gestes devenus mécaniques et ses paroles aussi rares que les expressions de son visage. Kadaj, lui, était clairement sur les nerfs et aucun client n’avait osé l’approcher ce jour-là. Sec, sinon clairement agressif, il ressemblait à une bombe sur le point d’exploser, au point de lui avoir donné des sueurs froides à plusieurs reprises. Malgré tout, elle avait surpris une lueur douloureuse au fond de ses yeux, qui se muait en culpabilité chaque fois qu’il les portait en direction de Yazoo – ce toujours quand celui-ci ne pouvait le voir.

Quant à Loz… eh bien, contrairement à ses frères, sa douleur s’exhibait sans pudeur et elle l’avait surpris à se mordre la lèvre, prenant visiblement sur lui pour ne pas pleurer.

— J’ai pas le droit d’en parler, lui répond-il. C’est des histoires de famille !

S’ensuit un silence encore plus lourd que précédemment.

Consciente qu’elle vient de raviver sa douleur, la jeune femme lui dit :

— Désolée… je n’aurais pas dû demander.

Loz ne répond pas. Les épaules basses, il a appuyé ses doigts contre ses paupières et tente d’empêcher la naissance d’une nouvelle crise de larmes.

En cet instant, il a le sentiment d’être parfaitement inutile ; incapable d’aider les deux êtres qui lui sont le plus chers à aller mieux. Il faut dire que c’est la première fois qu’ils sont confrontés à ce genre une situation et, par conséquent, ignore comment gérer les émotions qui l’habitent. Craint également qu’en tentant de réconcilier ses frères, il ne fasse en vérité qu’aggraver les choses.

Une pression dans son dos. Un poids qui le fait doucement se courber en avant. Surpris, il jette un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule et découvre que la jeune femme s’est laissée aller contre lui. Leurs deux dos ainsi soudés, elle lui offre un sourire.

— Tu sais quoi ? Puisque c’est nous qui travaillons le plus dans cet établissement, je pense que nous avons bien le droit de nous offrir une petite récompense.

Et comme Loz la fixe, interloqué, elle s’écarte un peu pour retrouver sa position initiale. Lève un doigt et ajoute :

— Pourquoi est-ce qu’on ne s’offrirait par un jour de repos supplémentaire rien que pour toi et moi ? On laisserait le Septième Ciel à tes frères et nous, on irait déjeuner en ville et nous balader un peu. Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Juste tous les deux… ?

— On pourrait emmener Marlène avec nous, si tu le veux bien. Je suis sûre que ça lui ferait plaisir de nous accompagner.

Loz prend une longue inspiration et lève les yeux, en signe de réflexion. Un bruit de gorge songeur lui échappe et il s’enquiert :

— Donc… c’est un cadeau parce que je travaille bien… ?

— Exactement !

Un large sourire vient lui étirer les lèvres. Les yeux qui pétillant, il dit :

— Alors je veux bien. Et puis j’aime bien Marlène et ce serait chouette si elle venait aussi. (Puis, son sourire se faisant presque féroce, il ajoute :) J’ai hâte de voir la tête de Yazoo quand il va l’apprendre !

Rassurée de le voir à nouveau plein de vie, Tifa se tapote le bout du nez et prend un air malicieux.

— Dans ce cas, je vais nous organiser ça.

 


	31. Episode 7 - Partie 5

9

Avachi sur l’un des rares bancs encore intacts de l’église, Kadaj fixe le morceau de papier où le numéro de Cloud s’étale.

S’il ignore encore à quoi s’attendre avec ce revirement inattendu, il sait en tout cas qu’il n’a aucune envie de se bercer de faux espoirs.

D’autant que le blond lui a bien spécifié qu’il ne cherchera pas forcément à devenir un grand frère pour Loz et Yazoo. Non, avec eux, il va devoir continuer de se débrouiller seul, faire avec ce qu’il a, c’est à dire presque rien.

À cette pensée, son comportement de la veille lui revient et il se crispe. Il n’aurait jamais dû lever la main sur Yazoo. Jamais. En tant qu’aîné, ses frères sont censés pouvoir se reposer sur lui. Oui, il est celui qui doit leur donner l’exemple, celui vers qui l’on se tourne en cas de problème… pas celui par qui l’on se fait battre à cause d’une question malheureuse.

Il retient un gémissement. Il sait bien qu’il n’aurait jamais dû aborder le sujet de leur mère avec eux. Il le sait parfaitement. C’est d’ailleurs en partie pourquoi il avait évité de le faire jusqu’à présent, parce qu’il n’ignorait pas qu’il n’aurait jamais la force de le supporter. Qu’il y aurait risque qu’il dérape…

Mais hier, ça s’était révélé plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin de savoir. Voulait s’assurer qu’il n’était pas le seul qu’elle ait renié… qu’ils partageaient tous le même sort et…

_Et qu’est-ce que je suis censé faire, maintenant ?_

Comment se rattrape-t-on, dans ce genre de situation ? Comment regagner la confiance que l’on avait placée en vous, après l’avoir soi-même piétinée ? Qu’est-ce qu’il convient de dire ? Un simple pardon n’est sans doute pas suffisant… aussi sincère soit-il, ça ne peut pas suffire.

_Mais qu’est-ce que je peux faire d’autre ?_

Son regard revient au numéro de Cloud. Ses doigts se sont crispés dessus et il n’en voit plus que la moitié des chiffres. Est-ce que lui pourrait… ?

Il secoue la tête. Non. Il ne peut pas l’accepter aussi facilement. Tout ce qu’il a, pour l’instant, ce sont des paroles. De simples paroles. Il n’est même pas certain qu’il soit sincère, qu’il n’ait pas dit ça dans le seul but d’acheter sa confiance.

_Il ne m’aura pas comme ça. Pas question ! Qu’il fasse d’abord ses preuves et ensuite on en reparlera !_

Il chiffonne donc le bout de papier et le fait disparaître dans les poches de son jean. Puis il rejette la tête en arrière, observe, les yeux mi-clos, ce qu’il reste du toit. Songe qu’il n’est pas étranger à un certain nombre de dégâts que l’édifice tout entier a subi.

Ce bassin, par exemple. Il est le résultat d’une de ses attaques. Et puis ces piliers en miettes : là aussi, il s’agit de son œuvre.

_D’ailleurs, maman était avec moi, à ce moment-là…_

Ou du moins ce qu’il en restait… ce que la Shinra en avait fait – son corps ayant été complètement malmené par la compagnie. Profané, mutilé, détruit. Et à présent, tout ce qu’il reste d’elle en ce monde ne doit pas peser bien lourd, se résume principalement à son esprit qui habite encore la Rivière de la Vie…

_Là où Il se trouve._

Sephiroth. Il le déteste. Se déteste également de revenir en permanence à lui. De le laisser envahir ses pensées de cette façon. De lui permettre de continuer à le malmener ; à son ombre de l’écraser. De le hanter jusque dans son sommeil.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu’il refuse de sortir de ma tête ?!_

C’est comme une infection dont on ne parviendrait à se débarrasser. Un poison contre lequel il n’existe aucun remède. Il se loge en vous, y fait son nid et, une fois qu’il s’y est installé… une fois que vous avez commis l’erreur de le laisser faire, alors impossible pour vous de lui montrer la porte et d’espérer qu’il acceptera de la prendre.

_Oui, exactement comme un parasite !_

En définitif, c’est la comparaison qui lui paraît la plus juste. Un parasite incroyablement persistant qui s’agrippe à vous de toutes ses forces, afin de s’assurer que vous ne pourrez pas l’oublier. Un peu comme si sa propre survie en dépendait…

Il prend une longue inspiration, se rend compte qu’un voile noir s’est abattu devant son regard et que, l’espace d’un instant, il a de nouveau perdu pied avec la réalité. La lumière qui filtre à travers les trous formés dans la toiture lui fait presque mal aux yeux et il doit porter une main en visière pour s’en protéger.

Son attention se porte en direction de Marlène. Accroupie au milieu du parterre de fleurs situé à la droite du bassin, la petite lui tourne le dos et il peut l’entendre murmurer.

Redressant sa position, il tend l’oreille, essaye de comprendre ce qu’elle peut bien raconter. Mais il se trouve trop loin d’elle et tout ce qu’il parvient à saisir ne sont que quelques mots ici et là qui, mis bout à bout, ne le renseignent pas vraiment sur la teneur de ses bavardages.

— À qui tu parles ?

Au son de sa voix, la petite sursaute. Le regard qu’elle tourne dans sa direction brille autant de méfiance que d’inquiétude. Elle se mord la lèvre, semble se demander si elle doit ou non lui répondre, avant de dire :

— À une amie.

Et comme il fronce les sourcils, elle développe :

— On a une amie qui vient ici des fois. Même si je peux pas la voir, Cloud dit qu’elle peut m’entendre, alors…

Sans un mot, Kadaj se lève et marche vers la petite fille, qui se crispe à son approche. Mais comme il se contente de s’accroupir à ses côtés et d’observer les fleurs, elle se détend un peu et reprend :

— Avant, y avait tout plein de fleurs là-bas aussi. (Du doigt, elle désigne le bassin.) C’est elle qui les avait plantées et elle les aimait beaucoup. Mais comme maintenant, elles ont toutes disparu, on en a fait repoussé ici et… elles sont jolies, tu trouves pas ?

C’est d’une voix craintive qu’elle a lancé la question. Ses yeux soucieux sont posés sur Kadaj et elle a crispé ses doigts sur le tissu de sa robe. Le silence de l’Incarné se prolonge, la fait bientôt se tortiller. 

— Comment est-ce qu’on peut être ami avec quelque chose qu’on ne voit pas… ? murmure-t-il.

Il est à deux doigts de demander à Marlène si son amie en question n’est pas le simple fruit de son imagination, mais celle-ci le devance en lui expliquant :

— C’est parce qu’elle est retournée à la Rivière de la Vie que je peux plus la voir…

Il relève les yeux pour les poser sur elle. L’air malheureux, elle a baissé la tête et caresse du bout des doigts les pétales d’une fleur.

— Mais elle, elle peut encore me voir… alors je suis sûre que ça lui fait plaisir que je lui rende visite.

Kadaj fronce les sourcils. Ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Cloud s’amuse à lui mettre des idées pareilles dans la tête.

— Je connais bien la Rivière de la vie, dit-il, ne songeant pas un seul instant qu’il s’adresse à une enfant et qu’il y a donc des manières de présenter les choses. Personne n’en revient. Et même si c’était possible, il y a sans doute longtemps que ton amie a été assimilée par elle.

Marlène laisse entendre un hoquet.

— Bien sûr que si, que c’est possible ! Cloud l’a vue ici il y a pas longtemps !

— Et c’est peu probable que ça se reproduise aujourd’hui. Pour les créatures telles que vous ce n’est pas…

— Elle est encore là ! s’entête la petite. Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis des choses méchantes comme ça ?

Il bat des paupières, surpris de sa remarque.

_Des choses méchantes ?_

Il n’a fait que dire la vérité, mais visiblement, il a réussi à la blesser. Ce qui n’était pas dans son attention. Non, pour une fois, ça ne l’était vraiment pas.

_Des choses méchantes, hein ?_

Avec un soupir, il se redresse. Ignore le regard de reproche de la petite et mène une main à sa nuque. L’air absent, il la masse quelques secondes, avant d’annoncer :

— Je rentre.

Et à Marlène de s’insurger, se remettant elle aussi sur pieds :

— Cloud a dit que tu devais t’occuper de moi !

— C’est pourquoi tu rentres toi aussi.

— Mais je voulais rester encore un peu ! J’ai tout plein d’autres choses à lui dire et…

Mais sans plus faire attention à elle, Kadaj marche déjà en direction de la sortie. Ne tarde d’ailleurs pas à l’entendre glapir, avant de trottiner à sa suite après avoir rapidement rassemblé ses affaires.

Il a poussé la porte et s’est déjà éloigné de quelques mètres de l’église quand sa petite voix s’élève :

— Attends !

Il se retourne et la regarde venir dans sa direction en terminant de fourrer tant bien que mal son carnet à dessin et ses crayons dans son petit sac. Puis elle s’arrête à sa hauteur, le fixe un instant avec inquiétude, avant de lui tendre sa main.

Et comme il la fixe, sans sembler comprendre ce qu’elle attend de lui, elle explique :

— Tu dois me tenir la main. Je suis encore petite et je risque de me perdre !

— Tu n’auras qu’à ne pas t’éloigner.

— Non ! C’est pas comme ça qu’il faut faire. Et puis tu as promis à Cloud !

Elle a froncé les sourcils à présent, l’air buté de ceux qui ne comptent pas renoncer aussi facilement. Kadaj hésite à tourner les talons et à la forcer de nouveau à le suivre si elle ne veut pas être abandonnée ici.

  


Heureusement pour lui, il se souvient à temps de combien il est important pour lui et ses frères de ne pas se fâcher avec les enfants. Car en définitif, c’est sûr eux que reposent leurs chances de rester au Septième Ciel, n’a d’ailleurs de cesse de répéter à Loz et Yazoo qu’ils doivent essayer de bien s’entendre avec eux…

_Et puis… c’est pas comme si ça me demandait un gros sacrifice._

C’est pourquoi, finalement, il accepte de saisir la main de Marlène…

  


10

— Tu viens pas ?

Marlène a porté la main à la porte du Septième Ciel. Derrière elle, Kadaj a le regard braqué en direction d’un point sur leur droite et son expression déplaît souverainement à la petite fille qui, en cet instant, a l’impression de se trouver en compagnie d’un prédateur sur le point de bondir. Dans la rue, des badauds vont et viennent, et un camion se fraye tant bien que mal un chemin au milieu d’eux ; laisse parfois entendre son klaxon quand on s’obstine à rester sur sa route.

À l’horizon, le soleil décline, baigne la ville sous une lumière jaunâtre.

Kadaj bat des paupières. Sans un mot, il s’avance en direction de la porte et l’ouvre à la place de la petite fille.

Il n’y a que quelques clients en salle, quand ils pénètrent dans l’établissement. Derrière le comptoir, Loz s’est mis aux fourneaux et détourne les yeux de son activité pour les porter dans leur direction. Un sourire vient aussitôt lui fendre le visage.

— ‘daj, écoute ça ! Tifa m’a dit qu’elle…

— Plus tard, le coupe son frère en passant derrière le comptoir.

Tifa, qui redescend au même instant des étages, fronce les sourcils en le voyant de retour.

— Il faut qu’on parle, lance-t-elle. Je vous avais demandé à toi et Yazoo de tenir l’établissement, mais au lieu de ça vous…

— Pas maintenant ! la coupe également Kadaj en disparaissant dans la cage d’escalier.

Elle n’a pas le temps de prononcer la moindre protestation que ses pas se font déjà entendre dans l’escalier. Quoiqu’agacée par son attitude, elle décide de laisser couler pour le moment. Tourne plutôt les yeux vers Marlène qui, venant agripper des deux mains le portillon, la salue d’un :

— Coucou, Tifa !

Un peu troublée, elle porte son attention en direction de la porte de l’établissement, certaine de ne pas avoir entendu la moto de Cloud arriver. Son expression se fait sévère quand elle questionne :

— Tu n’es pas rentrée toute seule, j’espère ?

Et à la petite de secouer la tête et de répondre :

— Non, c’est Kadaj qui m’a raccompagnée. (Et comme la surprise vient se peindre sur les traits de la jeune femme, elle ajoute :) Tu sais, il est vraiment bizarre… écoute un peu ce qu’il m’a dit tout à l’heure!

  


11

Kadaj entre dans leur chambre et referme la porte derrière lui. Pas trace de Yazoo. Parfait ! Ça n’en sera que plus simple pour lui !

Marchant en direction des fenêtres, il écarte les lamelles d’un des stores et sonde la rue. Un soupçon d’irritation le submerge, comme il repère les deux Turks planqués au coin d’une habitation. Il n’a pas rêvé, ces imbéciles traînent encore dans les parages !

Il pensait que son retour les pousserait à mettre les voiles, mais visiblement ils n’ont pas retenu la leçon de la dernière fois.

— Vous commencez vraiment à jouer avec ma patience, président… !

D’un geste sec, il remonte le store et ouvre la fenêtre.

 


	32. Episode 7 - Partie 6

12

— Mais puisque j’te dis que c’est la même chose tous les jours. Soyez pas vache, quoi !

Adossé contre le mur, Reno a enfoncé une main dans la poche de son pantalon, tandis que l’autre tient son téléphone portable. À son oreille, la voix d’Elena qui lui répète :

_« Non, non, non, non, pas moyen Reno ! C’est à vous que Tseng a refilé le boulot, pas à moi ! »_

Il soupire. À l’angle du bâtiment, Rude continue de surveiller l’artère menant au Septième Ciel et annonce :

— Denzel vient de rentrer.

Un nouveau soupire échappe à Reno, qui insiste :

— Écoute, vous pouvez bien venir nous remplacer un jour ou deux. Rude et moi, on commence à en avoir notre claque de poiroter ici. Merde, c’est même pas comme si on avait droit à un peu d’action pour se distraire !

Mais il est évident qu’il va avoir du mal à convaincre son interlocutrice et sent déjà un début de migraine le titiller. Il sait bien qu’elle a de mauvais souvenirs avec cette équipe ; comprend que ce n’est pas forcément agréable pour elle de se trouver dans leur périmètre, mais… merde ! Au bout d’un moment, elle est aussi Turk que lui. Et les mauvaises expériences, ça fait partie de leur boulot : faut donc apprendre à vivre avec !

— OK, la protection du président passe avant tout, mais moi et Rude on peut bien s’en charger à votre place. Et puis, de toute façon, on n’arrive à rien avec ces mecs-là. Kadaj nous a paumés aujourd’hui et c’est pareil pour Yazoo. Alors franchement, c’est à se demander si on serait pas plus utiles à surveiller les environs d’Heaven qu’à perdre notre temps ici !

Il grogne, commence à se masser la tempe, et s’approche de Rude pour venir jeter un coup d’œil à la rue – ce qui lui arrache à nouveau un grognement. Encore et toujours le même spectacle. La routine d’un quartier paisible où jamais grand-chose ne se passe. Franchement, il ne s’est pas engagé chez les Turks pour subir ça !

— D’accord, j’ai compris. Je verrai ça avec Tseng. Ouais, on va pas trop tarder de toute façon.

Là-dessus il raccroche. Marmonne à l’intention de Rude :

— Je crois qu’on va devoir rester ici encore un moment, partenaire. (Et comme Rude grogne en réponse, il ajoute :) C’est à se demander si on a affaire aux mêmes types, hein ? Quatre jours qu’on poirote ici et y en a pas un seul pour avoir foutu le bordel. À croire qu’ils ont vraiment décidé de se racheter une conduite !

— Peu probable…

— Ouais, je sais bien… mais ça reste surprenant !

— Hum…

— Sûr qu’ils essayent de nous endormir.

— Hum…

— Et Cloud qu’est suffisamment con pour les héberger. Ah non mais j’te jure, à se demander ce qu’il a dans la tête !

— Mhhh…

— D’ailleurs étonnant que Tifa s’y soit pas opposée, hein ? J’veux dire… tu laisses pas des gamins à proximité de ce genre de loustics. On sait pas ce qu’y peut arriver !

— Sûr.

— Si tu veux mon avis, ils sont en train de nous monter un sale coup. Et quand ça va nous péter à la gueule, on aura bien l’air con !

— Un peu plus, un peu moins, ça risque pas de changer grand-chose, fait une voix derrière eux.

D’un même mouvement, les deux hommes se retournent pour découvrir, non sans horreur, que Kadaj les a rejoints. Les mains sur les hanches, celui-ci sourit, mais d’un sourire annonciateur de problèmes à venir.

— Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair la dernière fois, dit-il en faisant un pas dans leur direction.

Les Turks reculent vivement et Reno, qui tire son arme, lance :

— T’es vraiment sûr de ton coup ? (Et comme Kadaj plisse les yeux, il ajoute :) Tu comptes nous tabasser ici, à proximité de là où toi et tes frangins créchez ? Ça risque d’attirer du monde et, à mon avis, y a pas un gus du coin qu’a pas repéré que tu travailles au Septième Ciel !

— Sale pub, approuve Rude, les poings levés.

Leurs propos font réfléchir Kadaj. Il hésite, laisse son regard aller de l’un à l’autre, avant de questionner :

— Qu’est-ce que vous cherchez ?

— On fait notre taf, c’est tout, réplique Reno, qui n’a toujours pas baissé son arme.

— Et ça consiste en quoi, à part nous surveiller ? Qu’est-ce que votre président a dans la tête, exactement ?

Les deux Turks ne répondent pas, se contentent de lui rendre son regard. Il s’adosse donc contre le mur derrière lui et annonce :

— Je partirai pas tant que j’aurai pas eu ma réponse.

— Et moi j’te dis que tu peux toujours courir ! réplique Reno. Surveille la rue, partenaire, qu’y en ait pas un qui rapplique de ce côté : moi, je me charge de celui-là !

Rude laisse entendre un grognement approbateur et retourne à sa surveillance. De son côté, le roux continue de soutenir le regard de Kadaj, ni l’un ni l’autre ne semblant décidé à rompre le contact le premier. Plusieurs minutes s’écoulent donc ainsi, dans le silence le plus total, où le seul changement qui s’opère est que Reno, finalement, daigne baisser son arme, son bras commençant à s’engourdir.

Au bout d’une dizaine de minutes, Rude lance :

— Le dernier vient de rentrer.

Et ce fut tout en termes de conversation pour les dix minutes suivantes.

Le soleil, lui, a continué à décliner et, bientôt, les éclairages publics s’allument.

Le froid le faisant frissonner, Rude commence à trouver cette situation pour le moins inconfortable. Avec le retour de Yazoo, ils devraient déjà avoir levé le camp. Au moins pour quelques heures, le temps pour eux de manger un bout et de se détendre un peu, certains que leurs cibles seront trop occupées par le service du soir pour jouer les filles de l’air. Après quoi, ils sont censés revenir poiroter ici, rester une paire d’heures, jusqu’à ce que tout devienne sombre et silencieux à l’intérieur du Septième Ciel. Puis, une fois à peu près certains que personne n’ait dans l’idée de profiter du sommeil des autres pour se faufiler à l’extérieur, ils sont censés rentrer à leur hôtel – ou à Heaven s’ils s’en sentent l’énergie –, pour revenir ici le lendemain, un peu avant l’ouverture de l’établissement.

Malheureusement, il devine que ce soir, ils vont avoir du mal à se débarrasser de Kadaj. Oui, peu probable que ce dernier accepte de lâcher l’affaire. S’ils quittent leur poste, il les suivra à coup sûr.

_Et il nous tombera dessus une fois qu’on se sera suffisamment éloignés du secteur…_

Ils vont donc devoir la jouer autrement. L’affronter ne servira à rien, ils le savent parfaitement, aussi…

— Si on allait se réchauffer quelque part ?

Et à Reno de lui répondre :

— Bonne idée, partenaire : vas-y ! Moi je continue de surveiller celui-là.

— Je voulais dire : tous les trois.

À ces mots, le roux daigne enfin lâcher l’Incarné du regard, pour tourner des yeux ronds dans sa direction.

— Attends, tu déconnes ?!

En réponse, Rude hausse les épaules et se tourne vers Kadaj. Remis de sa surprise, celui-ci laisse son regard aller de l’un à l’autre des Turks, avant de répondre :

— C’est d’accord.

  


13

L’établissement dans lequel ils pénètrent est situé à quelques rues du Septième Ciel. L’endroit est récent, premier d’une ancienne chaîne populaire à Midgar connue sous le nomSecteur 9.

Contrairement à d’autres lieux de restauration d’Edge, ici, pas de bric et de broc. Tout sent le neuf, le préfabriqué, et ce jusqu’à sa façade à l’enseigne imposante, faite de néons. Si on n’y sert pas de la grande cuisine, l’endroit tourne malgré tout à plein régime, son aspect nostalgique jouant gros dans son succès.

Au plafond, des rangées de lustres en demi-cercles, métalliques. Un sol en damier noir et blanc et des banquettes en simili cuir d’un bleu très clair, avec quelques touches de blanc. De la musique est audible et se mélange au brouhaha des conversations qui envahit le lieu.

Kadaj jette un regard agacé autour de lui. Forcément, l’endroit est bondé et il devine sans mal que c’est la raison pour laquelle les deux autres l’ont choisi : difficile pour lui d’ouvrir les hostilités dans un secteur aussi fréquenté, en tout cas s’il tient à rester discret. C’est donc avec un air renfrogné qu’il suit les Turks en direction d’une table vide, où deux banquettes se font face.

Rude et Reno se glissent sur celle de gauche, le laissant occuper seul la seconde, qui couine désagréablement sous son poids.

Le roux laisse entendre une exclamation ravie.

— T’avais raison, partenaire ! Ça fait vraiment pas de mal de se réchauffer un peu !

Là-dessus il attrape l’une des cartes et la consulte sans plus faire attention à Kadaj. Rude, de son côté, continue de le tenir à l’œil, le voit récupérer lui aussi un menu pour l’ouvrir devant lui.

Face à l’amoncellement de choix qui s’y dévoile, l’Incarné se sent rapidement perdu. Des photos accompagnent une partie des desserts et plats proposés, mais ça ne l’aide pas vraiment. Du reste, et avant qu’il n’ait pu en parcourir ne serait-ce que le quart, une serveuse s’approche et questionne :

— Vous avez fait votre choix ?

Reno, qui surprend la crispation chez Kadaj, répond :

— Je crois que le gamin a choisi, oui.

Avant d’offrir un sourire tout en dents au désigné qui, pris, de court, ne songe pas un seul instant qu’il n’est pas dans l’obligation de consommer et désigne la première chose lui tombant sous les yeux.

— Heu… ça, ce sera bien, dit-il en tapotant du doigt la photo du dessert en question.

— Une part de roulée fraise-chantilly, fait la serveuse en notant sur son calepin. Et en boisson : Lait caramel ou lait fraise ?

À nouveau, Kadaj se crispe et l’on devine à son expression qu’il éprouve des difficultés à comprendre ce qui lui est demandé. Par sécurité – ne connaissant pas le premier ingrédient –, il répond :

— Lait fraise… ?

Ce qui fait ricaner Reno.

— T’es quoi au juste ? Une adolescente ?

Le regard noir que lui décoche l’Incarné le fait ricaner plus fort encore. Les bras écartés de part et d’autre du dossier de sa banquette, il a à présent l’air très sûr de lui. Se retrouver en compagnie de Kadaj dans un cadre comme celui-ci change du tout au tout l’image que celui-ci renvoie en général. A peine s’il a encore l’air intimidant. La faute à sa jeunesse qui jure comme jamais, sans compter que de le voir ainsi déstabilisé par une simple commande ajoute à l’ensemble une touche de naïveté dont il se délecte.

— Il t’arrive de commander la même chose, dit Rude, lui faisant soudain perdre tout sourire.

Cette fois, c’est au tour de Kadaj de ricaner.

— Merde, partenaire ! T’étais pas obligé !

— Juste pour dire que c’est pas honteux…

Reno adresse un regard agacé à son collègue, avant de revenir à Kadaj. Déteste le sourire satisfait que ce dernier affiche à présent. Retrouvant lui aussi le sourire, il se tourne vers la serveuse et commande :

— Un café. Bien noir. (Et, revenant à Kadaj :) Une vraie boisson d’homme !

— C’est noté, fait la jeune femme, qui se retient visiblement de rire. Monsieur ?

Rude referme sèchement sa carte.

— Un chocolat chaud… avec supplément de marshmallows.

Et à Reno, scandalisé, de se tourner vivement vers lui.

— Non mais c’est pas vrai ! Tu veux nous faire passer pour quoi ?!

Sans l’écouter, Rude repousse ses lunettes d’un doigt et ajoute :

— Ajoutez-y de la chantilly et des copeaux de cookies.

— Rude !

Après le départ de la serveuse, Reno s’avachit sur la banquette et pousse un soupir.

— Et donc, je suis le seul qui se retrouve avec une boisson dégueulasse. (Puis, envoyant un coup de coude à son collègue :) Tu m’en fileras un peu ?

— Non.

— Hé !

— Et si on en revenait à nos moutons ? les coupes Kadaj.

Les deux Turks redressent aussitôt leurs positions et leurs visages se ferment.

— On n’a rien à te dire, lui répond Reno en croisant les bras.

Rude approuve d’un signe de tête, les mains à présent jointes devant lui. Kadaj laisse son regard aller de l’un à l’autre, avant d’incliner la tête sur le côté et de dire avec un petit sourire :

— Ooooh, dans ce cas j’imagine que je vais devoir rendre visite à votre président.

Ses interlocuteurs se crispent.

— Parce que tu crois qu’il planque toujours à Heaven ? lui rétorque Reno. Ah, bonne chance pour le trouver !

— Je vais quand même aller y faire un tour… sans doute ce soir… et si je ne trouve rien, ça pourrait bien m’énerver et me pousser à y faire de la casse.

— Laisse tomber, on sait qu’t’as un couvre-feu : tes nounous seront furax si tu rentres pas rapidement.

— Peut-être que je vais demander à Loz et Yazoo de m’accompagner, poursuit Kadaj en croisant les mains derrière sa nuque. Oui… ça nous fera un peu de distraction.

Reno serre les poings.

— Du bluff !

— Ah, vraiment ?

Le sourire de Kadaj ne tarde pas à le mettre mal à l’aise. Il est à peu près certain que l’autre leur raconte du chiqué. Du moins… en ce qui concerne ses frères. Oui, si jusqu’à présent il a évité de les impliquer dans leurs rencontres, c’est certainement pour une bonne raison. Néanmoins, il ne serait pas prêt à parier sur le reste… et à lui seul, Kadaj est suffisamment costaud pour leur causer un certain nombre de problèmes s’il décidait de se pointer à Heaven.

_Si j’appelle Tseng maintenant, ils auront le temps d’aller planquer le président ailleurs…_

Mais ça ne fera que repousser le problème. Merde ! Qu’aurait décidé Tseng à sa place ? Ou même Rufus ? Est-ce qu’ils se seraient inclinés ou bien…

— OK, une minute ! lance-t-il à l’intention de Kadaj, avant de faire un geste à Rude. Partenaire !

Les deux se lèvent et s’éloignent, s’arrêtent près de la porte où Reno questionne :

— Qu’est-ce que t’en penses ?

Rude, qui surveille Kadaj du coin de l’œil, met quelques secondes à lui répondre.

— Possible qu’il le fasse.

— Ouais, c’est pas le genre à renoncer à une idée une fois qu’il l’a dans la tête, hein ? (Un sifflement agacé lui échappe.) Et c’est lui qui prétendait ne plus vouloir se retrouver dans les ennuis. Tu parles d’un bobard !

— De son point de vue, on n’a pas respecté notre part de l’accord, souligne Rude.

Ce qui n’est pas faux, mais à quoi est-ce qu’il s’attendait au juste ? Qu’ils les laissent gambader tranquillement à travers Gaïa, comme s’ils appartenaient au tout venant ? Il devait bien se douter que les choses ne seraient pas aussi simples !

— J’ai pas envie de le voir débarquer à Heaven, grogne Reno. S’il nous détruit tout là-bas, ça va faire du vilain.

— Mh…

— Merde, mais pourquoi Cloud s’est rangé de leur côté ? À tous les coups on l’aura sur le dos si les choses commencent à tourner au vinaigre.

— Mhhh…

— Après on peut bien lui dire ce qu’on sait… pas comme si c’était un gros secret.

— Tseng appréciera pas.

— Ouais, j’me doute. Enfin c’est pas lui qui se retrouve en tête à tête avec ce gars-là, hein ?

D’autant qu’actuellement, le mot d’ordre est d’éviter que la situation ne leur pète entre les pattes trop tôt – la Shinra n’étant pour l’heure pas exactement prête pour affronter une menace comme celle-là. Pas qu’elle soit totalement dépourvue de moyens – elle est déjà plus solide que lors de leur précédente altercation –, mais quitte à ce qu’un conflit éclate, autant que ce soit à un moment où les chances de victoire seront majoritairement de leur côté.

Avec un grognement, il se gratte les cheveux. Reporte les yeux en direction de Kadaj, avant de dire :

— OK… on se met à table.

Quand ils retournent s’installer, leur commande vient de leur être apportée. Une cuillère à la main, Kadaj fixe son gâteau et ne semble pas beaucoup apprécier ce qu’il voit. Reno, lui, grimace face à sa tasse de café, avant d’attaquer :

— Bon, on a réfléchi… on te dit ce qu’on sait si toi tu nous promets de ne pas aller foutre la merde à Heaven.

L’Incarné relève les yeux dans sa direction et fronce les sourcils.

— Tu crois vraiment que vous êtes en position de négocier ?

— Ça ou rien, réplique Rude, dont l’expression s’est durcie.

La chantilly de son chocolat chaud a commencé à dégouliner le long de sa tasse, emportant avec elles des morceaux de cookie.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Kadaj hausse les épaules.

— D’accord. Allez-y !

Puis se décide à goûter son gâteau et opine du chef, agréablement surpris.

Reno, lui, lorgne toujours son café et hésite visiblement à s’en saisir. Il pousse finalement un soupir et se penche en direction de Rude, afin d’attraper le sucrier.

— OK, alors voilà ce qu’on sait : pour le moment, rien n’a vraiment été décidé. Le président est pas sûr de ce qu’il convient de faire de vous et du coup… nous, on est juste là pour s’assurer que vous foutiez pas la merde.

— Comme si vous étiez de taille à intervenir si ça devait arriver, raille Kadaj.

À l’aide d’une cuillère, Rude a attaqué sa chantilly. Attrapant sa serviette, il s’essuie les lèvres, tandis que Reno grimace.

— Bon, peut-être qu’on est aussi là pour essayer de piger ce qu’y se passe…

— À plusieurs mètres de distance et sans jamais venir nous parler.

— Hé ! On n’est pas fous, hein ? On a bien vu ce que ça a donné la dernière fois !

Disant cela, Reno vient frotter de sa main l’hématome encore visible au niveau de son menton. Rude approuve d’un grognement et enfourne une pleine cuillère de chantilly-cookie. Malheureux, son collègue laisse entendre un soupir et vide une bonne partie du sucrier dans son café.

Le silence s’impose quelques secondes entre eux, le temps pour Kadaj de vider la moitié de son lait fraise.

— Moi, ce que je crois, dit-il finalement. C’est que vous cherchez juste une excuse pour nous tomber dessus. (Et comme ses interlocuteurs se crispent, il ajoute :) Je suis certain que ça vous ennuie qu’on se soit installés au Septième Ciel, mais vous avez pas envie de vous attirer des problèmes avec grand frère et Tifa. Alors du coup… (D’une traite, il termine le contenu de son verre.) Vous espérez trouver un moyen de les faire revenir de votre côté.

Les deux Turks ne répondent pas, ne peuvent pas nier que ça fait en effet partie du plan. Définitivement, la position de ces deux-là ne joue pas en leur faveur et si les Incarnés venaient à perdre leur soutien, ça leur enlèverait une sacrée épine du pied.

Prenant leur silence pour ce qu’il est, une confirmation, Kadaj conclut :

— Je ne suis pas satisfait. Il semble donc que je vais tout de même devoir rendre une visite à votre président…

L’indignation fait sursauter Reno.

— Hé, on avait un accord !

— Pas moi qui suis revenu le premier sur ma parole, réplique tranquillement Kadaj en retournant à son gâteau.

Le roux jure tout bas, tandis que Rude vient tirer sur sa cravate, comme s’il manquait subitement d’air. Suite à quoi le silence s’invite à nouveau à leur table et Reno, qui comprend bien que ça ne servira à rien de s’énerver, porte finalement sa tasse à ses lèvres et fait signe à la serveuse d’approcher.

— ‘pourriez m’apporter un donut ? (Et devinant le regard en coin de son collègue :) C’est un gâteau d’homme !

Kadaj ricane. Rude, lui, se contente de dire :

— Avec glaçage à la vanille et vermicelles en sucre.

— J’ai jamais demandé… !

— C’est ceux que tu préfères, non ? (Puis, la jeune femme faisant mine de s’éloigner, il ajoute :) Une carafe d’eau, également.

Avant de s’en retourner à son chocolat chaud, dont il a atteint la couche de marshmallows.

L’air renfrogné, Reno s’est accoudé à la table, la joue écrasée contre son poing. Face à lui, Kadaj termine son gâteau et attrape une serviette en papier pour s’essuyer les lèvres. Le tableau, en cet instant, lui semble presque irréaliste. C’est la troisième fois que ce gars-là fait son apparition dans sa vie et il ne l’a jamais moins reconnu qu’en cet instant. Il ne sait pas si c’est à cause de ses vêtements ; du cadre qui, définitivement, ne colle pas à son image ou bien du fait qu’il vient de finir un lait fraise, accompagné d’une part de roulé fraise-chantilly, mais… il a presque le sentiment, maintenant que l’autre a cessé de les menacer, de se trouver en présence d’un parfait inconnu.

— Et vous, c’est quoi votre plan ? questionne-t-il finalement. À quoi vous jouez, exactement ?

— On essaye juste de vivre normalement, lui répond Kadaj en abandonnant sa serviette chiffonnée près de son assiette.

— À d’autres ! Tu me feras pas croire que des mecs comme vous essayent vraiment de se racheter une conduite.

— Tout le monde change…

— Comme si vous en étiez capables !

L’espace d’une seconde, Kadaj manque de se mettre en rogne. Ses yeux s’embrasent d’une lueur agressive, qui s’éteint toutefois aussi vite qu’elle s’est allumée. En définitif, que lui importe l’opinion des larbins de la Shinra ?

— Pensez-ce que vous voulez, répond-il en se redressant. Ce n’est pas comme si vous étiez capables de comprendre, de toute façon.

Après son départ, l’expression de Reno est plus renfrognée que jamais.

— Quel sale gosse, grommelle-t-il.

Rude, qui a finalement attaqué son chocolat chaud, grogne un assentiment. Au même instant, la serveuse revient avec leur commande et dépose son donut devant Reno, ainsi qu’une carafe d’eau au milieu de la table. Puis elle abandonne à proximité de celle-ci une petite coupelle, avant de les laisser.

Le roux tend la main vers son gâteau et, tout en croquant dedans, ajoute :

— Peut dire s’qu’il veut, je suis sûr qu’y en a aucun qui pense sincèrement à changer.

— Hum…

— Et puis ce sera quoi, la prochaine fois ? Il nous fera le coup de la rédemption ? Non mais t’imagines la blague ?

— Mhh…

— Merde, j’aime pas qu’on me prenne pour un con ! grogne-t-il en terminant en deux bouchées son donut.

La bouche à présent pleine, il mâche difficilement, tend la main vers la carafe d’eau pour se servir un verre.

Alors qu’il repose sa tasse vide, l’attention de Rude se porte en direction de la coupelle laissée par la serveuse. En particulier sur le bout de papier qui y figure.

— Reno.

— Hmuf, hoi ?

— Il nous a laissé la note.

Un silence s’impose entre les deux Turks. Un silence terrible, qui se charge bientôt d’indignation.

Le rouge aux joues, Reno écrase son poing contre la table.

  


14

Debout face à l’évier de la salle de bain, Denzel se brosse les dents. Près de lui, Marlène en fait de même et le frottement de leur activité emplit la petite pièce.

Le miroir situé au-dessus de l’évier lui renvoie le reflet d’un jeune garçon à l’air contrarié, dont le froncement de sourcils est venu lui creuser des sillons au niveau du front.

Sa discussion avec Yazoo en est la cause. Car malgré ses efforts, impossible de se la sortir de la tête. Il a même commencé à s’identifier à lui, trop conscient de ce que cela fait que de perdre sa famille. Ce que l’on ressent, aussi, lorsque l’on est seul, qu’on n’a ni foyer, ni personne vers qui se tourner.

Et parce que ce drame continue de le faire souffrir, il ne souhaite à personne de vivre la même chose.

Néanmoins…

— Quel enfoiré ! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir de la compassion pour lui ?!

Surprise par son exclamation, Marlène sursaute. Sa brosse à dents toujours en bouche, elle laisse entendre un son interrogatif.

— Ah… non, c’est rien. Je pensais juste à…

— Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce langage, mon garçon ?

C’est au tour de Denzel de sursauter. Vivement, il tourne la tête en direction de Tifa, qui se découpe à présent dans l’encadrement de la porte. L’air sévère, celle-ci lui dit :

— Pour ta peine, ce sera retiré de ton argent de poche.

— Non, Tifa, écoute… !

— Tu connais les règles de cette maison, réplique la jeune femme.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de s’expliquer, elle passe dans la chambre, dont la porte se referme presque aussitôt.

Abasourdi, Denzel a ouvert la bouche. Un peu de mousse blanchâtre lui a dégouliné le long du menton et, dans sa main, sa brosse à dents pend mollement en direction du sol.

Puis l’indignation l’envahissant, il serre les poings et jure intérieurement.

Tout ça, c’est de la faute de l’autre imbécile !

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc, fin de l'épisode 7 !
> 
> Les relations entre les personnages progressent pas mal, dans cet épisode, et même du côté des Turks, on en est maintenant à discuter au lieu de se taper dessus. (Même si c'est pas l'envie qui manquait à Kadaj. :p)
> 
> L'épisode 8 sera, lui, plus léger. On y aura également une présence plus importante de la Shinra... principalement de Rude et de Reno, bien sûr... vu qu'ils sont un peu en première ligne, les malheureux. Et... je n'en dis pas plus, sauf peut-être pour préciser qu'il sera plus court que l'épisode 7 et qu'à moins de gros problème, il devrait donc apparaître un peu plus rapidement. :)
> 
> Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu cet épisode (Qui, j'espère, vous aura plu) et à la prochaine ! :D


	33. Episode 8 - Partie 1

1

— Tu ne m’avais pas dit qu’ils logeaient chez toi.

Installé derrière son bureau, Rufus vient de lui lancer ces quelques mots en guise de salutation. Tseng, qui l’a conduit jusqu’ici, va prendre place derrière son patron, l’expression aussi froide qu’à l’accoutumée.

Un sourcil arqué, Rufus ajoute :

— Un simple oublie, j’imagine ?

— J’ai préféré venir t’en parler directement, lui répond Cloud.

— Mais l’apprendre plus tôt nous aurait évité bien des problèmes. Enfin, passons… (Puis, désignant du menton le siège qui fait face à son bureau, il ajoute :) Et si tu m’expliquais de quelle façon c’est arrivé ?

Cloud dédaigne le siège en question, laisse plutôt son regard voler autour de lui.

Une pièce aux murs nus. Un bureau, quelques meubles destinés à ranger de la paperasse et une large fenêtre devant laquelle tombe un store. Un lieu impersonnel et dont la seule décoration se résume à un vase dans lequel on a plongé des roses aussi blanches que le costume de l’occupant des lieux.

Comme il revient à ce dernier, il répond :

— Ils sont venus frapper à notre porte il y a de cela une semaine. Comme ils n’avaient nulle part où aller, nous avons accepté de les laisser vivre chez nous.

_Même si ce n’est encore que temporaire…_

Une information qu’il préfère taire pour le moment, considérant que ça ne regarde pas la Shinra.

— Nulle part où aller, répète Rufus. Permets-moi d’en douter.

— Ils cherchent à s’adapter, développe Cloud. Mais seuls, il est peu probable qu’ils y parviennent. J’ai donc pensé qu’il serait plus prudent de les y aider.

— Kadaj m’a dit quelque chose de similaire, la dernière fois que je l’ai eu au téléphone, dit Rufus, avant qu’un petit sourire ne revienne étirer ses lèvres. J’imagine qu’il a dû t’en informer, tout comme le fait qu’il a tabassé deux de mes hommes ?

— Il l’a fait. Mais connaissant vos méthodes, je ne vais pas l’en blâmer.

— Nous n’avons pas tenté de l’attaquer, si c’est ce qu’il t’a laissé entendre.

— Selon lui, tes hommes l’auraient cherché. Ce qui serait bien le genre de Reno…

Un silence s’installe dans la pièce.  Tseng a braqué ses yeux en direction de leur visiteur, qui n’a aucun mal à deviner son agacement malgré  une attitude qui se veut stoïque. Il ne doit pas apprécier que ses T urks se soient fait passer à tabac et encore moins qu’il prenne la défense de leur agresseur. Rufus, lui, tambourine des doigts sur son bureau.

— Donc, reprend-il, ils prétendent vouloir s’adapter… vivre normalement, selon les propres mots de Kadaj. Tu m’excuseras d’avoir du mal à y croire. Surtout après ce qu’il s’est passé lors de leur précédent passage ici. Je suis d’ailleurs surpris que tu te sois laissé convaincre de leur bonne foi !

Cloud hausse les épaules.

— Ils m’ont semblé sincères sur le moment et leur attitude, jusqu’à présent, n’a fait que le confirmer.

— L’un d’eux s’en est pris à Rude et Reno, lui rappelle Rufus.

— Et je te répète que je ne l’en blâmerai pas. À ce propos, moi et Tifa n’apprécions pas beaucoup que vous surveilliez notre établissement et je ne pense pas me tromper en affirmant qu’il en va de même pour eux. Ne t’étonne donc pas si ça recommence.

— Est-ce que ce sont des menaces ?

— Non… une simple mise en garde.

L’atmosphère s’épaissit, devient presque étouffante. Cloud n’est toutefois pas décidé à flancher  et soutien t le regard de Rufus . Comme il l’a dit, il n’aime pas savoir les Turks  à proximité du Septième Ciel. Il en  a  suffisamment soupé de la Shinra et n’a pas envie de l a supporter à deux pas de chez lui. D’autant moins que, comme le lui a fait remarquer Tifa,  la  proximité  de  ces fouineurs a tendance à perturber leurs locataires. Il les croit aptes à se tenir tranquilles, mais encore faut-il qu’on les laisse respirer.

— Passons, fait Rufus en redressant le dos. Donc, vous avez décidé de leur offrir l’hospitalité, ainsi qu’un travail. Et tu as le sentiment qu’ils sont sincères dans leur volonté d’adaptation… je ne voudrais pas te traiter de naïf, mais ce n’est pas moi qui vais t’apprendre ce qu’ils sont. Qui te dit qu’ils ne cherchent pas simplement à te tromper ? Qu’ils ne se tiennent tranquilles que parce qu’ils ont besoin qu’on les laisse provisoirement en paix ? De ce que nous en savons, toi et Tifa leur permettez d’aller et de venir à leur guise en ville, sans qu’aucun de vous ne soit jamais présent pour les surveiller. Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une attitude responsable ? Tu sais pourtant ce qu’il arrivera s’ils mettaient la main sur des restes de Jenova !

U ne avalanche de questions destinée  à  créer le doute en lui,  à ouvrir une brèche dans laquelle Rufus pourrait s’engouffrer.  Il y a toutefois une donnée que son interlocuteur ignore et qui l’aide à rester ferme dans sa décision : le fait que si les Incarnés venaient à retomber dans leurs vieux travers, alors la Rivière de la Vie elle-même se chargerait de les renvoyer là d’où ils viennent.

Cloud hésite d’ailleurs à la lui communiquer. Sait que si elle pourrait tout apaiser, il y a également des chances pour que Rufus s’en serve comme d’une arme contre Kadaj et ses frères. Oui, il le croit assez malin pour trouver une façon de la détourner à son propre avantage et ne pense donc pas pouvoir prendre seul la décision de la lui livrer. Il va lui falloir en discuter avec Tifa… sans doute également avec Reeve, sinon le reste d’AVALANCHE, quand viendra le moment de les mettre eux aussi dans le secret de leur retour.

— Si on doit partir sur ce terrain, répond-il à la place. Si on doit… s’arrêter sur les actions passées de quelqu’un pour lui nier toute capacité de changement, alors je ne devrais même pas être ici à discuter avec toi.

C e qui arrache un sourire confiant à son interlocuteur.

— Je reconnais avoir à mon actif certaines actions dont je ne suis pas très fier. Mais contrairement à eux, je reste humain. Ma nature n’est pas d’amener ce monde à sa perte et je crois avoir prouvé ces dernières années que j’ai à cœur de réparer les erreurs du passé.

_ Prouvé est bien grand mot,  _ aurait voulu lui répondre Cloud.

La conversation est toutefois déjà assez compliquée comme ça sans qu’il n’ait besoin de rajouter de l’huile sur le feu. Il préfère donc conserver le silence, laissant Rufus en tirer les conclusions qu’il souhaite. Celui-ci finit par écarter les mains et conclut :

— Il semble que nous ne parviendrons pas à nous entendre. Je ne peux pas dire que ça me surprenne, mais… je me demande néanmoins : que pense notre ami commun du WRO de toute cette histoire ?

Malgré lui, Cloud se crispe. Parvient néanmoins à conserver un visage impassible quand il répond :

— Encore rien.

Et à Rufus de laisser entendre un petit rire.

— Je vois. Il n’est donc pas au courant.

— Mais il le sera prochainement.

Rufus approuve d’un signe de tête.

— Je te laisse donc le soin de l’en informer. (Puis il croise les mains devant lui et ajoute :) Je sais que tu crains que nous ne nous en prenions à eux. Que nous les… provoquions, mais pour l’heure, ce n’est vraiment pas dans notre intérêt. Nous allons néanmoins continuer de les surveiller et…

— Je ne veux plus voir tes Turks tourner autour de chez nous, le coupe Cloud.

Son interlocuteur laisse entendre un soupir. Mais comme à son habitude, il en faut bien plus pour lui faire perdre patience.

— Je suis navré, mais ce n’est pas négociable. Nous avons besoin de nous trouver à proximité de leur lieu de vie si nous voulons les surveiller efficacement. (Et comme Cloud ouvre la bouche pour protester, il lève une main.) Je demanderai à mes hommes de les laisser tranquilles, ne t’inquiète pas. Même s’ils doivent les suivre, ils éviteront d’entrer en contact avec eux. Pour le reste, nous te laissons gérer ça à ta convenance.

— Et jusqu’à quand est-ce que ça va durer ?

— Jusqu’à ce que nous ayons pu prendre une décision les concernant… ou que le WRO nous ait signifié qu’il prenait les choses en main. Car entre nous, je crois qu’il a, à l’heure actuelle, bien plus de moyens à sa disposition pour gérer ce genre de problèmes.

Et à  Cloud  de  comprend re qu’il aura du mal à lui faire renoncer à son idée. Tant pis. Il faut par contre qu’il en parle rapidement avec Kadaj, qu’il lui explique la situation et qu’il s’assure que lui et ses frères supporteront l a chose encore quelque temps. C’est tout ce qu’il peut faire dans l’immédiat… en tout cas, tant qu’il n’aura pas pris contact avec Reeve et qu’ils ne se s eront pas mis d’accord avec lui en ce qui concerne le ur présence à Edge.

— J’ai une question, dit-il. Est-ce que jusqu’à présent, vous avez été témoin d’un comportement de leur part qui vous aurait semblé suspect… ou dangereux ?

— Tu veux dire en dehors du fait que Rude et Reno sont revenus ici plus morts que vifs ? répond Rufus, enfonçant un peu plus le clou. Non. Nous n’avons été témoins de rien de tout ça. Ils reviennent à l’heure pour leur travail, n’ont provoqué aucun remue-ménage en ville et aucun n’a encore, semble-t-il, décidé de s’échapper par la fenêtre pour une petite balade nocturne. (Puis, un sourire indulgent aux lèvres, il ajoute :) Mais à ce stade, Cloud, ça ne signifie strictement rien.

Le blond hausse les épaules. Pour eux sans doute… mais en ce qui le concerne, c’est une preuve de plus qu’il a fait le bon choix. Reste maintenant à s’assurer que rien ne pourra faire dévier  les trois frères  du chemin qu’ils s’efforcent de suivre.

Comme il se détourne et porte la main à la poignée de la porte, Rufus le retient :

— Une dernière chose… (Et comme Cloud tourne la tête dans sa direction, il ajoute :) La prochaine fois que l’un de tes protégés s’en prend à mes hommes, les choses pourraient ne pas en rester là. J’espère que je suis clair… ?

— Très clair, répond Cloud, avant de quitter le bureau, Tseng sur ses pas.

  
  


2

— Qu’en penses-tu ?

Tseng vient  seulement de regagner le bureau que Rufus, déjà, attaque. Les jambes croisées et sa tête  soutenue par deux doigts , ce dernier  a l’air plus amusé que fâché par la conversation qu’il vient d’avoir.

— Si vous tenez vraiment à avoir mon avis, monsieur, je crois qu’il risque de nous poser des problèmes.

— Tant que nous ne toucherons pas à ses protégés, je ne crois pas que nous aurons quoi que ce soit à craindre de lui.

— Je me demande… en tout cas, je ne pense pas, personnellement, qu’ils soient capables de changer.

— Je ne le pense pas non plus.

Pas alors que ces créatures ne sont en vérité rien d’autre que des avatars de Sephiroth. C’est à peine si elles ont une existence propre. Non, elles ne sont nées que pour accomplir un seul et unique but et, à son avis, elles n’ont pas en elles ce qu’il faut pour évoluer… encore moins pour gagner leur indépendance. Mais, et que ça lui plaise ou non, il semblerait qu’elles soient parvenues à faire croire le contraire à Cloud et Tifa.

_Ce qui n’a rien d’étonnant… après tout, la manipulation fait partie intégrante de Jenova._

Il remarque que Tseng le fixe, sans doute dans l’attente de pouvoir prendre la parole. D’un haussement de sourcils, il l’encourage à lui livrer le fond de sa pensée.

— Pensez-vous qu’il puisse agir sous influence ?

Un peu étonné, Rufus redresse sa position.

— Qu’entends-tu par là ?

— Nous savons qu’il a reçu les cellules de Sephiroth, en plus de celles de Jenova. Dans ces conditions, je me dis que ce dernier pourrait exercer une sorte de contrôle sur lui à l’heure actuelle. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Non, pas la première fois. Néanmoins…

— J’en doute. Je ne dis pas que son héritage ne peut pas, d’une façon ou d’une autre, avoir joué dans sa décision, mais… non, je pense que notre ami est on ne peut plus sincère quand il prétend vouloir leur accorder une seconde chance.

— Donc, c’est un imbécile, conclut Tseng, dont l’expression s’est assombrie. Est-ce que je dois donner de nouvelles directives à Rude et Reno ?

— Tu leur avais déjà demandé d’agir comme je le lui ai promis, non ? (Et comme Tseng approuve :) Dans ce cas, inutile de changer quoi que ce soit.

— Hum… à ce propos, monsieur… j’ai eu un appel de Reno hier. Lui et Rude ont été contraints d’entrer en contact avec Kadaj.

D’ un signe du menton, Rufus l’encourage à poursuivre. Devine, à l’expression crispée de Tseng, que ce qu’il s’apprête à entendre va grandement le divertir.

— Il est venu les menacer en fin de journée… Il tenait à connaître nos plans en ce qui les concerne et il semble qu’il n’ait pas du tout apprécié que vous les ayez placés sous surveillance après votre conversation.

— Je m’en doute… je suis d’ailleurs étonné qu’il ne soit pas déjà venu ici pour me le faire savoir.

— Selon Reno, c’était son idée. Comme ni lui, ni Rude, ne voulaient le renseigner, il a menacé de venir vous trouver directement et… s’il n’arrivait pas à vous mettre la main dessus, il a promis de provoquer du désordre à Heaven.

— Je vois… belle preuve d’évolution de sa part. Je me demande la tête qu’aurait fait Cloud si nous lui avions appris la chose.

— Il n’est pas encore trop tard pour lui envoyer Reno, propose Tseng.

Rufus laisse entendre un petit rire. Oui, l’idée est séduisante, mais…

— Gardons ça de côté pour le moment. Qui sait, ça pourra peut-être nous être utile plus tard. Ensuite ?

— Ensuite… comme il faisait froid, ils ont été tous trois prendre un café…

Devinant l’agacement de Tseng, un sourire lui monte aux lèvres. Même s’il ne l’avouera jamais, imaginer ses hommes en train de prendre un café avec leur ennemi doit lui avoir provoqué un ulcère.

— Et comme il était particulièrement menaçant, ils ont fini par lui donner ce qu’il voulait.

— À savoir, trois fois rien.

Il n’a aucun mal à imaginer la frustration de Kadaj, au moment des aveux. Ce qui ajoute à son amusement.

— Mais c’est déjà une faute regrettable de leur part. Nous ne sommes pas censés nous laisser intimider, encore moins quand on se prétend vétérans de notre Département.

— Donc, tu leur as passé un savon.

Tseng ferme les yeux et se pince l’arrête du nez.

— Non, en fait… il hurlait tellement au téléphone que je n’ai pas eu le temps d’en placer une.

Le sourire de Rufus s’élargit encore. De mieux en mieux !

Ne dissimulant cette fois plus sa gêne, Tseng se racle la gorge.

— Il…, commence-t-il, amer. Il semblerait que Kadaj leur ait laissé la note.

En réponse, Rufus pousse un rire franc.

— Mais à quoi s’attendait-il, exactement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alooors ! Je vais devoir proposer cet épisode à un rythme différent : parce que moins de temps que d'habitude et en plus, j'ai eu la bonne idée de participer au NaNoWriMo de cette année (Forcément à la dernière minute), ce qui fait queeee... j'ai moyennement l'énergie ou la patience actuellement de me lancer dans des corrections. Du coup, pour éviter que je n'écoute que ma flemmardise et que je ne mette cet épisode en ligne que le mois prochain (Parce qu'un épisode complet, c'est long à retravailler. D:), je vais le poster au fur et à mesure... avec je ne sais pas encore trop combien d'espace entre chaque partie. (Quelques jours, sans doute. Deux ou trois, plus si besoin.) Bref, désolé, j'arrête pas de changer ! Je reviendrai à mon rythme précédent avec le prochain épisode. ^^'


	34. Episode 8 - Partie 2

3

— Rends-moi mon fric !

Kadaj n’a pas quitté le Septième Ciel depuis quelques secondes qu’un Reno à l’air renfrogné fait son apparition derrière lui. Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur les lèvres de l’Incarné, qui répond :

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Avant d’engloutir le dernier morceau du muffin qu’il a subtilisé en cuisine. Outré, Reno lui emboîte le pas.

— Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Tu t’es barré sans payer, hier. Alors maintenant, rends-moi mon fric !

— Pas d’argent, lui répond Kadaj sans se retourner.

— Ouais, bah moi, je te lâcherai pas tant que tu m’auras pas filé ce que tu me dois.

L’idée qu’il puisse jouer avec le feu ne l’effleure même pas. Il l’a tellement mauvaise pour ce qu’il s’est passé la veille qu’il se sent prêt à tout pour le forcer à cracher son fric.

L’obliger à payer la note… lui ! Et Rude qui a refusé de se montrer solidaire, arguant qu’après tout, il est censé être d’un grade plus élevé que lui au sein des Turks. Quel faux frère, celui-là ! Il le retient. Ouais, même s’il ne sait pas encore de quelle façon il va pouvoir se venger, il ne perd clairement rien pour attendre !

— Tu sais que je ne suis pas obligé de supporter ta présence si j’en ai pas envie ? lui lance Kadaj.

— Et qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, hein ? Me casser la tête ici, devant témoins ?

L’artère est en effet empruntée par des badauds et, même si à cette heure de la journée, ils ne sont pas encore très nombreux, leur présence demeure suffisante pour lui assurer que Kadaj se tiendra tranquille. Enfin… tant qu’ils resteront dans le secteur, mais… ce qu’il adviendra plus tard, honnêtement, pour l’heure, c’est un peu le cadet de ses soucis.

Kadaj, lui, n’a toujours pas répondu. Ne semble déjà plus faire attention à lui, ce qui ne manque pas d’agacer le Turk qui apprécie peu d’être ignoré. Il ne cherche toutefois pas à le relancer, se contente de pester entre ses dents et d’enfoncer les mains dans ses poches. Puis, son regard va se perdre en direction du ciel grisâtre et il se met à espérer qu’on ne leur prépare pas du vilain là-haut.

_Ce serait bien ma veine qu’il flotte d’un coup !_

Déjà qu’il sent que la journée va être particulièrement merdique, si en plus il doit se retrouver trempé jusqu’aux os, ça ne va clairement pas améliorer son humeur.

Il reporte finalement son attention sur Kadaj, mais c’est pour remarquer que celui-ci a décide de lui semer compagnie. Déjà à plusieurs mètres, l’Incarné a accéléré l’allure et tourne dans une rue voisine. Reno peste plus fort et se met à courir ; dérape au moment de s’engouffrer dans l’artère où a disparu sa cible et va pour continuer sa course quand, dans son dos, la voix de celle-ci se fait entendre :

— Ce serait tellement facile de me débarrasser de toi, Turk…

La main déjà portée à son arme, le roux se retourne vivement. Kadaj, lui, est tranquillement adossé à un poteau. Les bras croisés, un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

— Est-ce que tes collègues t’ont raconté ce qu’on leur a fait, au moins ? Je suis sûr que je pourrais te faire hurler encore davantage. Peut-être même te forcer à me supplier, qui sait…

La prise de Reno sur son arme se fait plus ferme, tandis qu’un voile de colère vient obscurcir sa vision. Cette espèce de sale petit connard !

La tête inclinée sur le côté, Kadaj l’observe. Semble satisfait de sa réaction.

— Dommage que je sois obligé de me tenir tranquille… Oui, on peut dire que c’est ton jour de chance, Turk.

Là-dessus, il se détourne et regagne d’un pas tranquille la rue du Septième Ciel.

  
  


4

Cloud fait face à des présentoirs encombrés de téléphones portables. De l’occasion, pour beaucoup, mais aussi d’anciens modèles que personne n’aurait souhaité posséder il y a encore quelques années. Dans le monde actuel, toutefois, et surtout pour l’usage qu’il compte en faire, ils sont amplement suffisants.

Un téléphone dans chaque main, il ne parvient pas arrêter son choix. En est à appuyer sur les touches du clavier quand Tifa s’approche.

— Tu as un problème avec le tien ?

Le Septième Ciel étant fermé ce jour-là, la jeune femme en a profité pour aller déjeuner en ville avec Marlène – qu’elle peut voir un peu plus loin, le nez presque écrasé contre la vitrine d’un magasin de jouets. Cloud, lui, ne les a rejointes que depuis peu, après que sa dernière livraison ait finalement été annulée.

— Non… je pensais juste en acheter un pour Kadaj.

Surprise de cette réponse, Tifa l’interroge du regard.

— Je crois qu’il pourrait en avoir besoin, commence-t-il en continuant de jouer avec les touches des appareils. Que ça nous évitera des problèmes s’il a un moyen de nous contacter rapidement.

— Comment ça ? Est-ce Rufus t’a dit quelque chose qui… ?

Mais Cloud secoue la tête, repose finalement l’un des téléphones pour se tourner vers la jeune femme.

— Je ne pensais pas spécialement à lui. Enfin… la Shinra pourrait être au nombre des problèmes, mais…

Et comme un pli soucieux est venu creuser le front de son interlocutrice, il ajoute :

— Ne t’inquiète pas. Je ne crois pas que nous ayons grand-chose à craindre d’eux pour le moment… enfin, je t’expliquerai plus tard. (Puis, revenant au téléphone qu’il tient toujours, il en referme le clapet et avoue :) En fait, c’est plutôt Kadaj qui m’inquiète.

Puis il se gratte le crâne, pas certain de savoir comment formuler ce qu’il a en tête. Il ne lui a pas encore rapporté la crise que celui-ci a eue à Gongaga, pas davantage qu’il ne lui a parlé de ses cauchemars. Parce qu’il ne voulait pas l’inquiéter et qu’il sait qu’elle a bien plus de mal avec lui qu’avec les deux autres. Surtout, elle n’arrive toujours pas à se sentir en sécurité en sa présence et… dans le fond, il ne peut pas le lui reprocher.

— J’ai peur qu’il ne finisse par se faire du mal, avoue-t-il.

Tifa sent un froid s’abattre sur elle. D’un coup d’œil, elle s’assure que Marlène est toujours occupée de son côté, avant de questionner :

— Qu’est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

— Eh bien… il s’est passé quelque chose à Gongaga et…

Là-dessus, il se décide à lui raconter dans les grandes lignes ce qui est arrivé au cours de leur voyage.

— Et hier, je l’ai trouvé à l’église quand j’y ai amené Marlène. Tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais ils ne peuvent pas entrer en contact avec la Rivière de la Vie sans être blessés… ou pire.

Le regard de nouveau rivé en direction de Marlène, Tifa se frictionne le haut des bras ; a l’impression que le manteau qu’elle porte n’est plus suffisant pour la protéger du froid environnant.

Car maintenant que le sujet est soulevé, lui reviennent en mémoire les mots que le jeune homme a eus, le lendemain de leur installation chez eux. N’avait-il pas affirmé qu’il aurait préféré ne jamais venir au monde ?

— Je sais que Loz et Yazoo le trouvent bizarre en ce moment. Yazoo pensait que ça pouvait avoir un lien avec Jenova, mais… tu penses qu’ils savent, qu’il… ?

— Non. Je crois au contraire qu’il ne veut pas les inquiéter et qu’il préfère donc garder ça pour lui.

— Eh bien, c’est raté !

— Il a du mal… à se confier.

Du mal aussi à accepter que ses frères puissent être témoins de sa détresse. Parce qu’il s’est mis en tête d’agir en grand frère avec eux et pour que ceux-ci le prennent au sérieux, il pense devoir leur dissimuler ses fêlures.

— Mais dans le fond, je ne crois pas qu’il veuille vraiment se faire du mal. Il m’a surtout l’air déboussolé. Et puis… il y a des fois où il perd la tête… comme à Gongaga. Ses changements d’humeur peuvent être vraiment brutaux et c’est ça qui m’inquiète.

Parce qu’ils pourraient bien le frapper à un moment où il ne sera pas apte, psychologiquement, à leur résister. Que, complètement aveuglé par sa crise, ceux-ci pourraient le pousser à commettre l’irréparable.

_Encore une chance que les deux autres soient plus stables, sinon je ne crois pas que nous arriverions à nous en sortir._

À son tour, il a tourné les yeux vers Marlène. La petite s’est rapprochée et se tient maintenant du côté d’un présentoir à straps pour portables qu’elle fait tourner, la tête inclinée sur le côté.

— Tu sais… la dernière fois, quand il a frappé Yazoo…

Il hésite. Juste l’espace de quelques secondes, avant d’ajouter :

— J’imagine… que tu as dû trouver ma réaction bizarre, mais…

Il revoit la scène, sent l’étourdissement qu’il a ressenti le submerger de nouveau. Et avec lui, l’inquiétude…

— Si j’ai décidé de ne pas intervenir, c’est avant tout parce que j’étais conscient de ce que ça me coûterait. Toi, ils ne te considèrent pas comme un membre de leur famille, ils n’auraient donc pas accepté de t’écouter si tu t’en étais mêlée. En fait, il y a des chances pour qu’ils l’aient mal pris, si tu avais essayé. Moi, c’est différent…

Tifa le fixe en silence. Consciente qu’il a besoin qu’on le laisse poursuivre à son rythme.

— J’aurais pu calmer les choses et leur demander des explications, mais si je l’avais fait, ils auraient ensuite exigé que j’endosse ce rôle de grand frère qu’ils attendent de moi. Pas seulement là, mais pour toujours. Et je savais que ce ne serait pas possible. Que si je m’étais rétracté, ils l’auraient vécu comme une trahison et il y aurait sans doute eu des complications. Kadaj, surtout… je crois qu’il n’acceptera pas d’être trompé sur un sujet comme celui-là.

— Malgré tout, tu cherches à te rapprocher de lui, note Tifa. Tu ne crois pas qu’il pourrait nourrir de faux espoirs ?

Lui offrir un portable, pour commencer, alors que lui et ses frères ne sont pas chez eux depuis plus d’une semaine. Ce n’est pas anodin, comme geste. Et si Kadaj est dans l’attente de voir Cloud assumer son rôle de grand-frère auprès de lui, alors le moindre geste qui pourrait le faire passer pour privilégié risque d’éveiller en lui des attentes auxquelles sont compagnon ne sera peut-être pas apte à répondre.

— Je lui ai déjà dit que j’allais essayer, lui avoue Cloud. De devenir son grand frère, je veux dire. Je sais que je ne suis pas obligé de faire ça, mais je crois que je le comprends un peu. Oui, j’arrive à me mettre à sa place et ça me donne envie de le soutenir du mieux que je peux.

— Mais tu es conscient que rien n’est encore gagné pour eux ? Qu’il se pourrait bien, qu’en définitif, nous ne puissions pas les garder avec nous ?

— Je sais. Et j’imagine que dans ce cas, il me faudra trouver une solution pour continuer de les aider…

Pour tout commentaire, Tifa se contente d’opiner du chef. Dans le fond, elle aussi espère qu’ils parviendront à se faire une place à leurs côtés. Pour Loz, surtout. Parce que celui-ci se donne beaucoup de mal et qu’elle serait désolée qu’il soit pénalisé pour les deux autres. Seulement, si ses frères doivent partir, il les suivra. Oui, elle n’imagine pas qu’il leur soit possible de vivre séparés.

— Malheureusement, ajoute Cloud, je ne me crois pas capable de m’occuper également des deux autres. Je sais qu’ils en auraient besoin eux aussi, que ça pourrait améliorer les choses, mais… cette une responsabilité trop lourde pour moi tout seul. Je ne suis pas… si fort.

Et puis, il n’est sans doute pas la personne la mieux indiquée pour s’occuper des autres. Lui qui éprouve déjà du mal à se soutenir lui-même ne se pense pas apte à prendre la responsabilité de trois êtres supplémentaires.

Sans un mot, Tifa vient lui poser une main sur l’avant-bras, en un geste de réconfort pudique.

Au même instant, Marlène les rejoint et, un large sourire aux lèvres, questionne :

— On peut aller prendre un goûter, maintenant ?


	35. Episode 8 - Partie 3

5

L’humeur morose, Reno continue de suivre Kadaj. Depuis leur dernier échange, l’Incarné n’a plus essayé de le semer, s’est contenté de marcher visiblement sans but et sans vraiment faire attention à lui. Il devine qu’être ainsi surveillé ne doit pas lui faire beaucoup plaisir, mais…

_À croire que ça l’amuse de me faire user mes semelles. Merde, j’espère qu’il n’est pas en train de m’occuper pour permettre à ses frères de foutre la merde de leur côté !_

Rude surveille encore le Septième Ciel, mais il ne pourra pas s’occuper des deux autres à lui tout seul. D’ailleurs, il est bien possible que l’un d’eux soit déjà en train de détourner son attention, tandis que le troisième a filé faire il ne sait quelle saloperie dans son coin.

_J’ai pourtant dit et répété qu’on n’était pas assez de deux pour les surveiller. Et s’il se passe quelque chose, sûr que ça va être pour notre pomme. Fais chier !_

Avec un grognement, il porte la main à la poche interne de sa veste et en tire son téléphone portable. Mais avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de composer le numéro de Rude, Kadaj fait halte. L’air intrigué, ce dernier fixe une salle d’arcade bruyante ; en particulier, la borne laissée à l’extérieur.

Le portable toujours en main, Reno observe les deux gamins qui s’y acharnent, de gros pistolets en main. Cris et insultent fusent, gagnent en intensité comme le game over s’abat sur eux. C’est donc dégoûtés qu’ils reposent les armes dans leurs socles, avant de s’éloigner en ronchonnant.

Le roux, lui, se tapote le menton de son portable. Pensif.

Suite à la disparition de l’énergie Mako, l’électricité ne court plus les rues et même une grande ville comme Edge en fait les frais. Les restrictions y sont donc nombreuses et cette salle d’arcade, par exemple, n’a l’autorisation d’ouvrir que deux ou trois fois par semaine, ce à des horaires restreints. Autant dire qu’une fois ses portes ouvertes, ils sont nombreux à s’y précipiter et le lieu ne désemplit pas jusqu’à la fermeture.

Kadaj s’est à présent approché de la borne et en fixe l’écran, comme hypnotisé. Pas difficile de deviner que c’est la première fois qu’il en voit une, ce qui donne une idée à Reno. Avec un affreux sourire, il range son portable – Rude est un grand garçon, après tout ! Il lui fait confiance pour gérer les deux autres – et s’approche du jeune homme.

— Hé, je te propose une partie !

Et comme Kadaj tourne les yeux dans sa direction, il vient s’appuyer contre la borne et ajoute :

— Mieux, je te défie ! Ouais, t’es peut-être costaud en vrai, mais là, ça t’aidera pas !

Là-dessus, il tapote sur le sommet de la borne, comme en invitation. Kadaj fronce les sourcils.

— Et pourquoi j’accepterais ?

— Quoi, tu vas te défiler ? T’aurais pas les pétoches, des fois ?

Voyant l’expression de son interlocuteur s’assombrir, Reno comprend qu’il est sur le point de le faire flancher. Ouais, sûr et certain que ce con va répondre à sa provocation !

— Voilà ce que je te propose : si je gagne, non seulement tu présenteras tes excuses pour ce que t’as fait à mon boss et à ma collègue, mais en plus, tu me rembourseras ce que tu me dois.

— Et si je gagne ?

— Si tu gagnes…

Un doigt dressé, le roux lève les yeux au ciel. Reste silencieux l’espace de quelques secondes, avant d’émettre un claquement de doigts.

— Je te paye à bouffer !

Et à Kadaj de s’agacer :

— Tu m’as pris pour un estomac sur pattes ou quoi ?!

— Intéressant… je relève le défi, Turk !

Reno se retourne et découvre Yazoo, juste derrière lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, celui-ci est accompagné de Loz, dont l’expression a quelque chose de menaçant.

— Merde, qu’est-ce que vous… ?! commence-t-il, avant d’aviser Rude, un peu plus loin, qui lui fait un geste nerveux de la main. Tu pouvais pas me prévenir qu’ils rappliquaient par ici ?

— ‘savais pas que tu traînais dans le secteur.

Reno grogne, mais doit lui reconnaître ça. Kadaj, lui, s’est approché de ses frères.

— Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ?

— Comme toi, on se promène, lui répond Yazoo en lui remettant en place une mèche de cheveux.

— Pourquoi t’es partie sans nous le dire ? lui reproche Loz. On serait venus avec toi.

— Yazoo dormait.

— C’est pas nouveau.

— Je somnolais, rectifie Yazoo.

— Bon, les triplés, les coupe Reno. Et si on en revenait à notre affaire ?

— Heu, Reno…, commence Rude, qui s’approche avec une expression peu enjouée.

Et au roux de se tourner vivement dans sa direction.

— Quoi ? Tu comptes laisser passer cette chance de leur foutre une raclée ? Combien de fois ils nous ont ridiculisés, dis ? C’est enfin l’heure de prendre notre revanche !

Rude ne répond pas, se contente de repousser ses lunettes noires sur le haut de son nez. Il a compris le plan de Reno, mais n’est pas certain de l’apprécier. Surtout, a-t-il vraiment envie d’une victoire comme celle-ci ? En tant que Turk, ça fait plutôt minable…

— Dons si on gagne, fait Yazoo, vous nous payerez à manger ?

Près de lui, Kadaj secoue doucement la tête. Toute cette histoire l’enchante aussi peu que Rude, mais si ça peut distraire ses frères…

— Ho, ho, ho, minute papillon ! répond Reno en levant les mains. On va pas vous payer de la bouffe de luxe, si c’est ce que t’as en tête. Non, le premier bouge du coin fera…

— Ils m’ont montré un resto sympa, hier, le coupe Kadaj en se tournant vers ses frères. On devrait choisir celui-là.

— Hum… Reno ! fait Rude, en s’approchant un peu plus de son collègue.

— C’est bon, relax, partenaire ! Je sais que c’est pas donné, mais c’est pas comme s’ils allaient gagner de toute façon.

— Et on pourra commander tout ce qu’on veut ? s’enquiert Loz, que l’idée commence à intéresser. Vraiment tout ?

— Tout ! C’est nous qui régalons ! Enfin… ça c’est si vous gagnez, parce que sinon…

— Je vous ai pas dit, le coupe à nouveau Kadaj, mais il a dû payer ma bouffe, hier. Du coup, il l’a mauvaise et il veut que je le rembourse.

— Voyez-vous ça…, dit Yazoo en posant ses yeux sur le roux, qui grimace.

— Est-ce qu’ils ont des gâteaux, ‘daj ? Hier, Marlène m’a fait goûter un truc vachement bon. Ça s’appelle des donuts, je crois.

— Il en a commandé un, répond Kadaj en désignant Reno. Marlène, donc ? Sacrée nourriture de bonhomme, à ce que je vois !

Reno ouvre la bouche pour s’insurger, outré par le sourire détestable de Kadaj. Yazoo le prend toutefois de vitesse et questionne :

— Et donc, s’ils gagnent, tu devras le rembourser ?

— Ça et il veut aussi que je…

— Que vous ! Tous les trois, là ! Et ça tombe vachement bien que vous nous ayez rejoints, parce que comme ça, vous allez pouvoir présenter vos excuses pour les saloperies que vous avez faites à nos collègues. Hein, partenaire ?

— Hum…

— Moi, ça me va, fait Yazoo, avant de s’approcher de la borne d’arcade. Reste à savoir comment ça fonctionne…

Derrière lui, Loz a retroussé la lèvre inférieure. Finit par se baisser à l’oreille de Kadaj pour questionner :

— De quoi on est censé s’excuser, dis ?

— De les avoir torturés, de ce que j’ai compris, lui répond celui-ci avec un haussement d’épaules.

— Mais ça, c’est eux qui l’ont cherché ! C’est parce qu’ils avaient mis la main sur maman et qu’ils…

— Je vais vous expliquer les règles, lance Reno en s’approchant lui aussi de la borne.

Un air confiant sur les traits, il imite Yazoo qui vient de saisir l’une des armes pour l’inspecter sous toutes ses coutures. Un bruit de gorge échappe à ce dernier, qui pose finalement les yeux sur l’écran, où des zombies en état de décomposition avancée se font démembrer par les tirs de l’ordinateur. Reno reprend:

— C’est pas bien compliqué, en fait. Suffit de tirer sur les cibles qui apparaîtront à l’écran. (Disant cela, il tapote celui-ci du doigt, où un zombie vient de voir sa tête s’envoler.) ‘fin, je vais pas t’apprendre comment te servir d’un flingue, hein ? Tu vises, tu tires, point.

Loz et Kadaj se sont rapprochés et observent la démo qui se joue. Leur frère questionne :

— Et comment ce machin peut savoir qu’on vient de tirer ?

— Heu… je pense que ça doit envoyer un signal quelque part et la machine la capte, répond maladroitement Reno, avant de se tourner vers son collègue. Un truc comme ça, pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse, Rude se contente de hausser les épaules. Moins par méconnaissance que parce qu’il n’a aucune envie de se lancer dans ce genre d’explications. Déjà que la situation ne lui plaît pas…

Les trois frères se sont à présent tournés dans sa direction, le faisant se crisper malgré lui. Il a connu un sacré paquet de situations désagréables dans sa vie et se retrouver la cible de ces regards fixes, aux pupilles félines, qui vous donnent l’impression d’être observé par de gros matous assoiffés de sang, se hisse facilement parmi les plus dérangeantes.

Yazoo revient à Reno.

— C’est tout ?

— Ouais… enfin, non. Là, le bouton, juste ici, c’est pour recharger. D’ailleurs, pour voir ce qu’il te reste comme munitions, c’est juste dans le coin que ça s’affiche et…

Rapidement, il entreprend de lui expliquer le fonctionnement du jeu ; le fait que certains ennemis vous rapportent plus de points, mais sont également plus costauds ; comment regagner de la vie et tout ce qui lui semble utile pour la partie à venir. Non pas qu’il y soit obligé, mais la victoire n’en sera que meilleure si ces zouaves avaient à leur disposition toutes les informations qui auraient pu leur permettre de la remporter. Autant dire qu’il a hâte de voir leurs tronches après qu’il les ait laminés les uns après les autres !

— Et comme je suis un gars sympa, je te propose une partie d’essai. Histoire que vous pigiez un peu mieux comment ça fonctionne.

Là-dessus, il plonge la main dans la poche de son pantalon, afin d’en tirer de la petite monnaie. Le regardant faire, Kadaj lui rappelle :

— Je t’ai dit que j’avais pas d’argent.

Et comme Reno se fige, la monnaie dans le creux de sa main, Yazoo ajoute :

— Moi non plus. (Puis, se tournant vers ses frères.) Personne ne me donne de pourboire, en ce moment.

— Ça, c’est parce que t’ignores les gens, lui rétorque Loz. Alors que moi, hier, par exemple…

— Tu vas t’en vanter encore longtemps ? le coupe Yazoo, une pointe d’agacement dans la voix. De toute façon, je suppose que tu n’as pas pris d’argent avec toi ? (Et comme Loz secoue la tête en confirmation, il se tourne vers Reno et conclut :) Dommage, Turk, ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

Avant de reposer son arme dans le socle qui lui est dédié.

Là-dessus, il revient à ses frères et questionne :

— Bon. Qu’est-ce qu’on fait maintenant ?

Ne prêtant déjà plus attention aux Turks, les trois commencent à s’échanger des idées pour le reste de leur après-midi. Reno, qui sent cette occasion de leur foutre une raclée lui filer entre les doigts, se met à réfléchir à toute vitesse. La prochaine fois, ils pourraient ne pas être dans d’aussi bonnes dispositions et l’envoyer plutôt se faire voir. Et puis, s’ils viennent ici pour s’entraîner, il va devoir en faire de même s’il ne veut pas être laissé sur le carreau. Non, pas moyen ! La victoire doit être sienne aujourd’hui, sans quoi il risque d’avoir du mal à dormir cette nuit.

— Oh, et puis merde ! Je vous avance le fric, d’accord ? Mais je vous préviens : si on gagne, vous me le remboursez avec les intérêts qui vont avec ! (Puis, levant le pouce à l’intention de Rude :) Tu vas voir, partenaire, je vais te leur faire signer une reconnaissance de dette qu’ils sont pas prêts d’oublier !

Coupés dans leur conversation, les trois autres tournent leurs regards dans sa direction et, comme Rude quelques instants plus tôt, il doit reconnaître que l’expérience n’a franchement rien d’agréable.

Loz et Yazoo se tournent finalement vers Kadaj, l’air d’attendre qu’il prenne une décision pour eux. Après un silence qui semble interminable au roux, celui-ci répond :

— C’est d’accord. Yazoo, commence !

Ravi, ce dernier s’avance à nouveau vers la borne et récupère son arme. Reno, lui, grogne, compte sa monnaie, avant de renifler et de tendre un billet à Rude.

— Va me faire de la monnaie au distributeur, tu veux ?

En réponse, celui-ci se contente d’adresser un regard appuyé aux Incarnés.

— C’est bon, ils vont pas me bouffer ! Et puis t’en as pour deux minutes !

Quoique toujours réticent, Rude finit par accepter le billet et disparaît à l’intérieur de la salle d’arcade. Reno, lui, insère deux pièces dans la fente de la machine et lance, un sourire en coin :

— On va pas plus loin que la fin du niveau… enfin, à supposer que tu survives jusque-là. Et puis t’es p’t’être un tueur en vrai, mais là, crois-moi, je vais t’exploser !

— C’est seulement une partie d’essai, lui rappelle tranquillement Yazoo.

— Ou un avant-goût de ce qui t’attend après !

Ses provocations ne parviennent toutefois pas à faire sourciller son adversaire, qui se contente de fixer l’écran dans l’attente que les choses sérieuses commencent.

Reno peste intérieurement. Bon, puisqu’il le prend comme ça, partie d’essai ou non, il va pas lui faire de cadeau !

Sur l’écran, un compte à rebours en chiffres sanguinolents. Un décor de film d’horreur avec son vieux manoir en arrière-plan et son ciel, que zèbrent de temps à autre des éclairs. Des râles inquiétants. Une silhouette dans un coin et…

Yazoo lève son arme. La suite, Reno serait incapable de l’expliquer. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est que ça a tiré dans tous les coins à une vitesse folle, lui arrachant à peu près toutes ses cibles et, au bout du compte, la partie s’est achevée sans qu’il ne soit parvenu à marquer beaucoup de points.

— Quoi ? Attends… qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ?!

Derrière lui, des sifflements. Il remarque seulement que leur manège a attiré un petit public qui semble particulièrement impressionné par la prestation. Et dans leurs rangs, Rude, qui s’avance avec une expression nerveuse.

— Heu… Reno…

— C’est la chance du débutant, partenaire. T’inquiète ! J’étais pas assez concentré. Je l’ai pas pris au sérieux, alors forcément… mais je vais me refaire. Ouais, cette fois, c’est pour de vrai ! Regarde ça !

Puis il plonge la main dans ses poches, se souvient qu’il n’a plus de monnaie et se tourne vers Rude pour récupérer celle qu’il a été lui faire. De son côté, Yazoo lance à ses frères :

— C’est facile, vous verrez. Plus qu’en vrai !

— J’aimerais bien faire une partie d’essai, moi aussi, dit toutefois Kadaj, pour qui le tir n’a jamais été le fort.

Il sait que Loz s’en sortira – car sans avoir le niveau de Yazoo, il est loin d’être mauvais –, mais en ce qui le concerne, ça risque d’être un carnage !

_Une chance qu’ils soient arrivés avant que je n’accepte le défi de l’autre abruti. Je serais dans de beaux draps, maintenant !_

Yazoo se tourne donc vers Reno et tend une main.

— Donne de la monnaie, Turk.

Et au roux de bondir.

— Tu m’as pris pour une banque ou quoi ?

— Mes frères veulent essayer aussi.

— Eh bien qu’ils se démerdent !

— Tu avais dit que nous payait une partie d’essai, lui rappelle Yazoo.

Et si son expression n’a toujours pas changé, ses frères peuvent sentir, aux intonations de sa voix, qu’il commence à perdre patience. Reno, lui, secoue la tête et réplique :

— J’ai dit que je t’en payais une ! À toi ! Maintenant que c’est fait, on passe aux choses sérieuses, allez !

Là-dessus, il récupère son arme et insère deux pièces dans la fente de l’appareil. Yazoo abaisse sa main, hausse les épaules, avant de se tourner vers ses frères.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas : je vais le laminer.

Reno serre les dents, se retient de répondre à la provocation. De toute façon, il va l’exploser ! Ouais, il a eu de la chance la première fois, mais…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un peu de temps aujourd'hui, donc, j'en ai profité pour corriger une partie de plus. \o/ Plus que deux avant la fin de cet épisode. :D


	36. Episode 8 - Partie 4

6

Son attention attirée par le remue-ménage qui anime la rue, Denzel s’arrête. Une petite foule s’est formée juste devant la salle d’arcade, de laquelle s’échappent exclamations et sifflements. Il fronce les sourcils. Est-ce que c’est la tête de Yazoo qu’il voit dépasser ?

Intrigué, il s’approche, doit se frayer un passage entre les spectateurs pour découvrir un spectacle pour le moins singulier : non seulement c’est bien Yazoo qui se trouve là, en compagnie de ses frères, mais en plus celui-ci est en train de faire une partie contre un Turk. Sous le coup de la surprise, sa mâchoire se décroche et il remarque un autre Turk – un chauve –, qui observe la scène d’un air tout à fait désapprobateur.

_Mais qu’est-ce qu’ils foutent ?_

De plus en plus perdu, il reste là un moment, à fixer le dos de Yazoo sans bien savoir si la chose doit l’inquiéter ou non.

Finalement, il hausse les épaules et décide de passer son chemin. Il n’aura qu’à lui demander des explications une fois qu’il l’aura rejoint sur le terrain vague…

  
  


7

— Non mais c’est pas vrai !

Reno a envie de hurler. Il est forcément victime d’une hallucination ! Ouais, ce n’est quand même pas possible que…

_Merde ! C’est quoi ce score qu’il se paye ?!_

Non seulement l’autre l’a encore plus malmené que lors de leur première partie, mais en plus, il s’est fait descendre comme un bleu au début du troisième niveau. L’espace d’une seconde, il pense à remettre une pièce dans la fente, histoire de poursuivre, mais il est évident que sa déculottée n’ira pas en s’arrangeant. Alors, à la place, il lance à l’intention d’un Yazoo qui continue tranquillement sa partie :

— Hé, hé, arrête-toi là, tu veux ? J’ai perdu, tu le vois bien !

— Et alors ?

— Alors on est censés arrêter une fois qu’y en a un des deux qui se fait descendre !

L’Incarné pousse un soupir où perce l’agacement, mais daigne abaisser son arme. Reno, lui, grince des dents. Même s’il lui retire les points qu’il vient de se faire en supplément, le score reste impressionnant. Tandis que de son côté…

_Merde ! On est mal ! On est putain de mal !_

Avec un grognement, il sort son téléphone portable et prend une photo de l’écran. Derrière lui, rires et commentaires railleurs s’élèvent, qu’il s’efforce d’ignorer. Bordel, non seulement cet enfoiré l’a ridiculisé, mais en plus, faut que ça se fasse en public. Ah non, mais si ça devait parvenir jusqu’aux oreilles de Tseng, sûr qu’il aurait de gros problèmes !

Il relève les yeux vers Yazoo, va pour lui lancer de ne pas crier victoire trop vite ; que ses frères, il va les massacrer, mais il remarque que l’Incarné le braque à présent d’une arme. Ses yeux s’écarquillent et il peut entendre Yazoo lui lancer :

— Ce serait tellement simple, Turk !

Reno peste, remarque qu’il ne s’agit que du jouet livré avec la borne, et le lui arrache des mains d’un geste rageur. Yazoo laisse entendre un petit rire.

— T’es trop fort, Yaz’ ! s’exclame Loz, qui semble ne pas en revenir.

— Vu le niveau de mon adversaire, j’ai pas de mérite.

Là-dessus, il décoche un regard narquois à Reno qui, tout en serrant les dents, s’écarte avec Rude. Lui passant un bras autour des épaules, il murmure :

— Ok, partenaire, on est dans la panade.

— Hum… !

— Mais rien n’est encore perdu, hein ? J’veux dire, je suis certain que Kadaj est naze à ce petit jeu. Ouais, je vais pouvoir l’exploser tranquillement et nous faire regagner des points.

— Hum…

— Le problème c’est le troisième, le costaud. Je sais pas trop ce qu’il vaut.

— Mhh…

— Tu voudrais pas t’en charger, dis ? J’veux dire… le temps que je me reprenne un peu. T’es plutôt balaise, toi aussi. Tu devrais pouvoir t’en tirer !

Rude, qui a tourné les yeux vers les frères, opine du chef pour toute réponse. Reno lui envoie une bourrade.

— Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ! (Puis, avec un sourire affreux, il désigne Loz du pouce et lance à voix haute :) Écrase-moi cette tête vide !

Et à Loz de questionne à l’intention de ses frères :

— Heu… c’est moi où il vient de me traiter d’idiot ?

— Explose-le, Loz, lui répond Yazoo, qui est venu s’appuyer d’un bras sur son épaule

Loz fronce les sourcils et, l’expression soudain menaçante, frappe sa paume de son poing. Kadaj rectifie :

— Au jeu, Loz !

Le visage de ce dernier s’affaisse sous le coup de la déception.

— Oui… c’est aussi une possibilité.

— Yazoo… ! soupire Kadaj.

Les deux adversaires s’avancent donc en direction de la borne, l’air aussi hostile l’un que l’autre.

— Ils ont bouclé les deux premiers niveaux, grogne Rude. On n’ira pas plus loin.

— Et alors, Turks, lance Yazoo. On a les chocottes ?

— Surtout qu’on va pas y passer la nuit non plus, s’agace Reno en retour. Niveau deux, c’est largement suffisant pour ridiculiser tes frangins.

— T’as entendu ça, Loz ? Fais-les pleurer.

En réponse, Loz grogne et opine du chef. Rude, lui, claque plusieurs pièces de monnaie sur la borne et souligne :

— Jusqu’à la fin du niveau deux. Tu te fais descendre avant, tu remets une pièce.

Là-dessus, il fait craquer son cou de droite à gauche et glisse deux pièces dans la fente de l’appareil.

La partie qui s’ensuit, si elle est moins impressionnante que la précédente, reste malgré tout de haut niveau. Rude est meilleur que Reno, niveau tir, et a de l’expérience avec ce genre de machines. Néanmoins, il comprend très vite qu’il ne parviendra pas à arracher la victoire et n’est donc pas surpris quand, au bout du compte, le score de son adversaire dépasse le sien.

— Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ! gémit Reno, en se couvrant les yeux d’une main.

— Hum…, fait Rude, qui revient vers lui en tirant sur son nœud de cravate. Il est coriace.

— Merde, on en est à combien de points, là ?

— ‘sais pas. Attends !

Le chauve sort son portable et lui montre la photo qu’il vient de prendre. Reno, qui affiche également celle de sa partie, sent la sueur lui dégouliner le long du dos.

— Combien ça nous fait d’écart, ça ?

— Hum…

— Putain, Rude, je veux pas leur payer de la bouffe ! Ce serait trop la honte !

— ‘ta faute !

De son côté, Kadaj a maintenant l’air soucieux. Les yeux tournés en direction de la borne, un mauvais pressentiment l’habite tout entier. Sûr et certain qu’en ce qui le concerne, il va se ridiculiser. Oui, il n’y a aucun moyen qu’il…

Revenant à ses frères, il questionne :

— Au fait… c’est quoi les conditions pour qu’on remporte la victoire ?

Loz et Yazoo s’échangent un regard, puis le deuxième hausse les épaules.

— Au nombre de victoires, non ?

— Ça veut dire qu’on a déjà gagné ! fait Loz, avec un large sourire.

— Tant mieux, parce que je commence à avoir faim, lui répond Yazoo, avant de se tourner vers les Turks qui, à présent, suent à grosses gouttes. Hé ! On est vraiment obligés de jouer la dernière partie ?

— Puisqu’on a déjà gagné… !

Reno redresse la nuque et réplique, agressif :

— Vous avez gagné que dalle ! C’est au score total de toutes les parties que ça se joue, bande de nazes !

— Invente pas des règles qui t’arrangent, réplique Yazoo, dont l’expression se ferme.

— Ouais, moi et Yaz’, on a déjà fait plus de points que vous deux. Donc, on a gagné nos parties !

Kadaj, qui croise les bras, ajoute :

— Si t’essayes de tricher, on arrête tout et on règle ça autrement.

Et face à l’expression hostile des trois frères, les Turks ne peuvent retenir un frisson. Déjà que Kadaj seul, c’est pas de la tarte, mais si les trois doivent leur tomber dessus.

Derrière eux, Reno peut entendre leurs spectateurs murmurer. On sent que quelque chose est en train de se jouer et que ça pourrait rapidement tourner à l’aigre.

Le roux lève donc une main devant lui, en signe d’apaisement.

— Ok, mais nous, ça nous laisse encore une partie pour nous refaire ! (Puis, se tournant vers leur public, il ajoute :) Non, les gars, j’ai pas raison ? C’est à la fin qu’on fait le total et que tout se décide !

En tout cas, c’est comme ça que lui a l’habitude de faire. Parce qu’il trouve ça beaucoup plus excitant, la dernière partie pouvant retourner complètement une situation que l’on imaginait déjà perdue. Et sans doute aurait-il dû être un peu plus précis dès le départ quant aux conditions de la victoire, parce que là, en face de lui, la moitié du public a l’air moyennement convaincu par cette façon de faire. Merde ! C’est bien sa veine !

Néanmoins, et parce qu’ils ont certainement envie que le spectacle continue, la plupart finissent par se ranger de son côté. Ouais, c’est clair, c’est comme ça qu’on fait. Ouais, c’est un truc de pro ! Le reste, c’est bon pour les amateurs.

Reno se tourne donc vers les Incarnés et leur adresse un sourire aussi large que victorieux. Puis, sans prêter attention à l’expression renfrognée de Kadaj, il passe un bras autour des épaules de Rude et marmonne :

— Ok, c’est à moi de jouer. Ça va être serré, mais on peut encore gagner.

— ‘pas dit, grommelle son collègue.

— Ouais, je vais limite devoir faire un sans faute, mais… je joue ma vie sur ce coup, partenaire. T’inquiètes, d’ici quelques minutes, je les pousserai à se foutre à genoux et à nous présenter leurs excuses pour les crasses qu’ils nous ont faites !

Rude ne répond pas. Doute que les choses se passent comme Reno l’espère. En fait, il y a même fort à parier que les genoux en question, il se les prenne plutôt dans une partie stratégique de son anatomie. Quant à lui, il s’assurera de se tenir loin, bien loin des trois autres quand la chose se produira.

Reno prend une longue inspiration et bombe le torse à la façon d’un coq de combat. Ok, la suite repose sur lui. Pas question de merder sur ce coup-là ! Le Kadaj, il leur en a tellement fait voir, qu’aujourd’hui, c’est à son tour de finir minable.

L’air déterminé, il se frappe la poitrine du poing, avant de marcher vers la borne et d’inviter Kadaj à le rejoindre d’un geste de la main.

— Je vais pas te bouffer !

Et à son sourire prédateur répond un regard noir. Comme Kadaj s’approche, il porte la main à la poche de son pantalon et laisse tomber toute la monnaie qu’il possède sur le plateau.

— Tu risques d’en avoir besoin, dit-il, avant de tendre un billet à Rude. Va me refaire de la monnaie, tu veux ? Je voudrais pas qu’il arrive à court en milieu de partie.

L’expression de l’Incarné, à cet instant, n’a pas de prix. Il en rirait presque s’il ne sentait pas que, niveau provocation, mieux valait s’arrêter là. Ouais, le Kadaj, il est suffisamment mauvais pour lui en allonger une pour la forme.

Tandis que Rude disparaît en secouant la tête à l’intérieur de la salle d’arcade, le roux questionne :

— T’as tout pigé aux règles ou t’as besoin que je te refasse le topo ?

— Finissons-en, se contente de grogner Kadaj, dont le regard s’est chargé d’agressivité.

Il hausse donc les épaules et glisse deux pièces dans la fente de l’appareil. En retrait, Loz observe leur frère, certain que la partie s’annonce difficile pour lui. Un pli soucieux lui barre le front et il se tourne vers Yazoo.

— Y va s’en sortir, tu crois ?

— Aucune chance, lui répond Yazoo. Mais il n’est pas aussi empoté que l’autre rouquin semble le croire.

— Donc… on a déjà gagné, hein ?

— Oooh que oui. Mais laisse-les espérer… leur défaite n’en sera que meilleure.

Et alors que la partie commence, un large sourire vient étirer leurs lèvres…

  
  


9

— Et merde ! jure Reno.

Refusant d’y croire, il se frotte les yeux, colle presque le nez à l’écran de son portable. Mais non, pas moyen d’espérer un miracle : non seulement ces sales gosses les battent, mais en plus, ils les explosent de plusieurs milliers de points. Bordel ! Il aurait pourtant juré que Kadaj avait merdé tout du long de leur partie – surtout au vu du nombre de fois où il était mort –, mais… en définitif, il s’était révélé moins handicapé qu’espéré.

Il échange un long regard avec Rude. Le chauve secoue la tête et Reno doit abandonner ses derniers espoirs : non, ses yeux ne lui jouent pas des tours, ils viennent bel et bien de se faire laminer.

— Alors, Turks ? lance Yazoo dans leur dos.

Les deux se crispent et Reno manque de l’envoyer se faire foutre, avant de reconnaître de mauvaise grâce :

— Ouais, c’est bon, vous avez gagné. Z’êtes contents ?!

En réponse, Loz lève les poings et s’exclame :

— Bouffe à volonté !

Kadaj, lui, conserve son air morose et c’est bien la seule consolation à laquelle Reno ait le droit. Ouais, ok, ils ont gagné… n’empêche qu’à l’individuel, la victoire est à lui !

Revenant à Rude, il murmure :

— On est mal, partenaire !

—  **TU** es mal.

— Qu… Hé, attends, on est bien d’accord qu’on partage la note, hein ?

— Non.

— Hé !

— Ton idée. J’ai essayé de te prévenir qu’elle était mauvaise.

— Oh, merde, t’es sérieux, là ? Tu vas vraiment me laisser les rincer tout seul ? Un peu de solidarité, quoi ! J’veux dire… ça fait combien de temps qu’on bosse ensemble ?

Mais tout ce qu’il récolte en guise de solidarité est l’expression fermée de Rude. Celle qui lui signale qu’il pourrait bien être Sephiroth réincarné lui-même qu’il ne flancherait pas.

Le roux gémit, jette un regard en direction des frères et marmonne :

— Si on se barre, ils vont nous massacrer, hein ?

— Hum…

— J’espère que vous compter pas vous défiler, leur lance Kadaj, comme s’il les avait entendu. Parce que pour le coup, je laisse mes frères s’amuser avec vous.

À cette nouvelle, les yeux des concernés se mettent à briller.

— C’est vrai, ‘daj ?!

— Laissez tomber la bouffe, lance Yazoo avec un large sourire. Courez, on vous laisse un peu d’avance !

Et ils semblent à ce point surexcités par l’idée de la boucherie à venir qu’un frisson s’empare des deux Turks.

— C’est bon, on va payer ! s’empresse de répondre Reno. Vous excitez pas comme ça !

La déception vient aussitôt visiter l’expression de ses interlocuteurs. Un « Hoooo... » attristé échappe à Loz, tandis que Yazoo lève les yeux au ciel et dit :

— Froussards…

Et à Kadaj d’ajouter :

— C’est mieux comme ça. Bon, allons-y !

Mais alors que ses frères lui emboîtent le pas, un type en Perfecto et lunettes noires se détache de la foule des spectateurs. Un sourire canaille aux lèvres, il s’avance vers Yazoo.

— Ça faisait longtemps que j’avais pas croisé un joueur de ton niveau, commence-t-il en enfonçant les pouces dans ses poches. Ça te dirait pas que toi et moi…

Mais Yazoo se contente de le dépasser, forçant le type à se retourner pour s’exclamer :

— Hé ! Je te cause, le grand ! (Et comme les Incarnés se tournent vers lui, il désigne la borne du pouce.) On se fait une partie, ok ?

— Non, lui répond Yazoo.

— Laisse tomber, Steve, intervient Rude en croisant les bras. Ce gars-là est pas de ton niveau.

Reno adresse un regard en coin à son collègue, l’air de se demander d’où il connaît ce clown. Le dénommé Steve, lui, remonte ses lunettes de soleil du doigt, un sourire en coin confiant aux lèvres.

— T’occupes pas de ça, Rude. Je sais ce que je fais.

— Hum…

— Hé, Rude ! Tu m’expliques ?

— Alors le grand, on se fait une partie ? Je te propose même un pari, ok ? Du fric ! Et si tu gagnes, c’est pour toi !

Yazoo ouvre la bouche pour répondre que ça ne l’intéresse pas, mais Kadaj le devance en questionnant :

— Combien ?

— Vous croyez qu’on a que ça à foutre, peut-être ? lance Reno. Allez, on s’active !

— Hé, un ton en dessous ! réplique Loz, d’un air menaçant. J’aime pas qu’on parle comme ça à mes frères !

— Mettons… 10 Gils par niveau ? Pour commencer ! On augmentera la donne au fur et à mesure.

— Mais on n’a pas d’argent, rappelle Yazoo.

Ce qui ne décourage pas le type qui, avec un claquement de doigts, répond :

— Ok, deal ! Tu me files ton nom et ton adresse et on réglera ça après.

Là-dessus, il tend sa main vers l’Incarné, afin de sceller leur accord. Yazoo se contente toutefois de la fixer, avant de se tourner vers ses frères avec son éternel air blasé.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Loz soupire, tandis que Kadaj serre sa propre main, avant de lui signifier d’un geste du menton d’en faire de même avec celle de son interlocuteur.

Soupirant lui aussi, Yazoo s’exécute donc et dit :

— On habite au Septième Ciel. Moi, c’est Yazoo.

— Je connais. (Puis, sortant de la monnaie de ses poches, qu’il fait sauter dans sa main, l’autre ajoute :) Ok, Yazoo, à nous deux !


	37. Episode 8 - Partie 5

8

Reno en pleurerait presque de rage. Cette bande d’enfoirés, de… de monstres ! Ils se sont empiffrés comme des porcs, à peine s’ils ont pris le temps de respirer entre chaque bouchée. Et maintenant, c’est à lui de passer à la douloureuse. Bordel ! Bordel, de bordel, de bordel, de bordel, de…

— Fais chier !

D’un geste brutal, il balance le contenu de son porte-feuille sur le comptoir et sort sa carte bleue pour régler ce qu’il manque, rouge jusqu’aux oreilles. Et Rude qui termine son café tranquillement dans son coin. Deuxième fois qu’il lui fait un coup pourri de ce genre, ce salaud ! Il ne sait pas comment, mais il jure qu’il…

— À la revoyure, Turks !

Ulcéré, il décoche un regard assassin à Yazoo qui, en compagnie de ses frères, quitte l’établissement avec un sourire. Kadaj le gratifie même d’un ricanement satisfait, avant de pousser la porte.

À l’extérieur, la nuit est tombée et les quelques éclairages publics disponibles sont allumés. Le temps s’est rafraîchi et même lui ne peut retenir un frisson. Dans son dos, le pas de ses frères résonne et ceux-ci ne tardent pas à venir marcher à sa hauteur.

Une main portée à son ventre, qu’il se tapote avec précaution, Yazoo laisse entendre un « Pfioooou ! ».

— J’ai envie de vomir, mais ça en valait la peine.

Loz se pare d’un large sourire.

— On l’a presque fait pleurer, dit-il.

— J’étais persuadé qu’on y arriverait… mais il est plus coriace que nos estomacs.

— Tu te souviens de sa tête quand j’ai commandé toutes ces glaces ?

— Et moi, quand j’ai voulu goûter à tous leurs cafés ?

Loz pouffe, se plaque une main contre la bouche, le regard pétillant.

— Et quand ‘daj a dit que son milk-shake était dégueulasse et qu’il en a recommandé trois autres pour la peine.

Yazoo laisse entendre un rire, vite étouffé.

— Et qu’on a rempli la table de donuts.

— Et que t’as dit que tu goûterais bien aussi aux plats salés !

Ils en sont à présent à glousser, les épaules secouées de soubresauts. Même Kadaj a commencé à se dérider. Un sourire aux lèvres, il savoure l’échange entre ses frères.

— Le mieux, s’exclame Yazoo. C’est quand on redemandé la carte !

— Il croyait qu’on avait terminé. Ça se voyait !

— Et nous, on a refait la carte depuis le début.

— On aurait dû prendre une photo.

— Si seulement on avait pu en prendre une !

Plus moyen de contenir leur hilarité. Elle éclate, les submerge totalement, jusqu’à les obliger à se tenir les côtés. Même Kadaj se joint à eux, retrouve, l’espace d’un instant, l’insouciance qu’il a autrefois pu partager avec ses frères.

Yazoo tente de dire quelque chose, mais ses mots sortent inintelligibles et il est obligé d’abandonner la bataille, faute de parvenir à articuler. Des larmes perlent aux yeux de Loz, qui vient rencontrer son frère de l’épaule, qui lui-même part sur le côté et frappe de son dos celui de Kadaj.

— Je vais mourir, parvient à articuler ce dernier, dont le ventre n’est plus que douleur et menace de rendre son contenu.

Ce n’est que quelques minutes plus tard qu’ils parviennent à retrouver leur sérieux. Ils halètent encore une poignée secondes, laissent entendre des ricanements, avant de finalement reprendre contenance. Se sentant bien plus détendus qu’ils ne l’ont été depuis leur résurrection.

— Au fait, dit Yazoo en sortant l’argent qu’il a gagné plus tôt. Faut que je vous donne votre part.

Et tout en faisant le calcule de ce que lui ont rapporté ses paris, un petit sourire lui monte aux lèvres.

Le type venu le défier n’était en définitif qu’un petit joueur. Plus doué que les deux Turks, mais pas assez costaud pour l’inquiéter. Mais ça, l’homme ne l’avait pas compris tout de suite, s’était même entêté, relançant deux, puis trois parties, jusqu’à comprendre que mieux valait lâcher l’affaire s’il ne voulait pas se retrouver plumé. Yazoo avait ensuite été submergé par des demandes de défis qu’il avait déclinées, en ayant déjà assez de toutes ces bêtises.

— Tu devrais garder cet argent, lui dit Kadaj. C’est toi qui l’as gagné.

— Mais c’est pas drôle si je peux pas le partager avec vous, réplique Yazoo en tendant sa part à Loz, qui l’accepte sans se faire prier. Et puis, je suis pas le seul, ici, à avoir besoin d’argent.

Là-dessus, il présente la sienne à Kadaj qui semble, l’espace d’une seconde, sur le point de la refuser. S’il s’en abstient, ce n’est que parce qu’il sent bien que son frère y tient et ne désire donc pas lui faire de la peine.

Avec un remerciement, il tend la main, a juste le temps de ranger l’argent dans ses poches que le bras de Yazoo s’abat sur ses épaules.

Le même sort est réservé à Loz et leur frère les ramène tous deux contre lui ; ignore la crispation qu’il peut sentir chez Kadaj pour dire :

— Je suis content… on a passé une bonne journée.

— Ouais. J’aimerais bien que ce soit toujours comme ça, approuve Loz en venant également lui passer un bras autour des épaules.

Kadaj, lui, conserve le silence. Se sent soudain terriblement déplacé… l’impression, également, que les ténèbres qui l’habitent viennent s’entortiller autour de son corps, entraver ses membres et le glacer jusqu’au bout des ongles. Le contenu de son estomac paraît se révolter et lui donne la nausée.

Et sans oser regarder son frère, il dit :

— Yazoo… ?

— Mhh… ?

Une boule, au niveau de sa gorge, qui semble chercher à l’étouffer. Mais il ne peut pas reculer. Il faut que ça sorte. Qu’il…

— Je suis désolé. Je… j’aurais jamais dû te frapper. J’avais pas le droit… non, j’ai pas le droit de vous traiter comme ça. Mais j’ai beau y réfléchir, je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner et…

Ses frères ont fait silence et dans la rue paisible, seul le bruit de leurs pas est audible. Kadaj prend une longue inspiration et ses doigts viennent se crisper contre le dos de son frère.

— Dis-moi ce que je dois faire… n’importe quoi. Tu peux même me frapper, si tu veux.

— Mhh… c’est vrai que tu le mériterais, lui répond Yazoo. Mais…

Son bras l’attire un peu plus contre lui.

— Si tu tiens vraiment à te faire pardonner, alors ne me mens plus jamais, Kadaj.

Kadaj ne répond pas. Les yeux baissés, il se mord la lèvre, peut sentir ses ténèbres s’obscurcirent pour se mélanger à sa honte. Pas seulement d’avoir été surpris à mentir, mais aussi parce que son frère sait… qu’il sait que contrairement à eux, il n’est plus capable d’entendre leur mère.

Ses doigts se crispent un peu plus sur les vêtements de Yazoo qui, devinant qu’il retient ses larmes, vient poser sa tête contre la sienne.

— On t’aime Kadaj, dit-il. Quoi qu’il arrive, on t’aimera toujours…

  
  


9

Denzel a l’humeur maussade quand il rentre. Non seulement Yazoo n’est pas venu aujourd’hui, mais en plus, il a bêtement perdu son après-midi à l’attendre.

_Enfin, c’est pas vraiment comme si je pouvais lui en vouloir._

C’est après tout son jour de repos et il ne devait donc pas penser que Denzel tiendrait à ce qu’il l’entraîne également aujourd’hui. Oui, en définitif, c’est plutôt lui le responsable… il aurait dû l’aborder, quand il l’a vu en ville.

Alors qu’il pousse la porte du Septième Ciel, il est surpris de découvrir Cloud, installé en salle avec Marlène et Tifa. Son regard s’illumine et il se précipite vers eux.

— T’as pu rentrer plus tôt ?

Et à Cloud de lui répondre :

— J’ai eu une annulation aujourd’hui.

— Du coup, il s’est baladé avec nous, piaille Marlène. T’aurais dû venir, toi aussi !

À cette nouvelle, la déception se peint sur le visage du garçon. Puis ses yeux se posent sur les tasses de café et de chocolat chaud, ainsi que sur la boîte de gâteaux qui s’exhibe au milieu de la table. Un pincement, au niveau de son cœur. Lui aussi, il aurait voulu partager ce moment avec eux !

— Voilà, boude-t-il en prenant place à table, c’est pour ça que j’arrête pas de vous dire que j’ai besoin d’un téléphone portable. Si j’en avais eu un, vous auriez pu me prévenir et je vous aurais rejoint !

Sa déception est d’autant plus grande que son après-midi s’est résumée à tirer sur des canettes qu’il a manqué les trois quarts du temps. Même Yazoo a pu passer la journée en famille !

Avec un soupir, il tend la main vers les gâteaux restants. Marlène, elle, s’exclame :

— Mais vous en avez acheté un tout à l’heure, de téléphone portable !

Étonné, Denzel relève les yeux en direction du couple. Sent l’espoir naître en lui, pour mourir presque aussitôt comme il découvre l’expression gênée de Cloud. Tifa, elle, fait les gros yeux à Marlène qui, comprenant qu’elle a gaffé, se plaque les mains contre la bouche.

— Vous en avez déjà un tous les deux, fait remarquer Denzel. Alors pourquoi vous en avez acheté un autre ?

Cloud et Tifa s’échangent un regard coupable, sentant venir la catastrophe. Toutefois conscient qu’il n’est pas possible de lui mentir ; que d’ici à demain, le garçon aura de toute façon compris à qui ce portable était destiné, le blond avoue :

— Pour Kadaj…

Et comme il s’y attendait, l’indignation embrase le regard de l’enfant, qui se jette sur ses pieds.

— Mais pourquoi ?! Moi, ça fait des mois que je vous en demande un et lui, il est chez nous depuis une semaine et vous lui en avez déjà acheté un ? C’est pas juste !

— On pense que tu es encore trop jeune pour en avoir un, tente de lui expliquer Tifa, ce qui ne fait que décupler la colère de Denzel.

— Et lui, il est pas de notre famille ! Il est même personne pour nous, alors pourquoi vous êtes sympas comme ça avec lui ?!

— Denzel…

— Non, je vous déteste ! Et lui, je le déteste encore plus !

Le portillon menant aux cuisines claque violemment quand il le dépasse en trombe et son pas furieux ne tarde pas à résonner dans les escaliers. Peu après, le Septième Ciel tremble sur ses fondations, comme la porte de leur chambre est refermée avec force.

Cloud ferme les yeux, tandis que Tifa se mord la lèvre. Il est évident qu’ils viennent de commettre une erreur et que celle-ci annonce de nouvelles complications dont ils se seraient bien passés…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop, fin de l'épisode 8 ! L'épisode 9 s'annonce difficile à retravailler, donc il risque malheureusement d'y avoir un peu d'attente. Eeeet, il me semble qu'il doit faire 8 parties. (Oui, il est épais, le bougre !)
> 
> Bref, à la prochaine !


	38. Episode 9 - Partie 1

1

Un bol de céréales devant lui et sa cuillère en bouche, Kadaj pianote sur son téléphone portable. De part et d’autre de son tabouret, ses frères sont penchés dans sa direction ; observent, non sans envie, et peut-être même avec une pointe de jalousie, la nouvelle acquisition de leur aîné.

— Tu nous le prêteras, dis ? s’enquiert Loz.

Une tartine à la main, celui-ci lui offre un air suppliant qui ne récolte qu’un laconique :

— Non.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que vous en avez pas besoin.

Un bruit de gorge échappe à Yazoo.

— Ne l’écoute pas, Loz. Il sait qu’on en a autant besoin que lui, c’est juste qu’il veut encore jouer les égoïstes.

— Yazoo…

— D’abord les Turks, maintenant ce téléphone… on dirait que notre frère a décidé de garder tout ce qu’il y a de meilleur pour lui. (Puis, avec un soupir :) Et dire que moi, j’ai partagé mon argent avec lui, hier.

Là-dessus, il porte son café à ses lèvres, ignore le regard agacé que lui décoche Kadaj.

Derrière le comptoir, Tifa les observe avec un soupçon de contrariété. Ce matin, elle a vraiment l’impression d’avoir cinq enfants à la maison et devine que ces trois-là vont se chamailler pour le reste de la matinée. Elle préfère néanmoins les voir ainsi, plutôt qu’à se morfondre chacun dans leur coin comme ce fut le cas deux jours plus tôt. Du reste, ce ne sont pas eux qui sont la cause des sillons venus lui creuser le front, mais Denzel.

Car si elle peut comprendre pourquoi celui-ci est fâché contre eux – et pour l’être, il l’est, au point qu’elle n’est pas parvenue à lui arracher ne serait-ce que deux mots pendant qu’il prenait son petit déjeuner –, elle n’est pas certaine de savoir ce qu’il convient de faire à présent.

D’un sens, elle continue de le juger trop jeune pour avoir son propre téléphone portable. De l’autre… eh bien, elle ne peut que compatir. Voilà des mois qu’il leur en réclame un et Kadaj, qui n’est chez eux que depuis peu de temps, en obtient un sans même avoir à le demander. Et pour couronner le tout, c’est Cloud lui-même qui s’est fendu de cet achat. Autant dire qu’il a des raisons de se sentir blessé.

Elle soupire et porte une main à sa joue, tout en tournant le regard en direction de la porte d’entrée.

_Je sais que Cloud n’avait que les meilleures intentions du monde, mais Denzel ne le comprendra jamais._

Au contraire, il risque plutôt de s’enfoncer dans sa révolte et recommencer à créer des problèmes avec les trois frères. Il semble donc qu’ils n’aient pas vraiment le choix et qu’il va leur falloir piocher dans leurs économies pour réparer ce qui, aux yeux de l’enfant, s’apparente à une injustice.

_Et puis c’est sans doute vrai qu’il commence à être à un âge où l’on peut avoir besoin d’un moyen de communication…_

Elle opine du chef. Oui, c’est assurément ce qu’ils ont de mieux à faire dans l’immédiat. Elle en discutera donc avec Cloud ce soir et…

— Maintenant ça suffit ! s’agace Kadaj, la tirant de ses pensées. C’est à moi que grand frère l’a offert, pas à vous, alors fichez-lui la paix !

  
  


2

Loz se tord les mains, le front soucieux et un soupçon de panique au fond du regard. Il se tourne en direction de Tifa qui, derrière son comptoir, lui fait un signe d’encouragement. Il prend donc une longue inspiration, puis, après une seconde ou deux d’hésitation, pousse enfin la porte du Septième Ciel.

Ce jour-là, le soleil est au rendez-vous. Et si ses rayons ne parviennent pas vraiment à réchauffer les températures, le voir suffit à égayer les esprits et à rendre le ciel grisâtre des derniers jours bien plus supportable.

Déjà perdu alors qu’il n’a fait que quelques pas dans la rue, Loz jette un regard à droite et à gauche. Au creux de son estomac, une boule d’angoisse qui va en grossissant. En cet instant, ce serait plutôt lui qui aurait bien besoin d’un téléphone portable. Car s’il venait à arriver quelque chose… s’il venait à faire une bêtise… si… comment fera-t-il sans un moyen de contacter rapidement ses frères ou même Tifa ?

_Je dois penser à pas faire de bêtise. Oui, faut pas que j’oublie. Faut que je garde ça en tête. Tout le temps. Ne pas faire de bêtise. Me tenir tranquille et tout ira bien._

Les mains moites, il déglutit et s’avance sur quelques mètres, sans toutefois cesser de jeter des regards par-dessus son épaule en direction du Septième Ciel. Bientôt, il ne l’apercevra même plus et il sera, pour le coup, vraiment livré à lui-même.

_Ne pas faire de bêtise. Ne pas faire de bêtise. Ne pas… Pourquoi est-ce que j’en ferais, de toute façon ? Personne m’embête et je veux pas mettre Kadaj en colère. Ouais, il se fâcherait drôlement si je provoquais des problèmes en ville. Et j’ai pas envie qu’il s’énerve encore._

Surtout pas après la chouette après-midi qu’ils ont passée ensemble la veille. Ils se sont vraiment amusés tous les trois et même Kadaj était… enfin, il était presque redevenu comme avant. Encore mieux, il avait finalement demandé pardon à Yazoo pour l’avoir frappé !

_D’ailleurs, après ça, ‘daj était de nouveau triste. Il a presque plus parlé et quand on est rentrés…_

Il était monté directement dans leur chambre. Cloud, qui se trouvait à ce moment en compagnie de Tifa et de Marlène, lui avait emboîté le pas et Loz avait noté qu’une tension semblait régner dans la pièce. Lui et Yazoo avaient donc voulu imiter leur frère, mais…

_Tifa nous a proposé un chocolat chaud et Marlène avait l’air contente que je reste._

Et à sa grande surprise, Yazoo avait accepté de rester lui aussi, même s’il n’avait pas décroché un mot de tout le temps qu’ils s’étaient attardés en salle. Sa présence avait d’ailleurs semblé mettre Marlène mal à l’aise et, histoire de détendre un peu l’ambiance, Loz avait entrepris de leur raconter leur après-midi – tout en s’assurant par des coups d’œil réguliers en direction de son frère qu’il ne se montrait pas trop bavard.

Au début, il avait bien vu que toute cette histoire déplaisait à Tifa, mais… au fur et à mesure de son récit, elle et Marlène s’étaient décrispées et la jeune femme, sur la fin, riait autant que lui. Puis Cloud était redescendu et…

_Et Yazoo s’est levé et m’a dit de le suivre._

Quand ils avaient rejoint Kadaj, celui-ci était étendu sur le lit et allumait le téléphone portable que venait de lui remettre Cloud.

_Et il était de nouveau plus le même. Oui, il avait l’air content et moi, ça m’a fait plaisir…_

D’autant plus plaisir qu’ensuite, ils s’étaient remis à discuter et à rire de leur après-midi.

Ainsi plongé dans ses pensées, Loz ne s’est pas rendu compte qu’il s’éloignait de plus en plus du Septième Ciel. Et quand il reprend finalement pied avec la réalité, c’est pour découvrir qu’il a rejoint une place circulaire et que rien, durant tout le chemin parcouru jusqu’ici, ne s’est passé de travers.

Un sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, il lève le poing en signe de victoire, avant de jeter un regard satisfait autour de lui.

_Finalement, c’était pas si compliqué. Suffisait juste que je pense à ne pas faire de bêtise et…_

Ses yeux s’arrêtent sur la construction qui se dresse au milieu de la place. Une simple charpente de métal, à qui il manque la peau et tout un tas d’ornements, mais qu’il reconnaît sans mal.

— Ils le reconstruisent ?!

La chose l’étonne d’autant plus qu’il ne voit pas bien ce qui peut les pousser à le faire. Ce n’était qu’un édifice plutôt laid, qui ne faisait qu’encombrer de l’espace là où quelque chose de plus intéressant aurait pu être construit.

Poussé par la curiosité, il s’en approche. La place, comme à son habitude, est traversée par une foule importante, qui doit régulièrement s’écarter sur le passage de véhicules motorisés. Loz peut d’ailleurs encore y voir les stigmates de leurs affrontements passés. Croit même deviner, dans la silhouette encore cabossée d’immeubles au loin, l’œuvre de l’invocation de Kadaj.

Arrivé au pied de l’édifice, il s’arrête et croise les bras. La tête inclinée, il observe celui-ci sans vraiment savoir quoi en penser.

_Ce truc est décidément toujours aussi moche !_

Sur ce point, au moins, aucun doute à avoir. C’est grossier et ça défigure le paysage. Autant dire que celui qui en a dessiné les plans ne devait pas avoir les yeux bien en face des trous à ce moment-là.

Du coin de l’œil, il avise une vieille femme qui, en compagnie d’une petite fille, se détache de la foule pour venir dans sa direction. Sans lui prêter toutefois attention, celles-ci déposent un bouquet de fleurs au pied de la construction. Loz les observe avec curiosité, remarque qu’elles ne sont pas les seules à être venues faire une offrande devant l’édifice, car de nombreux autres bouquets sont empilés là, à même le sol, certains d’ailleurs déjà fanés.

— C’est pourquoi, ces fleurs ? questionne-t-il.

L’enfant relève les yeux sur lui et, intimidée par son apparence, agrippe le bras de la vieille femme. Elle en est à tenter de se dissimuler derrière elle quand celle-ci répond :

— Vous ne devez pas être d’ici, pour poser cette question.

— Non… heu… moi et mes frères, on vient d’arriver.

Son interlocutrice a un hochement de tête, avant de lever les yeux en direction de l’édifice.

— On l’a construit en souvenir de ce qu’il s’est passé ici.

— Ce qu’il s’est passé ?

— Vous savez bien… le météore… tous ces morts, à Midgar. On est venu leur rendre hommage, en quelque sorte.

— Et c’est pour ça que vous apportez des fleurs ? Pour les morts ?!

Il a rarement entendu quelque chose d’aussi stupide. À quoi est-ce que ça peut bien leur servir, au juste ? Puisqu’ils sont morts, ce n’est pas comme s’ils pouvaient encore en avoir l’utilité. Et puis, au vu du nombre de victimes qu’a fait la catastrophe, ça représente bien peu de fleurs à se partager. Oui, ça n’a vraiment aucun sens.

Il remarque que la vieille femme l’observe étrangement et, l’espace d’un instant, elle lui fait penser à Marlène ; à son expression, chaque fois qu’il dit quelque chose qui la déboussole. Un peu comme s’il venait soudainement de se transformer en un animal improbable, qui après s’être dressé sur ses pattes arrière, se mettrait à parler.

— Ce n’est pas quelque chose que l’on fait par chez vous ?

— Je… je crois pas, répond-il prudemment.

Et avant qu’elle n’ait eu le temps de lui demander d’où il peut bien débarquer, il désigne la construction du pouce et ajoute :

— Mais vous savez que ça a été construit par la Shinra ?

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Ben… à ce que j’ai entendu dire, ils ont fait pas mal de sales trucs. Et les gens du coin ont pas l’air de beaucoup les aimer, alors…

— Je ne comprends toujours pas.

— Pas grave, laissez tomber.

Disant cela, il croise les bras et revient s’intéresser à l’édifice.

Lui, à la place des gens d’Edge, il n’aimerait pas que la Shinra s’amuse à construire des trucs juste sous ses fenêtres. Surtout que ça doit cacher quelque chose. Ouais, il les imagine pas s’amuser à perdre du temps et de l’argent sans une bonne raison… en tout cas, pas pour les morts.

_Ou alors, c’est qu’ils sont encore plus bizarres que tous ceux qui leur apportent des fleurs…_

Ce qui, à la réflexion, est également possible.

_Faut que je raconte ça à ‘daj et Yazoo. Je suis sûr qu’eux aussi, ils comprendront pas… !_

Quand il tourne la tête en direction de la vieille femme, il remarque que celle-ci s’est déjà éloignée en compagnie de sa petite fille. Après les avoir suivis du regard quelques secondes, il décide de se remettre lui aussi en route…

  
  


3

Quand Yazoo arrive sur le terrain vague, Denzel s’y trouve déjà et c’est d’un regard noir que celui-ci l’accueille.

— Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

Un peu étonné par son ton agressif, Yazoo ne répond pas immédiatement. Cherche ce qu’il a bien pu faire pour s’attirer à nouveau l’animosité du gamin, avant de dire :

— T’entraîner ?

— Tiens, t’es pas trop occupé aujourd’hui ?

À nouveau, l’Incarné reste sans voix. Ses sourcils se froncent légèrement, tandis que Denzel se détourne pour viser à nouveau les canettes.

— Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ?

— T’es pas venu hier.

— Non, j’avais à faire.

— Oui, t’amuser en ville avec les Turks. J’ai vu ça !

Un « Mhhh... » échappe à Yazoo, en même temps qu’un petit sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres.

_Voyez-vous ça…_

Amusé, il s’approche et s’incline en direction de Denzel.

— Est-ce que je t’ai manqué ?

— N’importe quoi !

— J’ai pourtant l’impression, moi, que c’est le cas.

Là-dessus, il porte la main au sac en plastique qui lui pend au poignet et en sort un pistolet à billes. Un peu abîmé par endroits, mais qu’il a pu obtenir pour un prix. Et dans le fond, deux boîtes de munitions qui ne lui ont presque rien coûté non plus. Autant dire que contrairement à Denzel, il est plutôt de bonne humeur ce jour-là.

— Comme promis, je m’en suis procuré un, dit-il en lui présentant son achat. On va pouvoir diversifier notre entraînement à partir de maintenant.

Mais contrairement à la réaction attendue, le gamin n’accorde qu’un bref regard à sa nouvelle acquisition et déclare :

— Pas besoin !

— Mais bien sûr.

— C’est bon, je te dis. J’ai plus besoin que tu m’entraînes, de toute façon. Maintenant que j’ai les bases, je peux me débrouiller tout seul.

Sans un mot, Yazoo observe l’enfant qui s’obstine à présent à ne pas le regarder. Il le voit lever son arme, rater sa cible une première fois, mais l’atteindre au deuxième essai. L’air satisfait, il en vise aussitôt une autre, qu’il ne parvient toutefois à faire voler qu’au troisième coup.

Comprenant qu’il n’obtiendra rien de lui de cette façon, Yazoo laisse entendre un bruit de gorge et s’éloigne. Et si Denzel croit qu’il s’est enfin décidé de lâcher l’affaire, un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule lui apprend que, loin d’avoir vidé les lieux, l’Incarné s’est au contraire installé sur le monticule de pierres écroulées où il a l’habitude de s’installer.

L’agacement revenant le visiter, il questionne :

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je vais rester ici jusqu’à ce que tu sois de meilleure humeur.

— Pas la peine ! Je t’ai dit que j’avais plus besoin de toi.

— Je vais rester quand même.

Ulcéré, Denzel va pour lui dire de dégager, avant de refermer la bouche sans qu’aucun son ne s’en soit échappé. Cette scène… pourquoi est-ce qu’il a une impression de déjà-vu ? Est-ce que ce n’était pas comme ça que les choses s’étaient déroulées, la première fois qu’il s’était imposé à lui ? Et est-ce que ce n’est d’ailleurs pas les mêmes mots qu’il lui avait alors lancés, après que Denzel l’ait repoussé ?

_Si, c’était ça, j’en suis sûr !_

Du reste, il commence à le connaître suffisamment pour savoir que Yazoo est au moins aussi têtu que lui et qu’il ne réussira pas à le chasser facilement. Pire, que s’acharner contre lui ne servira à rien, sinon à rentrer dans son jeu.

Car c’est ce qu’il attend, qu’on lui accorde de l’attention, afin de pouvoir pousser sa cible à bout jusqu’à ce que celle-ci craque et se décide à vider son sac.

_Dans ses rêves ! Je me laisserai pas faire cette fois !_

C’est donc l’expression plus renfrognée que jamais qu’il s’en retourne à son entraînement, bien décidé à l’ignorer jusqu’à ce qu’il se lasse…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alooooors... je suis embêté, parce qu'il faut à nouveau que je change mon rythme de publication. Les épisodes de ce texte me demandent vraiment de plus en plus de temps pour les retravailler et, rien qu'avec celui-là, si je voulais le proposer en une fois d'un coup, ça me demanderait au moins encore 1 mois et demi de boulot. Ce qui commence à faire beaucoup. ^^' Du coup, et cette fois ça ne changera plus, pour tout le reste de la première saison je vais faire une publication au compte-gouttes : parfois vous aurez une nouvelle partie par semaine, parfois plusieurs, parfois, si je suis sur une partie particulièrement difficile à retravailler ou que les aléas de la vie se montrent pénibles, ça me demandera un peu plus de temps. Et pour la saison 2... je me préparerai mieux, je me préparerai en avance, surtout, pour m'en tenir au rythme de publication que j'aurai décidé. (Et puis, actuellement, Après la pluie me prend tellement de temps que je n'arrive plus à en trouver pour mes autres projets qui, donc, s'accumulent eeeet... ce nouveau rythme devrait au moins me permettre de corriger ça.)
> 
> Donc, voilà, début de l'épisode 9 qui, il me semble, est découpé en 8 parties. Et qui va permettre de régler quelques trucs qui trainaient ! x)


	39. Episode 9 - Partie 2

4

Kadaj pénètre dans la petite librairie et jette un œil autour de lui. Dans le fond, des bibliothèques qui forment trois passages étroits dans lesquels on doit s'engouffrer pour avoir accès aux romans, essais et autres livres brochés. Avachi derrière son comptoir, le propriétaire le suit du regard comme il se dirige vers les présentoirs situés près de l'entrée – où s'exhibent journaux et autres magazines; neufs comme d'occasion.

Il tend les doigts vers le journal « Les nouvelles d'Edge », s'assure qu'il s'agit bien de celui du jour et qu'il contient des offres d'emplois, avant de se tourner vers le rayon des magazines. Un coup d'œil à leurs couvertures parfois cornées et abîmées ne l'inspire pas pour un futur achat et il va pour se diriger vers la caisse quand son attention est attirée en direction du rayon supérieur.

Ici, les couvertures sont d'une tout autre nature – du genre carrément osé et qui se dévoilent sans pudeur à la vue du curieux. Et si les éléments neufs sont protégés par un film plastique, ceux ramassés à droite et à gauche sont au contraire en accès libre et il lui suffit de tendre la main vers le plus proche pour avoir accès à son contenu.

Son journal sous le bras, il tourne et retourne le magazine, s'attarde sur la photo de couverture d'une jeune femme nue dont on a pris la peine de censurer les parties intimes. Intrigué, il l'ouvre, va pour le feuilleter, mais le propriétaire lui lance :

— C'est pas une bibliothèque ici. Tu veux lire, t'achètes !

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, Kadaj se tourne vers lui.

— Je peux jeter un œil, non ?

— Non ! Paye ou dégage !

Kadaj s'oblige au calme. Il y a quelques mois encore, il aurait massacré tout imbécile qui se serait permis de s'adresser à lui de cette façon. Mais à présent qu'il lui est interdit de causer des problèmes, il ne peut que mener la main à ses poches et claquer quelques Gils sur le présentoir à journaux situé près de lui.

— Ça devrait suffire pour la consultation.

Avant de retourner à son magazine.

Les sourcils froncés, le type sort de derrière sa caisse et vient récupérer l'argent. En fait rapidement le compte, avant de les faire sauter dans sa main et de repousser sa gavroche bleue en arrière pour gratter son crâne dégarni.

— Ça te coûterait pas beaucoup plus cher de l'acheter.

— Je risque d'avoir des ennuis, si je ramène ça chez moi.

— Tiens donc ! (Et s'approchant de lui pour mieux l'observer, l'homme questionne :) Et ça te fait quel âge, exactement ? J'ai pas bien l'impression que tu sois assez vieux pour mater ce genre de trucs.

Agacé, Kadaj recule de quelques pas.

— C'est oui ou c'est non ?

L'homme prend une longue inspiration, le jauge encore un instant du regard, avant de revenir aux pièces qui encombrent sa main. Il hésite, mais pas très longtemps.

— Si je te vois te tripoter, menace-t-il en retournant en direction de son comptoir, je te vire de là. Pigé ?

— Mais oui, mais oui…

Sa tranquillité retrouvée, il s'attarde sur les photos des modèles qui s'exhibent sous son nez, s'intéresse tout particulièrement aux différences qu'il existe entre leurs corps et le sien. Arrivé à un poster central, il le déplie et incline la tête sur le côté. Comme il s'en doutait, les corps féminins diffèrent de ceux de leurs homologues masculins. Les similitudes sont nombreuses, certes, mais les différences qu'il repère ne manquent pas de le laisser songeur.

Il doit toutefois avouer qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment cette obsession de la nudité – principalement féminine – qui semble exister au sein de l'espèce humaine. N'y voit rien d'autre que de la peau, de la chair… quelques poils et…

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'excitant là-dedans ?_

Le poster replié, il tourne la page et tombe sur une série de photos de Wutaïennes arborant quelques ornements culturels censés ajouter à leur charme exotique. De plus en plus perdu, il se demande quelle serait la réaction de Loz, ou même de Yazoo, face à ce genre de clichés.

Jusqu'à présent, tout ce qui avait trait à la sexualité était bien loin de leurs préoccupations et il n'est d'ailleurs pas certain que la chose soit déjà venue titiller l'esprit de ses frères.

D'autant moins que ceux-ci agissent encore davantage comme des enfants, que comme de jeunes adultes. Ça va donc leur demander encore un peu de temps avant qu'une maturité suffisante ne se développe en eux et ne les pousse à s'intéresser à la question de leur désir.

Enfin… à supposer qu'ils en soient vraiment capables, bien entendu.

_Mais si ça devait arriver…_

Oui, si ça devait arriver, alors leur manque d'expérience risque de leur poser quelques soucis. Du reste, lui-même n'est pas tout à fait certain de tout comprendre niveau sexualité. Il pense avoir saisi les grandes lignes, comprend en partie pourquoi l'espèce humaine s'y adonne, mais…

_Moi aussi, je suis sacrément immature sur la question._

Ce qui est un problème, car c'est après tout à lui d'aider ses frères dans leur adaptation.

_Mais où est-ce que je suis censé me renseigner sur ce genre de chose, au juste ?_

Il est évident que ce n'est pas en s'intéressant à ce genre de magazines – uniquement produits pour flatter les bas instincts – qu'il trouvera les informations dont il a besoin. Et comme il ne se voit pas interroger Cloud, ni encore en moins Tifa, certain que ceux-ci seront bien trop gênés pour le renseigner, il va devoir trouver une autre source d'information.

_Et_ _pas question d'expérimenter moi-même dans ces conditions._

Non, pour ça, il va devoir attendre encore un peu. Que son désir, sinon son intérêt s'éveillent un minimum, pour commencer…

Il en est là de ses réflexions quand un raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière lui. La seconde d'après, une voix moqueuse lui lance :

— Et alors, on se rince l'œil ?

Derrière lui, Reno. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches, celui-ci lui offre un sourire absolument affreux. Pas trace de son collègue, cependant. Ni dans la librairie, ni dans la rue. Avec un ricanement de mauvais augure, le roux se tourne vers le commerçant.

— Tu laisses des mineurs regarder ce genre de trucs, maintenant ? C'est du propre !

Soudain mal à l'aise, le type commence à se tortiller.

— C'est que… c'est pas facile d'évaluer son âge et…

— T'as des preuves que je suis mineur ? réplique Kadaj, l'expression soudain hostile.

— Et toi, lui répond Reno en se penchant en avant, comme pour se mettre à sa hauteur. T'as des papiers qui prouvent que j'ai tort ?

Puis, se faisant plus menaçant, il revient au propriétaire.

— Tu sais que tu peux avoir des problèmes, hein ? Si j'en touchais deux mots au responsable de quartier, y serait bien foutu de venir te passer un savon !

— C'est plutôt toi qui risques d'avoir des problèmes, si tu continues à l'ouvrir, fait Kadaj, alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à se défendre.

Le sourire de Reno revient étirer ses lèvres. Encore plus large et satisfait que précédemment.

— Ooooh, des menaces ? Et devant témoin, en plus ? On dirait que t'as vraiment envie que toi et tes frères ayez des soucis !

Kadaj se crispe et doit réprimer l'envie de violence qui monte en lui. Il sait qu'il doit faire attention, mais franchement, ce crétin ne lui facilite pas la tâche !

Décidant toutefois de laisser couler, il pince les lèvres et repose le magazine là où il l'a trouvé. Puis, sans plus faire attention au Turk, il quitte le commerce en jetant au propriétaire ce qu'il doit pour son journal…

5

Du bout du doigt, Loz tape contre la vitre qui le sépare du chiot. Dressé sur ses pattes de derrière, celui-ci lui montre les crocs et s'époumone en aboiements. Dans une vitrine voisine, deux de ses congénères dorment, pelotonnés l'un contre l'autre.

L'animalerie à l'entrée de laquelle leur prison se trouve est minuscule et son propriétaire doit avoir du mal à joindre les deux bouts, tant l'acquisition d'un animal de compagnie ne figure pas parmi les priorités des habitants d'Edge. Tout près de la porte laissée ouverte, une cage où un perroquet, agrippé des deux pattes aux barreaux, s'acharne sur ces derniers à l'aide de son bec.

Accroupi, Loz retrousse la lèvre inférieure en une moue.

Finalement, se tenir tranquille n'aura pas été une épreuve bien compliquée – à se demander pourquoi, tout ce temps, il avait ressenti de la crainte à la seule idée de passer la porte du Septième Ciel !

_Par contre, on peut pas dire que ce soit très amusant…_

Sans ses frères, il s'ennuie plus qu'autre chose et s'il était amené à faire une bêtise, la cause serait certainement à chercher de ce côté-ci.

Ses yeux reviennent se poser sur le chiot qui continue de lui aboyer dessus. Oui, ça aurait été bien plus amusant si Yazoo ou Kadaj était présent, car au moins, il aurait eu quelqu'un avec qui partager ses impressions.

Comme son regard dévie en direction du prix scotché à la vitre, ses sourcils se froncent.

Et en plus du reste, cette espèce en commercialise d'autres pour son propre profit. À la place de ce chiot, il serait furieux. En tout cas… plus que celui-ci l'est déjà. Oui, sûr qu'il aurait déjà brisé les murs de sa prison et massacré tous ceux responsables de sa captivité.

À nouveau, son doigt vient frapper contre l'obstacle et, comme il s'attarde sur les pattes de l'animal, il songe que celui-ci aura toutefois du mal à en faire de même. Il est bien trop petit, n'a pas de crocs très impressionnants et ne doit même pas courir assez vite pour échapper à ses tortionnaires. Pour un peu, il serait presque tenté de lui donner un coup de main, mais…

_J'ai promis de ne pas faire de bêtise._

Avec un soupir, il se remet donc debout et cambre le dos en arrière, afin de soulager une tension qui cherche à s'y installer. Puis, jetant un regard autour de lui, il se demande que faire à présent. Seul, il ne voit vraiment pas l'intérêt de continuer à se balader et préfère de loin rentrer, histoire de tenir compagnie à Tifa.

_Surtout qu'y a jamais grand monde à cette heure. Ouais, sûr qu'elle doit s'ennuyer elle aussi._

Il se souvient toutefois qu'il a emporté un peu d'argent avec lui et, son regard s'agrandissant, il entreprend de tâter les poches de son jean.

_Ah, c'est vrai ! Je voulais trouver un cadeau pour Yaz' et Kadaj !_

Un petit quelque chose destiné à renforcer leurs liens malmenés ces derniers temps. Un objet qu'ils pourraient avoir sur eux en permanence et sur lequel il leur suffirait de poser les yeux pour penser aux deux autres. Le souci étant qu'il ne sait pas du tout ce qui conviendrait…

_Et que j'ai pas beaucoup d'argent._

Mais aussi qu'il n'a même pas de téléphone portable pour demander conseil à Tifa !

 


	40. Episode 9 - Partie 3

6

— T'es de meilleure humeur ?

— Fous-moi la paix !

— Et là ?

— Non !

— Et là ?

— Tu m'énerves encore plus, oui !

— Et maintenant ?

— La ferme !

Denzel pousse un soupir ulcéré. Non seulement Yazoo ne se lasse pas, mais en plus, il a trouvé le moyen de l'obliger à faire attention à lui. À ce stade, la seule option qu'il lui reste est de le planter là et de rentrer au Septième Ciel.

_Mais si je fais ça, alors c'est moi qui aurai perdu !_

Frustré, il lève de nouveau son arme et va pour appuyer sur la gâchette, quand il se fige. Une petite minute ! Perdu quoi, exactement ?

Et pourquoi est-ce que depuis tout à l'heure il passe ses nerfs sur Yazoo alors que…

_En fait, c'est pas lui le responsable !_

Non, ceux à qui il en veut, c'est Tifa, et puis Cloud, et surtout Kadaj, mais Yazoo – s'il s'obstine à penser qu'il ne l'aime pas –, n'a, dans le fond, rien à voir dans toute cette histoire.

_Et puis, qu'est-ce que je m'en moque qu'il soit pas venu hier ?_

Surtout qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui en tenir rancune, avant que toute cette histoire n'arrive.

À nouveau, un soupir lui échappe. Résigné, celui-là. D'accord, il vient de se comporter comme un gamin. Pas étonnant, dans ces conditions, qu'on le traite encore comme s'il en était un.

_Je suis vraiment trop nul, des fois… !_

Se grattant les cheveux, il se tourne finalement vers Yazoo qui continue de le fixer depuis son perchoir. Il pince les lèvres, puis lance :

— Désolé.

Et à Yazoo de questionner :

— Tu es de meilleure humeur, maintenant ?

— Non, mais je suis plus vraiment énervé contre toi. (Puis se grattant à nouveau les cheveux, à la fois gêné et agacé, il avoue :) En vrai, c'est à ton frère que j'en veux. Cloud lui a acheté un portable hier et…

— Kadaj ne l'a pas obligé.

— Je sais, mais je lui en veux quand même, d'accord ? Et j'en veux aussi à Cloud. Et à Tifa. Parce que moi, ça fait longtemps que je leur en demande un, mais tout ce qu'ils savent dire, c'est que je suis encore trop jeune pour ça. Et… (Il secoue la tête, juge inutile de poursuivre.) Bref, je trouve que c'est pas juste.

Yazoo ne répond pas tout de suite. Laisse entendre un bruit de gorge, tout en continuant de l'observer. Opine finalement du chef et dit :

— Je comprends. Moi aussi, je trouve cette histoire de téléphone injuste. En plus Kadaj refuse de nous le prêter !

Là-dessus, il se remet debout et ajoute :

— Si tu veux aller te plaindre auprès d'eux, je peux t'accompagner. Loz aussi. À nous trois, on devrait avoir assez de poids pour les obliger à nous en offrir un à tous.

N'imaginant que trop bien la scène, en particulier la tête que feraient ses protecteurs s'il se présentait à eux en compagnie des deux frères, Denzel ne peut retenir un pouffement.

Il secoue néanmoins la tête et répond :

— Non, c'est bon. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul. (Puis, avec un reniflement, il ajoute :) Au moins, j'espère que vous avez fichu une pâtée aux Turks, hier !

— Évidemment. On les a même obligés à nous payer à manger.

— Sérieusement ?

— Sérieusement. On les a ruinés !

À nouveau, Denzel laisse entendre un pouffement. Alors ça, il aurait donné cher pour y assister. Sûr et certain que ces deux-là n'ont pas dû apprécier !

Sans un mot, Yazoo le dépasse et sa combinaison de cuir vient épouser son corps. Puis, tirant son arme de son holster, il dit :

— Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas amusés comme ça, tous les trois. (Il lève Velvet Nightmare et vise les cannettes.) À croire qu'on n'a pas forcément besoin de tout détruire pour passer du bon temps.

Denzel le regarde dégommer une à une les canettes restantes, avant de relever les yeux sur lui.

La conversation qu'ils ont eue deux jours plus tôt lui revient en mémoire et il se demande si, en cet instant aussi, la peur l'habite.

Envoyant voler sa dernière cible, Yazoo baisse son arme. Puis, sans un mot, se dirige en direction du muret. Il y remet en place les cannettes quand Denzel prend une longue inspiration et lance :

— Tu sais… je crois que je sais ce que vous ressentez.

Et comme Yazoo tourne les yeux dans sa direction, il grimace.

— Enfin… oui et non. Je veux dire que je peux comprendre quand tu dis que tu as peur parce que… en fait, moi aussi je suis orphelin et…

Il hésite à poursuivre, pas certain de savoir s'il a envie de se confier à lui. D'autant moins qu'il s'agit là d'un sujet douloureux, suffisamment pour qu'il cherche à l'éviter la plupart du temps.

— Mais toi, t'as quand même la chance d'avoir tes frères avec toi. Et puis, vous êtes adultes… plus ou moins. Moi, quand ça m'est arrivé, j'étais tout seul. Et j'étais encore plus jeune qu'aujourd'hui. Alors je te laisse imaginer ce que j'ai pu ressentir !

Avant de songer qu'il y a peu de chance pour que Yazoo parvienne à se mettre à sa place. Et ce n'est même pas une question d'essayer ou non, c'est juste que celui-ci ne lui semble définitivement pas doué pour ce genre de chose.

— La dernière fois…, commence-t-il avec hésitation. T'as dit que vous aviez une mère, pas vrai ? (Et comme Yazoo opine du chef, il ajoute :) Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

Même si l'idée continue de le troubler, Cloud lui ayant affirmé que c'est Sephiroth qui les a créés lui et ses frères, il ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que ce dernier n'a jamais cherché à s'occuper d'eux et qu'ils se sont retrouvés entre les mains d'une famille d'adoption… ou de quelque chose du genre. Sans doute de proches de l'ancien SOLDAT, qui les auront éduqués de façon à faire d'eux les êtres qu'ils sont aujourd'hui.

_Ouais, c'est forcément ça. Parce que même s'ils ne sont pas humains, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont mauvais de base._

Et cette certitude, il la tient d'avoir rencontré Nanaki quelques mois plus tôt et que celui-ci s'est révélé être l'un des êtres les plus empathiques qu'il connaisse. Il faut donc qu'ils aient eu une influence vraiment néfaste pour tourner de cette façon.

Yazoo est revenu se placer à ses côtés et lève son arme en direction des cannettes. La tête inclinée sur le côté, il semble, l'espace d'un instant, se faire absent.

— C'est compliqué… et je ne suis même pas certain de tout bien comprendre moi-même.

— Mais tu dis que vous pourrez plus jamais la revoir. Pourquoi ?

— C'est compliqué…, répète Yazoo.

Avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette et d'envoyer voler sa première cible.

Sentant qu'il n'a pas envie de s'étendre sur le sujet, Denzel décide de lâcher l'affaire. À la place, il dit :

— Moi, c'est la Shinra qui est responsable de la mort de mes parents.

Yazoo dégomme une seconde cannette, puis une troisième. Et parce qu'il commence à se lasser de ce petit jeu, mais aussi parce qu'il estime Denzel assez mûr pour pouvoir prendre ce risque, il se contente d'avouer :

— Je sais…

Tout en étant bien conscient de ce qu'il va se passer ensuite.

— Tu sais ?! répète Denzel, qui lève un regard rond dans sa direction.

— Oui… Tifa me l'avait dit.

Avant d'appuyer à nouveau sur la gâchette.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est à Denzel de laisser entendre un « Mhhh… ». Et si Yazoo se doutait qu'il allait lui taper une crise, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir un méchant coup de pied au niveau de la cheville. La douleur, autant que la surprise, lui arrachent un glapissement et il en lâche son arme.

— T'es vraiment qu'un beau pourri !

À présent accroupi à se tenir la cheville, Yazoo ne répond pas. A fermé les yeux, le temps que la douleur daigner s'atténuer.

— Et moi qui commençais à ressentir de la compassion pour vous, poursuit un Denzel de plus en plus furieux. En fait, t'as fait que te foutre de moi depuis le début ! Et je suis sûr que toute ton histoire, c'était juste des bobards !

Il n'a bien entendu jamais été dupe, quant aux intentions de Yazoo. Il savait pertinemment qu'il cherchait à forcer sa sympathie, à le faire tomber dans sa poche, pour que lui et ses frères puissent rester chez eux. Mais à l'idée qu'il ait pu se foutre de lui à ce point, ça le fout en rogne comme jamais.

— Non…, lui répond Yazoo. Je ne t'ai pas menti.

— Tu parles ! Et tu vas aussi me faire croire que t'as pas essayé de me manipuler, peut-être ?

— Je reconnais que je l'ai fait, mais je n'ai pas menti.

Et oubliant sa douleur, il relève le menton et ajoute :

— Il n'y a que les faibles qui comptent sur le mensonge pour arriver à leurs fins !

— Y a pas de quoi faire le fier !

En réponse, Yazoo grogne et se remet debout en tapotant précautionneusement le sol du bout de sa chaussure, comme pour s'assurer que sa cheville n'est pas trop faible pour le soutenir.

— Au moins, poursuit Denzel. J'espère que t'as compris pourquoi je t'en veux, cette fois ?

— Je comprends, oui.

— Et tu te sens désolé ?

— Pas vraiment…

Denzel se plaque les mains contre les yeux et doit étouffer une envie de hurler.

— Sérieusement ?!

— Je comprends pourquoi tu m'en veux. Je t'en voudrais sans doute, si j'étais à ta place. Mais… (Tapotant à nouveau son pied contre le sol, il prend le risque de s'appuyer dessus. Grimace, avant de conclure :) Je ne peux pas être désolé d'avoir fait ce qu'il fallait.

À ce stade, Denzel ne sait même plus ce qu'il convient de dire ou de faire. N'arrive déjà plus à se sentir vraiment en rogne contre lui. Il est ce point sur une autre planète qu'il pourrait s'épuiser des heures à essayer de déclencher un minimum de remords chez lui, que ça ne déboucherait sur aucun résultat. Un peu amer, il questionne :

— J'espère que t'es conscient que tu viens de tout foutre par terre, là ?

— Tu comptes me faire la tête ?

— Je devrais plutôt aller voir Cloud et Tifa pour tout leur raconter, oui. Et cette fois, je suis sûr qu'ils vous foutraient dehors sans attendre !

Oui, il lui suffirait de foncer au Septième Ciel et de taper un scandale auprès de Tifa pour que les choses se corsent pour lui et ses frères. C'est sans doute l'occasion qu'il espérait… la maladresse qui lui permettrait de les mettre en difficultés et peut-être même d'obtenir leur départ. Et le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est que c'est Yazoo lui-même qui vient de la lui livrer.

_Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que j'hésite ?_

Il n'y comprend vraiment rien. Il est pourtant persuadé de toujours le détester. Il l'énerve comme personne et puis, il est beaucoup trop bizarre. Et désagréable et…

Néanmoins, il a le sentiment que le cœur n'y est pas. Il voudrait se réjouir d'avoir enfin un moyen de l'acculer, mais passé la colère, il ne se sent pas tant que ça l'envie de lui causer des problèmes aujourd'hui. En tout cas, pas ce genre de problèmes. Peut-être aussi parce que maintenant, il arrive un peu à se mettre à sa place et…

_Une petite minute ! Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis en train de m'attacher à ce sale type ?!_

L'idée le frappe et, l'espace d'un instant, il cherche à la nier, à la repousser tout au fond de lui, pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter en face. Parce que ce n'est pas possible, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas… pas lui… ! Non !

_Mais quel enfoiré !_

Son regard, quand il revient le planter dans celui de Yazoo, est chargé de reproche. Et c'est d'une voix dégoûtée qu'il grogne :

— Tu le savais, hein ? Que j'irais pas te dénoncer ?

En réponse, Yazoo incline la tête sur le côté et lui fait un petit sourire. Denzel sent une envie de meurtre terrible l'envahir.

— J'ai tellement envie de te frapper !

— Tu l'as déjà fait, lui rappelle l'Incarné. Et je ne me laisserai pas faire cette fois.

Il semble d'ailleurs déjà sur ses gardes, prêt à riposter si Denzel venait à mettre ses menaces à exécution. Celui-ci préfère toutefois lâcher l'affaire. Pousse un soupir et tend la main dans sa direction. Et comme Yazoo la fixe sans bien comprendre ce qu'il veut, il lance :

— Fais-moi essayer ton arme !

— On avait dit…

— On s'en fout, d'accord ? Je suis toujours furieux contre toi, alors si tu veux que je passe l'éponge, passe-la-moi !

Ne voyant pas vraiment de raisons de refuser, Yazoo hausse les épaules et se baisse pour ramasser son arme. La présente ensuite à l'enfant, qui vient en agripper la crosse des deux mains… et se sent partir en avant.

— Elle pèse une tonne ! s'exclame-t-il. Comment tu fais pour la tenir d'une main ?!

— À quoi tu crois que ça sert, ça ? lui répond Yazoo qui, tout en pliant le bras, pose la main sur son biceps venu tendre le cuir de sa combinaison.

— Et moi, comment je suis censé l'utiliser ? En vrai, je suis sûr que t'avais pas du tout l'intention de me la prêter !

— Bien sûr que si. Mais tu étais tellement nul que je pensais avoir plusieurs années devant moi…

— Je te déteste ! Je te déteste de plus en plus, tu sais ça ?

Yazoo émet un bruit de gorge destiné à faire savoir à l'autre qu'il commence sérieusement à l'ennuyer. Il n'en vient pas moins l'aider à redresser Velvet Nightmare et lui dit :

— Il va vraiment falloir penser à te muscler.

— J'ai que neuf ans, je te rappelle !

— Et alors ?

Un petit rire lui échappe face à l'expression de plus en plus furieuse de l'enfant. Puis, guidant son canon en direction des cannettes, il lui pose une main sur l'épaule et ajoute :

— Bienvenue dans la cour des grands… !

 

7

Tifa offre un sourire au nouvel arrivant, qu'elle salue d'un :

— Ça faisait longtemps !

L'homme lui répond d'un grognement, jette un regard à la salle presque vide, avant de s'avancer en direction du comptoir. Tifa, elle, s'est déjà dirigée vers la cafetière, n'ayant plus besoin qu'il lui passe commande pour savoir ce qu'il prendra. Car même si l'individu n'appartient pas à ces habitués passant le pas de sa porte plusieurs fois par semaine, il n'en est pas moins un client régulier depuis l'ouverture de son commerce; l'un de ceux qui l'ont vu naître et gagner une clientèle de fidèles toujours plus large.

Il était même là lors des coups durs, comme à cette époque où le fléau des Geostigmates se répandait et que l'arrivée de Denzel chez eux avait poussé une bonne partie de leur clientèle à fuir les lieux, par crainte de la contamination.

Mais l'homme – dont la femme souffrait par ailleurs du même mal –, avait continué à venir ici régulièrement, trouvant sans doute un peu de réconfort au milieu des autres habitués et appréciant, de temps à autre, se confier à elle.

Malheureusement pour lui, sa femme n'avait pas survécu à l'épidémie et sa fille, qui souffrait alors du même mal, était passée à un cheveu de connaître le même sort, tant son état avait empiré peu avant la fin de ce cauchemar. Depuis, Tifa avait entendu dire qu'il travaillait dur et se concentrait sur l'éducation de sa fille, désireux de lui offrir toutes les chances de connaître un bel avenir.

Encore en bleu de travail, l'individu la remercie quand elle vient déposer devant lui une tasse de café au lait, ainsi qu'un muffin aux fruits secs. Les muscles de son bras semblent à deux doigts de faire craquer les coutures de sa manche, alors qu'il porte le gâteau à sa bouche pour en prendre une bouchée. Les cheveux hirsutes et une barbe de plusieurs jours, il a l'air fatigué, mais aussi troublé. À une ou deux reprises, elle le voit darder ses yeux dans sa direction, ce qui la pousse à s'enquérir :

— Comment va votre fille ?

— Bien, bien… elle a été acceptée dans une bonne école du côté de Kalm. À la rentrée, elle va s'envoler loin d'ici.

Elle n'a aucun mal à deviner que l'idée le chagrine, bien qu'il soit certainement heureux pour elle.

— C'est comme ça, les enfants, lui dit-elle avec un regard de compassion. Ils finissent tôt ou tard par nous quitter.

— Ils grandissent trop vite.

— C'est vrai…

Car même si pour le moment, Denzel et Marlène sont encore jeunes, elle sait qu'un jour elle se retournera et les découvrira sur le point de partir vivre leur propre vie.

Se demandant où elle en sera, à ce moment-là, à quoi pourra bien ressembler son existence, elle questionne :

— Toujours sur les chantiers ?

— Oui, je…

Il semble hésiter, repose sa tasse de café et pousse un soupir, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Quand il relève ses yeux fatigués sur elle, c'est pour dire d'une voix nerveuse :

— Écoute, Tifa. T'es sans doute déjà au courant, alors j'ai pas voulu me mêler de ce qui me regardait pas, mais… tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris ton gosse avec un grand type à l'air bizarre et…


	41. Episode 9 - Partie 4

8

Son journal toujours sous le bras, Kadaj a sorti son téléphone portable. Non pas dans l'espoir qu'on lui ait envoyé un message ou qu'on ait pu chercher à le contacter, mais juste pour le plaisir de l'admirer à nouveau. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il laisse son pouce glisser sur les touches.

Il n'est pas certain que Cloud ait conscience d'à quel point cette attention lui a fait du bien psychologiquement. Apprendre que Yazoo a deviné pour lui, imaginer qu'il puisse le juger là-dessus, l'a vraiment ébranlé et il a craint que celui-ci ne cherche à aborder le sujet, une fois de retour dans leur chambre. Heureusement, son frère a eu la jugeote de s'en abstenir et Kadaj espère qu'il continuera dans cette lancée. Qu'il est conscient, surtout, d'à quel point ce serait une erreur que de s'y risquer.

_Je ne lui ferai pas de mal. Plus jamais, mais…_

Mais il y a fort à parier pour qu'il retourne ses émotions contre lui-même et, déjà qu'en temps normal, il éprouve des difficultés à ne pas basculer, il craint de ne pas être assez fort pour affronter cette épreuve supplémentaire.

_Il faudra bien que je leur en parle un jour, je le sais. Mais pas maintenant. Non, pour l'heure, je n'en aurai pas la force._

Car rien que d'y penser, une bouffée d'angoisse monte en lui. Ses doigts se crispent sur son téléphone et il sent les ténèbres qui l'habitent s'éveiller, venir obscurcir son champ de vision.

— S'tun chouette téléphone que t'as là. J'espère que tu l'as pas chouré !

Kadaj prend une longue inspiration. Les ténèbres qui l'aveuglaient refluent et il peut à nouveau y voir. Derrière lui, Reno ajoute :

— P't'être que je devrais aller faire un tour du côté des revendeurs, histoire de voir s'ils ont pas eu de la choure dernièrement. Surtout qu'un gars comme toi, c'est plutôt reconnaissable… ouais, j'espère que t'as pas été assez con pour faire ça ?

Sentant l'agacement monter en lui, Kadaj range son téléphone portable.

— T'as décidé de me suivre encore longtemps ?

Les mains enfoncées dans ses poches de pantalon, Reno se pare d'un sourire affreux.

— Pourquoi pas ? On est dans un pays libre !

— Certains diront que tu as fait preuve de courage…

— C'est quoi ça ? Encore des menaces ? Tu t'enfonces, merdeux !

Un soupir exaspéré échappe à Kadaj. Ce crétin commence sérieusement à lui courir sur le système et s'il continue son cirque il…

Il secoue la tête. Non ! Il a promis à Cloud de ne plus s'en prendre à ces imbéciles – en tout cas tant qu'ils n'auront pas un comportement qui pourrait le mettre en danger. Et à moins de faire preuve de mauvaise foi, il ne peut pas dire que ce soit actuellement le cas. Reno est certes irritant, mais il est bien décidé à ne pas craquer. À ne pas lui faire ce plaisir, surtout.

_N'empêche que j'ai envie de lui casser la tête !_

Le pas de Reno continue de résonner derrière lui et il n'a pas de mal à deviner que l'autre le suivrait jusqu'au bout du monde s'il en avait la possibilité. Les types de son espèce sont du genre tenace, des tiques dont il est difficile de se débarrasser une fois qu'elles ont mis leurs sales pattes sur vous.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, exactement ?

— Je fais mon boulot, rien de plus.

— C'est ça !

— Et mon boulot, poursuit Reno en redressant le menton, l'air satisfait. C'est entre autres de pas vous lâcher. Tu crois quoi ? Qu'on va laisser des mecs comme vous se balader sans surveillance ? T'as de l'espoir !

— Tu veux juste me pousser à bout.

— C'est le côté sympa de mon travail : par-dessus le marché, il fait chier les gens.

— Tout ça parce que t'as pas digéré qu'on vous ait ridiculisé hier.

— 'scuse, mais en ce qui TE concerne, je t'ai explosé !

Kadaj peut presque entendre le sourire de l'autre imbécile s'élargir. En cet instant, il donnerait cher pour pouvoir le lui faire perdre. Il suffirait d'un ou deux coups bien placés… à peine de quoi parler d'une agression.

_Pff, ça me prend la tête !_

Mais non, à nouveau, il a promis à Cloud de se tenir tranquille. Parce que si s'attirer des ennuis est une chose, risquer d'en attirer également sur ses frères en est une autre. Et il n'est pas décidé à créer la moindre brèche dans laquelle la Shinra pourrait s'engouffrer.

_D'autant que s'ils commencent à se faire un peu trop envahissant auprès de grand frère et de Tifa, sûr et certain que ça se retournera contre nous. Oui, ils feront pression sur eux jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent et…_

Mais pour ça, la compagnie a besoin que l'un d'entre eux leur offre une bonne excuse. Car pour l'heure, il sait que Cloud ne se laissera pas faire et qu'il a à ses dispositions des moyens de pression pour les obliger à se tenir tranquille.

_Enfin, ils sont stupides. Si à cause d'eux nous nous retrouvions à devoir quitter le Septième Ciel, qu'est-ce qui nous empêcherait de venir mettre Heaven à feu et à sang ?_

Et de traquer chacun de ses rats jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul en vie.

_La Rivière de la Vie ne devrait pas nous en tenir rancune… oui, je suis certain qu'elle apprécierait d'être débarrassée de ces parasites. Surtout après ce qu'ils ont fait à cette planète…_

Il se demande, d'ailleurs, si Cloud a parlé à Rufus des clauses de leur retour ici. Il n'a pas pensé à poser la question hier, mais si la Shinra devait être au courant qu'un écart trop important de leur part pourrait les renvoyer à la Rivière de la Vie, ce serait bien son genre d'utiliser la chose comme une arme contre eux.

Comme s'il n'était pas déjà assez fatigant comme ça, Reno s'est à présent mis à siffler. Kadaj roule des yeux, s'oblige au calme, avant de croiser son reflet dans la vitrine d'un commerce. Intrigué, il ralentit pour s'observer et questionne :

— Tu trouves vraiment que je fais jeune ?

Et au Turk de ricaner.

— Carrément ! Un morveux à qui on doit encore moucher le nez !

Kadaj opine du chef – plus pour lui-même qu'en réponse aux propos de Reno, et se remet en route. Il est certain qu'il peut faire quelque chose de cette information. Oui, cette espèce n'est-elle pas du genre protectrice envers ses jeunes ? Ce qui pourrait s'avérer utile dans le cas présent…

Un sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres, il se met à courir et peut entendre Reno jurer derrière lui.

Tout en réfléchissant à toute vitesse un moyen d'utiliser sa particularité physique pour se débarrasse de ce gêneur, il débouche dans une rue voisine et laisse son regard voler autour de lui. Un peu plus loin, la terrasse couverte d'un bar où, grâce à la douceur des températures du jour, un certain nombre de clients ont fait le choix de s'installer. Il fonce dans cette direction, va pour la dépasser, quand il y avise, à une table, un groupe de jeunes femmes. Et sous son crâne, une idée prend forme.

Pénétrant sous l'abri, il se dirige vers elles et questionne :

— Dites, je peux rester un peu avec vous ?

Coupées dans leur conversation, les jeunes femmes lèvent les yeux dans sa direction. Au nombre de cinq, il estime leur groupe suffisamment important pour leur donner le courage nécessaire de se ranger de son côté et ajoute, l'air faussement inquiet :

— Y a un gars louche qui me suit depuis tout à l'heure. Je comprends pas bien ce qu'il me veut et…

Il se retourne, donnant l'impression à ses interlocutrices qu'il agit sous le coup de la panique, alors qu'en vérité un sourire satisfait vient étirer ses lèvres comme il peut voir Reno débouler dans la rue. Reprenant un air soucieux, il revient aux jeunes femmes et voit l'une d'elles l'inviter d'un geste de la main à les rejoindre. Il récupère donc une chaise libre sur une table voisine et s'y installe tout juste quand Reno, le repérant, se dirige droit sur lui.

— Tenez, c'est ce type-là ! dit-il en le désignant.

La peur s'imprime aussitôt sur le visage des jeunes femmes et il comprend qu'encore aujourd'hui, la réputation des hommes de main de la Shinra joue en leur faveur.

L'espace d'un instant, il se demande s'il n'a pas fait une erreur et si, plutôt que de chercher à prendre sa défense, elles ne vont pas au contraire le chasser de leur table. Toutes paraissent plus vieilles que lui, en termes d'apparence, mais il se demande si elles le sont suffisamment… s'il n'aurait pas dû viser un groupe constitué de membres encore plus âgés.

— Dis donc, ça t'amuses de me faire courir ?

Kadaj ne répond pas, se contente d'adresser un regard nerveux aux femmes et croise celui d'une brune aux cheveux bouclés. Celle-ci a un bref sursaut, avant de pincer les lèvres; paraît hésiter l'espace d'une seconde ou deux, avant que ses sourcils, finalement, ne se froncent. Une lueur déterminée au fond des yeux, elle les relève en direction de Reno au moment où celui-ci pose une main sur le dossier de la chaise où est installé Kadaj.

— Et toi, lance-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Ce qui lui vaut un regard menaçant de la part du nouveau venu.

— Je te conseille de pas te mêler de ça !

Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer, mais la peur est visiblement la plus forte car elle finit par la refermer et détourner les yeux. Sa tentative, néanmoins, aura eu pour effet de secouer ses amies et l'une d'elles – une jeune femme de type Wutaien – réplique :

— Y en a marre de la Shinra ! Ça vous suffit pas d'avoir foutu la merde partout dans le monde, il faut encore que vous en preniez à nos jeunes ?!

Et à une blonde installée face à elle d'ajouter :

— J'ai entendu rire que par le passé, les Turks enlevaient des civils pour les livres à leurs scientifiques…

Sur un ton bas, presque de confidence, comme si elle ne voulait être entendue que de ses amies.

De colère, Reno blêmit. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu leur dire de la mettre en veilleuse, cinq paires d'yeux se braquent sur lui. L'instant d'après, il se retrouve enseveli sous les protestations :

— Foutez-lui la paix !

— Ouais, tu crois qu'on te voit pas venir ?

— On ne va plus se laisser faire par la Shinra, ça non !

— Je vais vous balancer au WRO, moi, ça va être vite fait !

— Eh, écoutez ça vous autres : la Shinra essaye d'enlever ce môme !

Du côté des tables voisines, ça commence à murmurer et à se faire hostile. Reno crispe les doigts sur le dossier de la chaise de Kadaj, mais refuse de reculer.

Attiré par le boucan produit par les jeunes femmes, auxquelles le Turk tente à présent de répondre sans vraiment parvenir à en placer une, un serveur sort la tête du bar et s'enquiert :

— Un problème ?

La Wutaienne désigne Reno du doigt.

— Il harcelait ce garçon. Et maintenant, il cherche à nous intimider !

Un second serveur fait son apparition, celui-là largement plus costaud que le précédent, et observe le Turk. Et à voir la façon dont les autres clients le fixent, celui-ci comprend que, pour l'heure, il est peut-être préférable pour lui de mettre sa fierté au placard et de mettre les voiles.

_Fais chier !_

Il renifle donc et, relâchant la chaise de Kadaj, il lance à ce dernier :

— On se retrouvera.

En réponse de quoi, un type qu'il ne parvient à identifier lui crie :

— Vous feriez mieux de raser les murs, au lieu de jouer les fiers ! Un de ces quatre, on vous aura !

Après son départ, les commentaires ulcérés ne s'apaisent pas pour autant. Kadaj peut d'ailleurs entendre les jeunes femmes pester, s'agacer à l'idée que la Shinra puisse se croire encore tout permis alors qu'elle n'existe plus. La tête tournée en direction de l'angle de rue où Reno a disparu, il est intérieurement plutôt surpris que son plan ait si bien fonctionné.

— Au fait, questionne-t-il en revenant aux jeunes femmes. Vous me donnez quel âge ?

Sa question amène un moment de flottement autour de la table.

— Comment ça ?

— Ce Turk, là. Il m'a sorti des trucs bizarres quand il me suivait… je me trompe peut-être, mais j'ai l'impression que je lui plaisais.

— Sérieusement ?! s'exclame la blonde en retroussant le nez de dégoût.

— Pour ça, je me demande si c'est moi qui fais plus vieux que je ne le suis ou…

Après l'avoir observé un court instant, la brune du départ lui répond :

— Je ne sais pas trop… dix-sept ans, peut-être ?

— Entre seize et dix-huit ans, je dirais, précise une autre.

Et à leurs amies d'approuver, avant de repartir dans des commentaires désobligeants à l'égard de Reno – cette espèce de prédateur dégoûtant à la solde de la Shinra.

Kadaj ne cherche pas à se mêler à leur conversation et, inclinant la tête sur le côté, songe avec contrariété que l'âge physique de ce corps est une donnée qu'il va devoir prendre en compte à partir de maintenant. Il n'ignorait pas qu'il paraissait plus jeune que ses frères, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était à ce point. Et si sa jeunesse peut lui être utile – comme dans le cas présent –, il espère malgré tout que ce corps est capable de vieillir. Car s'il doit passer le reste de sa vie à justifier constamment son âge, ça risque rapidement de devenir insupportable.

— Au fait, questionne la Wutaienne. Tu travailles au Septième Ciel, pas vrai ?

Kadaj ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais une voix derrière lui le prend de vitesse :

— 'daj ? Qu'est-ce que fais là ?

Il découvre que Loz les a rejoints et qu'il observe le groupe de jeunes femmes avec étonnement. Puis son regard se pose sur la Wutaienne et, dans ses yeux, une lueur s'allume.

— Hé ! Mais je te reconnais, dit-il en s'approchant. Tu es venue au Septième Ciel y a quelques jours, non ? Même que tu étais avec ton amie et…

La jeune femme se trouble, étonnée qu'il se souvienne d'elle. Le regard de Loz parcourt une nouvelle fois le groupe d'amies, mais celle avec qui elle se trouvait la dernière fois est aux abonnés absents.

Tout en désignant Kadaj, la brune l'interpelle :

— Tu es de sa famille, n'est-ce pas ? Tu devrais le raccompagner : un Turk le suivait et il est parti en le menaçant.

À ces mots, l'expression de Loz se fait furieuse et il se retourne pour scruter la rue, déjà prêt à briser en deux l'idiot qui ose embêter son frère.

— Il a mis les voiles, lui apprend Kadaj. Mais je ne serais pas contre pour qu'on rentre ensemble : si on doit le recroiser, ça devrait un peu le calmer qu'on soit tous les deux.

Là-dessus, il se lève et se tourne vers les jeunes femmes.

— Oh ! Merci pour votre aide. J'aurais eu du mal à m'en débarrasser seul.

Et à Loz d'ajouter :

— Passez au Septième Ciel, à l'occasion. Je vous offrirai le café !

Il ponctue son offre d'un large sourire qui amène un vent de trouble du côté de ses auditrices.


	42. Episode 9 - Partie 5

9

— T'es vraiment qu'un sale type !

Le soleil décline à l'horizon quand Yazoo et Denzel regagnent le centre d'Edge. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur étrange collaboration, c'est ensemble qu'ils ont pris le chemin du retour – ce malgré la mauvaise humeur évidente du jeune garçon.

Celui-ci peste, passe les doigts dans ses cheveux pour y découvrir de nouvelles billes en plastique.

— C'est pas vrai, tu m'en as vraiment mis partout !

Près de lui, Yazoo ne répond pas. Mais à la façon qu'il a de sourire, on devine sa satisfaction.

Après avoir tant bien que mal essayé Velvet Nightmare, Denzel était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui servir avant un moment. Elle était bien trop lourde pour lui et c'est à peine s'il était parvenu à en atteindre la gâchette. Sur ce coup, il se sent vraiment roulé.

— T'es censé être adulte, je te rappelle !

— Et alors ?

Denzel lève en regard noir en direction de Yazoo.

L'épisode de Velvet Nightmare passé, et comme il leur restait un peu de temps, ils avaient décidé de s'amuser un peu – Denzel ne pouvait vraiment pas appelé ça un entraînement, au vu de la façon dont les choses avaient tourné – avec leurs pistolets à billes. D'autant que maintenant que Yazoo en possédait un, de nouvelles possibilités s'ouvraient à eux et…

_Sauf que c'est un sale tricheur !_

En effet, l'Incarné ne lui avait fait aucun cadeau… mais alors absolument AUCUN ! Ignorant complètement son manque d'expérience, il l'avait canardé de tous les côtés, lui laissant à peine le temps de répliquer ou de trouver l'opportunité de se mettre à l'abri. En résultat de quoi il avait fini par se fâcher et par décréter que ça suffisait pour aujourd'hui.

— Alors tu devrais faire un effort ! Je suis plus jeune, plus petit et j'ai moins d'expérience que toi. Ça se fait pas d'y aller à fond !

— Ça t'apprendra à me donner des coups de pieds.

Scandalisé, Denzel ouvre la bouche sur une exclamation.

— Alors c'était juste pour te venger ?! Quel âge tu as, sérieusement !

Dans un « Mhhh... », Yazoo lève les doigts, calcule un moment avec, avant de répondre :

— Quelque chose comme huit mois, deux semaines et quelques jours…

— Attends… quoi ?!

Pris de court, Denzel s'arrête, bientôt imité par Yazoo. Le gamin fronce les sourcils.

— T'es en train de te moquer de moi, pas vrai ?

— À quel propos ?

— À propos de ton âge ! Tu peux pas seulement avoir…

Non, sûr et certain qu'il est en train de le faire tourner en bourrique. Il veut bien qu'ils ne soient pas humains et que leur apparence physique ne corresponde pas forcément à leur âge réel, mais…

— Je ne peux pas être précis en ce qui concerne le nombre de jours, reprend Yazoo. Mais je dirais que je dois approcher des huit mois et trois semaines, en vérité.

Denzel se plaque une main contre le front. Et en plus, il faut qu'il en rajoute une couche !

— Non, je veux dire… t'as vu à quoi tu ressembles ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'es beaucoup plus jeune que moi !

— Tu sais, toutes ces histoires d'apparence, ça ne signifie pas grand-chose pour nous.

— Donc, tu veux vraiment me faire croire que t'as que huit mois ?

— Et presque trois semaines.

— Et tes frères aussi ont… ?

— Loz est né en même temps que moi, donc on a le même âge. Kadaj, lui, est un peu plus vieux. (Puis inclinant la tête sur le côté, l'air songeur, il ajoute :) De quelques jours… ou peut-être une semaine ?

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il semble tout à fait sérieux.

_Mais ça colle pas ! Parce que si c'est ça, alors ça veut dire qu'ils sont nés à la période où je les ai rencontrés. Et dans ce cas, qui c'est, leur mère ?_

Dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait qu'eux trois… oui, il n'a jamais vu de femme à leurs côtés. Il n'oublie pas qu'il a eu une période d'absence pendant laquelle ses souvenirs sont incroyablement parcellaires, mais…

_Kadaj, à ce moment-là… qu'est-ce qu'il racontait déjà ? Qu'ensemble on irait voir leur mère ?_

Il est certain que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Oui, maintenant qu'il y pense, il n'a pas arrêté de leur parler de leur mère. Comme quoi leurs Geostigmates étaient dues à la colère de la planète, parce qu'ils avaient en eux l'héritage de leur mère ou un truc du genre…

_Mais moi, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu Cloud… ou Vincent… dire que tout ça, c'était la faute de Sephiroth._

— Dis…, commence-t-il. Votre mère… vous savez vraiment qui c'est ?

La question semble surprendre son interlocuteur, dont l'expression se trouble. C'est toutefois avec son calme habituel qu'il répond :

— Nous savons.

— Mais vous l'avez déjà rencontrée ?

— Je te l'ai dit, non ? Que nous ne pourrons plus jamais faire sa connaissance…

— Mais dans ce cas, comment vous savez que c'est votre mère ?!

— Parce que nous sommes nés de sa volonté afin de la retrouver et de l'aider à accomplir son œuvre.

Denzel n'y comprend plus rien. Donc… ce serait cette… chose qu'ils appellent mère qui les aurait créés ? Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que Cloud lui a dit. Non, lui, il lui a affirmé que…

— Mais… et Sephiroth ?

À nouveau, il peut voir l'expression de Yazoo se troubler.

– Sephiroth… ?

_Est-ce qu'il veut vraiment me faire croire qu'il ne le connaît pas ?_

C'est alors qu'il se rend compte qu'ils ont déjà atteint la rue du Septième Ciel. Une exclamation lui échappe et, laissant de côté leur conversation, il dit :

— J'ai failli oublier ! On peut pas rentrer ensemble !

Et à Yazoo de rétorquer :

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que… heu…, commence Denzel, un peu pris de court. Parce que j'ai pas envie qu'on s'imagine que je m'entends bien avec toi.

— J'avais pourtant l'impression qu'on s'entendait assez bien, aujourd'hui.

— Peut-être… oui, si tu veux. Mais c'est trop tôt ! Là, je veux pas qu'ils s'imaginent trop vite des trucs ou…

Mais conscient qu'il ne fait que s'enfoncer et que, malgré les coups bas de l'Incarné, il a en vérité passé une bonne après-midi en sa compagnie, il préfère en rester là et ajoute :

— Attends ici, d'accord ? Cinq minutes… non, dix minutes, avant de rentrer.

Il sait qu'il abuse un peu, mais il ne se sent vraiment pas encore le cran de rentrer aux côtés de Yazoo.

_Et puis c'est pas parce que c'était sympa aujourd'hui que ça le sera tout le temps… ouais, ce serait trop simple !_

Après l'avoir observé un court instant, Yazoo laisse finalement entendre un bruit de gorge.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux être capricieux.

Il s'adosse toutefois à la façade de l'immeuble derrière lui, signifiant ainsi à Denzel qu'il fera comme il le lui a demandé.

10

— Faut pas qu'on se laisse faire comme ça !

Loz et Kadaj sont également sur le chemin du retour. De Reno, aucune trace, mais Kadaj ne le croit pas du genre à abandonner aussi facilement. Soit il est bel et bien en train de les suivre, mais a décidé de se faire discret pour changer, soit… soit il a eu mieux à faire que de continuer à attendre qu'il se décide à bouger. Dans tous les cas, il devine qu'il reviendra très prochainement l'ennuyer.

— Il faut qu'on soit prudents, rappelle Kadaj. Pour le moment, on va devoir prendre notre mal en patience.

En tout cas, jusqu'à la fin de leur période d'essai. Ensuite… eh bien, s'ils peuvent rester au Septième Ciel, Cloud lui a parlé du WRO, d'un ami qui y travaillerait et qui en serait à la tête. Selon lui, s'ils parviennent à se tenir tranquilles jusque-là, s'ils prouvent qu'ils sont capables de s'adapter, alors cet homme s'emploiera à calmer les ardeurs de la Shinra.

_Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il prétend. En ce qui me concerne, je ne suis pas certain qu'on puisse lui faire confiance !_

Mais n'ayant pas de meilleure solution à proposer, il veut bien lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

— C'est rare que je te croise en ville, lance-t-il à l'intention de Loz. Tu avais quelque chose à faire ?

— Heu… pas vraiment. En fait, je…

Son frère émet un soupir et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

— En vérité, c'est Tifa qui m'a poussé à sortir. (Et comme Kadaj le fixe sans comprendre, il ajoute :) Parce que je lui ai dit que j'avais peur de me balader tout seul.

— Peur ?

— De faire des bêtises. Tu sais comment je suis… des fois, j'agis sans vraiment réfléchir. Juste parce que c'est marrant, sur le coup.

Kadaj approuve d'un hochement de tête. C'est en effet le travers de son frère qui l'inquiète le plus.

— Du coup, poursuit Loz, je voulais pas sortir sans toi ou Yazoo. Parce que si à cause de moi, on se retrouvait dans les ennuis, je…

L'expression malheureuse, Loz ne termine pas sa phrase. Ne remarque pas que Kadaj a ralenti le pas et marche maintenant derrière lui, le regard légèrement écarquillé.

— Tu veux dire… que depuis qu'on est ici, tu n'es pas sorti une seule fois tout seul ?

— Je pensais que t'avais remarqué, lui répond Loz en ralentissant lui aussi le pas, jusqu'à s'arrêter.

— Non… non, je n'avais pas remarqué.

Et la culpabilité s'abat aussitôt sur lui. Faut-il qu'il soit à ce point centré sur lui-même pour ne pas avoir compris que quelque chose n'allait pas chez Loz ? Car maintenant qu'il y pense, il lui semble en effet qu'il a toujours été celui à rester au Septième Ciel, pendant que lui et Yazoo partaient de leur côté. Certes, il a été absent plusieurs jours, mais…

… _mais ça aurait dû me crever les yeux !_

Il se sent d'autant plus minable que Tifa, elle, a remarqué cette anomalie dans le comportement de son frère.

_Est-ce que je ne fais pas suffisamment attention à eux ? J'avais l'impression qu'on parlait de nos journées et…_

Quoiqu'à la réflexion, pas tant que ça. Une fois le service du soir terminé et leur chambre enfin rejointe, Yazoo perd une bonne partie du temps qu'il leur reste penché sur ses feuilles volantes, à écrire. C'est d'ailleurs à elles, plutôt qu'à eux, qu'il parle de ce qu'il a pu faire pendant les heures où ils ont été séparés.

_Et même de ses sentiments. Il ne dit presque rien à ce sujet !_

Quant à Loz… il parle beaucoup. De Tifa, de Marlène, de Cloud parfois ou même de Denzel. Des clients, aussi, de leur travail de manière générale. De ce qu'il a appris de nouveau, auprès de la jeune femme surtout. Et puis, parfois, il parle de leur mère – conversations auxquelles Kadaj met rapidement fin.

_Lui, il lui arrive de parler de ce qu'il ressent… mais beaucoup moins qu'au début. En fait, il ne parle quasiment que du Septième Ciel et de ce qu'il s'y passe._

Et la plupart du temps, il ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, trop occupé qu'il est à ruminer ou à s'inquiéter. Et quand il leur parle, c'est très souvent pour leur donner des directives ou les mettre en garde contre tel ou tel comportement.

_En fait, je ne discute presque pas avec eux._

Même s'il peut en donner l'illusion, surtout quand ils ne sont pas seuls. Mais là aussi, c'est surtout Loz et Yazoo qui parlent et lui qui répond par monosyllabes à leurs banalités. Quant aux vrais sujets, ceux qui auraient de l'importance…

_On les aborde presque jamais !_

Cette réalité le frappe durement. Impression d'échec, de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur jusqu'à présent. C'est logiquement à lui de s'assurer que tout se passe bien pour ses frères, d'être là pour les écouter, les aider à régler leurs problèmes et…

_Savoir ce qu'ils font… où ils en sont._

Seulement, il n'a fait preuve que de négligence et, parce qu'il n'a pas su être là pour lui, c'est une autre qui s'est chargée de tendre la main à Loz.

— 'daj ?

À l'inquiétude qui perce dans la voix de son frère, Kadaj devine qu'il n'a pas su empêcher son expression de dévoiler ses sentiments. Il secoue la tête, s'efforce de se calmer et dit :

— Pardon… j'aurais dû m'en rendre compte.

Avant de dépasser Loz.

Lui emboîtant le pas, ce dernier ne peut empêcher la culpabilité de venir le visiter. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû parler de tout ça avec Kadaj. Il sait bien que son frère a pas mal de soucis et, lui, il faut qu'il en rajoute une couche !

_Si Yazoo était là, sûr qu'il me traiterait d'idiot !_

Marchant derrière lui, il laisse son regard s'attarder sur le dos de Kadaj. Sur ses épaules, sa silhouette en général. En fait, c'est plutôt lui qui aurait besoin de parler de ses problèmes. Oui, il aurait vraiment besoin de le faire, de vider son sac, pour changer. Mais au lieu de ça, il…

_Il garde toujours tout pour lui et moi, des fois, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il nous fait pas confiance…_

Ce qui le rend triste, mais pas seulement. Car il a peur, surtout, que Kadaj, à force de garder pour lui ses secrets, ne finisse par se briser. Et que ni lui, ni Yazoo, en puissent rien y faire.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours qu'il nous laisse à l'écart ? On est de sa famille, non ? Alors pourquoi il se comporte comme ça avec nous ?_

C'est alors qu'il se souvient de ses achats. Menant une main à la poche interne de sa veste, il en sort un petit sachet en papier qui craque doucement sous ses doigts.

— 'daj !

L'interpellé se retourne, avant de loucher sur le pendentif qu'on vient de lui coller sous le nez. Il tend la main, récupère l'objet, qui représente une tête de chocobo noir. Loz, qui en a sorti deux autres de son sachet, lui explique :

— C'est pour accrocher à ton portable. Et regarde, j'en ai acheté un blanc pour Yazoo et un jaune pour moi. Comme ça, même si on doit avoir le même modèle, on saura toujours lequel est à qui !

Il sourit, très fier de sa dépense. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi acheter pour lui et ses frères, aussi a-t-il tourné un petit moment, s'arrêtant pour observer la vitrine de tous les commerces croisés, avant de tomber sur un assortiment de straps pour portables. Ça, au moins, il était certain qu'ils en auraient l'utilité !

_Et puis, ils sont mignons. Moins que les Mogs, mais je suis sûr que Yazoo se serait moqué si j'en avais achetés._

Il remarque qu'un sourire est apparu sur les lèvres de Kadaj et que celui-ci a sorti son portable pour y accrocher son cadeau. Ils marchent côte à côte, à présent, et Loz, après un instant d'hésitation, dit :

— Écoute… je sais bien que je suis pas le plus malin de nous trois, mais… (Puis, avec une brusquerie involontaire, il ajoute :) Je suis pas bête, hein ? C'est pas ce que je dis ! Mais je sais bien que des fois, j'ai un peu de mal à… enfin, bref ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que si t'es malheureux… si t'as besoin de parler… ou… ou même d'avoir quelqu'un pour pleurer avec toi, alors tu peux venir me voir. Viens me voir, d'accord ? Parce que moi, tu me dérangeras jamais.

Puis, un peu gêné, il se masse la nuque, n'ose pas soutenir le regard que Kadaj lève dans sa direction.

Celui-ci reste un moment sans trop savoir quoi répondre. En quelques jours, il a l'impression d'avoir reçu bien plus de soutien qu'il n'en mérite vraiment. Il n'a pas l'habitude de ça. Se sent presque honteux à l'idée qu'il puisse paraître à ce point misérable.

La gorge serrée, incapable de prononcer les remerciements qui lui viennent à l'esprit, il ne peut que passer sa main dans le dos de Loz. En réponse, son frère lui pose la sienne sur l'épaule et la presse doucement.

L'instant d'après, celui-ci s'exclame :

— Hé ! Mais c'est Yazoo !

Le désigné, qui se tient toujours dos à la façade de l'immeuble où Denzel l'a quitté, tourne la tête dans leur direction. Une note de tristesse passe sur son visage, quand il questionne :

— Vous êtes sortis ensemble ?

— On s'est croisés en ville, lui répond Kadaj.

— Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'enquiert Loz.

Yazoo a un haussement d'épaules.

— J'attends…

Et ignorant l'air interrogateur de ses frères, il reporte son attention en direction du Septième Ciel. Songe que ça ne doit pas faire plus de deux ou trois minutes que Denzel s'y est engouffré. Il lui a dit d'attendre au moins dix minutes, mais…

— Bah, si je suis avec vous, ça ne paraîtra pas suspect ! dit-il en se décollant du mur.

Kadaj tique aussitôt et, emboîtant le pas à son frère, il questionne sur un ton de menace :

— D'accord, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Rien, rien…

— Tu mens ! fait Loz. Je suis sûr qu'il ment !

— Yazoo !

Ce dernier soupire et porte la main à la poignée de la porte du Septième Ciel.

— Je vous expliquerai plus tard.

Et à Kadaj d'ajouter, alors que son frère pénètre dans l'établissement :

— Je te préviens, Yazoo. Si tu t'es amusé à…

— Ah, tu tombes bien, Yazoo !

Les trois frères se figent, surpris par le ton avec lequel Tifa vient de les accueillir. Les bras croisés, celle-ci a tourné dans leur direction un regard où la colère gronde.

À ses côtés, ils peuvent voir Denzel. Et celui-ci, en cet instant, n'en mène vraiment pas large…


	43. Episode 9 - Partie 6

11

— Tu lui as prêté ton arme ?!

Un silence de plomb répond à la question de Tifa. La salle à présent vide de tout client – les quelques rares qui se trouvaient là à l'arrivée des frères ayant été poliment, mais fermement, poussés en direction de la sortie par la jeune femme –, une pancarte pend à la poignée de la porte, annonçant que l'établissement est pour l'heure fermé.

L'expression à la fois horrifiée et furieuse, Tifa fait face aux coupables qui, installés au comptoir, continuent de s'obstiner au silence. Le nez baissé en direction de ses chaussures, Denzel se mord la lèvre, tandis que Yazoo est aussi peu expressif qu'à l'accoutumée – ne semble pas même se rendre compte qu'il est actuellement dans de beaux draps.

De loin le plus nerveux d'entre tous, Kadaj a tourné pâle. La terreur l'habitant tout entier, il ouvre la bouche pour s'immiscer dans la conversation, mais Tifa, d'une main, le renvoie au silence.

— C'est à ton frère que je parle, Kadaj.

Frère qui se contente d'un haussement d'épaules, avant de répondre :

— Je l'ai fait et alors ?

— Non, tu l'as pas fait ! s'interpose aussitôt Denzel.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Tu l'as pas fait, c'est tout, s'obstine-t-il, avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Tifa : Je sais pas qui t'a raconté ça, mais c'est que des mensonges !

À genoux sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir, Marlène échange un regard anxieux avec Loz.

— Je veux savoir ce que tout cela signifie, poursuit Tifa. Et je ne veux plus de mensonges, Denzel ! La vérité ou bien ça va chauffer pour toi !

Yazoo coule un regard en coin au gamin, remarque son air buté et laisse sa tête rouler sur le côté. Visiblement, il vaut mieux qu'il se taise s'il ne veut pas se le mettre à dos. Ce qui serait dommage au vu des progrès qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui.

Les voyant lui refuser toute explication, et apparemment décidés à s'en tenir à cette attitude, Tifa prend une longue, très longue inspiration.

— D'accord… puisque vous le prenez comme ça, montez tout de suite dans votre chambre ! (Et comme Yazoo redresse le cou et ouvre de grands yeux, elle ajoute :) Oui, toi aussi, Yazoo !

Complètement paumé, ce dernier porte son regard en direction de Kadaj, qui lui lance :

— Bon sang, fais ce qu'on te dit !

De plus en plus perdu, son frère daigne cependant se lever à la suite de Denzel.

— Vous ne redescendrez qu'une fois que vous vous serez décidés à me dire la vérité, poursuit la jeune femme. Et je vous conseille de vous décider rapidement si vous ne voulez pas être privés de dîner.

Les deux ne répondent pas, se contentent de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier avec – pour Yazoo –, la mine stupéfaite de celui qui n'arrive pas à croire qu'il vient de se faire punir comme un vulgaire gamin; tandis que l'expression de Denzel, elle, s'est faite plus entêtée que jamais.

Et ce n'est qu'une fois qu'ils ont chacun atteint leur étage et qu'ils s'apprêtent à pénétrer dans leur chambre respective que Yazoo lance :

— J'espère que tu es fier de toi.

Ulcéré, Denzel se retourne vivement.

— La ferme ! Et puis c'est de ta faute, tout ça !

— Dans quel monde ?

— Si tu avais fait attention, on n'en serait pas là !

— Voyez-vous ça. Et c'est monsieur l'empressé qui vient me faire la morale ?

— Frimeur !

— Démusclé.

— Asperge !

— Minus.

— Bé…

— J'ai dit dans votre chambre ! leur hurle Tifa au bas des escaliers.

Après avoir entendu le claquement de deux portes à l'étage, elle se tourne finalement vers Loz et Kadaj. Face à son regard de reproche, le premier se ratatine, tandis que le deuxième ouvre la bouche pour défendre leur frère. Il est toutefois coupé par Tifa qui les accuse :

— Vous le saviez, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non…, répond Kadaj.

— Non ? Je croyais pourtant que vous vous disiez tout.

— Non… on… (Il secoue la tête, porte une main à son front alors qu'un étourdissement le prend et ajoute d'une voix empressée :) Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait pas de mauvaise intention… c'est juste qu'il n'a pas dû réfléchir et…

— Ooooh, mais moi je crois qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. C'est de Yazoo dont on parle, Kadaj.

Ce qui a pour effet de moucher son interlocuteur. Se tournant vers Loz, dont le silence coupable commence à devenir pesant, Tifa peut le voir se tortiller sur son siège. Il n'ose d'ailleurs pas regarder dans sa direction et, ses paupières s'étrécissant, elle questionne sur un ton plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité :

— Est-ce que tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire, Loz ?

— Je…

— Tu le savais, pas vrai ? Tu l'avais lu dans son journal !

Dans un sursaut, Kadaj se retourne en direction de son frère. Et à son expression, Tifa comprend que lui, au moins, lui a dit la vérité et qu'il est bien le seul à ne pas avoir été au courant des magouilles de Yazoo.

Honteux, Loz approuve d'un hochement de tête. Tifa peut sentir son agacement gagner en intensité, en même temps qu'il se couple avec un sentiment de trahison.

— Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?!

— Mais… c'est toi qui m'as dit que je devais garder pour moi ce que j'avais lu dans son journal, alors…

Alors il n'a sans doute même pas pensé que c'était vraiment important, sans quoi il en aurait au moins parlé à Kadaj.

Elle ferme donc les yeux et prend une longue inspiration, juste le temps pour elle d'apaiser la colère qui gronde toujours en elle.

— C'est vrai, Loz… c'est ce que je t'ai demandé. Excuse-moi… (Puis, rouvrant les yeux, elle ajoute :) Allez, ne nous mettons pas plus en retard. Kadaj, tu t'occuperas de la salle ce soir.

Là-dessus, elle se dirige vers la porte pour en retirer l'écriteau…

 

12

Assis sur son matelas gonflable, Loz soupire. Depuis qu'ils sont remontés dans leur chambre, l'ambiance est absolument effroyable.

La nervosité même tout au long du service du soir, Kadaj a littéralement explosé une fois de nouveau seul avec ses frères. Non seulement contre Yazoo – qui allongé sur le lit, a à peine réagi à ses remontrances –, mais aussi contre Loz, à qui il a reproché de ne pas l'avoir mis dans le secret. Il était tellement en pétard que Cloud est finalement monté voir ce qu'il se passait et leur a demandé de se montrer un peu plus discret – car ils venaient de réveiller les enfants.

Il était ensuite reparti sans essayer de discuter avec eux de ce qu'il s'était passé – et Loz sait que ça travaille Kadaj. Celui-ci a d'ailleurs de nouveau tenté de défendre la cause de leur frère, même auprès de Cloud quand celui-ci était finalement rentré, mais chaque fois, Tifa lui avait offert la même réponse : c'était à Yazoo et à Denzel de s'expliquer, et à eux seuls. Et si ces deux-là ne se décidaient pas d'eux-mêmes à dire la vérité, alors ils en parleraient tout ensemble le lendemain matin, à l'heure du déjeuner. Pas avant. Et Loz devine que Kadaj craint la tournure que pourrait prendre cette conversation. Qu'il s'imagine sans doute déjà qu'ils vont être mis à la porte du Septième Ciel et c'est pourquoi – depuis bientôt une demi-heure –, fait-il les cent pas dans la pièce. L'air nerveux et le visage blafard.

Lassé de suivre ses vas et viens, Loz tourne les yeux vers Yazoo qui, toujours allongé sur le lit, fixe le plafond d'un air absent. Il ne saurait dire si son silence obstiné est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose : c'est peut-être mieux qu'il ne dise rien, d'un sens, parce que sinon, c'est sûr, il va encore réussir à énerver Kadaj, mais…

_C'est pas en restant chacun de notre côté que les choses vont s'arranger._

Du reste, il pense que Kadaj ne devrait pas s'inquiéter comme il le fait. D'accord, Tifa n'était pas contente du tout et peut-être que Yazoo risque d'avoir quelques problèmes, mais… à son avis, ni elle, ni leur grand frère, ne décideront de se séparer d'eux pour cette seule maladresse. Il ne les croit pas si injustes, seulement… comment lui faire comprendre ça ?

_Il va se rendre malade, s'il continue._

De sous son oreiller, il sort le strap de Yazoo. Il n'a pas encore pu le donner à son frère et ne pense pas que Kadaj apprécierait qu'il le fasse maintenant. Ce qui l'attriste. Il avait imaginé qu'ils passeraient encore une bonne soirée, avait hâte de voir la réaction de Yazoo face à son cadeau, mais à cause de ses bêtises, ils sont tous les trois malheureux.

_Il faut qu'il arrête de n'en faire qu'à sa tête !_

Avec un soupir, il range l'objet là où il l'a trouvé. Au même instant, Yazoo se redresse et se dirige vers la porte. Kadaj, qui le voit faire, lui lance d'une voix agressive :

— Où est-ce que tu vas ?

— Tifa a dit que t'avais pas le droit de sortir, ajoute Loz.

En réponse, Yazoo hausse les épaules.

— J'ai bien le droit d'aller aux toilettes, non ? dit-il en se tournant vers eux. Et je suis sûr que Tifa sera encore plus énervée si je fais par la fenêtre…


End file.
